Unforeseen Nightfall
by ToneOfEchoes
Summary: Friction forms between the members of Team 7 after the fight on the roof of the hospital. What if Sasuke had a chance to consider Kakashi's words without the Sound Four's interruption? What if Orochimaru showed up to sway his decision? Now Sasuke must make the choice between his want for vengeance and his need for family ties. Brotherly Sasuke/Naruto and fatherly Kakashi/Sasuke.
1. Silent Words

**I don't own Naruto or anything in this story besides the fact that I wrote it. All rights belong to Masashi Kisimoto. This is my first fanfic. Review and let me know what you think and if you want more chapters. So this chapter takes place during episode 108 and 109 of the show.**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha once lived a life where he found pride in who he was and who he would become. This life was always true and unquestionable. He was the youngest son to Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, born into the Uchiha Clan and raised with exceeding expectations to reflect the genius of his older brother, Itachi Uchiha. Although he felt belittled and dismayed when he was always told to be more like his brother, he was more than willing to prove his own worth.

In a single night his life was thrown into turmoil as his beloved older brother murdered the entire family with the swipe of a dripping crimson blade. Sasuke no longer lived that life derived with dreams; instead he lived out his isolated nightmare.

After his brother's departure Sasuke devoted his life to revenge, becoming arrogant and distant to shield the pain of returning home to an empty house every night. His loneliness matched that of another, but it would take years for him to recognize the connection. Until then he would continue to live with his false ideals as his want for revenge and want of family ties battled one another for top priority.

He let his past reach the present, and found that chaos and pain erupted from the collision. The moment Sasuke let anger control his actions a rift formed between him and the people he saw as family. It was an action that caused him to challenge a friend to a fight, one that neither would ever win. The friends clashed, the girl watched through frightened eyes, and a sensei arrived just in time to stop a deadly outcome. This challenge was the means to an unsightly end as the team spilt apart for the rest of the day. That day soon formed into night and the only emotion left to express for the young Uchiha was anger.

Sasuke sat alone letting the world pass him by as his thoughts remained fixed in time. To complete his revenge he had to kill his own flesh and blood. To cleanse all the murders with another was the only answer.

Sasuke wanted to break away from the others so he could think without outside sources influencing him. He has been alone for a while now as he leaned back against the bark of an aged tree. He was away from the noise and crowds of the Konoha citizens, but most importantly away from his team. The problem was simple. Itachi was _still_ so much stronger than he was. When they last met and fought, he didn't stand a chance.

'_You're still too weak, you don't have enough hate and you know something? You never will_.'

Itachi was right. What has he been doing? What has it all been for? He was just so sick of the failure. The ninja leaned forward again. He pulled his leg up as he made a fist with his right hand.

But why did everything have to be this way? Was he really_ that_ weak? Was this as strong as he could become? Or was he missing something? All these questions swarmed around in his head, but he knew an answer would never come. He felt like he was standing still just watching the world overtake him, but he couldn't move like he was suffocation in his self-created isolation.

Suddenly Sasuke felt someone's presence as wire string swung around him before he had a chance to move. He was forcefully yanked back. Then he looked up seeing that it was his sensei that stopped his movement.

"What's this all about?" Sasuke asked in aggravation, trying to wrench free to no avail. After everything that just occurred he was not in the mood to discuss the matter.

"Sorry, but I knew you wouldn't want to sit still for a lecture, so I figured I had to pin you down," Kakashi answered rather unhappily, different compared to his usual lazy manner.

"Tch," Sasuke keep his gaze up.

Kakashi glimpsed down at Sasuke's curse mark. He didn't want the matter to be blown out of proportion, and he definitely didn't want the Uchiha to sink into his anger any more than he already has. Anger was the poison that shrouded Sasuke's already weakening heart. If he let that toxin seep in any further there was no telling how long he would last before it consumed him completely.

"Let it go. You have to forget about revenge."

"What?" he asked angrily.

"Believe me, in this work I met a lot of guys who feel the way you do. Trust me, those who follow the path of revenge, it never ends well," Kakashi explained calmly. "You'll only tear yourself apart and even if you succeed and you get your revenge, what will you have then? Nothing. Emptiness."

"Shut up! What makes you think you know anything about it? It's easy for you to talk! You have no idea!" Sasuke yelled out.

"Easy, just try to calm down."

"Maybe if I were to kill the most important people in your life, everyone who has ever meant anything! Maybe then I'd listen to you, because maybe _then_ you'd have some idea how I feel!"

"Hm, it's an interesting theory, but I'm afraid you're a little late to put it to the test."

Sasuke turned his head to the side, "Tch."

"Everyone you're talking about has already been killed," the Copy ninja said with a smile. He knew exactly where Sasuke was coming from and didn't want his student to walk past all the memories that would one day mean the world to him. Without the chance to create those memories Sasuke would plummet so fast without a split second to even comprehend what had happened. That is if he wasn't already lost in his unrelenting battle between love and hate that raged in his heart. Kakashi could imagine the storm brewing inside his student's head. The raven looked up a little shocked; Kakashi knew that caught his attention.

"I've been around longer than you have kid. I've seen my share of troubles. You're not the only one who knows what it's like to lose somebody." Anger faded from Sasuke's unwavering stare as comprehension sunk in. He looked down feeling guilty about his previous statement.

Kakashi continued, "So, it looks like neither of us have led a charmed life exactly, have we? Still we're not all that bad off." Sasuke looked up at his sensei then. "At least you and I have been lucky enough to find new comrades to help fill the void." The Uchiha knew who he had meant.

Naruto and Sakura.

"Anyway I do know how you feel," the Jounin said, letting go of the wire string. "With the Chidori, you were granted the gift of awesome power. It's not a power to be used against your comrades, or to seek vengeance. I think, in your heart of hearts, you know what it's for. Okay, end of lecture. You decide if what I'm saying hits the mark or not." Kakashi disappeared, leaving Sasuke alone with his thoughts.

The young teen leaned forward again, looking down. What Kakashi had said, it did make sense. He knew exactly why his sensei taught him the Chidori in the first place. It wasn't right to use it against Naruto in their fight, but what other choice did he have? He learned it to protect the people that were important to him.

Sometimes he couldn't tear his scarred eyes from his tortured past and see the reality that stood in front of him like a broken mirror. He knew that trust and friendship was what made life worth living, but all those ties shattered so many years ago.

It was almost like those damaged eyes were deceiving him, and who's to say that his eyes could see past his mistakes? To want the things that were once precious to him was a concept that held little meaning when he felt like he no longer deserved them.

* * *

Back at his apartment before leaving for his mission, Kakashi gazed at his team photo. He hoped what he had said actually reached his troubled student. Only time would tell, as it did with everything else. He just wasn't sure that leaving at a time like this was the best thing for his team.

* * *

Sakura looked off her balcony, chin resting against her folded arms. What was happening to Sasuke? Why did he have to challenge Naruto to that fight?

She thought back to the days when they still acted as a team. Even though Naruto and Sasuke would always argue it never changed what they were. There were still times when they got along, times that they shouldn't have to lose. The times when everyone including Sasuke, found reason to smile. In the end they were _still_ a team.

Well, she wasn't going to sit around and do nothing. She had to go find Naruto; she didn't want to keep secrets from him anymore. Even though Sasuke didn't want Naruto involved when it came to everything that occurred in the Forest of Death, it was only fair to let him know. If the team was ever going to be the same again they had to reach the other side of this mountain, but they had to do so together.

* * *

Naruto was sitting on top of a building as the sun left the sky a pale orange. His blue orbs found their way towards the ground. This wasn't right. That fight… he knew it was a mistake, so why did he accept?

Competition was normal between him and Sasuke. It was just another method of testing their strengths against each other. Even so, it didn't take long for their rivalry to elevate and do more harm than good.

It was what he wanted though; to be closer to Sasuke's level. Or maybe it was just to be accepted by someone whom he looked up to. Why didn't Sasuke see that? He never saw himself as someone inferior to the Uchiha prodigy.

There were times where Sasuke could be a real jerk, but other times where he deserved the title of friend. That friendship gave him reason to make an effort in a world that did nothing but look down on him with those hateful eyes. He was despised by everyone for causes unknown to him in the past. All this conflict seemed without reason to him. Where did he stand in all of this?

Maybe he just had to let Sasuke cool down before figuring out if everything was okay between them. The young ninja jumped down and started walking home. As he advanced alone down the desolate street, he remembered what had happened when he saw Pervy Sage not too long ago. He didn't need to hear it though. He knew what he did was wrong, so he walked right past the Sannin without a word. Now he saw Sakura waiting for him outside his apartment building. She looked troubled as she stood alone.

"What's wrong Sakura?"

"Look, there's something I need to talk to you about Naruto," the kunoichi said getting to the point. "So, if you still want that date you've always wanted…"

Naruto looked at her a little confused. She was really talking about a date here?

* * *

It was well into nightfall and Sasuke hadn't moved a muscle. Naruto and Sakura did mean a lot, but Itachi… revenge meant everything to him. He just didn't know where anything stood anymore.

"What do I do?" he asked aloud. "What do I do?"

He knew no one was around to answer, no one was ever around. He just didn't know the right solution. The Uchiha was confused; it was as simple as that. He felt completely lost. It was all true, he did have friends that made his lonely days seem to vanish, become so nonexistent that he had to question why he felt so alone in the first place.

They must have filled the void long ago, but he just didn't notice. Come to think of it, in the past he put his life on the line for them multiple times. In the Wave Country when he and Naruto were fighting Haku, Naruto was so close to death that Sasuke could sense it in a single, cold, gripping breath. If Naruto were to die, a part of him would disappear too. The moment that Haku had the split intent to kill his blond companion, without a single thought Sasuke had rushed over and saved his friend at the willing cost of his own life.

Back then he said that he didn't have time to think. He simply moved, his body reacting on impulse. But looking back he realized that he saved Naruto because he didn't want him to die. Sasuke just didn't understand back then, but now it was clear. And then the same thing happened during the Sand and Sound Invasion. He was also willing to throw away his life so Naruto could save Sakura and get away as he held off Gaara for as long as possible. Even knowing in his condition at the time, it wouldn't have been for long.

The two rivaling shinobi worked off each other, always trying to outdo the other when it came to learning new techniques or when they were out on missions. In the end it was hard to comprehend why it mattered so much. That was how they became strong, but both for a different cause.

He also knew what Kakashi had meant. Just remembering his team made him recognize his sensei's meaning behind the lecture. Then there is _always_ Itachi.

Give up his revenge. Just let it go.

The concept was just unthinkable, foreign even, after suffering through all the strife brought by the aftermath. Itachi killed _everyone_. He wouldn't even spare his own parents. Only his brother would continue living. Revenge wasn't even his choice. It was a destiny that was more or less handed to him. There was no way he could just let_ that_ go. What Kakashi asked was impossible. He needed revenge; it gave his life meaning. His purpose was encased in that loathing where even a drop of radiance had the hardest time breaking through. It wasn't possible to penetrate that shell no matter how many outside forces threatened the cage that he has been locked in for most of his existence.

He was given a purpose that day, and he _could not_ let Itachi live. Did he really care about what happened afterwards?

No. Not at all.

But he never really cared to question it. Once his revenge was completed, he'd be satisfied. If he was being forced to choose between the two, then which way should he go? Obviously the two didn't synchronize, so where did that leave him? He had to decide what meant more to him, but he couldn't distinguish how. He closed his eyes in frustration; nothing ever came easy to someone who was already blind to reality. Choices never crossed his fixated path before.

* * *

As Naruto and Sakura walked to Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto noticed that something was wrong. Sakura wouldn't even look at him.

The pink haired girl knew that it was that curse mark that Orochimaru put on Sasuke during the Chuunin Exams. Kakashi sensei said that he had taken care of it, but she wondered…

When they reached their destination, the two were served almost immediately.

"Here you are," Teuchi said, serving them with a smile.

"Down the hatch!" Naruto said chopsticks in hand. "Come on Sakura, what are you waiting for? Dive on in!" the blond ninja said cheerfully after taking a slurp of noodles. "The barbeque pork ramen here is out of this world!" He noticed that her expression did not change. "Listen; don't even worry about it, all this is on me! You got that old man?" he said turning to Teuchi.

"So you're treating your girl, huh? Looks like you're starting to grow up a little bit, Naruto," he commented.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto yelled back, turning red in the face. "We just came here to hash some stuff out, okay? I mean, it's not like she's my girlfriend or anything, so-" he said glancing again at Sakura, but stopped. "What is it Sakura?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Naruto, I was spacing out a little," she said apologetically. "This looks delicious! Now then let's eat," she managed to sound slightly glad.

"Yeah, and you can tell me all about Sasuke when we're chowing down here, okay?" he said happily, but somehow managed to make Sakura have that distressed look again. Something must really be bothering her. Teuchi sighed, as did Naruto.

"Hey, are you, uh…" he tried again, but trailed off.

Sakura knew that she had to bring the matter up, but she wasn't sure it was the right thing to do. "So, Naruto, I promised Sasuke not to tell you this, but… this is all that Orochimaru's fault…Kakashi sensei said that everything would be fine. I wish I could believe him but, when he was fighting with Gaara and then again today, he had that same look in his eye. I don't know what to do…" Her hand was shaking after she went through her explanation.

Naruto looked away. "Orochimaru, huh? Yeah, I ran into him not too long ago."

"You did? But where?" she asked taken aback.

"When I was off searching for Grandma Tsunade, he went up against Pervy Sage and Grandma Tsunade at the same time. He was incredibly powerful. The guy is bad news."

"This is not good."

"Huh? Come on, everything will be fine!"

"Um…" She and Teuchi looked at Naruto.

"Sasuke would never let a guy like that sink his claws into him." He explained, lifting his bowl to continue eating. "I mean, he's already a total power house. It's not like he _needs_ that kind of help, you know?" He then turned to her after he finished his ramen and put his bowl down. "Don't worry, I guarantee it!" He put his fist over his heart, and she smiled. When Naruto talked like that it made her believe that his statement was true even though she had her doubts. Still, Naruto didn't understand how much Sasuke has already changed due to that one encounter with Orochimaru and he never saw the first time Sasuke used his curse mark.

"Thanks again," Teuchi said as the two left.

"Uh hey, Sakura let me walk you home."

"Oh, no that's alright," she said politely.

"Huh? What do you mean? These streets can be dangerous at night."

"No, they're pretty well lit, I'll be okay," she reassured looking up. Leaves flew by giving the girl a sudden ominous feeling.

Naruto moved to the side a little. "Uh, Sakura?"

"Thank you Naruto, really, but I'd kind of like to be on my own tonight."

"Yeah, sure."

"I'll be fine, okay?" she smiled. He smiled back and waved goodbye as they parted ways.

Naruto walked away from Sakura a little disappointed that he couldn't walk her home like most dates do. However, he did understand that she needed time to think and reassure herself that Sasuke wasn't going to make such a selfish choice.

Thinking again to the fight he and Sasuke just had, still it wasn't the kind of fight that he wanted. He realized it before, the Uchiha only wanted to challenge him because he was angry about something. Maybe if he hadn't used the Rasengan… things could have turned out differently. Then again Sasuke wasn't acting like himself; he was looking for a fight for the wrong reasons. Naruto only considered accepting the challenge because he wanted to prove to his arrogant friend that he was not afraid to fight back, that he was strong too. After all, they had wanted a fight since the preliminaries. But he looked for recognition, not resentment. He didn't even want to prove that he was better; he only wanted to be seen as an equal. Sasuke clearly didn't see their rivalry as such.

His only regret was Sakura's interference; she tried to stop her comrades by running between them. She didn't have to go that far. If it wasn't for Kakashi sensei, they could have killed her. He didn't even want to think about that. His friends were his family, they accepted him. Sasuke accepted him more than anyone else ever could, yet the rift between them was starting to widen. How long before they could no longer feel each other's presence?

The lecture he received from Pervy Sage was given to him through a simple disappointed look, but that was all he really needed. The blond knew that this whole thing was far from over. If nothing was done the problem would only continue to expand. He didn't know that much about Sasuke, but he knew enough to know that they were similar. They weren't just rivals because that was only the surface. Underneath the masks they wore, they were brothers, but to know that made everything difficult. They both had the tendency of only showing their hatred towards each other. He wondered if Sasuke had made the connection yet. All he wanted was to be a team again.

Remembering what Sakura had said about Orochimaru, well it did bother him a little that no one told him about the whole curse mark thing. He never knew this whole time and that concerned him more than anything. He _never_ noticed.

Besides that he knew for sure that Sasuke was strong enough, there was no way that he needed help from someone like that; someone who would just use him. Sakura was just distressing over nothing. Sasuke was just Sasuke and he was not giving himself enough credit to the strength that he already possessed. He just wondered exactly what his friend was seeking, where his mind was during all of this. His mind was probably in a worst condition than he hoped it would be, simply because Sasuke had so much hate in him that it left little room for anything else. He hoped that everything would be back to normal by morning.

When Naruto made it back to his apartment he went inside locking the door behind him. It was late and he was worn-out. Upon entering his room he looked at his team photo and smiled. It was almost a year ago that the photo had been taken, but it seemed like they were a team for so much longer. Yeah, they had their ups and downs, but so did his friends on the other teams. They could make it through this, no problem, everything would be just fine.

* * *

Sakura walked in silence, she was on her way home. She truly wanted to believe Naruto, wanted to believe him with all her heart, but deep down she was scared. Kakashi sensei told her soon after the fight that Naruto and Sasuke would be back to their old selves in no time, she sincerely wanted to have faith in his words. However… he said that kind of thing before when it came to Sasuke actually using the curse mark. What he had said turned out to be a lie since Sasuke used his curse mark during his fight against Gaara. Not only that, but it was always the same look in Sasuke's eyes that frightened her, a look that she couldn't distinguish. He had that look when he challenged Naruto.

She just didn't want to lose him. She stopped walking and changed her direction. Even if she had to do it herself, she'd stop him from leaving. She just had to ease her mind and hoped that her perplexed friend wouldn't walk by and try to leave the village. Because then… if he walked away from everything Team 7 was… what would become of him?

When she arrived near the gates, she took a seat on the bench. She knew there was very little she could do to stop Sasuke if he did plan on leaving and that worried the kunoichi more than anything.

She sighed, before she talked to Naruto on their date, he had told her rather coldly to say out of the fight. Probably so she wouldn't get hurt, he was just thinking of her safety. The girl refused to be on the sidelines when it came to all these problems. All three of them were a squad; she couldn't stand the thought of them breaking apart. Her world became dependent on their survival. The question was simply if Sasuke felt the same. She knew how Naruto felt, but she could never read Sasuke.

The pink haired kunoichi leaned back, this is where she and Sasuke had their first one on one talk together and all she did was manage to get him mad at her for saying something negative about family. Back then she didn't understand why he was angered, but now she knew the cause. Even the miniscule memories had an impact. They built the present that led way to the unknown futures that awaited them. The future… its path just seemed so desolate and uncertain now.


	2. Detachment

**I want to thank everyone that reviewed! So here is the second chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Kakashi tried to keep his focus on the mission he received from Lady Tsunade, but the only thing he really cared about was getting back to the village. If he paced himself he could be back in Konoha by the next morning.

The Jounin really hoped that he had gotten through to Sasuke and that Jiraiya handled everything with Naruto. A rivalry at their level was a dangerous thing. Jiraiya was right. There was some bad blood between the two, but even he had no idea where it boiled up from. Kakashi knew a thing or two about dealing with a rival but his friendly conflict with Guy were controlled. Sasuke and Naruto argued all the time, but it _never_ escalated to a physical fight. Then when it came to Sakura, she was really willing to dive between the Chidori and Rasengan without a second thought.

He may have told the kunoichi that everything would turn out fine, but he wasn't completely sure about that. Although it wasn't a complete lie, he just wanted to reassure her but also himself. However that may have been the irresponsible thing to do. Sasuke was doing well. He was putting his revenge to the side and letting go of some of the resentment he held towards Naruto's antics and Sakura's adoration.

Then Itachi had to come back into the picture and according to Asuma as soon as someone let it slip to Sasuke that his brother was back, he ran off to find him. The fight ended with the same result as his battle with Sasuke's brother did, defeat due to the Mangekyou Sharingan. Just that single meeting drove Sasuke back so far, back to revenge fueling his emotions.

This team resembled his old squad, their similarities were uncanny. Every time he saw them together he was reminded of Minato, Rin, Obito, and himself. He just didn't want history to replicate. When this mission was done with, he just had to make sure that nothing fatal happened. They shouldn't have to suffer the pain of losing comrades, like he had too so many years ago. The burden is tremendous.

Falling apart was one thing, but abandonment was another. He was more concerned about Sasuke when it came to defection. If Sasuke even considered his _other_ possibility to gain power, the situation could get out of hand. He and the teen had similar past experiences and he knew just how enticing revenge could seem. He understood the lone Uchiha almost more than anyone else.

He picked up his speed just a little. There was nothing to worry about. He knew everything had a way of evening out in the end. Casting all that worry aside, he turned his absolute focus to the mission.

* * *

Out in the unknown territory of the Land of Sound, an eerie silence filled the whole land. It was near midnight and only a few remained awake with the wilderness. Off in the distance the hoot of an owl could be heard as it landed on a branch eyeing its next meal below in the movement of the grass. The rush of the wind broke the silence as it swept up against the leaves rustling them in the night.

A man entered a barely lit room hidden deep within the chambers of an underground hideout. "Lord Orochimaru, are you sure this is the way you want to do this? It's not like you to make gratuitous moves. You could always send someone else." A grey haired shinobi suggested as he adjusted his glasses.

The person he was speaking to was seated in the middle of the room. "I know what I am doing Kabuto, and if you're insinuating that I don't…" Orochimaru trailed off with a hint of impatience laced in his voice, knowing that he did not have to continue.

Kabuto quickly realized his mistake, "Not at all."

"We're leaving then. I want to get to Konoha, the sooner the better." The Sannin stood up. "Before we go be sure to give the other four my instructions and tell them to meet up with me when they are done." He didn't plan on making this a long trip to collect what he saw as rightfully his in the first place.

"Yes, my lord. By the way, is that new body of yours to your liking? I selected Gennyuumaru, since he was the best candidate out of them all. I know Kimimaro would have been the ideal choice, but since he is on his death bed and all…"

"For now it will do, at least until I get the one that I truly desire," he added with a chuckle. "And I will have him."

"If you don't mind me asking, what is it that you plan to do?" Kabuto inquired as they left the hideout and made their way through the shadowy forest.

"Sometimes all that is needed are the right words…"

* * *

Sasuke stood up. He was tired of thinking about it. It's been a few hours now and he wanted to get back to his house and sleep off some of this confusion. The raven jumped down from the tree and landed softly on the chilled ground below. His body felt sore and he knew a walk home barefoot was not going to be very pleasant. Of course he was a little stiff from not moving for so long. He could tell almost immediately as his muscles tensed a little as he walked.

The Uchiha gradually made his way to the compound. The uninhabited gleam in his eyes somehow found their way to the luminescent face of the moon. Clouds were slowly rolling in, starting to devour the cosmic sky and stars that poked through its canvas.

The full moon always reminded him of that day when he saw that shadowy figure silhouetted in the moon's light… His desolate stare shifted to the ground once more and remained there for what seemed like an eternity.

The teen knew that he has made many wrong turns in his life, but no one was ever around to steer him in the right direction. So he simply navigated his own way on his uncharted life, finding it hard to travel without a compass. Seclusion was the only way to make him feel that nothing could penetrate his walls. No one could enter and save him from pain that could only be caused by someone so close to the beat of his heart. Somewhere down the line a crack shattered the shell. A few people broke through but he didn't feel threatened so he didn't thrust them away. Maybe it was a mistake or maybe it was the best thing in the world, but that was something he did not know and yet somehow never wanted too.

Sasuke walked up the stone path to his house as a breeze blew his bangs against his face. The wind's gentle touch didn't faze him as a chill entangled his body in a brief grasp. Even in the summer nights remained cool and the ground cold when the sun was no longer keeping the sky.

There was so many times where he would walk up here with Itachi. So many times where they'd be side by side just enjoying each other's company- He was doing it again, thinking of his brother when he couldn't let those thoughts contaminate his mind.

Once he entered his house, he went directly to his room, ignoring the quiet that had a way of reverberating throughout the whole dwelling. The loneliness that creaked through the residence at night was normal, and Sasuke eventually became used to it so it no longer bothered him; as long as he didn't think about how empty it truly was in here.

He lay down on his bed, spreading his arms out beside him and felt very tired all the sudden. His eyelids became heavy and he gave into their demand, swiftly falling asleep.

The sunrise pierced through the closed curtains of the large room and woke the Uchiha from his light sleep. Instead of trying to nod off again, knowing it was pointless, he decided to get up. Sasuke swung his legs off the bed and walked across the wooden floor. After he ate a small breakfast and changed, he debated on whether or not to put on his headband. The symbolic object was held loosely in his hand. The metal shimmered as light from the large glass door finally darted its way into his room. A clang signaled the placement of the attire hitting the table. After what he said to Naruto concerning the very idea, he decided against it.

Then his team photo came into view as it sat there gathering dust. He remembered the day they took that photograph. He was arguing with Naruto like usual. Sakura was admiring the thought of being in a photo with him as she completely ignored the blond. Kakashi had to push the two apart so they'd stop their dispute. Everything seemed simpler back then, happier.

A photograph was only a memory suspended in time, and time was something that couldn't be turned back. A sigh slipped through his lips as he turned down the frame. His fingers halfheartedly drew away. It was taken only a year ago but it felt like it never even happened. The mere existence of his team seemed to be vanishing before his eyes. It made him wonder if there was even a point in trying to hold onto such a memory. He already knew that nothing good came from gripping onto the past.

He exited his house knowing full well that he just had to take those steps away. A wisp of morning air was his silent greeting for the day. The Uchiha planned on training since that usually helped ease his mind.

* * *

"Uh, what a morning, the Fifth Hokage is a real slave driver. She forgot these papers. She should go get them," Kotetsu complained as he and his partner Izumo walked back to the Hokage's office that warm morning with a towering stack of papers. He stopped as something out of the ordinary caught hold of his eyesight.

"Huh, what is it?" Izumo asked, trying to keep hold of his share of documents as they started to sway.

"Hey, wake up," Kotetsu said, as he approached the form of a sleeping girl. "You're going to catch a cold if you sleep out here."

The girl shot up in a panic. "Sasuke!" His name rung freely from her voice. She tried to remember what had happened… Sasuke… did she miss him? Was he gone? "What time is it?" she asked quickly collecting herself.

The ninja was a little confused at Sakura's sudden outburst. "Um, six o'clock." He wasn't really sure why the time mattered.

"Oh, um, thank you," she replied running off. She had to make sure that Sasuke was still here. There was just no way that he could have walked right past her. She couldn't believe that she fell asleep. It's not like she was _that_ tired, but still she was out here for a long time. He never walked by…

"Kids these days, not a care in the world," Kotetsu remarked on exhale. "Come on, we need to get these papers to Lady Tsunade."

Sakura tried to figure out where she should look first. Sasuke could be just about anywhere by now. As the rushed kunoichi rounded a corner she almost crashed into Kiba and Akamaru.

"Whoa, slow down. Where's the fire?" Kiba asked coming to an abrupt halt.

"Oh, sorry about that Kiba."

Akamaru sat down beside his master with a soft bark. "No problem. Why are you in such a hurry anyway?" He wasn't accustomed to actually speaking with Sakura. They barely knew each other. Come to think of it, he probably never said a single word to her before. Still he and the rookie nine have gone through a lot together ever since the Chuunin Exams, that being the only reason they really knew each other, besides from the Academy days.

"I'm looking for Sasuke. Have you seen him?" She prayed at least someone had. Since Kiba went out on early walks with Akamaru he might have seen her missing friend.

"Sasuke, huh?" It figured that she'd be asking about him. Almost every girl had a huge crush on the Uchiha, except Hinata anyway. He didn't see anything special about the guy besides him being a talented fighter. "Yeah, I saw him not to long ago, but I don't know where he was going."

"Really?" she let out a sigh of relief. He was still here. All of her present worries conveyed into fleeting thought.

"If I had to guess he probably went to one of the training grounds. That was the direction he was heading anyway," Kiba added after some thought.

"Thanks Kiba," Sakura said taking off at a run again.

"No worries." He returned to his walk.

Sakura wasn't sure which training ground to check. Too bad Kiba couldn't be more specific. Lately she's been very worried over Sasuke, but after what happened yesterday, no one could blame her. She was rushing through the streets as they started to fill, until she heard a familiar voice call out to her. Slowing down she waited for the footsteps to get closer.

"Hey, Sakura! Where are you going?" Naruto shouted as he caught up.

"Oh hey, Naruto, you're up early," she avoided the question. The blond already told her not to worry so she didn't want to seem like she was overreacting even though she knew she was. All she wanted was to see Sasuke with her own eyes as solid proof.

He placed his hands behind his head. "Yeah, I couldn't sleep. I needed ramen. You wanna come?" He was a little hopeful, but knew that a second time might be pushing it.

At least he seemed to be normal after everything. "Isn't it a little too early for ramen?"

"It's never too early for ramen," he said matter-of-factly. She was acting differently. He noticed that right away.

"I'm just not hungry. Sorry, Naruto," Sakura replied as she looked past her friend to try and catch a glimpse at the people walking by.

"Um, alright." Naruto turned his head in the direction the kunoichi was observing. It seemed like she was in a hurry to get somewhere or maybe she was looking for someone and he could guess who. He was hungry, but he also wanted to know if his assumption was right.

* * *

Sasuke pounded his fist into the coarse bark of the tree in front of him. He was surrounded by the wilderness and with that, its quietness. Again it was silent and he was really starting to hate the stillness. His forehead fell forward, resting against the tree when he let out a winded sigh.

Everything that had occurred only a night ago, the fight and then that lecture… He knew it wasn't something that he could look the other way with. It happened and Sasuke had to deal with the consequences of his actions and the landslide that followed.

Yet a simple question seemed to continually gnaw at his very being, aggravated him to no end. And it would always repeat itself in such a mockery that if it was a physical being he'd have to tear it to shreds.

_Why was he so weak? _

It has been a long five years, and the gap between him and his brother hadn't changed in the slightest. Itachi was always the stronger one, always the better one at _everything_. Except for when the role of older brother came into play. Now Itachi couldn't fit in that piece of the puzzle anymore.

When they were younger, Itachi was the only person who Sasuke looked up to but he was forced to live in his brother's shadow. Something that seemed to lessen his worth in his own eyes. Itachi was the only one that made his life worth anything regardless of resentment, but that soon began to fade when the ex-ANBU member detached himself from the family. Who would have seen the irony back then? Itachi was still Sasuke's measuring point, but now it was a drive that worked in the opposite direction. It was a slow self-destructing time bomb.

He trained so hard, wasted so much time, pushed himself to his limits, to a point where every shallow breath he took could have been his breaking point. From the day he was born, he was driven by pressure and expectations but the same thing pushed him today. Only now it was done beyond the grave.

Then there's Naruto. How the hell was the number one hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja, catching up to him, the so called prodigy of the Uchiha Clan? How was it even conceivable that a hopeless case was able to get so strong? He was stuck at a standstill and that was somewhere he could never be. Naruto was always so far behind that he never considered what would happen if the blond ever did meet his level. It was just so infuriating.

"Damn it!" Sasuke shouted. He clashed his other fist into the tree out of further frustration. He was just so tired of everything, and nothing he tried to do was working. No amount of training or time made a significant difference anymore. Everything always had a way of collaborating against him. The anger he was feeling was staring to break apart and be replaced by fear of not being able to complete the only reason he was left alive. He moved his fist away from the slightly chipped bark and noticed that his knuckle was bleeding a little.

The raven took a glance at the sky and knew that he needed a change of scenery. Even being alone like this wasn't doing much for him, but he really didn't feel like spilling out his heart's content to anyone, even knowing they would listen.

* * *

The Hokage was in her office looking unhappily at the new stack of unwanted papers that were delivered to her early this morning by Kotetsu and Izumo. It would just take forever to even make a dent in them. She was glad when a knock came to her door, signaling a needed interruption.

"Here's my mission report, Lady Tsunade," Kakashi said as he approached the desk, returning from his latest assignment in record time.

"That was fast. Good, now I have another mission here for you." She handed him the request while putting the completed form on her tall stack of disorganized papers.

There was something else that the Jounin wanted to attend to and he was really hoping that a mission wouldn't get in the way. "Actually, there is something I need to check on first. So, I'll be back in a moment," Kakashi said, about to make his leave.

"Kakashi, you can't just walk out on me. Do you remember who you're talking too?" she asked sternly. She had way too much to get done today to let Kakashi slack off. It was only noon and time seemed to be slipping by without her notice.

"My apologies, Lady Tsunade," the Jounin replied sheepishly. He really didn't want to get on her bad side. He accepted the mission, but planned on a small detour first.

* * *

Sakura was officially exhausted. She visited every training ground she could think of and Naruto ended up tagging along. Not that she minded the company, but she knew what her friend was about to say the moment they hit their starting point again.

"I don't get…why you're running around like… crazy… looking for him," he said breathlessly, after the kunoichi stopped walking. His hands fell to his knees.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure that he didn't…"

"Leave? That's not like Sasuke." Naruto shot up, getting a second wind. "If you want I'll continue to help you look for him, but he's not gone."

"Thanks, Naruto." She never expected him to help out. Maybe that fight with Sasuke opened Naruto's eyes to the reality that was not the lie he repeatedly told himself. Always calling Sasuke a rival and hating him. Maybe he started to see the actual bond that existed. That was only her guess because even after working so well together when it came to teamwork after the Land of Waves mission, they still found reason to argue later on. She didn't doubt Naruto's ignorance, but something so vital wouldn't be overlooked by her blue eyed friend.

They looked around the Uchiha's typical places already, but came up empty handed. They knew that Sasuke had to be around here somewhere. As they continued their search around the swarming streets of Konoha, Naruto actually spotted him.

"Oh, hey! There he is!" Naruto exclaimed to Sakura, pointing in said direction. "Hey! Sasuke! Wait up!" His shout echoed, only to be ignored.

Sasuke had a feeling he'd see them. He decided to keep walking and turned a corner. He wanted to play it off as if he didn't hear them, but knew that didn't make the effort any less real. He was the one that didn't want to face them yet.

The other two swerved through the crowds and rounded the same corner, only to find that the raven haired boy was no longer there.

"Weird, he was here a second ago," Naruto remarked. Confusion was blankly drawn on his face.

"You don't think he's avoiding us, do you?" Sakura asked perplexed. Of course that was what Sasuke was good at…

His arms folded. "Hmp, that would be something he would do." He noticed Sakura frown. "Um, I mean… like I said, he probably just didn't hear us." It wasn't easy but he didn't want to hurt Sakura's feelings. Sasuke probably was in one of those moods where he did not want to be bothered at all. Besides they have been looking for hours when they really didn't need to. He only wanted to accompany Sakura to ease her worry.

"It's okay Naruto. He's here and that's all that matters." She tried to sound somewhat happy but couldn't really pull it off.

"Hey you two," Kakashi said, his voice coming from behind the two shinobi.

"I thought you had a mission the other day?" Naruto asked, spinning around as his sensei approached.

"Yeah, I finished that one, and I'm on my way to do another one. I just thought I'd come and see how you guys were first."

"Oh, well I was going to go have some ramen this morning and- Oh, wait, I was supposed to meet Iruka sensei and he said that he was treating. Gotta go, see you later!" Naruto dashed off to Ichiraku without a second thought to Kakashi's actual question.

"That's just like him, forgetting about a conversation to go run off to have some ramen," Sakura said allowing a small smile to grace her lips. That was just the way Naruto has always been though. She was actually glad that Kakashi sensei was back so early, just in case her worries from the previous night flourished.

"What have you been up to? It looks like you've been running around all day," Kakashi noticed. It must have been hard for her seeing Naruto and Sasuke fight right before her eyes. No doubt, she was probably looking for Sasuke.

"Nothing really." It wasn't like her to get so worked up. She always tried to be levelheaded and she wanted to seem like she was now. "I was just talking to Naruto for a while."

A faint shake of the head signaled that he caught on to her obvious lie. "That so? You weren't looking for Sasuke or anything?"

Her head fell before responding. She couldn't fool her sensei. "Yeah I was, and Naruto joined in. We actually saw Sasuke a few seconds ago, but for some reason I think he's avoiding us. He didn't stop walking when Naruto called out to him and when we caught up to where he was, he was gone."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure he just needs some time to think, that's all," Kakashi said hearteningly, adding a reassuring smile.

"You're probably right. Thanks, Kakashi sensei." She knew that all along, but maybe she really should give Sasuke the time he needed to himself. Besides, deep down she knew that the Uchiha probably didn't even want to confide in her, even though she was more than willing to listen.

"Well, I have my mission to get to." His voice returned to his usual lazy tone. "Bye then." He disappeared leaving her alone. Now he had to find Sasuke and see what was going on with him.

* * *

Sasuke leaned back against a tree. The vast landscape that consumed his vision was the village, from the Hokage Monuments all the way down to the outskirts of the very hill he stood on. The sun seized the center of the sky, casting down its rays in a warm, intolerable heat wave. He then felt a familiar chakra signature walk over. Of course it would be Kakashi who could find him just about anywhere.

It was silent before the teen even gave recognition to his sensei's presence. "What do you want?" Indifference seeped from his vocal chords. Not even a glance was spared.

"Nothing really, just checking up on you," Kakashi simply said. He waited to see if the boy would reply, but his mouth remained closed. "So," he sighed. "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

The Uchiha knew what should be said, knew what he wanted to be said, but refrained from the topic. "Nothing, just thinking." He discovered at this moment that nothing could ever ease his mind when he decided to keep himself closed off. His whirlwind of thoughts could be alleviated if he wished, and usually were when he spoke with his sensei. Sasuke didn't fight the desire, allowing them to remain strapped down on his conscience.

So Sasuke was going to be mute about this one. Well he knew his student well enough to at least know how to get some thought out of him. "Thinking about anything in particular then? And why all the way out here?"

"I just don't feel like being in the village right now." It was a simple statement that held more meaning then he realized, at least it did when he was talking to Kakashi.

"I see." That obviously meant that he was avoiding the slightest chance of meeting up with anyone that wanted to talk, including himself. There was no point in beating around the bush any longer. Jumping back to yesterday would probably be the best way to go. "Have you thought about what I said the other day?"

"I came out here to be alone…" His voice was low and held a measurement of distance.

That subject was apparently not up for debate either. Kakashi lowered his head in empathy. "The others are worried about you. _I'm_ worried about you."

"You don't need to be. I'm fine," he responded briskly. He just didn't want anyone involved with his personal struggle, even if that meant pushing them away again. He decided to acknowledge Kakashi's attempts, giving his sensei the proper respect by facing him as they spoke.

"Look, I'm not going to tell you what to do by any means, but I am going to give you some advice. Things will get better if you let them. I'm sure you have at least considered what I had said, even just a little. And I'm not going to give you another lecture about it." He paused looking for any type of reaction from Sasuke, but again he was stoic. "I know it might be hard for you to look at your life and analyze it, but it's me you're talking to here. I get it."

"I didn't ask for your advice," Sasuke said turning his head to the side, displaying his acquired annoyed.

"I know, but with me, you never have to." With that the Copycat Ninja disappeared.

Sasuke let out a sigh. Kakashi meant well, but if he had said that he wanted to talk… he wondered if that would have made any difference. It really wasn't like him to be so conflicted but he couldn't deny that it was true and having a simple discussion would have done wonders.

For the rest of the evening Sasuke stayed in the same location and before he realized it the sun had begun to set. He looked down at the village. Konoha is his home, and he has lived here his whole life. It's also where his Clan has existed for generations. He could admit it. Konoha was a part of him and no matter what happened it would always be.

The sun was setting rapidly and he wanted to get home before it became too dark to navigate through the forest. He took his leave and walked down the small hill that led into the covert forest. The orange sun shone through the leaves, illuminating the path ahead of him. He was tired and just wanted to get home after his uneventful day, so he decided to take a quicker route off path. He didn't worry about getting lost. He has been through here a thousand times.

After walking for a short while, night had become his backdrop. An unfamiliar presence was detected, causing him to abruptly stop. A sudden a throb of pain emanated from his curse mark, sending a stinging wave all the way down to his fingertips. He took a step back due to the unexpected ache in his shoulder, automatically moving his hand near the collar of his shirt.

"Well, if it isn't Sasuke Uchiha. It's been a while."

Sasuke's head shot up. He knew that voice. "Orochimaru…"

* * *

**A cliffhanger, embrace it. (You can hate it, but in a positive way). Don't forget to review! I have a love/hate relationship with cliffhangers… I love writing them, hate when an author leaves them because I have to wait!**


	3. Serpent Venom

**I'd like to thank all of those who took the time to review and/or added my story to their favorites/follows! I'm trying to get the chapters out weekly and so far I've been able too. I've also noticed that the chapters keep getting longer… need to control that better, but sometimes I just keep going. Well, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The hum of the forest around him echoed away to silence. The stillness of the air was layered thick and felt heavy. Clouds covered the face of the moon, leaving a sea of darkness below. Nightfall wrapped around the trees, concealing the space in between with a fog of uncertainty. The feeling of security bound within the ground Sasuke stood on, immersed itself into the atmosphere.

The moment that voice hit the Uchiha's ears he knew exactly who it belonged to and the feeling of apprehension struck him instantly. The last time he was even in the Sannin's presence he felt the same mixed fear he did now. The only difference lay within the fact that he was completely alone.

Sasuke's foot immediately slid back over the dirt when Orochimaru unexpectedly appeared in front of him. The raven tilted his head up slightly to make eye contact with the man in front of him. The same amount of bloodlust was visible in those gold eyes and the overwhelming feel of malevolent chakra filled the air, sending the sensation of a familiar chill down his spine. In the Forest of Death this ominous sensation was so overpowering that it immobilized him, weighing down his usual confidence with fright. It brought back the same terror that he could only recall ever having once before, during the massacre.

"There's no reason to be so cautious," Orochimaru said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked slowly as he narrowed his eyes. Whatever the reason he knew it wouldn't be good. Part of him didn't even want to know. He didn't expect another encounter, at least not in the Leaf. The unsettling feeling of knowing the reason concerned him also plagued the back of his conscience. The thought of how Orochimaru was able to get past the ANBU at the border and into the village undetected hung loosely on his mind.

The snake took another step closer. "Am I not allowed to check up on my little protégé? It has been such a long time since our last encounter."

"Just answer the damn question," Sasuke cut in curtly. He had to fight the impulse not to retreat any further. The simple act would ultimately prove that he was intimidated and growing up as an Uchiha, that was not exactly expected.

"Always wanting to get straight to the point," the man sneered, crossing his arms. "You know, you're a very hard person to find. I'm glad that I finally have the chance to speak with you though."

Sasuke didn't like the confidence laced within Orochimaru's voice. "What could you possibly have to say to me?" he asked lowly. The pain in his shoulder spiked faintly, causing the teen's hand to clench against his shirt.

"In a little bit of pain?" A grin was forming on his lips. "You seem to be able to control the mark better than anyone else I have given it to and that intrigues me. You have a strong sense of will, something that's not easily found in someone so young."

Sasuke knew that Orochimaru was avoiding the question. "Are you here for the same reason as the last time?" he asked a bit audaciously. The inability to see his surroundings crafted an agonizing desire to escape this meeting, but his sandals rooted into the terrain.

"I guess you could say that," the snake explained, going around the Uchiha. With the man walking out of Sasuke's view it added to his uneasiness. "The only thing I really managed to do was murder the Third Hokage during my last visit. Of course, I would have preferred more damage to this backwater village when the Sound attacked. It really is nothing more than a vile waste of space. I'm sure you must be realizing that as well, but that's beyond the reason for my visit."

"Then what do you want with me?" Sasuke repeated keeping his ebony eyes locked ahead of him, drilling into the night's shadow as Orochimaru stood directly behind him. For some reason just talking to the Sannin was unnerving. That feeling was painfully obvious and the longer they talked, the worst it became. The insistent burning from his curse mark didn't help matters either, but he let his hand slide off his shoulder regardless.

The man leaned forward from behind, touching the Uchiha's shoulder and whispering in his ear. "You seem slightly on edge. Any particular reason?"

"No," Sasuke said hesitantly, forcing to keep his stare forward.

"Good, I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything. I purely came here to have a discussion with you." He let his hand slide down the teen's arm feeling the raven stiffen a little.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side enough where he could fairly see the person he was speaking with. "I'm listening." He held his usual calm tone, knowing he had to keep the situation in check by maintaining his composure. "If you came here to talk, then talk." A whisk of wind created a low tunnel of sound between the two.

"Where's the fun in that?" he asked teasingly. He moved around to face the Uchiha again. Orochimaru brought his hand out and slightly brushed Sasuke's face. The sudden cold sensation caused the usual stoic ninja to jerk away and take another cautious step in reverse, only to feel his back collide with the jagged surface of the large tree. Sasuke hastily glanced over his shoulder. It took a split second to realize that he was cornered. Orochimaru chuckled before continuing. "You seem _jumpy_ to me."

"Just talk," Sasuke said cheekily as his bangs hit his face when his eyes circled back to the man. What was the matter with him? Usually he could stay collected under any situation, but for some reason that wasn't happening.

"It's quite simple, really." It was obvious that the snake knew exactly what he needed to say. He was someone very well versed in persuasion. "I came here to make you an offer. One that I believe you'd be quiet interested in."

Sasuke felt weight to his body all of the sudden, figuring out that he was placed under some type of paralysis jutsu. He tried to make a simple movement with his finger, but that proved his assumption was right. A breath was released as he noticed Orochimaru step over to him.

"You have a lot of potential, so why waste it? To see how strong you can really become, you need a change of scenery. I'm offering you a chance to become stronger, and gain that power that you _so_ hunger for." At that point Sasuke felt his curse mark prickle once more. Normally he wouldn't feel any indication of pain, but he supposed that being in Orochimaru's presence initiated this. The Uchiha brought his attention back to the man's words. "I heard about your recent encounter with your brother. It seems you had a rather quick losing battle with him. It must be hard for you to suffer from such a _nasty_ defeat. Realizing how little you have progressed compared to him. What has it been, five years now?"

"Get to the point," Sasuke said activating his Sharingan in aggravation. Itachi was the last person he needed to be reminded of, especially now. But he knew that was all to appease Orochimaru's angle.

"Actually, that is my point," he replied, lifting Sasuke's chin. "You see, I'm interested in helping you."

The moon finally allowed some light to shed down into the forest, creating that needed visibility. "Why?" The boy tensed as Orochimaru moved his hand to his cheek, holding his face up.

"I envy those eyes of yours. The Sharingan provides you with the ability to memorize ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with near perfect accuracy. Allowing you to apply the techniques as your own, or even modify them to create your own new techniques. The abilities of such a doujutsu are endless and provide you with immense power as long as you are able to fully awaken your Sharingan. I'll get to the specifics involving me later. Let's talk about what I can do for you, if you're interested."

Interested really wasn't the right word for it. "Let's say I am. What kind of deal is it?" Sasuke asked, a little skeptically as he switched off his Sharingan. Ever since he was given the curse mark its true purpose eluded him and the forbidding warning created room for question. The Uchiha was well aware that Orochimaru wanted him to seek power, but that idea never really crossed his mind. Power wasn't just given out for free. It always had its cost like anything else.

"I'm sure you are well aware that your progress in Konoha is slowly diminishing. This village is doing nothing but holding you back," Orochimaru explained. Sasuke knew where this was heading as his thoughts from the previous night resurfaced. "Your team is tying you down. You have nothing but insignificant memories in this village so there really is no point in wanting to stay. Before you were put in a squad, your focus was solely on getting your revenge. I'm sure you've noticed the shift in priority over the year. Risking your life for others that really have no room in a heart bent on vengeance is pointless. The longer you deny the problem, the harder it is going to be for you to become stronger. The death of your brother seems to be slipping from your grasp. It might even be impossible if you keep denying the fact that you_ need_ my help." The wind started to pick up again, casting movement in the leaves. Sasuke felt another chill wrap around him.

He continued. "I am more than willing to teach you, but to gain something you must be willing to throw something away. If you stay in this village, you'll just rot. I can also guarantee something that might be an incentive. Three years is all it'll take for me to train you in order for you to enact your revenge. There is proof enough that you are not even a match for Itachi now. So what makes you believe wasting your time here for another few years will make any significant difference?"

Sasuke realized Orochimaru did have a point. "How do I even know that I can trust you?" There was no indication when compared to previous events. He knew only a little about the snake to begin with, but what he did know wasn't anything particularly good. He was trained by the Third Hokage which meant he was strong, but it was a common known fact that Orochimaru experiments on humans for some sick research. And with this curse mark, he was just another victim of that.

Sasuke shifted his shoulders back at the thought, but it was almost useless since Orochimaru had him pinned down with the paralysis jutsu. That wasn't his only hindrance. The snake had one hand lifting Sasuke's chin and the other hand placed against the boy's chest, roughly shoving him into the tree to a point where it hurt considerably. He winced as the pressure increased. He wasn't in a situation where he could sound, let alone act overwhelmed by any means, but it was difficult not to.

Orochimaru licked his lips. "Trust isn't an issue. After all I have already given you a small taste of my power. It would be a great help to you. It seems to me that you are losing sight of your purpose in spite of how driven you act about it. How far are you really willing to go for your revenge? You should be willing to sacrifice anything if you really want it. You could die in such a fight, in the end."

The Uchiha broke eye contact. "As long as I kill Itachi, I don't care what happens to me. Death doesn't faze me." And that was all true. A life beyond his revenge never needed realization. That would cause distraction. All of his focus and his wants had to be centered on that objective or he just knew that Itachi would continue living, for some reason though his attention has slipped away from his goal when he was placed on his team.

"Then I believe we can reach an understanding." That's all he needed to hear so now all it would take was a little more persuading. "From what I hear, Kakashi wants you to give up on your revenge, throw away your only purpose for living. How can you learn from someone who doesn't even comply with your goal? Someone like that seems to be slowing down your progress more than anything, even when it comes to expanding on the abilities of the curse mark."

But that was just it the curse mark was a curse. "Kakashi said that if I used it-"

"You should forget about what Kakashi had said. He really knows nothing about it," Orochimaru interrupted. "The only reason the curse mark causes you pain when you activate it is simply due to the fact that it is still in its first state. There is a second state that provides you with more control and makes you stronger. In the first state all the curse mark does is spread across your body in an effort to take over and if you let that happen you lose yourself completely. If you were to even consider advancing your curse mark to its second state, there is only one thing you need to do and that is simply take an awakening pill."

"How would something like that make me any stronger?" Sasuke questioned suspiciously. He never fully understood the true strength or any aspect of the curse mark, but during the few times he has used it, he knew it granted him with more agility and force. Then the strain stirring from the power would cause him to collapse, stalling his movement for a prolonged time. He only knew what Kakashi had told him about it, using the curse mark would prevent his progress.

"The seal that your sensei has given you, which he already explained, derives itself from your will to control it. You can break the seal at any time and release the curse mark, but there are repercussions. It's rather simple. Swallowing the pill will make you at least ten times stronger than you are now." The Sannin took out a small bottle containing the drug. The man then handed the container over to Sasuke. "I'm not insinuating that you take them right away because there are a few side effects to taking them the moment they enter your system. You can take one when or _if_ you really want to."

"What kind of side effects?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the bottle. The pills were smaller than he thought they would be, but any type of side effect could be detrimental. No matter what it was he knew for certain, it wouldn't kill him. He then realized that he was mobile again which was probably a bad sign.

"If you really want to know, you'll just have to take one and find out. It's nothing that will cause you too much harm," Orochimaru stated dragging his tongue across his lips again. Sasuke seemed to be giving into the curse mark's influence at a quicker rate than expected. He was proving to be easy enough to convince. "I wouldn't want to hurt that dear body of yours, now would I? I do wonder however, how strong you have gotten since our last meeting. Why not _show me_?"

Sasuke pushed off the tree as a fist came his way, activating his Sharingan in the process. That miniscule fluctuation of chakra was easily sensed. He was not prepared for a fight but that didn't mean he wasn't expecting one. Sasuke's eyes were able to adjust but he was quickly overtaken by Orochimaru's taijutsu since he couldn't keep up. Ducking from a kick only allowed him to quickly block a few punches. He found it difficult to follow up with the Sannin's speed as well. Regardless of the Sharingan bestowing him the ability to see better in the dark, he had a tough time fighting back. This was nothing like the last time…

Even with all that speed he had gained while training with Kakashi for that month before the finals of the Chuunin Exams seemed futile. In such a small space he really had no room to put it to use anyway. He jumped back to dodge a strike. Sasuke knew that he could find the stamina to keep up but he had no idea if he could last.

Orochimaru didn't attack with all his strength. He merely held back to observer Sasuke's capabilities. He could easily block any attack, but noticed the improvement in efficiency and force that Sasuke had gained. Even as the Uchiha weaved hand signs for a powerful fire jutsu, it was effortlessly dodged as the storm of flames evaporated into the air. Orochimaru threw shuriken and kunai in the raven's direction. The Uchiha managed to move in time, but felt the small sting from the razor edge of a kunai soar across his skin, giving him a minor cut on his cheek. A trickle of blood was sensed dripping down his face.

"Striking Shadow Snakes," Orochimaru's attack sent five snakes at the teen who had no time to proficiently get out of the way from the guided reptiles. A snake wrapped around Sasuke's ankle, causing his back to smash onto the ground before he was yanked upwards. The defenseless Uchiha was held upside down. Orochimaru pulled the boy over to him in the air.

"I think you were better off without all these little distractions pulling you from side to side in such a pathetic attempt to change who you really are. You know what it is that you want, yet you're questioning yourself for no reason. Your vain little attempt to gain power your own way is nothing but an illusion to stop you from finding what you truly long for. You wrap yourself in remoteness and you think that would make all your problems go away, but you know deep down that it won't help." Sasuke couldn't do anything at this point except listen… but what Orochimaru was saying, it was all true…

The raven haired teen was elevated slightly into the air. "All these people you believe matter are nothing but insignificant steps on your way to revenge. You used them as much as you possibly could. It's time to look into a different tactic. Yet you hesitate to make a decision that you _know_ will help you more than anyone here ever could. You may notion that killing Itachi is your purpose but you need to be prepared to do anything to get it. Nothing in this life comes for free. You of all people know that. From my point of view you are capable of so much more. Question is, do you really want it?"

The snake let go, hurling Sasuke into another tree. The boy let out a hiss of pain as his back smashed brutally into the bark. Sasuke did not have time to remain there for long as he slid to the ground. He hauled himself up to dart away from another onslaught of shuriken that were left to lodge into the wood.

A few rapid breaths indicated his absence of energy. In this condition he could do little more than evade. He knew that he needed a plan, none came to mind though. He mentally ran through his arsenal, but found that he couldn't get the opportunity to use much of his jutsu. He hasn't used the Chidori yet, but that was a jab technique and he needed to be in offence for that. He could use someone else's technique, one that he has witnessed in the past. He thought a jutsu that might work to enhance his Chidori, but he needed a change of elements.

The Uchiha scanned the dark forest with his eyes but was caught off guard the moment he turned around to attempt a block, being mercilessly kicked in the chest, sent flying back, skidding on the ground. He felt the dirt scratch his skin and got up swiftly, trying to pinpoint his opponent again after losing track of him. A fire jutsu engulfed his vision as he covered his face with his arms to avoid the blinding luminescent flames.

Against a Sannin this was a losing battle, but he knew it wasn't about winning or losing here. It was all about what he would do, like some kind of test. He opened his eyes as Orochimaru's voice reached his ears.

"You should try to keep your focus on your opponent. You never know when the predator will get the better of his prey." Sasuke leaned back to avoid a frontal attack after witnessing it beforehand, an advantage of his Sharingan. A hand thrust around his neck and pushed him into a hard surface. "This is quite an entertaining game of snake verses mouse but may I remind you that the point is not to be overtaken by the enemy." He leaned in closer putting his free hand on the curse mark making Sasuke cringe in pain. "It's no wonder you were no match for Itachi. You don't have what it takes to be a murderer. You don't have the killer intent like your brother. Remaining in this pacifistic, repulsive village will only swallow you whole. You will never gain anything by refusing to abandon worthless ties." Orochimaru released Sasuke's throat and then pinned his arms above him.

"Why should I believe anything you say?" Sasuke scowled. For a moment he had difficulty breathing after his throat was released and started coughing. "Give… give me _one_ good reason."

"Aw, what's the matter? Your revenge really means that little where you wouldn't be able to sacrifice everything for it?" Orochimaru slid Sasuke's arms up, scrapping his wrist hard enough so that they bled. "And here I thought you had conviction. You want a reason. It's simply letting me help you gain the upper hand in your revenge or playing ninja with the rest of your incompetent comrades." The Sannin let go, freeing Sasuke from his detainment only to seize hold of the Uchiha's chin once more. "Trust me Sasuke, you need my help more than you realize."

Sasuke's Sharingan picked up on the Sannin's next strike, giving the teen the leeway to elude it the moment he was able to regain his composure. The Uchiha preformed a back handspring to dodge a kick but landed with a sudden prick of pain from his curse mark, signaling his lack of chakra. Sasuke jumped into the air to avoid another hit. He had just enough time to flip himself over in midair, landing on a small source of water. The lack of moonlight meant that this would be difficult. Timing was also a concern. A single attack could drain him of almost all of his chakra. He would need a little more to pull this off. Not to mention he knew he wasn't a water type, but he saw this jutsu when Kakashi was fighting Zabuza for the first time. He didn't even have his Sharingan awakened back then, but still remembered the hand signs with ease. It wouldn't be as powerful, but it would be enough.

"Is that really the best you can do? Avoid and evade?" Orochimaru taunted as Sasuke took a moment to catch his breath.

The Uchiha inhaled and started with the hand signs. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Immediately after performing that jutsu he made the hand signs for a more familiar one. "Chidori!" Sasuke combined the two. Since water was a good conductor of electricity the two blended into one attack and created a sparking wave in the form of a dragon.

Sasuke sent the water dragon in Orochimaru's direction. Water from the attack splashed onto his face as his hands began to shake, keeping hold of the jutsu. The curse mark had spread with an indescribable burning sensation halfway across his body in order to complete both jutsu, but he was aware of that as it happened. Sasuke's chakra drained as he walked off the water, finding it impossible to keep his balance on a moving surface.

He leaned forward to catch his breath and to gradually recede his curse mark back to its original position. His breathing was irregular and sweat was running down the side of his face. His wounds that were bleeding still stung as he put pressure on his one wrist. His eyesight blurred the little scenery made out from the wooded area. Sasuke felt an arm wrap around his shoulders pulling his hand down. He then realized that he just let his guard down.

"I'm impressed how that Sharingan of yours works, since it isn't even complete yet. It's intriguing, the true power that you wield," the snake leaned forward. "Now if you really want to know what I want in our deal then I'll tell you. You're probably wondering why I want your Sharingan and how I plan to attain it. The answer is rather simple. It's an immortality jutsu that I have developed in order to make someone else's body my own. It's a jutsu that I primary use every three years. It allows me to transfer my soul to another body and extend my life indefinitely. I can't think of anything that I desire more than your Sharingan. In turn of me giving you power for your revenge, I want this body of yours."

Orochimaru leaned in more and slowly licked the blood running down his cheek. Sasuke flinched and snapped his eyes shut as the snake's tongue trailed close to his left eye. He tried to turn away but being out of all his chakra, he found that movement was impossible.

So that is what Orochimaru has been after all along. It really wasn't that simple though, or maybe it was. To face death, he had said earlier that he would be willing to die if that was what he had to do. Still something in his head held caution that he couldn't trust someone like this and the other side just wanted power indefinitely. Then a question came to him.

"How would I trust that… you wouldn't turn around and try to take over my body before I had a chance… to get my revenge?" Sasuke asked breathlessly as his eyelids felt heavy.

"The same way I would trust you wouldn't go against your word. Think of it this way; we are both using each other to gain something."

Orochimaru then ruthlessly slammed Sasuke against a tree face first. He gripped Sasuke's hands forcing them behind his back, positioning the teen's limbs high enough where it felt as if his shoulders would be torn out of their sockets. Then more blood started to swiftly slip down his arms. Orochimaru's free hand pulled Sasuke's head back by the hair. "You would be tethered to my will. If you are prepared to give up everything, then and only then you will be able to accomplish your goal and kill Itachi. You have to become heartless to be a murderer and face it, staying in Konoha makes you soft. You may be considered a shinobi at genius level, but even someone like you has his limits and you've reached yours."

Sasuke felt like his ribcage would crack if he was pressed against the tree any harder. He's been confused ever since Kakashi talked to him, but Orochimaru had his point. There had to be a limit to how strong he could become if he stayed in one place… or this could all just be some lie to get the Sharingan. He let a small glance of uncertainty slip from his eyes that the Sannin caught. Orochimaru released Sasuke's arms. The raven haired boy fell forward a little letting his hands rest against the bark. His Sharingan faded back to black. His eyes were feeling strained. He turned around and let his back slump against the tree out of mere fatigue.

"Isn't it interesting when you can almost_ taste_ the tension in the air. Uncertainty doesn't suit you," he hissed. "Right, _Sasuke_?"

Blood was still seeping down his face. "I don't-"

Orochimaru covered his mouth and leaned in close to his face. "Think about it. I could take you back to Sound right now by force, but I'm being generous by letting you choose. And trust me, that is not something common with me _at all_."

Orochimaru slammed his fist into Sasuke's chest. The Uchiha let out a low scream as he heard a rib snap. The boy fell down to his knees in indescribable pain. Lowering his head to the ground he had to bite back the urge to let out another yell. He loathed the idea, but that hurt like hell.

"I will give you a week to think it over, and then I will seek you out for an answer. After all I wouldn't want to_ force_ you into anything," Orochimaru mentioned, leaning down on one knee and lifting Sasuke's chin again in a tightening grip so they met at eye level. "In the meantime I have other business to attend to and if I were you, I'd be careful not to let it slip that I am here. I wouldn't want to break another bone or cause any further damage to that body of mine." The Sannin stood up and stepped back. "I look forward to our next encounter."

He disappeared, leaving Sasuke alone in the wilderness utterly exhausted. The reoccurring silence dwelled on his ears. The moon became concealed once again. He was in too much pain to move and soon couldn't fight the tug of unconsciousness as he fell forward passing out, his face hitting the cold dirt below.

* * *

**So I didn't mean for this scene to take up the whole chapter… Anyway, it's the first fight scene I ever wrote and it was a little difficult. I enjoyed writing the chapter either way. I always wanted Sasuke and Orochimaru to meet up in the anime again, prior to his defection, but never happened…  
Reviews are appreciated and welcomed! :D**


	4. Consequences

**Hope you all find chapter 4 enjoyable, entertaining, and engaging. Thank you all who reviewed/favored/followed my story! Means a lot! R&R (don't know if people still do the read and review thing, used to see it all the time :)**

* * *

Morning carried another warm wind, silently rustling the leaves. Sunlight navigated down through the trees. Daylight was brought to the Uchiha's eyes. The sudden brightness caused Sasuke to squint before his surroundings came into view. His head was raised. The feeling of a pounding headache rebounded in his skull. Applying pressure to his wrists, he attempted to get up. The sudden throbbing pain emitting from his chest caused him to fall back down on his arms. His forehead lay against his arm as he let a small gasp slip past his lips. The copper taste of blood lingered in his mouth. His breaths were coming out short and heavy.

His fingers pressed into the earth in another effort to push his body up, finding enough stability to lean back against the tree behind him, while remaining on his knees. Sasuke moved his hand to his ribcage and applied a little pressure and from the prolonged ache after his action, he knew his rib was definitely fractured. Sweat was running down the side of his cheek as the intense sunshine hit his face. The stinging pain he felt was steady and he knew walking would only increase his suffering.

Leaning forward the teen pushed off his knees to stand up. An immediate sharp ache swarmed though his body again. He gasped and doubled over, recoiling back. Sasuke rested his head on the bark, moving his hand over his closed eyes.

Orochimaru's threat replayed in his mind. If he didn't say anything he'd be putting the village in danger. Then again, if he wavered about staying quiet or not, he was sure the Sannin would know and the possibility of him being forced to leave would be inevitable. For now the best option would be keeping his mouth shut until he figured out when the best time to talk about what had occurred came about. He knew he should speak up about this, but he didn't know if he wanted what was offered to him.

He did desire power, but the cost was his life. It was a relentless mind game. His comrades helped him obtain strength in a different manner than raw power alone ever could, but that strength wouldn't be enough to kill his brother. Then again, he shouldn't have to end his existence to lead another to their grave…

He shook those thoughts away when he let his hand fall to his side. He just needed to get to the hospital. Sasuke traced the small cut on his face, feeling some dried blood. As he hauled himself forward, he almost lost his balance. The Uchiha also had to fabricate some sort of lie if he was going to be healed. So he decided to head home first.

He treaded carefully through the vivifying forest. Difficulty was drawn upon him when sharp burning released itself, hindering him enough so he had to take minor breaks to fight the tugging fatigue. It wasn't agonizingly painful, just enough where the strain beat the breath out of him.

The question of if he had stayed to speak with his sensei circled his brain. At least that would have prolonged his meeting with Orochimaru, but the duration would have been short lived.

Sasuke soon entered his residence and slipped off his sandals at the front door. The house was dark and quiet like usual. The curtains remained shut, permitting little light to progress into the rooms.

The Uchiha rest back against the cool tile of the counter as a glass was filled with water. He wondered why Orochimaru left the choice to him. He was aware that his cooperation would be suitable if going to Sound. At this point he didn't know whether or not he would agree. He raised his glass, taking a small sip of the cold liquid, feeling the water run down his dry throat. His cup was empty and placed in the sink.

The floor creaked as he slowly walked down the hall with a hand placed over his stomach. Sasuke went into the bathroom to get a better look at his chest as he removed his torn shirt. A vast bruise covered his ribcage and an immense amount of swelling was visible.

Turning on the faucet, he let cold water run over his hands to clean off the dirt. His palms then filled with the chilled liquid and he splashed it on his face. His tired eyes met the glass of the mirror as water dripped down his chin and onto the edge of the sink. He only managed to get two scratches on his face, but red marks were clearly visible on his neck where Orochimaru practically chocked him.

The raven's fingers loosely gripped the handle and turned it while his right grabbed a towel to dry off his face. Then he changed into clean clothes, deciding to head straight to the hospital.

* * *

When Sasuke entered the infirmary, he was greeted by one of the nurses. She took him to a room and said that she'd let Lady Tsunade know he was here.

She opened the door for him. "I'm sure Lady Tsunade will be here as soon as she can. Just be patient and please don't leave when you know you're not healthy enough to, like the last time." The woman exited, shutting the door behind her.

Sasuke carefully took a seat on the bed. The room was exactly the way it was when he left. The curtain was open just enough to cast the shadows away and the window lifted midway to let a small breeze blow in. It was early so little noise traveled up to the room from the silent yard below. Birds were barely heard from a distance as they chirped to one another. It was the same with the locusts, just loud enough to keep summer a constant reminder.

The Uchiha closed his eyes and leaned forward. The onset of pain caused him to cough, hurting his lungs in the process. He let out a sigh, feeling stressed under the pressure piling up on his shoulders. It was his fault to begin with when he let anger encase his mind… He still felt it and didn't know what to do with it anymore.

After ten minutes, he heard the clicking of high heels on the tiled floor outside his room. Tsunade entered with a slim frown already set on her face. She was in the middle of finishing some of her paperwork, and although she'd take just about any excuse to leave it, she was near completion.

Inspecting the boy at first glance it was easy to tell that he was caught in a rough battle. The nurse that informed Shizune lacked description to what actually happened to the Uchiha. Tsunade remembered that it wasn't even that long since Sasuke's last visit to the hospital. He seemed to come here quite often. The only thing she was notified about was him having a broken rib, but wasn't told of the Uchiha's beaten up appearance. "Well, you look pretty banged up. What happened?"

"Last night I was on my way home and I was attacked," Sasuke answered evenly. The Uchiha stiffened his back, keeping his ebony orbs on the person to whom he spoke with. He had a little lax in his shoulders as his hands pressed into the mattress. He still debated on whether or not to tell her the whole story.

It was then that the Hokage noticed a look in the teen's eyes, something she didn't like. It was a simple, almost unnoticeable flash of hesitation. "Do you happen to know who it was or why you were attacked in the first place?" she asked seriously.

He paused for a moment, realizing what she was thinking. "It was a Sound ninja. I could tell by his headband."

A Sound ninja, was Orochimaru making his move already? She didn't believe he would attempt anything concerning the Sharingan for some time now. "Did he say what he wanted?"

"No. I'm not sure why he attacked me, but I ended up passing out afterwards."

Tsunade thought for a moment. Orochimaru never did anything without reason and the ninja may not have left. That would mean that she had to alert the ANBU Black Ops to be on the lookout. "Can you at least give me a description of the ninja?"

"It was too dark. I didn't get a good look at him."

She walked over to the bed. "Those marks on your neck, was he trying to kill you or something?" The Fifth Hokage leaned forward and shifted Sasuke's head to the side to get a better look at his reddened skin.

Sasuke's eyes focused on the ground. "I don't think he would have a reason to do that."

The Hokage's hand was encased in a light green chakra. She dragged her finger along the scratch on the Uchiha's face, causing it to diminish. "There's just no way that a Sound ninja would attack _you_ for no legitimate reason. Orochimaru always has an objective. Are you sure you're not leaving anything out?" It wasn't hard for her to tell when someone was skipping over a vital piece of information. She took a step back, resting her folded arms under her chest.

"I wouldn't have a reason to lie." Sasuke figured, for now anyway, that lying was the simplest solution. He moved his bangs from the front of his face as the woman gave him a skeptical look.

"I'm not sure why you would either," she agreed as her gaze went to the window and then back to her patient. "But I can tell that you are withholding something." The Hokage was a gambler and reading a poker face was easy even though it never helped her win.

"That's all I know," the teen responded stubbornly. An Uchiha and descendent from the Senju never saw eye to eye, that much was obvious.

"Look, I'm not in the mood for this either, but it's my job as Hokage to keep the village safe and if there are intruders I need to know. If you want to be healed, tell me what actually happened. This is an important matter." The woman's stare hardened as a strong breeze blew into the room, whisking the curtains violently in the air.

Sasuke's fists stiffened against the white sheet as his head turned in subtle annoyance. "I already told you."

"Excuse me, Lady Tsunade." Shizune entered, sliding the door open before the Fifth Hokage had the chance to increase her anger. "I need to see you for a second." The medical ninja noticed the tension between the two, deducing that they were on the verge of a minor dispute.

"Alright, you just stay here. I'll be right back. Try to remember anything of importance." She turned, receiving a glare from the Uchiha. "I'll heal you once you tell me _everything_ and not just tidbits of what you claim to be _recalled_ information."

The door was shut and footsteps were heard fading away. Well screw this, if Tsunade wouldn't heal him then fine. He would simply find another way. It was pointless to come to the hospital in the first place, especially since he didn't have a story formulated beforehand.

Being the impatient shinobi that he was, he slowly got off the bed and headed over to the window. It was too bad that his room was on the second floor. He quietly slid the window open more and put his foot up onto the sill. Pain shot up from his chest, but he did his best to disregard it. A tree wasn't too far off. If he used his chakra on the jump he could effortlessly make it over.

Sasuke uneasily landed on the branch, causing it to shake after he lost some stability. He took a moment to recover from the impulsive sting that rung from his ribcage. His sandals touched the grass with virtually no noise. He instantly clutched his side, breathing heavily as he practically fell back. He winced and held his breath, letting the pain drain before walking once more. He wanted to head home, but even staying in his house wouldn't make this situation any less real. He used to find comfort in locking himself away from the outside world that now crafted and exposed an unwanted inability to let others inside his reclusive walls.

Tsunade walked with Shizune through the halls of the hospital until they met up with Kakashi who was waiting patiently by the entrance with his hands in his pockets.

"Well, I'm done with my latest mission. Here's the document that you wanted," he said with a laidback tone as he handed the Hokage the scroll. The Jounin was just glad to be back in the village and the chance of getting some rest, after completing two assignments in a row, sounded satisfying. The last few days were taxing to say the least. He had rushed both missions so he could return and make sure everything was alright with his team.

The woman opened the document and scanned the contents quickly, closing it when she was content. "Record time again." She looked over to her assistant. "Shizune, take this to my office for me."

"Yes, my lady." She walked away with Tonton loyally by her side.

"So, I guess that's all," Kakashi hoped.

She knew that he must need a break, but there were other matters to attend to. Her voice reverted to seriousness. "Not so fast."

"It's not another mission, is it?"

"No, but it does regard Sasuke. He came to the hospital just a few minutes ago. He had a few noticeable injuries but what I'm more concerned about is his fractured rib."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow. A broken rib was severe and for someone to do that to Sasuke…"What happened?"

"He explained that he was attacked by someone last night. It's just that I can't get rid of this feeling that he's withholding something." Her thumb nail rested against her teeth as she paused for a moment. "I'm not sure what it could be."

"Is he still here?"

"Yes, I was hoping that he would tell me more when I came back. If he still refuses maybe you could get it out of him." Tsunade spun around and headed back to the Genin's room with the man following to her left.

"I could try, but no guarantees."

"I'm sure you can find some way. He is your student after all."

As true as that statement was, it's not like Sasuke was an open book or would blab everything out like Naruto the moment he could. "Yeah, but Sasuke's not one to lie. I honestly don't see why he would. You know as well as I do that he could easily be a target because of his lineage."

"Yes, but if that was really the case then I would believe that whoever attacked Sasuke would do more than just strike and leave, even though it was a Sound ninja. I told him that he'd have to talk to be healed, hoping that would convince him to say what he was holding back."

"That is true," the Jounin agreed slowly. So Orochimaru did have something to do with this.

"Anyway, he's right in here." The two of them walked to the room. When they entered the woman let out a frustrated sigh with her hand gripping the side of the door. "I can't believe it, he left. He's in no condition to be walking around like that."

"I guess he went through the window," Kakashi observed. "My presumption on the matter is that you simply refused to heal him so he took that as if you weren't going to. Then since you left him alone, he said forget it and left. I would guess that he went back home." Even though Sasuke would follow orders on a mission, he never listened to the hospital regulations.

"Just bring him back. I don't care if you have to drag him. Honestly…" she trailed off, circling back to the hall. A broken bone, no one in their right mind would leave like it was nothing. She shook her head at the thought.

"Well alright, I'll give it a go," Kakashi exhaled, leaving the room. His break was pretty much good as gone now, but finding out what was going on with Sasuke was more important. As the Jounin left the hospital he tried to think of how he was going to play this one out.

* * *

Sasuke finally reached his house, just the walk was exhausting. The weariness from his fight with Orochimaru was weighing down on him. His muscles felt heavy and he had to fight the urge to shut his eyes.

Sasuke went down the hall to the bathroom to find some gauze to loosely wrap around his ribs. The Uchiha was already aware that the best thing for a fractured rib was rest. He then made his way back to the couch, but couldn't find the energy to walk anymore. He warily lay down on his back and sleep swiftly took over.

A few knocks on the door ruptured his light slumber. His body shifted on the piece of furniture as his eyes opened slightly. Sitting up, he felt stiff and his muscles a little sore. Rubbing his tired eyes with a single hand he swung his feet to the ground.

In spite of the pain he went over to the door. The sting didn't die away, it seemed to escalate, but he didn't want to make it a big deal since he knew who was there. Kakashi hardly ever came over to his house. This made him wonder if his sensei had spoken with the Hokage.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked rudely, opening the door.

The Jounin was surprised to see the Uchiha look so worn-out. The fatigue he must feel was evident in his ebony eyes. "Nice to see you too," Kakashi said with a small smile. "So, I just recently returned from my last mission and I was wondering if we could talk for a bit. Since it's practically noon, maybe get something to eat along the way." The Jounin noticed that his student was concealing the pain rather well. Kakashi decided that he'd let Sasuke tell him the truth on his own and he'd just wait him out. Sasuke had to learn one way or another about concealing physical and mental pain, even if that meant going about it in a tedious manner. If he could walk then he must not be too bad off, but any sign of increased discomfort, Kakashi would definitely take him back to the hospital. He knew what to look for in this kind of situation.

Sasuke was leaning forward on the doorframe. He may not have eaten since yesterday, but he really wasn't in the best condition to be walking around. "No thanks. I'm not hungry," he lied, but then his stomach growled giving away his fib.

"It sounds to me like you are, so why not? The two of us haven't had much time to talk lately."

"Fine," Sasuke sighed, giving up on the matter. He had a feeling that Kakashi wouldn't leave him alone even if he refused.

He had to assume that his sensei didn't talk to Tsunade because he didn't act as if he knew anything about his condition. If that wasn't the case, Kakashi would have probably went right to the point and just asked him about it. The Jounin had a tendency to be forthright when it came to matters like this, but then again he wasn't sure. He didn't feel the need to analyze the situation anyway.

Sasuke went back and put on his sandals and shut the door behind him, reluctantly leaving with his sensei. They walked in silence for a while. The quiet Uchiha had his hands in his pockets, having a hard time keeping up with Kakashi. He tried to keep his steps even, but one side caused more irritation than the other.

"So, what happened to you? Where'd you get all of those bruises and scratches on your arms?" Kakashi asked, pretending to notice them for the first time as he read from one of his favorite books.

Sasuke was so focused on his rib that he really didn't care to do much about his other injuries. He had some bandages on his arm, but other than that he really didn't do much. "I was in a fight with someone; a Sound ninja."

"And when was this?" Kakashi wanted to see if Sasuke would stick to the same story or expand on what he told the Hokage.

"Last night," the raven said with little interest. "Not too long after you left. I was on my way back to my house."

He moved his eye away from the book and over to his student who seemed truthful enough. "A Sound ninja, huh?"

"Yeah... He didn't really give any indication that he wanted anything. I'm not sure why though." Sasuke squinted as a pain shot up his side.

"Something wrong?" The Jounin tilted his head a little.

"No, nothing," he answered, managing to sound unhindered by his wound.

It was sometimes amazing at the extent Sasuke would go just to cover something up, but if it was just any run of the mill Sound ninja then why go to the extreme? "Okay, but that seems somewhat strange. I'm not saying that it's untrue but why attack and then leave? If someone was targeting you I would think that they would have some sort of motive. Did you happen to report this to anyone else?"

"That didn't seem necessary." The Uchiha's head turned as a family walked by. His eyelids lowered a little as a minor frown set in. Some people were just blissfully unaware of what they had when it was always near them. Yet he and the man next to him knew what it was like when those simple moments were briskly torn away.

The son of the White Fang caught a glimpse of what his student's eyes settled on. He gently put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, careful not to put too much pressure because of the Uchiha's wounds. "But you did get hurt in the process," Kakashi said as the touch brought his student's gaze back to him. "They may be minor, but you should have looked into the matter further. The person who attacked you could still be here, or could have an alternative objective. You never know."

"Hm, I just didn't see the point." Sasuke's expression stayed blank. Every step hurt and made him breathe in more rapid than usual which in turn caused further pain.

His student's discomfort was noticeable, to him at least and he didn't like seeing him hurt like this. "Maybe the best thing to do would be to visit the Hokage and explain the situation to her. We can both head down there now if you want."

Sasuke's frown deepened. "I can go on my own."

There was that tremendous stubbornness only found in the Uchiha clan. "Alright, whatever you want." Kakashi knew that he would eventually have to bring this charade to an end and find a way to get the truth out of his dishonest student.

They arrived at a familiar outdoor place to eat. They have been here before or actually during Itachi and Kisame's visit to Konoha. In Kakashi's opinion Sasuke needed someone to speak with every once in a while because there was no indication of what was going on in his head sometimes. All he wanted was to keep the Uchiha on the right path, one where he doesn't have to face anymore regret or hurt.

When Sasuke sat down he let a flash of pain escape his façade. Kakashi acted as though he did not notice as he turned the page of his novel. He personally saw no purpose for Tsunade's scrutinizing remarks. Sasuke wouldn't have a reason to lie about being attacked, particularly because he was wounded so severely. That too made little sense. Why he would keep a fractured rib from being healed if he really wasn't trying to conceal something?

When their food arrived, they ate in silence. The silver haired Jounin noticed that the young ninja was off in thought. Sasuke's head was turned and his chopsticks in hand, leaning against the side of the plate. Something had to be bothering him, but when it came to the Uchiha he just couldn't ask. Sasuke would have to tell on his own because any indication of asking an unwanted question was considered prying in the youth's eyes.

Once they finished eating, the walk returned to quietness. They ended up in the place where the team first introduced themselves. Sasuke actually came here on many occasions just to think or clear his head, not because of any nostalgic purpose but more so for the detachment it served.

Now was a good of time as any other for Kakashi to figure out what was really going on.

"Since we both have nothing else planned today, why don't we fit some training in?" Kakashi asked, leaning his back on the railing overlooking a part of the village. He kept his book open, but his eye on Sasuke.

The raven haired boy was inclined forward on the fence. It caused some throbbing in his chest, but he didn't care at the moment. "I don't really feel like it right now." Kakashi hardly had the time to train with him in the first place. It was a little strange for him to suddenly be free.

"Really? That's unlike you to pass up an opportunity to train." For some reason he was having a difficult time reading Sasuke. Ordinarily it wasn't an easy job, but could be done. Again, it was worrisome.

"I just don't feel like it," the Uchiha stated with a lingering sigh, allowing another wave of pain to form. His fists tightened around the metal bar, turning his knuckles white which wasn't missed by the Copy Ninja.

"Is there something on your mind? You seemed a little distracted today."

"No." Sasuke shifted his look to the right, opposite of where Kakashi was standing. His stare stiffened as warm wind hit his face.

"So, absolutely nothing is wrong?"

"I just said no," he responded sharply.

"Alright," he said with his usual sigh attached at the end. Well, Sasuke left him with no choice but to get it out of him. "Are you sure you're not leaving anything important out?"

"I'm sure." Sasuke replied slowly, his tone containing just enough strained indifference to appear without hindrance.

"So then, this doesn't hurt?" he asked, poking Sasuke in the ribs.

"Ow," the raven gasped at the touch, clutching his side in the process.

"Looked pretty painful to me," Kakashi said nonchalantly, moving his book back up to his face.

"You knew the whole time and you dragged me around Konoha anyway?" Sasuke asked, easily catching on to the ruse. "So you lied to me when you said you_ just_ got back?"

"Yep," he said in a lazy manner. "I had to since you felt the need to lie in the first place. I had to get it out of you somehow. I just figured you'd say something, but you didn't… Besides you know better than to walk around with an injury, especially a broken rib."

Restrained annoyance seeped through his words. "You could have just _said_ something in the first place."

"Just as easily as you could have _stayed_ in the hospital."

Sasuke knew that arguing was pointless since he was obviously in the wrong to begin with. "That's not my fault. Tsunade wouldn't even believe me. I told her the same thing I told you, yet she felt that I was lying."

Kakashi put his book away. "She had her reasons for believing that you weren't telling the whole story. Are you sure there's nothing else that you need to tell me?"

"There's nothing," he responded, avoiding eye contact, but Kakashi knew that meant he was lying.

"Okay, but don't ever feel like you can't tell me something. I don't care how bad it may seem. You can talk to me about anything," Kakashi added, putting his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, catching the raven's attention again. "Understand?"

"Yeah," he nodded. As much as he wanted to spill out the truth the repercussions behind it seemed uncertain. He could handle this on his own. If it got out of hand then he'd say something, but right now everything was under control.

"Okay, so let's get you to the hospital," Kakashi said passively as they started walking again. "That offer to train is still open by the way, tomorrow if you want."

"Alright." Sasuke held his side as a sudden pulsation of soreness hit his chest.

"I know it may hurt, but coughing actually helps when a rib is broken. It will stop secretions from pooling into the lungs that could cause pneumonia and I'm sure you don't want to get sick." He learned plenty of medical solutions from Rin, growing up with a clumsy Obito on his team. "How is your breathing by the way?"

"I've been able to keep it pretty even. I'm not having much trouble or anything."

"That's a good sign then. Lady Tsunade should be able to heal it where you won't feel any pain at all." He looked up at the clearing sky. He didn't have the time today to visit Obito or Rin's graves, but he'd make some like usual. "About training, I'll meet you at the Third training ground around normal time, seven o'clock."

"Don't you mean noon? You never show up on time," Sasuke added with a small smirk.

"Well, if you put it that way sure," Kakashi said. "But I could show up at any time."

"It won't be _on_ time." Sasuke was used to his sense's late habits, but that didn't change the fact that they were still very annoying. From there they talked as they made their way to the hospital.

* * *

**Okay, had a pretty hectic week, little time to type. A girl from Japan is staying at my house for a week and leaving in a few days now. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the chapter. My favorite part was writing the ending between Sasuke and Kakashi :D So if you liked the chapter don't forget to review! I like hearing what the readers think!**


	5. Denial

**I felt like typing this chapter took longer than the others, but it didn't. Still got all the editing done within the week. I'll ramble more at the bottom. Enjoy!**

* * *

As Sasuke walked beside his sensei, he felt some relief now that he was able to get healed. It was getting late. The sun painted the sky a pale orange as it lowered gradually to the horizon, enveloping the outskirts with an auburn highlight. Soon chilly air would return to the atmosphere.

The circumstances around his injury still remained unsaid. He didn't know if they should be allowed to fill the gaps of his untruthful words… When he and Kakashi entered the hospital, a nurse brought them to a room immediately. She told them that she would inform Tsunade once again, that they had arrived. Sasuke carefully took a seat on the bed, while Kakashi rested back against the wall, crossing his arms. They were silent for a moment. Sasuke was observing the ground, and the Jounin detected a specific detached glint in the teen's eyes. It bothered him a little. Anger was hidden just beyond his stare, keeping any indication of torment locked away in its depths. He knew what such tendencies meant, having dealt with them before.

Kakashi walked over to the bed. "Sasuke, I want to ask you something." He sat down and leaned forward a little, glancing over at his student. "It's been almost two days now and I just want to know what prompted you to challenge Naruto to that fight."

The Uchiha's eyes swayed over to the window as he clenched his fist. "Why are you asking me that?" Sasuke held an involuntary even tone as he moved uncomfortably.

An air of tension was soon to be cast with this question, but the Jounin had to ask. "Was it Itachi?"

"I don't want to talk about Itachi." He spoke lowly, but minor malice was lodged between each syllable. Trying to restrain his oncoming frustration that developed every moment he spoke ill of his brother was never a feat he could overcome.

Kakashi knew this wasn't going to get anywhere if Sasuke wouldn't even talk about his brother. If he kept locking his anger inside, there would be no indication to how that rage would be released. Another fight could breakout and someone could get hurt this time around… He looked up as the door slid open.

"It took you all day to finally get him back to the hospital," the Hokage stated as she entered the room.

"Sorry about that, we were just-" Kakashi began explaining.

"I don't need excuses." She spoke in a tired manner. Having to deal with the ANBU and Danzou's interruption caused an unwanted headache. "So are you still sticking to the same story?" Tsunade sounded skeptical and even though she had the right, Sasuke found it irritating.

"Actually," Kakashi jumped in before Sasuke could refute. "He is telling the truth, well as much as he can. I would assume." The Uchiha glanced away when he felt the presence of their unconvinced eyes land on him.

The Fifth raised her eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," he said lightly, getting up from the bed. Mostly, but for the sake of getting Sasuke healed, it was good enough.

"Alright then, I'll tend to your rib first and then the other injuries. It may not be an actual break considering the fact that you were able to walk around without too much difficulty, maybe a hairline fracture." Sasuke pulled his shirt over his head and then removed the gauze which revealed the bruise and plenty of swelling surrounding the area. "With an injury like this you shouldn't have gone home. Walking around could have made the fracture worse. Your lungs could have suffered damage as well. You shouldn't have been so impatient and left the hospital before I could heal you," Tsunade berated, examining the wound. "I was going to heal you regardless of you sticking to the same story when I came back to your room." She applied some pressure with her index finger.

He let out a breath as an incredible amount of pain surfaced. "It makes no difference to me," Sasuke said somewhat direct. "But if you would have just healed me when I arrived, I wouldn't have left in the first place."

"Don't turn this around on me. I don't have to heal you at all." Tsunade was letting her short temper get the better of her. A Genin didn't have the authority to speak to the Hokage with such a condescending attitude. She stood back, folding her arms, giving the Uchiha a crossed look. Sasuke leaned back on his hands, holding indifference in his stare.

"Um, Lady Tsunade," Kakashi intervened once more. "I don't mean to interrupt, but it is getting rather late and all so…"

She exhaled, letting the matter slide for the time being. "I know. Just sit up and stay still," she instructed the Uchiha. Tsunade brought her glowing green hand over Sasuke's rib and began the healing process.

Sasuke remained motionless. Discomfort rose when he took a breath. It didn't take long for the pain to steadily disappear. At least this problem was being resolved, but he couldn't evade the obvious questioning he'd receive from the both of them.

Tsunade drew her hand back. "Do you feel any more pain?"

There was a dull ache, but that was normal after being healed. "No."

"Alright, now turn around." Sasuke moved a little too hastily, forgetting about his bruised back and let out a little gasp of pain despite himself. "You need to take it easy. Just because I heal you it doesn't mean you should push yourself." The Uchiha remained silent as he faced opposite of the woman. There were no major injuries just a few scratches and small bruises.

Kakashi tilted his head to the side a little. Sasuke was a strong shinobi, yet he managed to get this hurt. For an ordinary Sound Ninja, this didn't fit… The wounds that he received were too severe. All of these facts led way to question, once again if Sasuke was being honest. The Jounin glimpsed at the curse mark on Sasuke's exposed skin. The unknown assailant was already identified, but it made little sense for Orochimaru to send in a ninja to attack and then just leave. He knew that the snake never did anything without some twisted intention; unless it was just some type of test to analyze Sasuke's strength. That was a possibility that couldn't be ruled out. It did have some logic. Kakashi wasn't aware of anyone else interested in the Uchiha bloodline kekkei genkai. He was sure that if it was Orochimaru or Kabuto that confronted him, Sasuke would have said something, then again…

"Take the bandage off your arm," Tsunade continued to order. A deep cut that he had received was uncovered. Tsunade began healing that laceration. "How did this actually happen? I know that Orochimaru's followers are strong, but this is a little extreme."

Sasuke closed his eyes for a brief moment. "Whoever I was fighting had the upper hand." Lying was the worst solution for this predicament and he had no idea why he was even listening to Orochimaru's threats. It's not like he had too…

"I can tell. Your rib is what had me concerned. Just explain the fight a little."

"It was quick. Nothing was said… I held some advantage because of my Sharingan, but not for long," he said, trailing off. He moved back his left shoulder a little, due to a faint prickle he felt on his skin.

"What's with the curse mark? Your skin is all red around it." Kakashi noticed his student's minor discomfort. "Is the curse mark bothering you at all?"

"…No," he started to say, but then changed his mind. "Just a little, I don't know why… Maybe my skin is just irritated."

"You should have mentioned that to me before," Kakashi stated on exhale.

The Uchiha's gaze adverted to the other side of the room before being brought back to his sensei's watchful eye. "…I know, but it's not like I'm in any pain." The light impaling the glass through the window was becoming nonexistent as the sun set. The Uchiha almost dreaded another walk home shrouded in darkness.

Kakashi didn't know why, but Sasuke seemed a little cautious with his word choice. If he didn't suspect before that he was lying, he was positive now. "It's a similar thing with your neck, which I didn't actually notice until now."

"Same thing," Sasuke responded nonchalantly. His hand was placed on his neck, an unconscious movement to conceal the question. "I was practically choked at one point, but I don't see how that matters."

"Yet the person wasn't trying to kill you?" It was contradictory and the Copy Ninja knew that such a response was meant to be left unhinged.

"No…"

"How about your wrists?" Tsunade asked, after she finished healing the Uchiha's arm.

"My arms were pushed against a tree and dragged up to a point where they started to bleed," Sasuke replied, not too fond of the interrogation he was getting. The teen drew his finger over the small cut left on his arm, one that didn't need to be healed. He really couldn't make up a suitable lie on the spot, not that it was a complete fib anyway. It was nothing they would believe, so playing ignorant was all he could do. "There's not much more to it than that."

However, Sasuke didn't realize that he was leaving too many gaps. Kakashi now had a hint of disbelief in his words. "I would think that you would know more than that. It seems like you do to me, but you just won't say."

"Well, I don't."

The Hokage was still in the process of healing his minor wounds. "Okay, how about this cut on your head?" Tsunade asked.

"I was slammed against a tree, face first."

She took a step back when she was finished. "Overall, you didn't get hurt that badly, besides the rib. It could have been worse I suppose."

"I guess," Sasuke said, less interested in the overall topic.

"I would like you to take it easy though, but I know it would be pointless to advise. Really, it would be best to rest for a day or two, but I know that you probably won't so just be aware of excess stress on the muscles."

"So," Kakashi continued, after there was a moment of quietness. He analyzed what he could from the details Sasuke exposed. "I suppose I should just be direct with this question. Did you fight against Orochimaru?"

"Why would you think that?" Tsunade inquired, turning swiftly on her heel.

"It's only a guess, but I have to know. So tell me, did you fight Orochimaru?" he repeated firmly.

Sasuke could tell in his sensei's tone of voice that he held concern, but also a trivial indication of sternness. The Uchiha hesitated for a split second. "No." For some reason he couldn't hold back the lie. A no just slipped pass his detection, leaving the unspoken reality to remain locked.

Kakashi sighed. "Alright, I trust that you're telling the truth."

"I don't think Orochimaru would be so bold as to just attack Sasuke directly, but I could be wrong." Tsunade contemplated as she walked over to close the curtains. "I guess him sending in someone else makes more sense. It was exactly around the same lines that I was thinking anyway. We are aware that Orochimaru has an interest in Sasuke's Sharingan and that would prove him to be a likely objective to an attack. I figured it would be inevitable at one point. Let's just be glad that he didn't come himself."

"Why?" Sasuke asked, almost dreading the words that created the response.

"Well, that would just mean that he has come here to persuade you to leave the village or if he wanted, take you to Sound by force," Kakashi answered, observing any type of reaction from the Uchiha that would refute his previous statement.

"I would assume that we're fine since he just sent in another ninja," Tsunade added, crossing her arms as she let out a breath. "It still worries me some."

"Not to mention the previous ways that Orochimaru tried to get his hands on Sasuke… Sending in someone else is usually the way he operates."

Sasuke's head tilted, presenting slight confusion. "What previous times?" Kakashi never mentioned that to him before.

"I thought I brought it up already, must have slipped my mind," Kakashi simply replied. "Well let's see, the first time was directly after I sealed your curse mark. Orochimaru approached me and I had a little discussion with him. Even now I'm not completely sure what his intentions were back then, but he decided to leave without making an attempt to abduct you. I guess he just figured it would be easier to wait for you to come seek him out for power first. The only aspect that confuses me is why he sent Kabuto in when you were still in the hospital recovering. If he was planning on waiting you out, there wasn't much of a point to send him in to kidnap you, unless Kabuto was acting on his own."

"He's obviously tired of waiting," Tsunade remarked, placing her index finger above her lip. "I never knew Orochimaru to be a patient person. It's not like he could get into the village undetected anyway. We have plenty of boarder protection."

Kakashi rested his hand against his chin. "If a Sound ninja could get in without any trouble, then we don't have enough surveillance surrounding the village."

"I can't assign anymore ANBU or other Jounin on border patrol. I need others to carry out missions, there's just not enough shinobi available."

Sasuke tried to keep his patience leveled. So Orochimaru did come after him before, but something like that wouldn't, and evidently didn't slip Kakashi's mind. His sensei just didn't want to bring it up for some reason. Not that Sasuke really had room to complain. All he's done so far is lie today. The teen was just curious to his sensei's reasons for keeping something like that to himself.

Before Orochimaru approached him, he didn't consider seeking assistance from outside the village. Although he had often contemplated the idea of the curse mark and even opted to using it when he needed to draw power from it, he still held little interest. Now he was aware of the reason the curse mark caused him pain, the slow burning sensation was due to the curse's ability to try to take over the user. Kakashi never once told him why Orochimaru was after him. He questioned if his sensei even knew. If so, he never shared that information either.

"Kakashi, do you know what interest Orochimaru has in my Sharingan?" Sasuke interrupted.

"For some immortality jutsu, but I'm not aware of all the details. All I know is that it has something to do with taking over your body. Not that the reason matters, the most important thing is that he doesn't get the chance."

So he was aware of that aspect after all. Sasuke frowned. "If you allegedly knew even that, then why didn't you tell me about any of it?"

"Is it really on a need to know bases?" he asked with a small shake of the head. "I only know if the information is confirmed."

"It involves me. I have the right to know why I'm a target," Sasuke irritably responded. "The only thing you have ever said to me about Orochimaru and the curse mark was simply that none of them would make me stronger." He gave a pause, forcing his gaze to the closed window. "But you don't really know that."

"I only recently found out. There's no need to overreact."

"I'm not." Sasuke returned to his stoic tone, giving a minor amount of eye contact. "I'm just making a point. You seem to think that telling me anything would-"

"I just don't want you to get the wrong _impression_ when it comes to Orochimaru." The Jounin stood up straight and walked over to the bed. "The only thing you need to know is that he just wants to use you. I don't want you to consider that you need his help."

"I think that's for me to decide," Sasuke replied icily. "Besides I can handle the truth, but you don't always tell me everything, even when I ask about it."

"I can say the same thing to you," the Copy Ninja countered. "But if you're even insinuating that you've _thought_ about abandoning the village for power, then you have no idea what you'd be getting yourself into. I just wish that you'd be a little more honest with me. I can't even imagine what runs through that head of yours sometimes."

"You don't need to know what runs through my head." Sasuke said, realizing that his voice held a string of detachment. "Maybe you should just stay out of matters that don't concern you." He got off the bed and put back on his shirt. "I'm leaving."

"Sasuke, you know that I'm only saying these things because-"

"Save it." His eyes dropped to the tile as he felt a certain vibe of regret run up his throat, but decided to play it off as negligible frustration. "I don't care." Sasuke then exited the room.

"I'm worried about you," he finished with a sigh. His student's tone of voice really concerned him at that moment, but again, he couldn't place it.

"He's quick tempered," the woman commented with a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Yeah," he said, letting his back slump a little against the wall.

"Just like you used to be." Tsunade paused. "Do you honestly believe that Sasuke would be so rash, to a point where he could be convinced to abandon the village?"

"If he submits to his anger than I have no doubt in my mind that he wouldn't seek out an alternative without examining the consequences." His eyes fell to the door.

"If that's so, I think it would be wise to have ANBU watching him. The last thing we need is Orochimaru getting his hands on the Sharingan."

"No, that might just be over doing it." Sasuke would evidently sense eyes on him, even if they were ANBU level and that could somehow cause further issues.

"He may be thirteen but he's still a child. We can't be too careful." She walked over to the door, her hand resting on the frame.

"I know, just let me handle this," the Jounin reassured.

"Well alright," she let her words hang lose, and then sighed as she left the room as well.

The Copy Ninja knew that Tsunade was right. But what did Sasuke want him to do? If Kakashi had told his student every detail involving the Sannin, the idea of going to that snake for power would have crossed Sasuke's mind sooner, if it already hasn't by now. After that little discussion he wasn't so sure what caused Sasuke to act out. He knew that it weighed heavily on Itachi's last visit, but there was more to it than that. He just didn't want the Uchiha's goal and mindset to be taken advantage of by someone that only had his own interests in mind. Sasuke's young and impressionable. A simple offer of power could be enough to sway his priorities.

Keeping Sasuke in the dark about matters that involved him could break the trust the two had between them. So far that simple dependence seemed to be lacking and could ultimately cause the team to suffer as a whole and individually. Kakashi knew that he definitely had his work cut out for him. He was also aware that Sasuke wouldn't skip out on training tomorrow, even if he wasn't in the most pleasant of moods. That could be his only opportunity to talk calmly and discover something that pertained to Sasuke's outbursts. Maybe it was a good idea to let his student simmer down some in the meantime.

* * *

The young perplexed ninja reached his house by nightfall; having spent the extra time as the sun disappeared, walking around. Kakashi was the only person who could fully tell when he was lying, no matter how deep the truth was buried in his ruptured remarks. But when his lazy sensei didn't feel the need to tell him vital details that concerned him, he figured that it really didn't matter. When it came to Orochimaru's offer, the boy had little time to think it over. He wanted to analyze all of his options and piece together the one that worked out best for him. Not paying attention of which one was that was urging him towards a certain choice.

Sasuke entered his vacant room. He walked over to the center and lay down on his bed, arms spread out to the side. The atmosphere draped a gentle curtain of obscurity within the room as his eyes closed. He felt that he was engulfed by nothingness as his chest rose and fell with each solitary breath. He was tired… Darkness seeped in from the glass door that led way to the patio. He lay within the shadows, turning to his side. It was then that he forced himself to think about his situation.

There was a simple problem to Orochimaru's offer. The snake was an enemy to the village, the worst adversary. He killed the Third Hokage and attempted to destroy Konoha. Besides if Orochimaru really wanted to get his hands on a powerful Sharingan, why his? His brother's was stronger. Itachi was the one who awakened the Mangekyou. So why wouldn't the Sannin go after him? Unless of course, he tried and failed, so he settled on an easy target like Sasuke. That had to be it. After all Orochimaru was acquainted with his brother. That seemed about right too. Itachi was probably stronger than the Sannin anyway. Even if that was accurate, it made little difference now. There are only two Uchiha left and targeting the weaker link was all part of strategy.

If he did consider agreeing to the offer that would instantly make him a rogue ninja. He would have to abandon Konoha, in the process of giving up _everything_. He knew that his home was holding him back and the few people that he cared about weren't helping him in any way. The choice should be easy, but it was choosing between life and death... failure and success.

He opened his eyes, landing on the upside down team photo. Naruto could be the most annoying headache on the planet, but that didn't stop the bond they had from developing and growing. He knew he needed that friendship more than anything. Bonds could easily break when the ropes were already tattered with a rift of disdain running between them. He didn't believe that bonds were supposed to last forever. It didn't with Itachi anyway… Something so trivial could only fall away in the end, and Sasuke knew this from experience.

Without such ties the boy knew that he wouldn't manage, but that didn't mean he couldn't try. If that bond was a setback, then what purpose could it really serve to him? He never imagined that he could have a connection like that; actually have a best friend. The blond boy would constantly ramble about the value of friendship yet he seemed ignorant of the one that lingered in front of his face, or that was the way he portrayed it. Sasuke was no better. He lacked the will to notice the bonds when they truly mattered too.

Sakura was his teammate and a friend, even though she could be more annoying than Naruto sometimes. He knew that she meant well and cared about him. The kunoichi was someone that actually understood him. Then her feelings always had to come into play… Sometimes when people cared it just made everything more problematic than it should be. It almost made him want to shove others away further, just so he couldn't feel their over daunting acceptance of him.

Then there was Kakashi who always tried to look out for his best interest. He understood Sasuke's pain and knew what he was struggling with, to an extent. His sensei was about as open as he was, no one really knew much about Kakashi. It seemed that the Jounin knew how Sasuke processed information. His sensei knew more about him than he wanted anyone to know, but that was just the way it was and he expected that now. Over that month that the both of them spent training, it did get them closer. He trusted Kakashi more than anyone else but for some reason the raven was feeling hostility to that bond as well. Right now he wasn't even sure where his mind was... Lately all he has been able to do was submit to his anger and let all of his other emotions crumble to oblivion.

Was leaving all that behind really worth it? When he was mad or annoyed at any of them, even the slightest, the question arose to why he ever accepted friends. But then the time always countered itself when he was happy being with them… Still, there was no price too high in order to attain his revenge. Giving up everything almost seemed reckless, he'd have no control. He has protected those bonds with his life before and the same was done for him. They were all like his new family, but he felt that he couldn't handle another family, didn't deserve a second try. In the end they vanished right in front of unaware eyes. And closing those eyes was the only way to keep that curse at bay… but even that shaped misfortune, he couldn't sense them.

Well, the raven haired boy had definitely hit a crossroad and had no idea which way to turn. Making the wrong choice, he didn't want to face regret for the rest of his life. There were just too many ups and downs on equal sides. Sasuke rolled over onto his back and felt something in his pocket. He forgot about the pills. He needed to put them somewhere else. The last thing he wanted to do was be interrogated about them. Sitting up, he took them out of his pocket. He overlooked the small bottle and really did wonder what they would do… His head shook at the thought.

Sasuke moved his legs to the side of the bed and stepped onto the wooden floor. He was curious to find out how they could make him stronger. However, he knew that putting an unknown drug into his body, especially knowing the source, was not the brightest idea.

The Uchiha walked down the small hall and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. As he drank he put the pills on the table. He was already in an unasked dilemma. Taking the substance could make matters worse, but he would never know unless he actually took one.

The boy leaned against the wall, placing the rim of the glass at the edge his lips. He heard the wind gently blowing outside, causing the quietness around to swallow him. He'd never admit it, but he hated the idea of being completely alone. It was unnerving, but that formed a desire to be within its safe grounds. It was the same when he pushed people away. Sometimes he wished that they really wouldn't disappear when he told them to.

He figured that Naruto felt the same thing, the sting of an unwanted loneliness that had a way of sucking someone dry. Right to the point of feeling actual pain, they both knew how to mend the hurt on their own. It was all a self-conducted never-ending symphony. Every note was another conviction that said that the pain was _needed_ to feel something in such a hollow, lifeless world created by the mind.

Sasuke slid down the wall. If his life was so meaningless to have a purpose that was worth dying for then why was this tearing at his heart? Admitting that he was sometimes in so much pain would mark him as weak. Being an Uchiha didn't tolerate that feeling. Silently suffering was all he could allow himself to do. It was its own self torture that just opened him up to more desolation.

The Uchiha closed his dark eyes and raised his head to the ceiling. All the happy memories in this house were long since sealed away in the deepest part of his mind. He locked them away himself. The key would forever be forgotten even though it dangled mockingly in front of his face. If he remembered them even the slightest he just knew the resentment towards his brother would start to diminish and be filled with sorrow. He still loved and missed the old Itachi, the one that he looked up to, the one that acted like he cared about Sasuke too. The person that murdered his Clan also killed his brother, and that was the Itachi that had to die.

Sometimes the images started to collide against his will and he had a difficult time fueling his hatred. He had to make sure that vengeance was his top priority or he really couldn't kill his brother and perhaps that was his true weakness, the simple fact that he could still love. He had to settle for blocking everything that made him regret not being killed along with his clan that night. It might have just been better than suffering alone like this…

All of these conflicting feelings made him an easily misunderstood person. He just didn't want the place in his mind exposed to more regret to flourish. Sasuke opened his eyes again, banishing all his inner thoughts. He didn't want to think about it anymore. He had to remember that morphing his feelings to anger was the only method to could get through this. The teen stood up, pressing his hand against the wall and then walked over to put his cup in the sink. He took the bottle and headed straight to his room, closing the door behind him. That same look that he knew Kakashi was concerned about, contaminated gaze. It burrowed deep enough to cause what little innocence left behind from his childhood to become nonexistent. One would question if such a feeble emotion ever took priority in his heart. Sasuke knew it once did, but couldn't fight that losing battle, not again.

* * *

**I know what you're thinking. You want to know if Sasuke took the awakening pill or not, right? :) Can't say either way. Hope you liked the chapter and again I'm thankful for all the reviews (double digits!) and the follows/favorites. This chapter was interesting to write. Sasuke finally got healed, but still won't say anything… Anyway hope the lack of dialogue at the end was alright, but I felt it was important. R&R~**


	6. Dawn's Shadow

**Welcome to the next chapter and Happy Easter to you all! (Not even holidays stand in my way of updating, just me being a Capricorn.) I feel that all I do is type… at work and then when I get home, but that's cool with me. I actually got a small cut on my index finger and it hurt to type, made it through regardless. Time to promote my other story for Young Justice: if you're a fan then you should check it out! I'm sure you don't want to keep reading my ramble so go forth and read :)**

* * *

Sasuke bolted awake at three in the morning from another nightmare that decided to contaminate his mind. He was so tired of having the same one replay its grotesque scenery. Sleep had only found its way to him a few moments ago. His head fell back on his pillow out of mere exhaustion. The Uchiha turned as his eyes absorbed the darkness within the room. His curtains were still. The room was distinctly quiet and latched onto a slightly eerie air. He knew that outside these walls the whole compound resembled this feel.

He didn't need this right now. His sleeping thoughts were brought on for the last few weeks and overstayed their welcome. All thanks to Itachi's last visit, he remembered everything in vivid detail. The massacre happened five years ago, leaving his memories blurry and lacking. Then his brother had to use that damn Tsukuyomi. Now it was back in every bloodstained corner of his mind.

The boy swayed his ebony eyes to the ceiling. It was almost pointless to try and sleep again. No matter how much his body ached for it. He rolled over hearing the wind blow again and the house creak. He shut his eyes in anything but relief.

He just needed the nightmares to stop… It was the worst torment to suffer through, especially since it was all in his head. There was no way to stop it once his eyes were shut in the night. Reliving the pain and then waking up to it disappearing, evaporating into the walls, was a small liberation. Not long after he would realize that it never really departed. It sat in his mind, gathering dust and just when he believed that visibility wasn't an issue… it came back in the worst way. His brother…

The Uchiha shifted on his bed, folding his hands above his head. It was a wonder why he still lived in this house when all it did was add on to his conscious mind that it was his fault for being too weak to save anyone. He was only eight at the time and he knew there was nothing he could have done, but just the desire he felt to blame himself was too overpowering and so he gave into that years ago.

It wasn't a battle worth fighting for when it was his own flesh and blood that caused the nightmare he lived in every day. Sasuke closed his eyes once more in an effort to forget.

Time ticked by and slowly dragged before six o'clock had arrived. Sasuke hardly had enough sleep. He felt fatigue as he sat up; swaying his legs off the bed. He figured that he might as well get up since there was no point in trying to sleep again. The summer heat was leaking onto the house already. The Uchiha looked over at the window noticing that the sun was barely above the horizon. The palms of his hands brushed over his eyelids and remained there for a moment. It was only morning and he already felt this longing to just crawl back under his covers and sleep.

His arms dropped to the mattress as he pushed himself up. He knew he was still expected to meet up with Kakashi for training in an hour. It wasn't that he didn't have time to kill since his sensei was going to be late, about three hours as usual.

What Sasuke really wanted to learn was something useful and powerful like the Chidori. Anything else, including team practice, was pointless to him now. The team hasn't found reason or virtue to recover since they haven't been in each other's presence in days, all due to his impulsive behavior. Sasuke held no further complaint to this since as of now, he didn't care. The longer he could avoid them, the better.

Nonetheless, the teen got up and decided to leave. Sitting around would do nothing for him and maybe some morning air would renew his thoughts.

His feet lead him to the dock outside of the compound and he found himself near the edge of the wooded walkway. His reflection in the moving surface was no different than the other few times he brought his eyes to this spot. He loathed the idea that his vengeance was towards someone that almost mirrored his own face. As he looked down a pebble slipped from his fingers and distorted the image. The ripples expanded as the stone sank to the depths of the water.

He sat down, moving one leg up to rest his chin against his knee. He felt as if he didn't know what was happening around him anymore and couldn't grasp onto any type of refuge… He thought about what he was actually doing. Sitting here alone when he could just take the motive and talk to someone, yet he never felt that he could. The right wasn't his to own. Self-created, self-bound, his shackles weren't his friends… they were hand crafted by the one emotion he could only allow himself to feel and that was resentment towards them. His reflection was the culprit.

He knew darkness, grew up inside its collapsing walls. It was a harmless place to be and the pain inside was part of the deal. What were another few years of suffering this way? The Uchiha looked up to the rising sun. Its brightness wasn't welcomed behind a barred cell.

It took the teen a while before he found the motive to leave. When he arrived at the Third training ground he found himself alone, like he figured he would. Sasuke wondered why they were going to be training here. This is where the team was first assembled. The trip down memory lane wasn't a pleasant one for him to deal with.

A few hours had passed before Kakashi arrived. Sasuke was leaning against one of the three logs in the center as his sensei walked over.

* * *

For the second day in a row Naruto was enjoying a bowl of his favorite ramen with Iruka. He was in the process of explaining what was on his mind, knowing that Iruka was always someone he could speak to without restraint. No judgment would be cast on his wavering feelings.

"You know, you and Sasuke have been at each other's throats for as long as I can remember. Even at the Academy you two couldn't get along, more like refused too," Iruka explained looking down at his former pupil. "I knew it was going to be difficult for you to be on the same team as Sasuke in the beginning, but somehow you made it work. It seems like the two of you are good friends."

"Yeah, but Iruka sensei, it just seems like everything just took a turn for the worse." The blond had his chopsticks lightly tapping against the side of his half-filled bowl. "It was stupid of me to accept the fight, stupid of Sasuke to challenge me, and stupid of Sakura to get involved." His frustration was played out carelessly, not having the heart to be mad at the people, just the messed up situation.

Iruka was surprised, almost bewildered, when Naruto explained the fight that happened a few days ago. "I know that you're upset and all, but what's done is done. At least you learned something, right?"

"Of course," Naruto sighed, staring into his bowl. "Even though Sasuke is my rival, I need to remember that he's a friend first. Sometimes I just feel like he couldn't care less about the survival of the team or our friendship for that matter." It was true. Sasuke never showed any emotion around anyone except anger or annoyance. He could remember a few times, rare times, that the Uchiha smiled.

"You've grown up a lot, enough to realize that everyone changes at their own pace. I'm sure that Sasuke is just having a hard time dealing with you catching up to him."

His head turned, dropping his rare anger and taking some offense towards the statement instead. "Hey, he should be happy for me. I train endlessly just like he does."

"Maybe he just doesn't like the idea. I know that you want his acknowledgment more than anything, but he thinks that recognizing your strength marks him as being weaker." The Chuunin leaned forward on the counter, having finished his meal.

"That makes no sense whatsoever." His face fell as a frown took over his expression. "Even in our fight we were close but he was still that little bit stronger, having the upper hand like usual. It seems like nothing I do will make me get as strong as him, but it's not that I'm not okay with that. I get it. We're rivals and that competition helps us get stronger, but now I think it's just getting in the way. In the end I don't care who surpasses who. To me the only thing that matters is if he's still here..." The anxiety that Sakura held seemed to seep into his brain. Sasuke was rash sometimes…

"I just think that Sasuke needs some time to come around," Iruka replied lightheartedly.

His hands hit his head. "Ugh, you're starting to sound like Kakashi sensei."

"Well, considering what has happen in the last few months, I think you guys need some down time. The invasion and the whole Akatsuki ordeal, you should be happy with a break."

"Are you kidding? I'm not afraid of the Akatsuki or Orochimaru _or_ anyone else who threatens this village. I will be Hokage one day and protecting the village started the moment you gave me this headband!"

"Settle down. No need to get all riled up." Iruka gave a small laugh. "Just take it a step at a time. Remember you're still a Genin."

"Yeah, well this Genin never goes back on his word." His statement swelled with pride as his eye lightened up. "I want to become a great Hokage, just like the Fourth! He's the one that I idolize the most!" He picked up his bowl and continued eating.

"You and Sasuke are alike in more than one way. Maybe finding out why you have that something in common instead of just thinking you know it, will help."

"What do you mean?"

"Talk to him. You guys only know each other as teammates and rivals, but really how well?"

"How can I talk to him when he's completely avoiding me and everyone else? I haven't even seen him since I went looking for him with Sakura. Besides if he doesn't want to talk to me, why should I bother?" Naruto loosely clutched his hand around his chopsticks before releasing them, letting them clank against the counter.

"Unlike Sasuke, you can put this situation into perceptive. If Sasuke really is a comrade of yours, someone you would be able to risk your life for, then you know how much it would hurt to lose that friendship." Iruka inwardly sighed. It was hard to explain something like this to someone who knew it, but couldn't distinguish it. "I know that you can accomplish anything that you have determination to achieve. That's what makes you Naruto Uzumaki."

"You're right. I am pretty amazing," the blond stated, getting his morale back. "I can fix this, no problem!"

"Alight, that's the spirit. What are you going to do then?"

"… Um, I haven't gotten to that part yet… Maybe I should wait a bit. I don't even know what to say or if he'd even listen to me." He was stalling and he knew it.

"Well, alright. If you're sure, but waiting too long could also cause a problem."

Naruto faced away from his sensei. He wondered if Sasuke even cared at this point… The thoughts pounded against his heart. He knew what it felt like to be alone, to gain friends, but not to see them walk away after a bond was formed and tied. Sasuke was fading, that much was apparent… but he wanted to believe that he could still reach him.

* * *

"Did you hear? Lee's having his operation tomorrow," Sakura said, inspecting her reflection in the glass window. She moved a strand of hair from her face. "I hope everything goes well."

Ino hunched over the counter, her elbows being her support. "Really, he decided to go through with it? I thought all he had was a fifty-fifty shot at best." The two of them were together in the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Ino was on duty, much to her dismay. Sakura had free time so she decided to pay her friend a visit. They both shared equal opinion on their rivalry. They could rekindle their friendship as long as Sasuke was left out of the equation.

"Actually Lady Tsunade increased his chances by one percent." Meekness took resonance of the kunoichi's voice. "She really is amazing." Her tone died down as her glance shifted to an array of flowers on display.

"Okay, what's up with you?" Ino asked after a moment of silence had loitered in the room. "I know you didn't come all the way down here just to talk about Lee."

"Nothing's up. I just don't have much to do. Kakashi sensei has been on his own missions so Naruto, Sasuke, and I have had nothing to do lately. That's all."

Ino leaned away from the counter, her hands still resting against her chin. "You're lucky that you can even go on a mission. I had one today, but unfortunately I had to work. So they went without me." She knew that work came first, but sometimes she wanted that bit of liberation.

Sakura debated on saying this. The words danced around her head before she allowed passage. "Hey Ino, have the three of you ever fought?" She brought her hands together as she walked over to the counter.

"Of course, we get into arguments all the time. With Shikamaru being so lazy and Choji eating all the time, how can we not?"

"No, I mean physically fighting."

"Physically? No… Shikamaru and Choji are best friends, they don't even argue. Shikamaru and I butt heads, but he thinks it's a waste to argue with a girl and face it, he's right." She tilted her head, finding oddity to the question as she continued. "Even though Choji and I don't see eye to eye on everything, it never escalates to more than words."

Her head hung a little. "Oh…"

Scrutiny was detectable in her voice. "Why? Did something happen on your team?"

"Well…" She paused, biting her lip before she allowed the words to be released on exhale. "Sasuke and Naruto got into a fight a few days ago on the roof of the hospital. Sasuke wasn't even fully recovered yet…"

Ino folded her arms. "That Naruto, why does he always have to cause problems?"

"Actually, Sasuke was the one that started it… Kakashi sensei broke it up…"

"But why would Sasuke challenge Naruto? It doesn't make any sense."

"Sasuke's been… acting different lately and I'm just worried." Her fingers tightened around each other, showcasing her discomfort.

"I've noticed that before," Ino replied. The Forest of Death incident with the Sound Ninja replayed in her head. "Do you know why?"

She still believed that it had connection to the curse mark. "No. I mean I have my suspicions but other than that, I can't say. Sasuke was mad when he challenged Naruto, but I don't know what about…"

"Don't Naruto and Sasuke fight a lot anyway? Shouldn't they be fine by now?"

"I doubt they even talked to each other since then," the girl distressed. "Even I haven't been around either of them, so I don't know." A sigh passed. "I should get going. My mom wanted my help with something. So I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you. And don't forget to let me know how everything turns out."

"I won't," she said, pushing open the door.

* * *

Sasuke looked over at his sensei after they created some distance between each other.

"The first thing we are going to do is warm up through a quick sparing match. Then comes the actual training," Kakashi explained. He purposely chose this place in hope that his student would recall the bell test and the circumstances of team seven's formation. He knew that Sasuke would pick up on that aspect. He wanted the Uchiha to realize the distance he created as protection was actually harmful.

He dug the front of his sandal into the dirt as his gaze lowered. "Why can't we just skip to the actual training?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"There's no need to be hasty, besides warming up helps before the concrete training begins."

"Fine," he responded loosely. He took in a breath to allow his muscles to relax a little. Tension was felt throughout his body. Questions hung around the lost feeling he was suppressing. There was someone in front of him, yet he felt so detached and uprooted. It was a chilling sensation that even he couldn't distinguish.

Kakashi detected a minor amount of uneasiness from Sasuke. "There is only one condition; we are going to be using taijutsu, no ninjutsu or genjutsu. This also means no Sharingan." Sasuke just nodded. "Now I'm not going to hold back, so I don't want you to either."

"Fine. I'm ready when you are." His breath was drawn out. He wanted to train in hope of clearing his head, but he also desired a way to remove his stress without words.

"Alright." Kakashi came rapidly at Sasuke with a punch which he blocked just in time, only to be hit by another. The Uchiha did a handspring back and landed on his feet as to not fall, then charged at his sensei himself.

Kakashi blocked the attacks effortlessly. "Don't be so direct. Your opponent can easily read your attacks like that. You need to keep the enemy guessing."

"I'm aware of that," Sasuke said with annoyance trapped within his voice.

"Then show it."

Sasuke charged at Kakashi again, but was easily knocked onto the grass. For some reason his curse mark was effecting his chakra. Usage wasn't the problem, he knew that he didn't need it. But the faint discomfort was compromising his focus. Kakashi's seal should be preventing the mark from spreading or causing him pain while he didn't have it unleashed. It _shouldn't_ be bothering him. He knew if he brought it up though, he'd just receive another lecture or something, which he didn't care for.

He stood up. This instance reminded him of his fight with Yoroi, but this time he had no trick up his sleeve such as the Lion's Barrage. It's not like his chakra was inaccessible, but it might as well be. He was getting aggravated on how easily he was getting defeated. He then winced as a small recognizable sting hit his shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" Kakashi asked, having stopped a moment prior to his question.

"No," he replied sharply as another wave of pain suddenly hit him.

Kakashi folded his arms and spoke in his knowing tone. "There sounds like there is to me."

"Can we just continue?" Sasuke knew that he could ignore it and wanted to leave the matter to settle.

A shake of the head was accompanied with a sigh. "If that's what you want." It was up to Sasuke to talk and so he'd wait, again.

Sasuke inhaled. If he indirectly used the curse seal's power the pain would cease and he would gain the upper hand. It was only a theory since he usually sustained his questionable desire to attempt this in a real fight.

The Uchiha went in for his second wave of attacks and Kakashi could feel something was off. It was fine that Sasuke was attacking quicker and with more efficiency. His attacks even seemed more powerful but something was wrong and he didn't like it. Something had to cause the detectable change.

As Sasuke kicked he could feel his chakra fluctuate. It was difficult to manage his composure. He threw a punch that Kakashi caught in his hand, but was actually pushed back by the force. The teen kept his head low and his breath was rapid. He could no longer keep control of the curse mark, the pain rebounding to the extent of intolerable, allowing it to crawl across his skin. The sting was gone as quickly as the mark had spread. Half of his face and his left arm was tainted by the black flames.

"Sasuke-"

"I know. I don't need to hear it." The raven moved his hand back as his eyes closed, letting the curse mark withdraw to its original position.

The Jounin took a step back. He had hoped that he didn't need to explain this another time. "Then why did you let it happen?"

"It's not like I did it on purpose." Sasuke turned his head in an effort to drop the subject.

"You shouldn't lose control. The only way that could happen is if you caused it too."

Sasuke scoffed. "Why does it even matter? If I need to use the curse mark to make me stronger, then why shouldn't I?"

"I clarified the reason before. Using the curse mark will only result in ceasing your development." The Copy Ninja didn't like reiterating, especially on matters that shouldn't need a second verse. His head shook in disappointment. "The curse mark derives its power from you. Your chakra is being infected with Orochimaru's chakra. It is true and all that it can make you stronger but only for a few moments. Such it proves a great advantage, but once it spreads too far the power results in a weakness. Your body can't handle the strain and shuts down, leaving you immobile. Not only that but it corrodes your body and mind. In reality it's just trying to take over. You have potential to become strong enough _without_ using the curse mark."

Sasuke held onto his frustration. "I need to use it sometimes. If I hadn't when I was fighting Gaara, he would have killed me."

"That's true, but do you remember what happened a few seconds after? You couldn't move. Gaara charged right at you and if it wasn't for Naruto you would have been _killed_."

"I would have been perfectly fine if Naruto didn't show up," he shot back in defense.

"Not from the way I heard it. Pakkun told me everything." He noticed the Uchiha's adverseness when the topic was being discussed.

"Like it even matters," he stated as his lack of concern settled to the ground. "After a few minutes I could move just fine."

"Don't argue with me about this, Sasuke. That's just the way the curse mark works. You shouldn't let yourself become dependent on someone else's power."

The teen took a pause, setting aside his tugging craving to stop talking altogether. "It's not just Orochimaru's power. It's mine too."

"You don't understand the point."

"No, I do get it. You don't want me to use the curse mark's power, become dependent on it, and then leave this worthless village to seek out further power from Orochimaru." Sasuke abruptly let the words escape. He titled his head as the wind silenced around the training field. "I don't even understand why it matters to you."

"I care about you, a lot of people do. You're right though, for some reason you don't understand, and that's the problem. And this worthless village, as you called it, has many people in it who are willing to die to protect you." Kakashi could sense the lack of acceptance the Uchiha latched onto whenever this statement was freely spoken. His voice remained calm. "Besides you're smart enough to know that Orochimaru can't be trusted. You know he's only interested in your Sharingan."

Sasuke lowered his resentment when his hand was placed insecurely over the curse mark. "I never said that I trusted him, I just…" His words halted, being replaced with an exhale.

"Just _what_?" A minor amount of pleading could be distinguished within his question. His tone was evened out with firmness to get an answer.

"Nothing. Forget it."

Kakashi closed his eyes for a brief moment. Sasuke still felt the need to conceal his problem. It obviously bordered on his revenge. He needed to make his student recognize the magnitude of such a decision. Orochimaru was somehow involved in this ordeal. The stubbornness that formed when the Uchiha was being defensive was practically impenetrable. "These are the types of things that make me worry about you, Sasuke. Starting an argument is not the best way to let me know that you're struggling with something. Being direct is a lot easier, for the both of us."

He semi rolled his eyes, gesturing his opinion. The clouds covered the sun, casting the field to litter with shadow, calming the situation. "I'm not struggling with anything and there's no reason to worry about me." His tone remained intangible, matching his confusion.

"I get that you don't like talking to other people when you have a problem, but it's better than keeping it bottled up."

"I already told you that nothing is wrong. Why can't you just believe me?"

"You think I can't tell by now? Like it or not, you have dead giveaways when something is bothering you and I've known you long enough to be able to read them. I know it's annoying to feel like someone is prying, but I'm not. You know that there is free range here. I'll listen to you."

"I'm tired of repeating myself too. I'm fine and you really haven't known me that long..." The statement grasped truth, but couldn't hold.

Kakashi did know him well enough because he was the same way with his own sensei. "Then I'm going to share something with you. There are usually one of two things sought over when people are conflicted," he explained as he held up two fingers. "There are those that think rationally and those who try to rationalize their thinking. You however, have the tendency to go either way. You know what's right but when you make a bad decision you try to make it alright in your head. In the end it's easier to do what you know is right from the start, so you don't have to go through all of this trouble."

"That isn't as easy as it seems," Sasuke responded, letting his hostility settle.

"That's the catch twenty-two. Making the right choices can't always come easy even though they seem like they should. Sometimes it's easier to do the wrong thing because it takes the least amount of effort. In the end it's just not worth the distress and you'll be left with regret. I know that from experience and that's why I don't want you to be submissive to someone else's ideals."

"What if the ideals of others don't mean anything to me? There's nothing wrong to do something for personal gain."

"That's sailing on uncharted waters and can be hazardous. If the act is even considerable then what you really need to do is step outside of your own peripheral vision to understand how a decision is not only going to affect you but also everyone else around you."

"Hm." Sasuke was avoiding his predicament. He knew that stalling would leave him with the inevitable force of an answer if he kept quiet.

"You know for someone who doesn't have a problem you sure ask a lot of questions."

"I'm only speaking hypothetically," Sasuke said, crossing his arms.

He gave a small smile, knowing that this was as much as he really could help if Sasuke wasn't ready to talk just yet. "Of course, but we still have the rest of training to finish up so let's pick up where we left off then."

When sun met the horizon, training had to come to an end.

"Let's call it a day," Kakashi said. "Tomorrow there is something I need to take care of so you're on your own for training."

Sasuke was exhausted. Training alone was nothing when compared to Kakashi's teachings. "Fine." The Uchiha then started to walk away, but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"We're heading the same direction. You don't mind the company, do you?"

He shrugged his shoulders. In actuality he didn't want to be alone right now... Kakashi was teaching him a new fire jutsu which he was mastering at a quick pace. His curse mark stopped bothering him after he managed to stop thinking about his predicament. It was the only way he could really concentrate.

In the back of his mind he was wondering what Naruto and Sakura were up to lately. He didn't know how they felt about the whole situation. They probably believed that time would simply heal the scratched shell of the team. They had no idea how deep that graze really was. It could be the beginning of an uncontainable collapse that would leave them all in shambles.

Keeping in his emotions was getting complicated for some reason. It seemed like he was losing control more than usual. His anger seemed to be seeping out without his detection. Sasuke closed his eyes and inwardly sighed. Tomorrow was just another day where his internal struggle would continue all due to his lack of will to open his mouth.

As they walked, it remained quiet. Shadows began to stretch and fill the ground. Sasuke didn't mind the silence. Someone was there beside him and that's all that he needed sometimes. When they reached the Uchiha Compound the two of them parted ways with a rested goodbye. As Sasuke walked past all the vacant houses and streets, his mind began to wander. He was starting to think that he shouldn't handle this situation on his own anymore…

* * *

**Yeah, I avoided anything having to do with the mind awakening pills (have to leave you guessing for now) but you'll know for certain soon enough. I was finally able to bring back in Naruto and Sakura, which was a nice change in typing. I always love writing Kakashi and Sasuke moments. I'm sure that's obvious enough but I can't help it sometimes ;) So I don't know how many people actually read my notes but I appreciate all the follows/favorites/reviews as always. Also mentioned on my profile page that I'm willing to take requests for one shots or short story ideas (my profile page explains that). If you have a question about my story or for me in general like one of my reviewers left then I will answer you in a PM or you can just PM me. Long note, until next week then, hope you enjoyed the chapter! R&R!**


	7. Groundwork

**Again, over five thousand words… My original goal was between three to four thousand words per chapter but that didn't happen, and my author notes just expand on that. Okay, well hope you enjoy the chapter~**

* * *

Sasuke performed the hand signs for the Chidori once again. His aim was to increase the durability and strength, but the more he used the ninjutsu, the weaker it became. He hated the thought of only being able to complete two Chidori within the daily time limit. Kakashi could create at least four before running out of chakra. He knew that he could force a third but that was dangerous enough and he didn't feel like getting himself into that mess again. Not only would that exhaust his chakra immensely, but it could ultimately drain his life force along with it. He had to question his training method multiple times. As far as he was concerned, he was progressing too slowly.

The Uchiha looked to the ground as he let out a breath. The heat was starting to get to him after being out here for a few hours. That fire jutsu he learned the other day with his sensei was practically mastered now which is why he decided to work on the Chidori. It was times like these where he remembered how often he trained alone, even as a child.

Growing up, Itachi had always been stronger than he was, but when he was younger that wasn't a huge deal. He expected it. Itachi was five years older after all. However, now the age gap shouldn't matter and to him it didn't. What he really needed was a sure way to get stronger, faster. He collided his radiating Chidori into the bolder that he often used while practicing, producing a larger crater than the previous one.

Thinking back to his past, he knew that his goal was to be as strong as Itachi, but being hauled around in his brother's shadow proved only to be a hindrance. Itachi was the hypothetical wall that he needed to climb over. But more than that, all Sasuke ever wanted was recognition. For others to see him as Sasuke Uchiha not Itachi's _younger brother_. Even his own family members would size him up to the standards that only his elder genius brother could achieve. It was like they expected Sasuke to be the perfect mirror image. That's not what the young Uchiha wanted at all… He may have looked up to his brother but that was in a sense of pride and adoration.

Back then he would have given anything to have his own father's acknowledgement. That was something that he only received once before the massacre. Being the youngest Uchiha put so much weight on his shoulder, so much pressure. The expectations were overwhelming at times. He never believed that he could ever reach the bar that was placed just out of his reach at such a young age. Itachi saw this and even explained that being strong and dealing with the expectations of others was a burden that caused someone to become arrogant and withdrawn, even if the goal that a person sought was part of their dream. Now Sasuke understood the simple prospect. Even those lines that needed to be crossed wouldn't fade and he still had to bring himself closer just to appease himself and others that were no longer around to notice.

The one and only time his father recognized his own strength was after the long days that Sasuke spent teaching himself the fire jutsu. He finally said, 'As expected of my child.' That made him overjoyed in the past but now it left room to question the reason. What made his father compelled to finally show a little interest in his younger son? Was it only because his father was losing faith in Itachi? Did that mean he was only going to be some replacement? His brother was becoming cold and aloof towards the family. Even though Itachi still seemed the same to Sasuke, at least before he saw that last distant, brooding look in Itachi's downcast eyes. It was a guarded guise wrapped into his solitary stare that morning before the nightmare. When Itachi apologized for being too busy to teach Sasuke the shuriken jutsu that day… he seemed solemn and burdened in his reply, almost like he regretted something…

He tossed the thoughts from his head. It didn't matter. Not now. The past was swallowed by the existing days. The only reason he needed the past was to drive him forward. All those memories would forever burn in his mind, but be kept their ashes buried as deep as possible. They could never resurface again. Then they too would just be another sign of weakness. A flaw in his so-called controlled life concealed within vengeance.

Sasuke took a deep breath. He needed to keep trying. By forming the hand signs again he pressed his chakra to flow once more. At the same time he tried to force back the will of the curse mark from wanting to spread. He needed to be able to complete a third Chidori without taking power. A Chidori erupted in his hand and clasped around his tense fingers. It still proved difficult to stop the jutsu from faltering.

He was just frustrated that he couldn't keep it at a steady point. His curse mark started to burn. If he kept pushing his chakra, the seal would eventually spread and he should have more control. He slammed his left hand into the surface of the rock once more. The impact produced a larger break than the last.

After dropping the Chidori, Sasuke felt drained. He moved his hand up to his curse mark as it started to sting even more. He was able to create a semi third Chidori without its help. The Uchiha fell to his knees knowing that he probably exhausted most of his chakra, if not all. This didn't prove anything. He stood up a little wobbly as his back up went limp from fatigue and fell against the bolder.

In fact it just made him feel worse. Every time that the raven found himself being self-compared to Naruto, the blond was stronger. It was annoyance to no end. It wasn't complete jealousy, but that little bit of resentment resulted in contempt. Even though Naruto had Jiraiya training him, Sasuke knew that it was only due to the Akatsuki's interest in his teammate. The very idea of Naruto being the groups target just made the Uchiha wonder what reasons that organization had in trying to capture that idiot. They were after Naruto for some purpose, but he never cared to ask because it wasn't his business anyway.

The sun beat down as he leaned his head back. The air was still. No clouds took the sky, leaving the intensity to the open space. Sasuke looked upwards. He wasn't too fond of the idea, but he was just allowing his time limit that Orochimaru was so gracious enough to give him, to slip away. Trivial concern lay hidden in his eyes. It was obvious that Orochimaru was hell-bent on getting the Sharingan, but he wondered the extent he would go. The Uchiha was starting to believe that he needed the Sannin's help… even more so now than before.

Kakashi's words found their way into his head again. '_Forget about revenge_.' His sensei hoped that Sasuke would listen so he didn't feel the constant inconvenience of having to push himself so hard for that single act. That was where Kakashi just didn't understand that vengeance was his life, a feat that could not be overturned so frivolously. He found question if Kakashi knew the want of revenge himself. He'd probably never know.

Sasuke swiftly turned around and punched the rock out of aggravation, managing to cause a minor crack. He let his hand fall freely to his side as his forehead lay rest against the warm surface. After taking a deep breath he was able to calm down a little. A trickle of sweat ran down the side of his face. He moved his foot back in the grass. His eyes narrowed as he gritted his teeth. A measured breath was released as he permitted the curse to spread over his skin.

* * *

Kakashi left his apartment that morning around six thirty to meet up with Jiraiya who wanted to talk. He had gotten up hours earlier to visit Rin and Obito's graves only to remain there longer than intended. He always got lost in his mistakes, letting the reality around him dissolve. After that he did return to his small apartment before heading out again. When he left, he realized that it was oddly warm for the morning. Normally there would still be a slight chill clinging to the air.

The Jounin met up with Jiraiya near the Hokage's building. From there they started walking.

"So what's this about?" Kakashi inquired as he read.

A sigh was let out with a small shake of the head. "The Akatsuki," the Sannin replied in the same grim tone he always attached to this topic.

"Find out anything new?" His book was put away. It wasn't often that he and Jiraiya spoke, but concern always circled around the same subject.

"Well, it has been confirmed that they are going to lay low for the next three years. That is both a decent and grave indication. I'm not completely sure what they are up to but I know it has something to do with the jinchuuriki. It does, however give me plenty of time to focus on Naruto's training." He placed his index finger below his chin. "I just can't seem to get a step ahead of them."

Kakashi shrugged. "I suppose that's good news for the most part. Naruto does need to be strong enough to face them, but three years might not be enough. Then again, he is full of surprises."

"Well, considering who his parents are, I would hope so," he said, glancing over at the rock formation that created the Hokage Monuments. His thought shifted to the problem that occurred a few days ago, at least what he knew about it. "So, did you patch up the team yet? Naruto seemed fine to me, but I know him a little better than that. He's having a hard time of it."

"Nothing from what I know," he exhaled. "Sasuke's avoiding both Naruto and Sakura, while those two haven't spoken in a few days. I didn't think that this would have such drastic affects, but then again it could have turned out worse. I just need to stop it before it gets to that point." He was obviously worried and having a difficult time figuring out what to do here. He was being thrown missions left and right and at the same time trying to stop Sasuke's destructive behavior. When he and Obito fought, Minato simply talked them down and forced them to make up on the spot, but they never almost killed each other in a fight. If that would have happened, he wondered what his sensei would have done or said, because Kakashi already knew that he was not dealing with this the correct way. The main problem was Sasuke. He couldn't do much of anything if his student refused to speak.

"Why not just take them on a team mission? That way they'll have no choice but to cooperate with each other. When my team argued, the old man did the same thing. I hated when he did that, but it worked for the most part. Except well, Orochimaru and I simply never saw eye to eye on anything and nothing stopped Tsunade from whaling on me after I tried to smooth talk her a little. It ended with a disagreement and a black eye most of the time. I say, if you don't intervene the situation could turn ugly." He crossed his arms as those days flooded back. "Sarutobi sensei wanted us to be a team and we were for a long time, but you know how that turned out."

Kakashi glimpsed at the movement of the loose leaf fliers for Ichiraku attached to the wooded fence that they passed. He figured that Naruto would be somewhere around there. He wasn't sure about either Sasuke or Sakura's locations. The fear of his team breaking apart always loitered around his every action, making him watchful about his next move. Apprehension sunk in when he remembered the moment he felt both the Chidori and Rasengan chakra about to clash. All three of them were putting themselves in danger of losing their life at that moment… He wanted to trust his students, but something inside of him knew that right now, he had to watch over them more carefully. "That's true. I know, and I have given the idea of a team mission some thought before. I guess it's worth a shot."

"This works out well for me too," Jiraiya agreed in relief.

"Why's that?"

"Yesterday Naruto bugged me for hours nonstop about training. Jeez, you mention training for a split second with the kid and he's on your case constantly. Now that you're taking him on a mission, he can't complain to me about anything," the Sannin added with a laugh. Then he returned to a more solemn manner. "Besides that, there is also a rumor that two members of the Akatsuki are roaming around the outskirts of the Land of Fire, the same two, Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. I don't know their intentions so I need to go and see what I can find out."

"That's probably a good idea." He couldn't let that news travel anywhere near Naruto or Sasuke. That could be disastrous… It was really the last thing they needed right now.

Jiraiya looked up at the clear sky, the sun taking center stage. He knew what needed to be done in order to protect Naruto and sometimes walking away from him was what he had to do... Still, there was no harm in paying him a visit before his departure. "Well, better get going."

"Same here," Kakashi agreed. They parted ways. He didn't want to seem worried, but at this rate he knew he couldn't afford to act laidback when something so important lay in his hands, not again. The mistake was made once, at the cost of a life. He couldn't allow his worry to be trapped within the very air he breathed. His eye shut for a moment as to collect his thoughts.

* * *

Sakura had woken up early that morning as well with her own course of action to take. She was in her small room, placing her headband in her hair to hold back her bangs as her eyes looked upon her reflection. Early sunlight hit the glass, brightening her green eyes as her hands fell to her side. Taking a good look at herself, a frown formed on her lips. She was tired of being a burden to the team. It wasn't right for her to be without a resolve like… well Naruto. He had a determination like no one she has ever met… and compared to him she was… nothing. Her hand tightened.

The kunoichi headed straight to the Hokage's office requesting to speak with Lady Tsunade. After hesitantly knocking on the door, she waited for a reply.

"Come in," Tsunade's voice called out beyond the doors. The girl entered, walking a little nervously into the office. "Oh, Sakura what brings you here so early in the morning?"

Sakura swallowed away her fear of such a request. It was now or never and she knew this had to be done, for her and the team. "I came here to ask you if you'd make me your apprentice, Lady Tsunade," she said, bowing her head politely. Her words spilled out rapidly, feeling heavy after they were released.

The Hokage leaned back into her chair, resting one of her arms below her chest, and kept the other elevated. Her fingers just barely grazing her upper lip as she raised an eyebrow at the girl's directness. "My apprentice?"

"Yes, my lady. I know that it's a lot of work and dedication, but I am willing to do anything necessary."

Tsunade smirked. "You think you have what it takes to become a medical ninja? It's comprised of rigorous training and studying to even attempt the practice. From there it just gets more difficult."

"Yes, I know, but I'm prepared." Her head moved up slightly to meet the woman's eyes. "I need to be some use to my team, to the village. I know that I can handle this training. I'm dedicated to it."

"Well," she paused for a moment. She had heard positive remarks about Sakura from the other Jounin, Kakashi in particular. The girl had one of the best control over her chakra out of the rookie nine, had concrete memory, and was a quick learner. She also had a reason to want this training. Tsunade could tell that she had willpower which couldn't be ignored. She was reminded of herself at that age. "Alright, I'll teach you."

"Thank you so much, Lady Tsunade," Sakura replied gratefully, nodding her head.

"Alight, but we'll have to start your training tomorrow. I have too much work to do today. You can talk to Shizune though if you want to get started by reading some basic medical books at her recommendation, which I suggest."

"Of course."

Tsunade held a warm smile. "Come by tomorrow at seven A.M. We'll start then. I'll have to get into detail when it comes to what your training schedule is going to be like."

Sakura bowed again "I'll be here." She then exited the room. That went better than she expected. Now she would no longer be the girl on the sidelines; she could train to help her team and many others. She already detested the thought of being stuck steps behind Sasuke and Naruto. They were so far ahead that she couldn't reach out to them. She needed to do this to get strong and be on equal terms with them. Now she'd be able to put her life on the line and be able to protect them when they needed her. This would be her goal and her resolve.

About an hour after her talk with Sakura, Tsunade heard another light knock on her office door. With all of these interruptions it was going to be difficult to get any work done. A stack of papers already took most of her desk space.

"Come in," she called out, her voice ringing with some tiredness as she dropped her pen.

"Morning, Lady Tsunade." Kakashi entered.

"I'm glad you're here. I have a few missions piling up that you could do for me." She was reaching for a piece of paper.

"Actually, that's why I came here. I was hoping that I could get a team mission."

"Team mission? For what purpose?"

"I'm having a little difficulty getting my squad to work together after the whole ordeal at the hospital a few days ago. I told you about that, right? They won't do anything on their own so I have to get involved." He said the last part with a hint of remorse, knowing what was at stake.

Tsunade had an understanding expression on her face, having been through this before on her own team. "Hm, alright I'll see what I have." She skimmed through her mission requests trying to find one that would best suit Team Seven and only one worked. "Well, it's a B rank mission, delivering an important document to a village on the border between Fire and Tea. If you run into any enemy ninja than the mission becomes an A rank. Under normal circumstances this mission would be left to a few Chuunin, but I'm sure that your squad can handle it. The town is located on the map in the file." The female Sannin handed over the folder. "By the way, what's exactly going on with them? I know that Naruto and Sasuke fought but I thought Naruto would at least try to solve the problem."

"Normally Naruto would, but since it concerns Sasuke, it's a different story," he explained. "It's nothing that I can't handle but I just need a reason to force them to work out their differences. I can't say that it'll work. Things could go wrong but it's the only thing I got."

"Well, good luck with it. I'm sure everything will work out in the end."

"Yeah." It was really all he had and if this didn't work then he was left with no options.

Her voice rung out a little louder as he turned to leave. "Before you go, I'd just like you to know that Sakura had taken it upon herself to come and ask me if she could be my apprentice."

Hearing that came somewhat of a surprise to him. "Really?"

"Yes and I allowed it. I think she has what it takes to become a talented medical ninja."

"Hm, she's a bright girl. She made the right choice." Just like Rin, she was going to become a medical ninja too. The team resemblance was uncanny. It also allowed Sakura to use her talents in a way that is helpful to others which is what she deemed important.

"I told her that we could start training tomorrow," Tsunade continued. "But for the sake of the team, you can tell her that we can start when she returns."

"No problem."

"Since I'm training Sakura and Jiraiya's handling Naruto, that leaves you with one student now. I guess that works out for the best in the end."

"After they pull back together as a team anyway."

"Those three have a lot of potential on a team and on their own. I never had a doubt in my mind about any of their abilities; they might even become greater than us Sannin," she stated with somewhat of a solemn nature when the memory of fighting Hanzou reentered her mind. They were claimed the Legendary Sannin because they were the last three standing…

He recalled the tale of the title's formation as well. "Yeah, I guess we'll see what happens when we get back. But potential could be seen as a negative aspect when one can't live up to it." Kakashi exited with uneasiness strung to his sentence.

All of the sudden he was down to one student. Naruto needed Jiraiya's help to fend off the Akatsuki. There was no one better to train him than Jiraiya to help keep the Nine Tails in control. Kakashi was proud of Sakura to take matters into her own hands and ask to become Lady Tsunade's apprentice. She was finally willing to make herself stronger. He knew that she had the capability and the drive. Training Sasuke to use his Sharingan at its full potential could only be left to him. He also had to steer the Uchiha away from his dark path that he seemingly rediscovered as his safe passage.

Maybe he went a little too far telling the kid to give up on his revenge completely. It was Sasuke after all and he already devoured most of his life in the attempt to take vengeance. His student was not one to give up easily. He was determined and stubborn. Most of all, he didn't want to drive Sasuke to seek power from someone else, namely Orochimaru. Kakashi knew that he needed to act before it came to that point if it hadn't already gone that far, which he already suspected that it had.

The moment he knew that Orochimaru was even a threat, he started training harder too. He may be the legendary Copy Ninja, but he was nothing in comparison to someone so strong and feared just by name.

* * *

Sakura was walking down the streets of Konoha speaking to Lee, who still walked with a crutch to support himself. She found that it was peaceful and quiet. It served as a nice change compared to her previous days encircled by stress and worry.

Her hands remained loosely behind her back as she leaned forward. "So your surgery is in a few hours, huh?"

"Yes, but I do not have a single worry. Not since Lady Tsunade has increased my chances," Lee said, tightly grasping his energetic tendency. "She is an amazing medical ninja." He was a little nervous about the surgery, but knew that after everything that occurred during the finals of the Chuunin Exams, he had to be stronger.

"Yeah, we're lucky to have her. She helped so many people already." Sakura paused for a moment, moving a strand of hair from her eyes. "How long do you have to wait to start training again after the procedure?"

"She did not give a specific time, but I know that I must get enough rest. I want to get back to my original training routine as soon as possible." He raised his fist. "I cannot wait to be able to once again run five hundred laps around Konoha with Guy sensei."

"Don't you think that's a little much after just getting out of the hospital?"

"What do you mean?" he asked with a quizzical look.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't push yourself so hard. I would hate to see you end up in the hospital again."

"Thank you for the concern, Sakura I appreciate it very much, but I must train hard for my nindo, my ninja way." He smiled. It made him happy that someone he cared so much for was his friend. Even though he was in this condition, he knew that she wasn't speaking to him out of mere pity or gratitude for him saving her. He used to have the most difficult time finding people besides his sensei that acknowledged him.

"I know what you mean," she replied, allowing a smile to form. The girl looked ahead, noticing someone.

"Hey, Lee." Neji approached the two. "Guy sensei wanted me to let you know that he is waiting for you. He needed to talk to you over at the Academy."

His eyes lit up. "Of course, he probably has more inspirational words."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it," Neji replied sarcastically, shaking his head as he walked away. Sometimes he just didn't understand where his teammate got all that energy. Even bound by crutches, he was still enthusiastic.

"Well, I will see you later, Sakura." He gave a small wave. It was all he could manage, as he headed over to the Academy.

"Yeah, good luck. I'll come by when I can." Back when she first met Lee she couldn't ever imagine even willingly talking to him. She thought he was a freak. Now she was glad that they were friends and felt bad about her previous actions towards him. Actually all twelve of the rookies were getting along better after the Chuunin Exams, well most of them anyway. All twelve of them worked well together and had a chance to compete with each other.

"Hey, Sakura," a lazy voice said behind her.

The kunoichi spun around. "Good morning, Kakashi sensei."

"We have a mission today."

"A mission?" That was very sudden. "Doing what?"

"It's a B rank delivering a scroll. It should be simple enough."

"Oh, alright," she said with a small amount of concern revealed in the turn of her head.

"Don't worry about the other two. Also Lady Tsunade told me that you asked to train under her tutelage. She wanted me to tell you that you two can start your training once we get back."

She was slightly relieved at that. She would have been a little nervous upon telling him herself. "You got us a mission to get the team back together, right?" Maybe that is what they needed after all. It worked out okay the last time with the Land of Tea mission, until the aftermath.

"Catching on quickly as usual," Kakashi responded knowingly. "By the way I'm proud of your decision about training under the Hokage."

"Thanks…" She paused, considering a question. "But do you think this whole mission thing will work? I don't want to sound pessimistic, but still…"

"I can only hope, but again, don't worry about it," Kakashi looked up for a moment, deciding that he should locate Naruto next. "Well, I have to find the others. The mission should only take a few days at the least. So you should pack accordingly and I'll meet the three of you by the front gate. Bye." He disappeared.

A mission would be a good thing. It held possibility to form teamwork once again if they weren't too far from it now. They have been able to come together under many circumstances, but she wondered if there was a breaking point. Although she was looking forward to training with Lady Tsunade she could wait a few days. Same goes for visiting Lee in the hospital after his surgery.

When she reached her house, she headed up the stairs quickly. "Mom, I'm going on a mission," she called down.

Her mother walked over to the staircase. "Alright. How long?"

"A few days," her voice echoed from her room as she opened her closet.

"Just be careful."

She was now at the stairs. "Don't worry, I will. See you when I get back." She left the house. The kunoichi always had her supplies at the ready whenever a mission came up. That way she'd be prepared in a second's time.

Sakura got outside feeling the wind rush against her, blowing her hair in all directions. She once never dared to cut her hair, believing that Sasuke liked it that way. Now she moved on from her childish thoughts barricading her small crush, allowing her to see Sasuke for who he truly was and herself for her who she needed to be outside of her old focus.

Sakura started walking as the sun beat down onto the pavement. She made her way to the gate to wait for the rest of the team.

* * *

**The chapter had a lot of Sakura in it, but that evens it out with next week's chapter I suppose. So a mission for the team… I can finally get them all back together soon. And I got Jiraiya in there too, love writing him :) I actually just love Jiraiya in general, and Minato, and so many others that the list would just go on and on. Neji made a brief appearance too, along with Lee. Anyway, next chapter will have more dialogue than this one. Especially Sasuke's part in the beginning, that was kind of long. He's getting pretty mad there, but that'll provide another Sasuke and Kakashi moment for the next chapter (can never have too much of that). Can't give away much for next week, just going along with my outline… R&R~**


	8. Silhouette

**Normally people say something cool about themselves up here. I'm going to try... At work I got three paper cuts…. I typed a lot this week… I'm not interesting. Oh, but I died reading chapter 627 of Naruto this week, just once. No spoilers will be given~ I also learned about soda getting out blood stains while I was drinking some (diet soda, not blood. I know what you were thinking). *nods* Yeah, well I rambled enough. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Naruto was dragging his feet on the pavement as he walked. His hands remained shoved in his pockets and his blue eyes focused on the ground. He silently passed the villagers on the street, a ghost among the rest. Ignored, intangible, dependent on very few, he was alone and used to the feeling as it seeped into his skin over the years. Any attachment remained flowing from his grasp. In the calming wind, the blond established minuscule comfort… He wouldn't meet their eyes on his own anymore. There was no reason for him to see the contamination of hate flourish and pin him down.

Jinchuuriki was a label, a flaw, and an excuse for loathing to be lashed out silently towards someone with no control. Understanding was a small detail that was never taken into account for those that only knew him by the demon that dwelled inside. He had to compete with the anger clouding his mind every time he'd catch a single glimpse of animosity emitting from the stares of simple strangers. It made him feel so small and helpless, yet… he covered it with a smile because that would become real when those looks disappeared and were replaced by welcoming eyes.

A hand hit his head, ruffling his hair. "Hey, kid."

"Pervy Sage," Naruto said, spinning around with a small smile.

Jiraiya put a hand on the young ninja's shoulder. "What are you up to?"

Naruto looked over at the people surrounding him. "Nothing really, just taking a walk I guess." His voice held a rare low tone.

"Where's that usual perky attitude of yours? Come on, I'll join you." Jiraiya saw what the kid was looking at and easily fell into comprehension. It wasn't just, but this was the hand Naruto was dealt which meant that it couldn't be changed. The Sannin knew that his student would and could always make it through.

The blond traveled alongside his unknown godfather. "Pervy Sage, the Fourth Hokage was your student right?" he asked, looking up at the monuments. "What kind of person was he?"

Jiraiya closed his eyes and smiled. "Kind of like you." It pained him that he couldn't let his own godson know the truth, but it wasn't his words to say. "He had unbeatable determination and an unbelievable drive. He also had a desire to be acknowledged by the village and become Hokage. The only difference is, he was calm and collected, unlike you who is loud and hotheaded." Naruto definitely got that characteristic from Kushina. "Minato was something else. He was a great shinobi, similar to you in multiple aspects. You may be able to surpass him one day. At least I give you that much credit to attempt it."

"Oh, thanks, Pervy Sage," Naruto let out sarcastically.

"Hey, you've proved me wrong many times. You're full of surprises and you've got the guts to never give up. Something that I'd say is inherited."

His arms were folded and a crossed look formed. "Inherited? You mean the will of fire thing old man Hokage talked about?"

"That's the one." He also meant it in the literal sense, but Naruto would figure that out someday.

"Being Hokage has been my dream for as long as I can remember. Sometimes I wonder if I want it for the right reasons. To be acknowledged, to protect the village and its people, but most importantly my friends."

"There's no better reason than that," the Sannin replied seriously. "I know a few people that wanted goals greater than that one. Truth is, I don't know if they'll ever complete it. But with you, there's something about _you_ that I just know a way will be discovered. You can become Hokage as long as you grow from the unavoidable mistakes and turns in your life." He was, of course, referring to those little Rain orphans that he almost abandoned all those years ago… "You also have a great teacher like me to help you along."

"You? I know you're like this famous ninja and all, but to me you're just Pervy Sage." Naruto looked over at Jiraiya who was about to refute that statement. "Hey!" His hands suddenly flew in the air as excitement took over. "Then you must have taught the Fourth and your other students a lot of amazing jutsu that you can teach me!"

The Toad Sage shook his head after the outburst. Now he was perking up. "I got a mission to get to, maybe another time." He stopped walking, turning on a dime. He knew where this would lead and he'd never hear the end of it.

"But you said-"

"How about training when I get back?" He suggested, turning his head. "I have other matters to attend to that are more important."

"More important than me? Come on, Pervy Sage! I wanna train! You said you'd train me!" Naruto shouted as he trailed behind his mentor. There was no way that he was going to lose more time.

"Jeez, kid, I told you I'm busy today. Give it a rest already," he barked back as he spun around. He had a feeling this topic would rehearse itself.

Naruto threw his hands in the air for a second time. "I can't get stronger sitting around here waiting for _you_ to be ready!"

"I already said that I have a mission," he repeated with a raise of an eyebrow.

"That's a lie! You just want to peek at some women! You pervert!"

Jiraiya hastily covered Naruto's mouth "Quiet it down! It's research. You know that."

The blond stuck out his tongue, licking his sensei's hand. He was released as Jiraiya gave a somewhat disgusted look as saliva covered his palm. "Liar! You only say that because that's your excuse for everything! What about the vices thing that you taught me!" Then he made his own revolted face, mirroring Jiraiya. "Ugh, you taste like frog!"

People were staring at them. "You- Forget it. I don't need to explain myself to you. Just calm down alright?"

"I can't! What do you want me to do? Train myself?" he called out as the other gave him an irritated sigh.

"There's an idea. Go with it."

"Ugh! No, no, no!" This wasn't getting them anywhere. "Hey! You can take me with you!"

"Uh, no. I can't have you tagging along. You'll only get in the way." This actually concerned the Akatsuki and he couldn't have their target waltz right into the enemy's grasp. He couldn't risk that.

"No, I won't." He made a pouty face as his anger faded to the sunny sky. "You let me come when you were out looking for Grandma Tsunade."

"That was different." He paused for a brief second, trying to contemplate a method to leeway his freedom. "If you really want to train… we can start something right now."

"Really? Okay!" Eagerness took hold of him as the two remained in the center of the swarming street. Space between them seemed to shrink and widen in a fluctuating pattern.

Jiraiya reached into his pouch and pulled out a scroll. "Take this scroll and turn around."

"Okay, what now?" Naruto spun around so profusely that he almost dropped the parchment on the street.

"Um, open it up slowly and uh, look closely," he responded, gradually backing away. "Don't take your eyes off of it."

"Okay, okay." Naruto did as instructed, wondering what awesome secret could be inside. "Hey, what the heck is this? There's nothing inside! Pervy Sage!" Naruto turned around fiercely. The Toad Sage was nowhere to be seen. "That's not fair, Pervy Sage!" The blond hurled the scroll on the ground and watched it roll away. It was utterly useless.

He strode away, placing his hands behind his head. "Stupid perv won't even take the time to train me. I thought we were supposed to start training a while ago. Just like him to say so and not do it. He's probably looking at some women right now for his stupid books that no one reads! Man, he's annoying!" Naruto muttered to himself.

"Hey, Naruto, I don't mean to interrupt you talking to yourself, but we have a mission," Kakashi said behind his student.

"Really! Wait…" He gave a disordered look. "You're not lying, are you?"

"Why would I lie?" he asked, picking up the scroll left behind.

The jinchuuriki let out a holding breath. "Pervy Sage just did."

"Well-"

"Is it a dangerous A-rank mission like in the Land of Waves? Or a mission fighting the enemy? Or is it-"

"Chill, Naruto," the Copy Ninja said, holding up his hand. "It's only a B-rank mission, delivering a scroll."

"That's boring! Come on, Kakashi sensei! We need something exciting!" The scroll was handed back to the enthusiastic ninja who gave the man a questioning look.

"Oh well. Just go get ready. We're meeting at the gates and I already told Sakura. She should be there by now. The mission is only going to last for a few days, so pack only what's necessary which doesn't mean your whole room. And by the way, Master Jiraiya's scroll may be blank, but you never know if it'll come in handy. Bye." He disappeared on the spot.

"Ugh, fine." The roll of parchment was left in his hands. "Yeah, who needs _you,_ Pervy Sage? I finally have a mission!" Then he quieted down as realization settled. Team Seven was being involuntary forced to work together again. "I have a mission," he repeated lowly to himself. That was the real reason behind the assignment, rebuilding the team.

Naruto walked into his apartment, which contained its usual mess. He had no clue where anything was placed… The mission was only a few days, so he didn't need much. He picked up some empty ramen containers and flung them towards the trash.

A mission just meant that he had to see Sakura and Sasuke again. Now he just didn't know what to say to any of them. He hadn't spoken a word to Sasuke since the fight and to Sakura since the day after. He didn't want to believe a problem still existed between the three of them and on top of that, they had two days to cool down. Like Iruka sensei said, they were friends and friends fight, but they always made up with little words. He decided to hold no worry on his conscience. Well, at least that was what he wanted to rely on. If he knew one thing about Sasuke, it was that simple sentiments never got through, at least when it was Naruto speaking them…

He grabbed his backpack and tossed some essential supplies into it. His eyes fell to his cluttered room again. He'd have to clean it at one point, maybe when he got back, or sometime after… or not at all. He usually didn't care to anyway. It's not like he had any visitors… After making sure he didn't forget anything by a simple glance around the room, the blond left his apartment heading to the gates to await departure.

* * *

The last thing the Jounin had to do was locate Sasuke, who could generally be about anywhere. The most likely place would be a training ground, but usually the Uchiha would train outside of the village if he sought to be around no one's company.

Sasuke's knuckles were bleeding, but the young shinobi didn't care. He released some of his dwelling anger. It would never last long enough to disappear permanently. He was so aggravated with himself and the reason why eluded him. He already put a rather large dent into the rock with just his fists. Upon bring back his left fist to crack another blow; it was stopped by a hand. Sasuke immediately swung around, knowing who was there.

"Let go of me!" Sasuke shouted, Sharingan blazing.

"What do you think you're doing? Control yourself," Kakashi said firmly before letting go of the Uchiha's wrist. No surprise or anger was visible in his features, having kept his own calm composure.

"I'm doing whatever the hell I want!" Sasuke continued with his vociferous manner, moving his hand to his face to wipe some of the splattered blood, only managing to smear it. He let out a breath, not realizing how tired out he was from training earlier.

The Jounin raised his eyebrow. "There's no reason to yell."

His head turned, dragging his anger along with it. "What do you want?" he asked a little lower.

"Well, for one I'd like to know what you were just doing." His tone resumed with its custom laziness. He wasn't expecting to find Sasuke in this state. Something must have happened to make him so furious… maybe it was mere isolation…

The teen's focus eluted the one he spoke with, settling on nothing in particular. His voice was dry, yet still coated in a tense frustration. "I was training until you interrupted."

Kakashi could tell that Sasuke was pushing himself too hard. It was all in his eyes, anger, fatigue, confusion… He felt that too when he was younger and maybe their reason's weren't that far off. He nodded his head. "I don't recall smashing your fists into a rock a training method. More like you were taking out your anger the wrong way."

"I was training _before_." The Uchiha brushed his hand over his shoulder. He had receded the curse only moments prior to Kakashi's arrival.

"I see. That smaller gash is from your first Chidori, the slightly larger one from your second and the largest from a forced third. So let me get this straight." He rested his hand under his chin. "Your training method is to overexert your chakra, to a point where it could potentially kill you, and then continue harming your hands by taking out what further fury you have out on the bolder by punching it into small pieces just to make yourself feel better. Am I right?" Sasuke decided not to respond, casting unwanted silence. He switched off his Sharingan and Kakashi decided to continue. "So, what exactly were you hoping to accomplish here?"

"What does it matter to you?" Sasuke asked, glaring.

The Copy Ninja blinked with an infrequent uneasiness buried in his glance. "I think you need to calm down a little and-"

"I don't need another damn lecture! And I don't need to calm down!" the raven haired boy yelled. "What I need is to train to get stronger!"

"I'm not going to give you another lecture. I just think you need to sort out your priorities." He knew this centered around Sasuke's brother. "Killing Itachi shouldn't be number one." This conversation seemed to be on repeat, but Sasuke just refused to hear any more of it.

"This is _my_ life and I will do whatever the hell it takes to get my revenge." He gave a brief pause, his irritation settled with the rapid breath that escaped as his eyes closed in solitude. "It's the only thing that matters to me."

"You need to look at this rationally." A worn sigh plagued his words. He just couldn't comprehend why nothing he said could get through to his student. Well, that wasn't necessarily true, but Sasuke was battling his priorities and right now, anger was wining.

"No, what I need is to stop wasting any more of my time. Nothing has changed between me and him. If anything, the gap has only increased. I haven't gotten any stronger than Itachi." His words settled on the stillness in the air, being released instead of weighing down his mind.

"You have gotten stronger. You're just a standstill."

"No, I haven't. I couldn't even fight him…" The Uchiha clenched his fist.

"And you want to know why, Sasuke? It's because you acted impulsively. You charged at Itachi without thinking, letting your anger take the lead. You attacked recklessly with your Chidori. Not even realizing how easy it would be for him to grab your wrist, snap it, and knock you unconscious. He has the Sharingan as well and you know that seeing your attack beforehand was not even a challenge."

His eyes widened a little… he wasn't thinking at all… but it didn't make a difference, not when it came to his brother. "What the hell was I supposed to do then? He's _always_ going to be stronger than me."

"Stop comparing yourself to him. You are two completely different people. All you're doing is belittling yourself in your mind, enclosing your abilities. If you keep doing this, you're going to fall apart. If you think I'm just going to stand by and let you do this to yourself then you're wrong. Everyone grows at their own pace. You will become stronger in time."

"Why did you even come out here?" Sasuke asked, dropping his gaze. His back leaned against the rock. The sudden exhaustion struck him head on with pain surging his chakra network and a splitting headache rebounding in his skull. His hand loosely hung over his eyes as a warm breeze added to his tension. The Uchiha's pain was translucent to the other and Sasuke was aware of that aspect, but he lacked care at this point.

Naruto and Sakura were easier to convince than this. He had a knowing feeling that Sasuke would put up a struggle. "Team Seven has a mission."

"No. I'm not going on some damn mission," he responded icily. His arms crossed and his stare hardened in retaliation.

"It's not up to you," Kakashi said back sternly. "We've been assigned a mission, like it or not, you're going."

"I don't _have_ to go anywhere. Missions are just a waste of my time. I'd much rather spend my day training alone. Team training is a waste as well. I'm fighting Itachi on my own, so my training methods should be the same."

"Your ideals are becoming obsessive. I understand your desire to become strong, but you're going about it all wrong. Naruto, Sakura and I aren't here to drag you down. We just want to help. You have to recognize that we are on your side. Letting others in is not going to hinder you in any way." He sighed before continuing. He knew a set of precise words would get through to his student. "Look, I'm not going to ask you to give up on your revenge. That thought wouldn't be something you could face. I get it. But I'm also not going to let you distance yourself from the others. Revenge is a double edged sword and we just want to be there for you on the other side. Hatred clouds your judgment and you particularly can't seem to fight that. I know your reasons for vengeance. I'm just asking that you don't lock yourself away within your ambitions. It will only cause you more pain and suffering… You've gone through enough of that already."

"If you want to look out for my best interests then back off," he replied harshly. Kakashi's expression didn't change as Sasuke looked up at him. _'You're not the only one who knows what it's like to lose somebody.' _The Uchiha's head swayed to the side. He wondered… how well Kakashi really did comprehend what he was going through. "I understand that you can relate to how I feel. You're one of the very few that can." His shoulders became less tense allowing him to seem more relaxed. It was then that he was able to look his sensei in the eye again. "It's my life and I make my own choices. I'll go on the mission, but after that, I'm done with them. They serve no further purpose to me." He decided to give up on the matter, knowing that arguing about it was pointless.

Kakashi inwardly sighed. At least it was a start. There was still a small matter that bothered him. "Okay, but since we are leaving the village, I'm going at ask that you wear your headband."

"Why? There is no rule to that." His headband was kept off for days. He really didn't feel the need to wear the symbolic piece of apparel, considering the likelihood that it meant anything to him.

"Just wear it. We'll only be gone for a few days so pack and meet everyone at the front gates." Now the easy part was done with but he couldn't just leave Sasuke randomly like the others. "Let me see your hand."

"Why?" His sensei left no answer. "Fine." He moved his left hand forward.

"You need to be a bit more careful," the Copy Ninja said as he started to wrap Sasuke's bleeding hand with a white bandage. The blood had started to seep down his fingers and drip to the dirt. The Uchiha's other hand had only received a minor cut. "Not only with the Chidori that can literally rip your skin apart if too much chakra is used, but taking out your anger by hurting yourself doesn't help anyone." He gave a small smile. "I'll meet you and the others at the gates." Kakashi then disappeared.

The Uchiha's eyes fell down to his wounded hand… He wondered why he kept letting his irritation take hold. He felt it surround him as he stood in the forest with the towering trees, acting as a cage. Lack of control was not something he faced on a regular basis. His features were purposely left indifferent with unhinged coldness to keep others away. The members of his team somehow saw past his façade and focused not on the reflection, but on the person casting the shadowy image.

A mission for the next few days… It's not like he didn't have enough to deal with. He still hadn't made up his mind when it came to Orochimaru's offer. Kakashi's words were just becoming a nuisance. His wants and needs were colliding and he was still left at his crossroad.

The heat beat down on his skin. His hand reached over to his shoulder and he wondered what was keeping him here… Then his eyes landed on his injured hand once more… Then again, what was making him question where he knew he belonged…?

After leaving the woods, Sasuke entered his house, going directly to his room. Opening the closet, he took his backpack out. He packed rather slowly, not sure how the mission was going to be. He was being forced to get along with his team again, much to his dislike. He knew clearly that he wasn't ready to meet their stares of uncertainty.

Once he was done, he stood up and slumped his backpack over his shoulder. Sasuke looked over to the table where his headband was abandoned. It lay next to his horizontally placed team photo. His fingers touched the rim of the frame. The want to turn it up again was persistent, but he knew that he couldn't bring himself to do it. The distance it created was numbing… It was similar to the detachment he felt after removing the rest of his childhood photographs that lay placed in his room. He tried to apply apathy to the situation however, that never worked to satisfaction. Thoughts and memories couldn't be controlled.

The tips of his fingers were deliberately drawn away. He knew what would happen if the photograph met his melancholy eyes for a second time… It wasn't worth it. Not anymore. His eyes swayed as his hand took hold of the headband, shoving it into his pocket.

* * *

The afternoon sun was meeting the center of the sky, allowing its rays to locate coverage to the ground. The trees and foliage provided a blockade of its own doing, creating dim patches on the grass.

Orochimaru was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. A faint sense of acknowledgement was given to the other in front of him.

"The assignment you have given me is complete," the medical ninja reported.

"Good, then it's all going according to plan."

"Speaking of which, Lord Orochimaru, what if Sasuke doesn't decide to agree with your offer? It's not improbable."

A small grin morphed onto his expression. "There is always the second option. I'm sure that it won't come to that, but even if it does, I'll still get what I want."

"It could result within the same misfortune that your offer with Tsunade ended. No one getting what they desired in the end." Kabuto was cautious with his word choice, but held his usual condescension.

"Sasuke's just a child," Orochimaru stated, genuinely unscathed by the reminder of the previous incident. "Giving him an ultimatum will only force him into choosing the wrong one, especially when the incorrect choice is the more desirable alternative. When the prey is cornered, they go for the easiest escape route, not realizing that the predator is lying in wait, foretelling the prey's movement before he even makes a single indication. Of course Sasuke's mind will sway between his priorities, but that's what I want. You see, he was already questioning himself, all I needed to do was provide him with a way out."

"Then I assume that you're prepared for any situation. Even Kakashi's interference?"

"Unfortunately Kakashi is more of an annoyance than I hoped he would be. He tends to get involved a little too frequently. Either way, Sasuke will end up making up his mind on his own, realizing that he needs my help." Kakashi has already gotten in the way as far as his previous attempts went. This time though, he knew that it wouldn't matter.

"Well, Kakashi was able to convince Sasuke to go on a mission with his team for a few days, after a heated discussion that is. I couldn't hear what they were saying." His index finger pushed up the center of his glasses. "I didn't get that close since I knew that either one of them could have sensed my presence."

The Sannin gave a small frown. "Spending more time with them could loosen my grip on Sasuke."

"Actually, the route they plan on taking is going to lead them exactly where _he_ is rumored to be," Kabuto added in a low manner.

"Interesting… That will be enough to drag him back. Maybe even guarantee my victory."

"I agree. Running into Itachi the first time was disastrous enough on his psyche. I wonder what he'll do once they have their next reunion after such a short period of time."

"It's really all thanks to him that I can manipulate Sasuke, right into my grasp," he added, licking his lips as four figures landed in front of him bowing.

"It has been confirmed, Lord Orochimaru, as of two nights ago," Sakon reported.

"Excellent. Continue with the other job that I assigned you." Everything seemed to be falling into place for him this time around. "It seems that Sasuke has decided to go on a mission with his team, which gives you four plenty of time to complete your other assignments."

"Yes. Of course." He vanished with the others.

"I don't think we need to worry about my Sasuke anymore," Orochimaru said with a small laugh.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were leaning on one side of the gate, talking until Sasuke came into view. They became instantly silent. It's only been two days, yet tension was layered between them. The quietness was somewhat unsettling for the other two, but they had no idea how the Uchiha felt.

Sasuke paid no mind to them, ignoring there glances of hesitation and went to the other side, standing next to the wall. Not even sparing a glimpse of recognition.

Naruto made a slight confused face and turned to Sakura. "See, told you he'd show up." He had stated earlier that Sasuke had to come. Kakashi wouldn't allow them to go on a mission without the other, no matter how much refusal was presented.

Sakura however, abstained from such hope. Her eyes shifted to Sasuke, then back to her blond comrade. "Yeah, but all the way on the other side," the kunoichi added in whisper.

"So? That doesn't matter." Naruto rested his hands in his pockets. He didn't expect any less. "He still came and that means something."

"Like what?" She looked at him, skepticism misleading her usual believing nature.

"He's willing to try," Naruto said, adding a smile.

Sakura shook her head a little, not wanting her teammate to see her small grin. Naruto always had this thing about hope and it seemed every time he somehow passed it around, unintentionally. Her eyes still held downheartedness. "If you're sure."

"I'm never wrong," he reassured.

The atmosphere returned to widespread stillness. Kakashi approached the group after a few minutes. "You guys ready to go?" the Jounin asked in the center. He looked over to the right and then the left. A minor sigh was released. Again, it was a start. He knew that this was going to be a long trip if it remained like this. "Alright, let's get going." The Jounin started walking and the other three started to trail behind.

Naruto and Sakura walked side by side just behind their sensei while Sasuke stayed a few steps back. He dropped his dark eyes to the ground. He didn't want to be here anymore. He should have just refused. It was too late to turn back now. Looking back at the village, uneasiness built around him. The air was tranquil, much opposed to how the three Genin felt about attempting this mission.

* * *

**This whole chapter was one of my favorites to write so far. I really look forward to bringing in Itachi later, way later, but he'll show up as foretold. I believe that the mission is going to last for a while, but plenty will happen during that time. As I'm typing the fic, I kind of feel like it's an episode or something. It is basically my rendition of the Sasuke Retrieval Arc. Also, I'm one review away from twenty, which is cool! (I appreciate any and all reviews that I get. Feedback always helps). Anyway, until next week! R&R~**


	9. Hostility

**Okay, first off, I had so many computer problems this week that it was just ridiculous (was not happy about it). Even my Microsoft Word had a problem… Yeah, so that was the basics of my last few days, fixing my computer, updating and stuff. Anyway, enjoy the chapter~**

* * *

The members of Team Seven fell into a rhythmic silence the moment they treaded from the village, their wide range created justification to not come together. Naruto shifted his gaze uneasily to the right, gripping the straps of his backpack. The restlessness he felt provided hesitation to speak. The last thing he wanted was to say the wrong thing, but the nonexistent words were driving him crazy. Sakura, on the other hand, remained calm. She fought her tugging desire to look back as she held her head forward. Her attention was forced upon anything that would keep her gaze occupied until another came along to whisk it away. She and Naruto were walking alongside each other. None left to recognize the atmospheric pressure their wondering stares added to the tenacious scene of who would be the first to speak.

Kakashi held concern, even opting to not read while he steadily waited for his students to collect a string of words in their heads, if they even attempted such an act. He was wondering if they intended to say anything at all. Normally, nothing held any of them back from conversation, whether it be a lighthearted argument or a minor discussion. The Jounin took note of the setup of his squad. Naruto and Sakura felt more at ease if they walked side by side since they hid obvious worry. Then Sasuke was a few paces behind, keeping his indecipherable eyes to the ground, the only place he felt his stare should rest.

The Copy Ninja had some hope that he didn't have to be the first to communicate, but someone had to start. "Guys, we need to pick up the pace here. We have to reach our destination by the day after tomorrow." He pointed ahead. "We'll be following this path until we reach Tanzaku Town. Then we need to travel by tree until we hit a bridge. After crossing, it'll be half a day's travel."

"Kakashi sensei, how important is this document?" Sakura spoke after catching up some, leaving Naruto behind. She was holding her fingers in a nervous fashion and pressed her lips together as she glanced behind. A warm breeze blew when she looked forward once more. She caught a glimpse of Sasuke and could almost immediately sense the disconnection he was placing in front of himself.

The Jounin knew her concern without looking back. "Well, it has some information that we don't want leaked to other villages. Other than that aspect, it's just a normal, run of the mill statistical document," he explained lightly.

"Then why is it a B-rank mission?" Naruto asked a moment later, locking his hands together behind his head.

"The information it carries is important. Besides, if we run into trouble the mission becomes an A-rank. That is unlikely since knowledge of this document being delivered today is unknown."

Sasuke wasn't even aware of how far behind he was falling from the rest of the team. He didn't listen to them. Their voices came back muffled and interwoven with the passing of every second he felt his heart beat in his chest. It wasn't apprehension that was present. It was the throbbing tension cast into the air. Overanalyzing this situation would only bring unsolicited strife and discourse. The Uchiha didn't feel that words would bring this fight to an end. For some reason it felt inferior if senseless sentiments were thrown around just to resolve the indeterminable dispute between fragmented comrades.

It wasn't them that he questioned. It was himself. If he could still hold onto the people that he needed or once again have them walk out of his view permanently. He felt this security when around them and actually enjoyed being near people that could make him feel in place with the rest of them. Itachi used to make him feel the same thing. The identical want to be around a circle of family. He lived it, and lost it all in a single night due to the raising of a blade coated in death's blood. Right in front of him, they all disappeared.

That break utterly tore him apart inside. His trust for others plummeted just as far as his hatred rose. Because of the want to fulfill his long sought over goal, he knew that he had no choice but to put that simple want ahead of all else. That way, there would be no one to lose. It was a weakness that he wore; visibility was only seen if the knowledge was known.

Hatred was allowed to consume him, placing a never-ending question of priority on his mind. They were considered a nightmare in his eyes, one that haunted him even when his eyes were open, producing nothing more than closed ambitions that gave no reason to continue living in a world where everything was not as it seemed.

"Sasuke, stop lagging behind," Kakashi called back.

The Uchiha's train of thought was thrown off track after his sensei's voice hit his ears. His head moved upwards, causing him to realize the distance he created between himself and the others.

The Copy Ninja slowed as he waited for his student to catch up, triggering the others to do the same. Kakashi thought that Sasuke's sudden attitude change was strange. Not only an hour ago he was yelling and swallowed in by his angry, but now he was unemotional and reserved. He didn't like where this would head.

Sakura held her standard concerned look, but thought that saying something at this moment would cause a problem. So she held her tongue.

The blond did not share the same rationality and had just about enough of this superfluous drama. He dropped his arms and an angered frown formed on his face. "What's with you? You haven't said a single word this whole time." Sasuke just continued to disregard the other, placing his attention aside. "Hey! Don't ignore me, Sasuke!" Naruto had stopped and angrily spun around.

"Will you just shut up?" Sasuke responded lowly.

"What's the matter with you?" Naruto yelled back after standing in front of the Uchiha, so he'd stop walking.

Sasuke turned his head slightly, showcasing annoyance. "You're getting on my nerves. Just don't talk to me." He felt it the moment Naruto spoke. The instant attention that was brought down on him the second he replied. He was still irritated. Trying to control the anger that was once again seeping through his tone was something that proved to be a challenge. Even though he was far from the want to argue, he knew it would happen.

"Me? You are the one who decided to avoid everyone when you know that we have a problem!" The tan boy again yelled. The aggravation he felt in his teammate's inability to help matters was evident. He seriously couldn't contain his boiling frustration any longer. For the past few days he felt grief and constructed reassurance, but that blew over.

"That's enough," Kakashi said, getting between the two of them. Arguing may be inevitable in this situation. He was aware of that, but he didn't want it to become uncontrollable.

The jinchuuriki shook his head. "No. He can treat me like crap for all I care. But he has no right to do the same to Sakura." Naruto crossed his arms, giving Sasuke a halfhearted scowl.

"Naruto, it's alright-" Sakura started to say.

"No, it's not okay! I mean what kind of team are we? Just look at us. Who are we trying to fool? We're falling apart over _nothing_."

"Naruto," Kakashi began.

"Let me finish," he interrupted in a solemn tone. He shoulders fell and so did his eyes. "We have been on a team for practically a year now. We get into one stupid, pointless argument and we can't even recover." Blue eyes met once again with black. "What the hell were we doing this whole time? This isn't how a team is supposed to be. It's supposed to be forgive and forget. The fight is done. Get over it." His words came out harshly, but meant to be received well.

"I don't see what you're getting at," the Uchiha stated as he tightened his hand into a fist. It was no easy feat to keep himself from the desire to punch the other in the face. "We hardly acted like a team in the first place. Maybe we were never meant to be one."

Sakura's eyes widened at the statement. "How can you say that like it doesn't matter?" Her voice was strained and troubled. She knew that Sasuke was lying. It was obviously more presented to them compared to the other, who wasn't aware after all this time.

"Because it _doesn't_ matter," Sasuke replied coldly.

"So, you're telling me that the whole time," Naruto continued, raising his voice in the process. "It means absolutely nothing to you? All of those times that you even felt a little happiness was a lie or worthless? I can't believe that. No. I won't believe that!"

"It wasn't meaningless," Sasuke said, breaking eye contact. "Very few aspects made it worth something. But that doesn't make this team liable to continue to be any more than that." A slight breeze blew past as a prolong silence stilled between them. "This team is nothing…" His words came out as a low tangible sentiment that hardly held any type of meaning even to the person who willingly let such contradictory slip past his lips.

Naruto unknowingly allowed an irritated breath. "I can't believe you're saying that. This team is everything to me. That includes every member. They are like family to me and I _know_ you feel the same!" His fists clenched together firmly.

"That's where we differ." Sasuke kept his voice calm.

The blond tilted his head to the side, loosely keeping his rage. "What do you mean?"

"I've just about had it with everyone. You all think that you know…" His eyes narrowed. "Maybe being on a team was a mistake." At that moment his head shifted to the side. He felt it again. Whenever he questioned himself, the curse mark would provide a dull ache in his shoulder. His uneven breath was enough to disregard the minor discomfort.

"It was your choice in the beginning that made this team," Kakashi reminded. "During the bell test, remember? You decided on your own, to go against my orders to work better as a whole. You chose to share your lunch with Naruto and in turn, Sakura did as well. Youstarted this team. You understood that working alone couldn't get you as far as you needed when compared to cooperating as a team."

Sasuke scoffed at his sensei's words. "It was different back then."

"_It_ wasn't different back then! _You_ were different!" Naruto barked back. "You've changed for some reason… and not for the better. It's like I don't even know who you are anymore."

"Did you ever really know me? I never believed that you could. I had thought once, someone like you had a chance, but I was wrong," Sasuke remarked with forced arrogance.

"This isn't some joke." Maybe Sakura had the right to be worried all along. He blinked in confusion. "What do you even mean by that? Someone like me…"

"Nothing much." Sasuke crossed his arms. He thought for sure that Naruto would at least comprehend that he meant friend, but then again, the blond was rather slow.

"I don't-"

"Understand? That's not new."

"Just stop it," Sakura said with tears tugging at the edges of her eyes. "I can't stand to see you guys like this. Naruto's right though. You have changed. I've known this for the longest time now, but I just kept ignoring the fact. I didn't want to acknowledge the truth…" She knew that Sasuke didn't like when she brought this up, but she didn't care. "Ever since the Forest of Death, ever since Orochimaru came along and gave you that curse mark, you've become a different person."

He let out a sigh. This again… Sakura always connected it back to that moment. He knew her concern was feasible. "This has nothing to do with any of that."

"Then what does this whole ordeal have to do with?" Kakashi asked. "You know that I've been asking you this for days. Even your friends can see when something is bothering you."

"It's not like I'm hiding anything." the teen responded, closing his eyes after lying once again. "No one understands." A comment more meant for himself than to be said aloud.

"Understands what?" Kakashi still stood firmly between his team. A minor amount of concern could be discovered, even though he usually kept his voice level no matter the circumstance. It wasn't completely noticeable unless it was heard before.

"All of you say you know me, but no one knows how I feel about anything."

"That's because you never tell anyone." Naruto jumped in. "We aren't mind readers. If you lie about how you are feeling, then of course we are going to believe it. You have never been one to care about hiding how you feel. We all know that and that's why-"

"You have no idea. I deal with my problems my way." The Uchiha loosened his arms as they rest against each other. He knew an interrogation was bound to get on his nerves today.

"Yeah, and look where that has gotten you! We understand more than you give us credit for! If you would just talk-"

"Then what? All of my problems would just suddenly disappear? You know that's not how it works. Not at all."

"I'm not saying that they would disappear. Trust me. I get it, but the pain and burden of holding this all in would go away. You act like I don't know what it feels like to be alone. I'm just like you. I know that your whole family is gone, but that doesn't-"

That was his breaking point. "Just shut up for once! What the hell do you know about it? It's not like you ever had a family in the first place! You were on your own right from the beginning. What makes you think you know anything about it? I'm suffering now because I had those ties. How on earth could you possibly understand what it feels like to lose all that?" Sasuke yelled, having enough. Everyone thought that they knew what he was going through. "None of you have any idea how it feels to be stabbed in the back by someone that you _trusted_."

"So, that's what this whole thing is about," Naruto said after a slight pause. His reply was in a composed tone. At first he was a little shocked to hear Sasuke yell something that seemed to be buried deep inside. He never heard his stoic friend shout like that. He didn't know much about Sasuke's old relationship with his brother and he still hardly knew anything. "Well, you know what, Sasuke? I don't know how that feels. You're right. There is no way that I could possibly understand that feeling. But I get it now. You've never found the strength to move on from your past. I had nothing. I was treated like dirt my whole life. I was so angry and upset because I didn't know what I did to deserve it. But then someone put faith in me and saw me for who I was and in turn I found strength in myself to push forward. I wasn't afraid to form bonds. I was just unable to in the past. No one would let me. I know who I am now and I've accepted my faults. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, who dreams of becoming Hokage one day. I want to protect the village and everyone in it with all my might. I'm happy with who I am, but I can't say for sure that you are okay with your life. You're letting yourself be controlled by anger and hatred, that's making you lose who you really are."

The raven shook his head in disdain as he took a step back. Naruto still had no clue. He never would fully comprehend. "I know who I am," the Uchiha uttered in aggravation. "And I'll never be able to accept the way my life has turned out." Sasuke swiftly turned his head before spinning around and jumping off into the trees.

"Sasuke, wait!" Naruto called out to deaf ears.

"Stop, Naruto." Kakashi put his hand on his blond student's shoulder.

"We can't just let him run off like that!" he said a tad desperate.

"He'll be fine. He's just getting ahead of us. We can meet up with him at the bridge." Kakashi looked off into the distance, shaking his head some. Sasuke is still unable to deal with the massacre… all because it was his own brother that annihilated the Uchiha's bloodline. The aspect that probably pained him the most, Itachi never cared.

Naruto lowered his head, leaving concern in his tone. "How are you so sure he won't just run off?"

"What you said actually got to him. For a brief moment I saw it. He is so uncertain in what he truly wants and that is causing him to lash out at anyone who even tries to help. He doesn't desire help. Therefore, he wants nothing more than to believe that he doesn't need it. What he does want is his space to think without all of these outside voices. I know you have good intention, just give him room," Kakashi reassured. It wouldn't be long before they caught up to him anyway. Sasuke was proving one of his issues when dealing with problems. He runs from them in order for them to disappear.

"Fine, but if you ask me, he's been alone long enough. Too much space is not always what he wants no matter of what he says."

The Jounin understood that as well. "I know, but that's just how it is sometimes."

"Naruto," Sakura said, taking a step forward.

"I'm sorry." He turned to face her. "I didn't want to argue with him again, especially in front of you."

"It's alright. I think Sasuke needed someone to yell some sense into him, but he also needed to vent by shouting back. I just wish it didn't have to be this way every time he needs to say something." That is something she'd never grasp when it came to her silent friend. Sasuke pushed people away when he needed them most, but he never realized that listening is what friends were for.

Naruto let out a small sigh. "Sasuke needs all three of us more than he realizes. He'll see it one day." He had to see it eventually or Naruto would force him to.

"Alright, you two, enough talking. We should catch up to Sasuke." Kakashi broke their attention back to the mission.

Sasuke pushed off the trees with more force than intended, cracking some of the bark, marking his passage. He closed his eyes briefly in discontent. Naruto always had to force his opinion, always had to combat with the Uchiha's indecision.

It really mattered very little now. Sasuke knew who he was despite all of the darkness he has faced. Besides, he needed to get away from them. He felt it the moment the inaudible feud changed into vocal dialogue. Pressure started to build around him and he obligated to an escape route instead of hearing more.

Going on this mission was guaranteed to end up in a dispute, one of the many reasons that he didn't want to go in the first place. It was also knowing that they would make him want to stay… The tranquility he felt alongside them, in spite of his harsh words and actions, was one that had no bounds or borders. Even with banter being thrown around daily, they could still keep hold of acceptance for the other. It was never a question or a thought. Now it surfaced as a calamity too precise for him to back away from. They created a corner, but it wasn't a threatening enclosure… just an evident refuge from solitude and obscurity.

Even if he held revenge above all else, that never seemed to threaten the outcome of his brother's death, until he actually considered it to be a downfall. He didn't want to come face to face with Itachi again and still be presented as weak.

'_You don't have enough hate. And you know something else…? You never will.'_

It was those very words that forced his mind to waver. Facing Itachi after five years filled him with so much radiating animosity that he couldn't even contain his actions. He never thought he could hate someone so much that their very presence created despise and loathing inside him. Hearing his brother's voice, even seeing him from across the room, it was enough. Anger spread rapidly without containment and he lashed out with a Chidori. Then a sudden fear rose when his strike didn't pierce flesh, but was stopped by the mere swift movement of a hand. At that instant he knew. The years prior to that single meeting meant nothing, yet he still tried to fight. He still needed to prove the theory wrong, but it was futile. He failed. But he didn't understand how he could lack hatred when that was all he allowed himself to have… He solely relied on hate. It gave him reason to still be alive. To still _want_ to be alive…

His fingers tensed at the memories. No amount of tears brought anyone back. No extent of hate created an end. And no magnitude of distance was enough. It all lacked reason and he still couldn't place the cause. He felt that a piece of the puzzle was missing.

Sasuke landed on the ground after the wooded area came to an end. The trees opened up to a steep hill that led to the bridge ahead of him. The bridge swayed with the pull of the wind and creaked from old age. Excess rope lay on the semi stable looking planks. Vines wrapped around the ropes, linking together from the forest as they ran across the ground. He decided to wait for the others at this point.

The young ninja didn't want the third degree from them, so he came to the conclusion that he should at least act like he moved passed the argument. That way he and Naruto would not find reason to continue their pointless disagreement. Unless the other provoked him, then it would be a different story. The Uchiha still felt a little on edge, tapping his finger against his arm. Sasuke leaned back beside one of the trees as he waited for the others to arrive.

Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi showed up a few minutes later. They weren't that far apart but apparently Sasuke was traveling faster than he realized. They approached the scene as if nothing caused them to break apart.

Sakura walked up the hill, meeting up with the base of the bridge. "This is the bridge we have to cross?" It was a long way down and impossible to cross the gap any other way. "It looks unsafe," she said, raising an eyebrow. A hint of worry was mixed within her voice as she placed her hand on the tattered rope. The fact that it was frayed concerned her even more. Her gaze rounded back to the others, falling on Sasuke once again.

"We'll be fine if we go over two at a time and walk slowly," Kakashi guaranteed. "I've been over this bridge before and it's safe."

"We should just run across it or something. That way it can't break on us." Naruto suggested. He squinted as he looked below. "But why two at a time?"

"If something happens to the bridge, someone else is there to help," Sasuke replied from behind, not leaving his previous position.

"Exactly," Kakashi said. "Alright, Sakura and I will cross over first, and then when we are on the other side, the both of you can walk over."

His face altered due to frustration. "Why do I have to cross with Sasuke?"

"Don't complain. It's the safest way."

"Kakashi sensei, are you sure it's the _only_ way?" the kunoichi asked hesitantly. Her foot tapped the wood as Sasuke walked over to the group.

"We'll be fine," he repeated. Sakura walked steadily ahead of her sensei. She abruptly stopped when the bridge swayed. "Don't stay in one place for too long. The bridge isn't as stable as it could be. It is safe as long as we keep moving."

"Sorry." Sakura walked again, watching her feet. One after another and she'd get to the other side in no time… Having her sensei behind her was at least somewhat calming. Her head was lifted, becoming level with the landscape as they got closer. Once they made it to the other side, she let out a breath that she wasn't aware she was holding. The bridge was fairly sturdy, so no problem should arise.

"Naruto, Sasuke, you can come over now." Kakashi waited, hoping that this would go smoothly, but when it came to those two, it never did.

"Before we cross over," Naruto said, turning to Sasuke. "I wanted to apologize about saying whatever I had said earlier that got you mad or something. So, I'm sorry." He was sincere enough in his admission of guilt. He did really mean it, not wanting this grudge to continue any longer.

"It's fine," Sasuke replied. Then he sighed, knowing that he was expected to apologize as well. "I'm sorry too."

It sounded forced and not genuine, but Naruto could sort of disregard that part. "You could at least try to sound like you mean it, but whatever."

The Uchiha looked past the jinchuuriki. "Let's just go."

Naruto's face fell some due to the subtle hostility he felt in the statement. "Fine." The two of them walked over to the bridge and started to cross. He looked down. "That's a long fall…"

Sasuke knew this would happen for some reason. He let out a breath. "If you start going it won't be a problem."

Naruto swung his head back with a small scowl, then turned and started inching across the planks. His fingers were clinging to the ropes on the side of the bridge, like his life depended on it. "Did I ever mention that I hate bridges, Kakashi sensei?" he called out to the other side. "Because I do. Especially this one," he mumbled.

"Will you hurry up?" Sasuke said getting irritated at the other's sluggish pace. He should have gone first if Naruto was going to be this cautious.

"No. I don't want to fall," he said swinging his head back once more.

The Uchiha's arms crossed as a gust of wind swayed the bridge. "You're not going to fall if you actually walk."

"Don't rush me!" He placed his foot ahead and paused. "I'm in front of you, so to bad."

"Then let me go around you."

"No cutting, just walk behind. You're gonna cause something to happen. Stop distracting me!"

"You're going to slow."

"No, I'm not." Naruto stopped, circling around midway on the bridge. "If you were ahead you'd cause us to fall because you'd be going too fast. I'm going at a good pace."

"Naruto, Sasuke, keep going. The bridge could break if you stay in one spot for too long," their sensei warned. He shook his head. Maybe he should have had either one of them walk over with Sakura at this rate.

"Yet you were the one that suggested running across it." He paused for a split second, shaking his head. "You heard him, just move," Sasuke said, getting tired of the stalling.

"I know. I have ears! Maybe if you'd just be quiet I could walk." The blond turned back around in a huff.

"I'm never patient. Now just go," Sasuke said straightforwardly.

His hands released the ragged ropes and crossed in retaliation for only a moment before he realized that he let go of his only measurement of safety. "No. Maybe I'll just stand right here."

"Fine. Go ahead, if you want the bridge to actually break."

"Sasuke, Naruto, come on!" Sakura yelled across to them. Why did they have to argue now of all times? They had to of realized what could happen if they fell.

"We're coming!" Naruto shouted back. Upon turning around he stepped on a piece of wood that squeaked, causing him to step back and bang his elbow into Sasuke's rib, the one that was just healed only a few days ago.

"Just move already," he exhaled, letting aggravation cover his slight pain. The Uchiha gave Naruto a minor shove forward.

"Then stop. Don't push!" The plank below the blond gave out and plunged downward. Naruto took another step back, hitting Sasuke again. He put too much force on the board that the Uchiha was standing on. Another snap from the wood brought his eyes downward as he noticed his foot lower.

Sasuke knew that was too much weight. "You idiot. You have to move."

"I can't, my foot is stuck." He tried to wrench himself free, but that just caused the bridge to shake.

"Stop," Sasuke warned, now allowing his hands to grab the rope for safety.

"I can't, even if I wanted to," he said through a strained voice. He gripped his leg. "This stupid plant is not helping."

"Naruto, stop moving so much," their sensei called out. "I can't risk going over to help, so just calm down and slowly get your foot out."

Another snapping noise hit their ears as the two planks suddenly broke, sending both Naruto and Sasuke plunging down. The vines that entangled around the bridge were pulled down with them. The foliage found way of wrapping around the two shinobi. They were left dangling between life and death by a few measly plants. Sasuke felt the vines tie around and cling to his skin tightly. A hollow breath left his mouth as his eyes opened and he saw the bridge above him and the air below… He was stuck upside down and Naruto was caught a little higher up. His eyes fell to the temporary means of security, knowing they wouldn't hold out very long.

* * *

**Yeah, another cliffhanger! But I got this idea from a movie. It was so random, especially the movie that I got it from :) So, thanks for all the favorites/follows/reviews! My sisters both had different reactions to Sasuke. One said he needs a hug and the other said Kakashi needs to slap him… And I'm just like *face palm* (The latter would never happen and good luck with the hug thing). That's what I get from having them beta read. Okay, so until next update~ R&R.**


	10. Abyss

**My computer and I must be at odds or something because issues still arise, however I have hopefully fixed our dispute. I believe that my laptop will work now, meaning turn on when I hit the button… Okay, so finally hit the double digits. Chapter 10, hope you all enjoy~ R&R**

* * *

The wind roared through the chasm, causing the air to be turbulent and unsettling. The Uchiha's eyes were more concerned with the gaping space between the shambling bridge and the trees that looked like nothing more than a blanket of green coverage below with a small line of blue portraying a river. A stilled breath was all Sasuke could manage as he tried to recollect himself and remain calm, despite the very gnawing sensation of death that intertwined along with the vines that held the two shinobi in place.

Naruto hung upright with the thin plants wrapped around his waist and arms, leaving his legs hanging below. Sasuke, on the other hand, was stuck upside down, a few feet below his teammate. His one arm was completely free while his other was tangled along with his torso and legs.

"Now look what you did, you loser," Sasuke called up as he tried not to let his aggravation slip. He was having difficulty looking up to his comrade.

"You were the one who started it! You yelled at me to go faster! It's your fault too!" The blond peered down as he yelled, being careful not to move. There was no way to save themselves and it was all Sasuke's fault for being such a- No, he didn't want to antagonize the other, not at a time like this, but the Uchiha just kept egging him on and it tore through his psyche to a point where he needed to argue back.

"I didn't cause this, you did." The raven knew that he had to stay as motionless as possible, aware that any vital movement could cause a tear in the vines and then they would both be goners. The plants were not going to hold out forever. He needed to think and that loudmouth wasn't helping.

"You did too!" His voice echoed below. Naruto started to struggle, causing Sasuke to sway.

This was getting ridiculous. "Stop. Moving," he said sternly.

"I'm trying to get back up!" he shouted.

"Sasuke, Naruto, stop struggling against the vines. They're the only things keeping you there. I'm coming to help," Kakashi said. He had to remember to remain composed or something could go wrong. He tried to think of any solution as quickly as possible.

"Naruto, Sasuke, be careful!" Sakura called out with her hand over her chest. This couldn't be happening… Her head swiftly turned when she noticed a pull on the tattered ropes that held the aged bridge in place. It was going to fall apart. "Kakashi sensei, the bridge! The ropes are starting to break!" The binds connecting to the wooden posts began to come undone. Kakashi was able to grab the ropes just as they snapped, initiating the bridge to swing violently.

The two that were left hanging simultaneously held their breath. Naruto let out the air he was holding. "I hate this! What are we going to do?" He received no reply. "Sasuke?" he asked curiously.

The teen was looking to the ground below. The tension he was feeling was slicing through the air. He could really die here… and before he thought that he didn't care about death…

"Sasuke! Hello!"

"What?" he asked sharply.

"Zoning out at a time like this isn't going to help!"

"Shut up. I know that," he responded, rolling his eyes.

Naruto was glancing down at his friend and waited a moment. The height they were at, the situation they both produced through dispute… "I get it… I'm… afraid too, but we can't worry about dying! Kakashi sensei and Sakura are right there!" He tried pointing, only by extending his finger for that little bit for emphasis. "You're like the smartest person I know and I'm a screw up. So let the idiot up here know what to do!"

Sasuke moved his head, looking over at Kakashi and Sakura. He had no idea how to save himself or Naruto. He released a breath, permitting a restful calmness to take place of his apprehension.

"Sakura, get the other side," Kakashi ordered. "Naruto, Sasuke, this is not the time to argue about who's at fault. Work together and find a way up. If we let go, the bridge will fall. You don't have a lot of time. Find a way to climb up."

"But my hands are stuck!" Naruto yelled to his sensei.

"Be resourceful. You'll find a way." His tone held as much assurance as he could muster. His hands stiffened around the slipping ropes. Kakashi knew that the two of them could work together and figure this out.

"I can't reach anything." Naruto glanced below. "Sasuke, how about you?"

The Uchiha slowly shifted his head to look downward. This was obviously a bad position to be in for him to do anything. The longer they were stuck here the more likely they would fall. "Give me a minute," the boy replied evenly.

"We don't have a minute! I'll just pull myself up!" Naruto spoke hastily as a jerking from the plants lowered him marginally.

"Don't. The vines will break. How many times do I have to say it?" Sasuke observed the distance he was to the side of land Sakura and Kakashi were standing on. He mentally went through the tools that he had with him. A few kunai, wire string, shuriken, and some scrolls. Then an idea struck him and he knew it could work, but he had to be entirely accurate.

"How's that plan coming along?" Naruto inquired with uneasiness in his voice. "Because the last time I checked, we don't have all day." A piece of wood broke away and fell past him. "That could be us! Hurry up, Sasuke!"

His eyes closed briefly. "I'm going as fast as I can."

"You have a plan?"

"Yeah, just don't move anymore."

Sasuke slowly inched his hand to his kunai pouch and pulled one out. This plan was going to be a little challenging with one free hand. So he had to cut vine that secured his arm. It caused him to lower a bit. He anticipated that nothing more would happen…

With his now free left hand the Uchiha pulled out his wire string. He carefully tied the cord around the kunai, and made sure it was tight. The Uchiha knew that the wire was strong, but he didn't know how much weight it could support. Although he couldn't measure how much he needed, he'd just have to make an estimate. After cutting the wire he took out another kunai and repeated the action of tying them together on opposite sides.

Naruto watched, scrunching his face in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Sakura, I'm going to throw the kunai up to you," Sasuke explained, ignoring his teammate's question. "I just need to you catch it, then secure it. Can you do that?"

The girl nodded, understanding what he was about to attempt. "Yeah. Kakashi sensei, can I let go of the bridge?"

The Jounin nodded, comprehending Sasuke's plan as well. "Go ahead. I got it."

Sakura ran over to the edge where she was positioned well enough to catch the weapon. "Okay, I'm ready." Sasuke took a moment to eye his distance again and then he threw the kunai, shifting some afterwards. The kunoichi caught it effortlessly. Sakura then jogged over to the closest tree and wrapped the wire around a few times, locking the kunai in place. "I'm done!" she called out.

"How did you throw that to her?" the blond asked. "You're upside down." There were something's that he didn't even know was possible until he observed the Uchiha do them with no effort of any kind. During training, missions, it made no difference…

"Doesn't matter. I need you to cut yourself free," Sasuke said quickly, taking out another kunai.

Naruto shook his head fiercely. "No way! I'll fall!"

"No, you won't. Just trust me." Sasuke's voice was rushed as he voiced urgency.

"But what if…"

He spoke more firmly to make his point. "Naruto, just cut the vines. I won't let you fall."

"Fine. I'll trust you." Sasuke threw the kunai upwards. Naruto struggled some, but managed to grasp the shinobi weapon. He was able to slice one of the vines, pausing as he dropped considerably.

"Hurry up," Sasuke warned.

"I'm trying!" The blond cut another plant. He was dangling by one around the wrist. "Okay, one more." The vine abruptly split. Naruto's eyes snapped shut as he fell. The jinchuuriki was jerked to a halt the moment felt a hand around his wrist. The ninja opened his eyes. "You saved me…" Naruto said in minor disbelief.

"I said that I wouldn't let you fall. Now here, take the kunai." He handed the other kunai attached to the wire to the blond who was now hanging freely below him.

"What about you?" he asked, taking the weapon.

Supporting Naruto's heaviness wasn't going to last when it came to some measly plants. "I'm not sure how much weight the wire can hold. So you need to climb up first and then send the kunai back to me."

"I can't do that. What if you fall?"

He shook his head. "I won't. Just go."

"Why is it always like this?" Naruto said after a pause. "You always save me first."

"This isn't the time, Naruto," Sasuke replied with distinct hast.

"You know that I'm not going to let you fall either."

"I'll be fine, but it's not helping if you don't let go."

It actually aggravated him that Sasuke was staying so calm. "You act like nothing bothers you, even right now. And at first, even I was naïve enough to believe that, but now I know that it's a lie… I just can't stand you sometimes," he said with a sigh. "You're my friend and yet we act like we hate each other. It's pointless to pretend that hate is above everything. You still act like Team Seven doesn't mean anything to you. You even said that…"

The Uchiha exhaled. His grip was getting weaker. "I didn't say that it was meaningless."

"Then why were we fighting? Why are we always arguing? It's just not worth it. I'll never understand it and I'm being to feel that I don't know who you are anymore…"

"I did get something worthwhile since the time the team was formed... You somehow became my closest friend, even though I used to hate you," Sasuke admitted without restriction. "I never wanted a friend. I never needed anything or anyone before this team was assembled."

"But look where we are right now. The team isn't the same as it was when it was formed. As long as I know that I have these bonds with the people I care about, I know that I'm going to be okay. Can't you say the same thing?" Naruto glimpsed down for a moment and then at the others, realizing that time was running out.

"I can't be sure that I'm even worth these bonds," he answered, so low that it wasn't audible to the other. Sasuke then felt a miniscule snap from one of the vines. "This isn't the time for some speech. Like I said, just go." He was having a tough time keeping hold.

"I can't risk letting you fall. If you fall when I'm climbing up, no one can save you. And I can't let that happen."

"If you hurry up then there won't be a problem," he persisted.

"No," the other replied in a huff.

"Why are you being so stubborn about this?" he asked, getting irritated.

"I don't want you to die! If you fall, I fall, that's how it's gonna be."

The Uchiha felt his grip slip even more. "You're not a damn hero, Naruto. Just shut up and go."

"You're right, I'm not… I'm not trying to be… but you've always been one of mine," he explained earnestly. "It's not because you've saved me from stupid mistakes that I've made, but because-"

All of the vines holding Sasuke in place simultaneously broke. The Uchiha swung down below and Naruto made sure to tightly grip onto Sasuke's wrist so he didn't fall. The two of them were sent toward the side of the cliff. Sasuke turned some, allowing his shoulder to slam into the rock to lessen the impact, not having the time to put his foot out like Naruto. Their position was now switched once again. The blond felt as if his shoulder would pop of its socket if he held on much longer.

Kakashi let go of the bridge and ran over to help them. He and Sakura hauled the wire until both Naruto and Sasuke were safe enough to use their chakra to climb up on their own.

"Are you two alright?" Kakashi asked.

"Fine." Sasuke rubbed his left arm which was now covered in a bruise. Blood finally stopped rushing to his head as looked over at the gap.

"Yeah," Naruto added, rounding his arm.

"I was so worried," Sakura said, pulling them both into a sudden hug, but let go once she realized. "Sorry."

"Hey, we're fine. No sweat." Naruto was trying to play it cool.

Sakura smacked him on the head. "You had me worried sick! Don't act like it was no big deal!"

"Ow, alright, alright." He then gave her a smile. "Thanks, by the way."

She was confused. "For what?"

"For caring," he responded sheepishly.

Her heart sank for a moment. "Of course I care, we're friends."

"It just means a lot," he said, playing it casual. The jinchuuriki gave a smile. "Another hug would help though."

"Don't push it."

Sasuke untied the kunai and let out a tired sigh. He wasn't even sure that was going to work. He was glad that Itachi had taught him something useful all those years ago. His brother only showed him the basics and he expanded on it, remembering how Itachi completed the act.

Kakashi knew that could have resulted with them falling, but luckily even Sasuke and Naruto could put their differences aside at a crucial moment between life and death. "That was good team work and quick thinking on your part, Sasuke. Of course, if you two didn't argue then this whole mess could have been avoided. Anyway, I'm just glad that you guys can still work together."

"We could have died. I am never crossing a bridge ever again," Naruto said, looking across to the other side. His ankle had a fading pain, but other than that, he was fine.

Sasuke looked down at his knuckles, noticing they were bleeding a little from strain he placed on his hand. The prior injury proceeded to only get worse. His hand stung and his arm plainly hurt. Naruto seemed to get off unscathed as always. For some reason he healed quickly.

"The bruising should go away in a few days," Kakashi said nonchalantly as he examined the Uchiha's arm. "It's pretty bad, but it'll only hurt for a little while."

"It stings like hell," he commented. The black and blue covered the majority of his arm.

Now that everyone was alright they could continue. "Well, even though we were delayed, we can still make it on schedule if we hurry."

"But the sun's going to be setting soon. How about a rest?" Naruto asked with a pout. "I'm tired."

"We will, but not right now. There's still daylight." Kakashi jumped up into the trees, allowing the other three ninja to follow suit.

Naruto stopped. "Oh, hey, Sasuke?"

"What?" he asked, glancing behind him before he had the chance to follow the other two.

"I never finished what I was about to say earlier." His hands rest behind his head. "I think of you like a hero because well… you may be driven by revenge, but even through that darkness you always seem to pull through, all on your own. I mean, don't get me wrong, you're the most arrogant person I know, but you're my best friend too and you understand me better than anyone else."

"I wouldn't say that we understand each other that well. You can only comprehend a minor part of my life. Like I said before, you don't know how it feels to lose family."

"But… I feel like I have a family now. Iruka sensei, Kakashi sensei, Pervy Sage, Grandma Tsunade, you and Sakura, it's small, but I'm happy. It's not the same, I know." The blond was aware that the other would counter with that statement. His gaze wondered over to the trees. "Every day when we were training together or on some mission, I always wondered when I'm with you, if that is what it feels like to have a brother. This was one of the first bonds I ever had… Since day one, I've been jealous of you. You were always stronger, more popular, everything that I strived to be, but never came close to. I've looked up to you for years, but hid that behind our rivalry… When I apologized, I really meant it. I want this stupid fight to be over already."

Sasuke crossed his arms, allowing some stillness to settle between them. "You might be my closet friend, but I'm not the type of person you should look up to," he said coldly before jumping off into the trees.

Naruto sighed heavily, casting his stare downwards. He didn't understand why Sasuke always choose to close himself up. He never found it challenging to be open with everyone he met, so the Uchiha's isolation didn't make sense. He wondered what it would take for his teammate to see that on his own. He shook his head in discontent. Chakra was summoned to his feet as he leaped off into the woods.

The three of them still mentally decided to stay apart and quiet as they traveled. Kakashi didn't know what he could do at this point to make them talk. He just needed to leave it up to them to figure out. When his part came into play he'd do more, but for now he has said all he could.

Naruto jumped ahead of the others, landing beside the Jounin. "Kakashi sensei?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you explain something to me?"

"If you want to know something about Sasuke, then the best thing to do would be to ask him yourself."

"But there's a problem… He won't talk to me. But I see him talk to you all the time so…"

"Just find a way to talk to him. That's all I can tell you."

"Alright…"

Sakura turned her head to the side. He was silent, always silent… even after a near death experience… The kunoichi pressed her lips together. His attitude and outlook was always presented to her as a mystery. She slowed some, making sure that her sensei and Naruto were able to get ahead. Her voice rung out lowly, almost gloomy. "Do you remember the day this team was formed, before the bell test?"

"Vaguely," he responded in monotone.

"Well, I remember it perfectly. I know that none of us knew anything about each other back then, but it's different now. That day that I talked to you and made fun of Naruto for being alone, you got mad at me."

Sasuke lowered his gaze. "I don't remember that."

"Well, it was a long time ago." Her eyes sank to the tree branch as she landed and pushed off. It's not like Sasuke should remember something so frivolous… To her, it was a crucial moment, one that caused her to try and understand both Naruto and Sasuke better. She paused, taking a breath to continue. A breeze divided the air between them. "If being alone hurts you, then why do you chose it? Revenge isn't going to make anyone happy, not you… or me."

The question took the Uchiha by surprise, though he didn't show it. She was inputting herself into his decisions. "I knew it…" He closed his eyes momentarily. "I'm not like you or Naruto. I'm traveling a path the rest of you can't follow. Sometimes I'm going to make choices that neither you nor Naruto will understand."

"I know what happened to your Clan, Sasuke. I know that you have been through so much pain because of everyone you lost. But why put yourself through more?" Her voice held a sorrowful undertone. Her eyes fought back tears. The kunoichi's gaze fell on him beside her. He was never decipherable, even in word choice.

"I have reasons for what I do. Reasons that I don't need to explain to you or anyone else," he said icily with a minor turn of the head.

She felt like she had to force her eyes away from him now. "I don't get it."

"Of course you wouldn't." He looked at her now, his voice remaining even when he spoke.

"But I want to," she said in a whisper.

"And I don't need you to."

"Sasuke, I care about you so much and I just want to help. It hurts everyone when you do this," she nearly pleaded without asking the question. Her light green, wet eyes were involuntary swayed to Sasuke's blank expression. The lump in her throat was ignored as the words slipped past her lips without resistance, accompanied by tears. "…I …I love you with all my heart and I can't stand to see you do this to yourself… I know that you're hurting, but everyone else around you wants to help. No one wants to lose you… I don't want to lose you. For once, can't you just please, let the past go?" A tightening in her chest was felt as she wiped her eyes.

Sasuke couldn't bring himself to look at her directly. "No… None of that means anything to me," he responded dryly.

"Why?" She had stopped moving, landing with her stare to his back.

He had also become stationary, watching the others get further ahead. "The only thing I can live for is my revenge and I have all the intention of doing so."

"I always feel like I'm on the side lines when it comes to this team and I'm tired of it. I'm not going to just sit back and watch you tear yourself apart inside. You can't just live your life for revenge. How can you call that living?"

"Do you think I care? I get it. You want to help, just like everyone else, but I don't need it. Do I have to spell it out for you? Revenge is my purpose. I'd never expect you to understand."

"Then you don't give me enough credit. But if you think that your friends won't try to save you then you're wrong."

"Save me from what?" he asked unpleasantly.

"From yourself… Don't you understand… if I were to lose you due to revenge… I'd know that pain myself. Because it would be you …" Sakura wiped her eyes once more and her look cast at Sasuke's shadow as he remained silent. Her hand laid rest on the tree. Tilting her head, she stopped from saying anymore that lingered on her lips. It was quiet for a while before she jumped ahead of him, intending to leave without a response.

The Uchiha stayed behind before deciding to catch up to her. "Sakura, thank you… but there are just some things that I need to do alone." Sasuke then went ahead of her, ending their conversation. He knew that all she had to do was stop thinking about it to make the hurt inside fade away… It would be nothing but a fleeting memory…

Sakura stopped in her tracks. Her hand brushed insecurely along her arm. He left while she stayed. Nothing she did or said mattered anymore. She could wear her heart on her sleeve for all her life and Sasuke would never see it.

He thanked her and she unknowingly allowed that to be the last words between them. When Team Seven was assembled, all of her focus was centered around Sasuke, but then she saw worth in Naruto too. Her feelings were straight. She knew where her heart lay practically in pieces, yet she didn't need to care as long as she believed that Sasuke would always be right there. Not beside her, she accepted that he didn't feel the same, but she held onto the miniscule hope that maybe one day… Her feelings would be returned… Again, she pushed off the branch to catch up.

Naruto had looked back and saw that Sakura was talking to Sasuke and felt obligated to let them speak. This feeling that he faced was unknown and hostile. That whole bridge incident really made him stop and think about what was going on at this moment and the previous day. He never spoke liberally about his friendship to the other, not knowing the consequence of stating simple facts.

For some reason Sasuke was just so calm during the whole ordeal. Not at first, but the second he was brought back to reality. Sasuke actually said that they were best friends and to him, that made it true. Maybe the team could finally return to normal, rebuild with a fresh start. It was just unbelievable that they could break apart to begin with, but he had to admit that it was happening. Acknowledging the problem was the only way to stop the space between the four of them to stop spreading further apart.

Sasuke was now traveling in the center of everyone. He could understand that they were worried, but felt that they shouldn't hold that over his head. Both of his teammates had thrown sudden sentiments at him without much warning. When it came to friendship, he tried so hard to evade it. Simply because of his brother's words the night of the massacre, to gain _those_ eyes… The death of your closet friend was the price. And he didn't want to be a murderer like his brother. The only blood he wanted to draw was the one that took everything from him. Any other, their blood, wasn't his to spill; their life wasn't his to take.

Ignoring the confession Sakura expressed moments ago was also something that needed to be done. Love was a concept lost in translation to him for many years. No matter who it was, he would never feel affection towards anyone. It only resulted in pain. It wasn't his place to stand between these three people that cared about him while he fought the tugging pull of abandoning them or staying by their side, waver in his head.

The thoughts were drained from his mind. This isn't what he needed right now. He could admit to himself that he was afraid of declining Orochimaru's offer. But the pros and cons evened out in the end. Konoha and Sound were not the same place. One was a safe refuge and the other an unreliable prison. It wasn't clear to him. He didn't know the better alternative, but what he did know was that this mission would eventually fulfill its purpose without him attempting to put in effort. And that is an aspect that he didn't quite understand. His time limit was a week, yet Orochimaru didn't care that he left the village, didn't care that spending more time with his team would be less valued for his angle. Unless there was a reason behind it all… There always was something…

The Uchiha looked above. The sky started to be devoured in night as the sun's time to leave came upon them. Maybe some sleep would do him good. He hasn't been sleeping that great lately.

Kakashi landed in a clearing up ahead. "We're staying here for the night. We need to set up camp, but we're leaving at sunrise." He received a groan from Naruto and Sakura as they landed. "That still gives us plenty of time to rest."

"Yeah, but nothing else," the blond said, plopping on the ground. "All that's going to do is leave us with sleep," he complained.

"It's not that bad," Kakashi responded lazily.

Sakura sided with the jinchuuriki this time. "I don't know sensei, maybe we should have stopped at a town or something."

"If you really want to travel through the night, then we can."

"No, no," Naruto replied quickly. "We can stay here."

"Good, then let's get a fire going. It's supposed to get a little cold."

Sasuke leaned back against a tree, watching the three of them talk. A small chill ran up his spine as a gust blew. His head turned to the side for a split second before he felt his arms being pulled by his teammates.

"Don't be lazy, we need your help to set up too," Naruto said. "Just because you stand off like that, it doesn't mean you're invisible."

"So, stop trying to be," Sakura added as they lightly tugged the Uchiha. Sasuke didn't bother protesting.

"You can do the fire," the blond said with a nod, letting go. "Hey, this kind of reminds me of the Forest of Death, just minus the man-eating, giant animals."

"And ninja attacking us left and right," the girl responded.

"The Forest of Death wasn't that bad," Sasuke said indifferently, even though he had a rather sore memory of the place.

Naruto gave a small laugh. "Coming from the one that got attacked by that creep."

"At least I didn't get digested by a giant snake."

"Oh yeah, well at least I forgot the pass phrase thing."

Sakura sighed, shaking her head. "That was the point, remember?"

"So? If it was a word at least I would have got it, but you had to come up with this long pointless, rambling sentence thing about ninja and weapons or whatever."

"If you weren't an idiot who got captured twice, then it wouldn't have been necessary," Sasuke pointed out.

"Hey, I-"

"Guys," Kakashi cut in. "Before morning."

"Yeah, yeah," the blond replied with a grin.

Sasuke just lowered his gaze. A headache was already forming.

* * *

**I hope that I explained Sasuke's plan enough (two kunai tied on opposite sides of the wire string for a grip and the other for security when tied around the tree so they can swing over). Anyway, I have a roundabout idea of how may chapters this story is going to be, meaning pretty long. And if anyone is worrying about parings or whatnot, there isn't any due to none in the anime at this point (Sasuke retrieval arc). But the bridge is all done with so onto the next chapter for me, which I'm trying to stay ahead of myself but that's hard with writer's block, but I believe I'm pass that now :) I'm really missing the old Team Seven because of this…**


	11. Revise

**I think my new standard is close to five thousand words per chapter, but I never intend for that to happen. But the more words, the better, I suppose. Anyway, I just can't win with my computer. I try. It has its own mind. I will wait my laptop out because it happened before and it is gradually behaving. So, I hope you all enjoy the chapter~ R&R**

* * *

It was sunrise and all four shinobi were already traveling. They were walking through an open forest. The trees grew close together, causing the woods to be dense and still. Rustling could be heard above by a few birds as they landed on the branches. The summer sun shone down with a dim amount of humidity. The path they followed would lead them to the closet town, their destination. From there they would reach their true target to deliver the scroll.

The lack of speech resulted in a calm and relatively quiet morning. Neither of the shinobi had much clue to what should be said, leaving them to once again remain withdrawn. Sasuke found the ambience full of unwanted tension for some reason, due to the prior day's event. Everyone's emotions seemed to be out in the open and continuously clashing with each other, making the silence hostile. He didn't care much since the quietness didn't bother him, being used to it. But it was infrequent for them when on a mission.

Sasuke's head shifted to the side. He had a strange feeling about this mission suddenly. It was too persistent to ignore.

To a certain ninja, the lack of trying words was getting to him once more. He despised the idea that they still found themselves wrapped up in awkwardness when with their teammates. "So," Naruto said slowly. "How long is this mission going to take again?" He glanced at his sensei that was to his right. He just needed to start some type of conversation at this point, hoping that it would round to everyone talking again.

"Just a few days, remember?" Sakura chimed in at Naruto's left.

"Well, going back will take longer than expected because of the bridge, but we're not in a rush," Kakashi added. Then he glanced to his right, in Sasuke's direction. He noticed that his student wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings, which was an unusual behavior for him. He also didn't like the subtle way that the Uchiha was trying to detach himself from the others just by walking on the opposite side. Even though that was typical of him, it wasn't helping. It seemed that the team was making a minor amount of progress, exactly what he expected.

He then thought back to the day when he and Sasuke were training. His student didn't have much control over his chakra, which worried him. He wanted to bring the issue up again at one point, but he knew that the Uchiha wouldn't speak about the problem willingly. If he spoke about it now that would cause an unwanted problem. Everyone was present and that would lead to making the issue greater than it needed to be.

The Jounin caught another glimpse of the curse mark. It seemed fine, but it always did. There was no telling if it was troubling Sasuke. The teen hardly bothered to show any emotion. The main problem was how little he and everyone else knew about the mark. Anko was the only other person he was aware of that received the curse and survived. She was unfamiliar with any further information concerning the usage, since she never opted to freely activating the curse mark after getting it years ago. It was understandable that she found no use for something that connected back to her old sensei's power. Sasuke had less of an advantage, having already fallen prey to the influence and sublimation it provided towards his goals.

Naruto sighed loudly, dragging his feet. "Can we travel any faster?"

"Like I said, we're not in any hurry," Kakashi repeated calmly. He felt that the longer they were away from the village, the more aid it would provide in mending the team.

"Yeah, but I wanted some excitement. We should have gone on an A-rank mission. Why couldn't Granny give us one of those? We're ready since we've done them before."

"What do you call what happened yesterday?" Sakura asked. Like the bridge breaking wasn't disastrous enough. "You should be happy and enjoy the peace for a change."

"I can't be. Boring is _boring_."

"A-rank missions are for higher placed Chuunin and Jounin," Kakashi explained. "And if you remember correctly, the three of you are still Genin."

"Yeah, don't remind me… But if the exams were interrupted because of Orochimaru's attack, how come the village didn't try to finish?"

Sasuke shook his head with an uninterested expression. "And when would there be time for that with all of the repairs, loser?"

The jinchuuriki crossed his arms in defiance. "Afterwards or something. I could have made it to a Chuunin. I beat Neji and all."

"Yeah, but your next fight would have been against me," Sasuke replied, rolling his eyes. If he beat Gaara anyway…

"… So?" He recalled the moment he saw how much stronger the Uchiha had become after training that month with their sensei. He had a feeling that if he had faced Sasuke at that time, he would have lost. "I still would have won," he said, countering his thoughts.

Sasuke was aware that their strengths were close to equal at the time, but still had no idea who would actually win. "It doesn't make a difference to me. I'm already at Chuunin level and that's all that matters."

"No way. Who said that?"

"The proctor, Genma. He's the one that told me to go after Gaara in the first place."

"So, that's why…" Recalling the fight with the other jinchuuriki caused a feeling of dread. To think, that could have been him if not for his friends, but at least he was able to talk some sense into Gaara. It was a wrenching fight with a terrifying opponent that mirrored the loathing he used to feel towards the people that minimized his existence. Ignored, laughed at, scolded, mistreated; he suffered through it alone. But the unknowing hate was the worst part of it all. He was relieved to have faith and acceptance instilled to him after gaining the people that acknowledged him. "No fair. Kakashi sensei, I'm at Chuunin level, right?" he asked with a layer of hope in his voice.

"Not quite," he responded truthfully. "You still have a ways to go." He knew that Naruto would surpass him one day, but for now he had a lot of growing up to do.

Naruto let out a sigh, another thing that he wasn't even with when it came to Sasuke. "I'll still be Hokage one day, believe it."

Sakura gave a small smile at the statement. It was all Naruto talked about, but even she was starting to have faith that one day he may accomplish his goal.

After a considerably long time of walking, a town lay ahead. As the four ninja entered the streets were crowded and the noise level was high. None besides their sensei had been here before. They were close to the mission's indicated town, a day and a half worth of travel if calculated without hindrance.

"Sensei, what's going on?" Sakura asked as she observed the joyful crowds.

"Just a celebration. Today is the day that this town was founded. It just so happens that we are passing through during all the activity. It might be hard to book a hotel room." He pondered after considering how many people probably came just for the event.

"We're spending the night?" Sasuke asked. "It's only noon. We could still travel." He figured that Kakashi would prolong the mission somehow.

"Well, since we are here, why not take a little break?" Sasuke didn't look too thrilled about the idea. "Cheer up a little. Just because you don't want to be on a mission, it doesn't mean you can't enjoy yourself." The Uchiha glanced at his sensei for a moment with restrained annoyance and then looked away. Kakashi understood why he was displeased. "I just think that a break from the village is what this team needs," he said only low enough where the Uchiha could hear.

"That's the last thing _I_ need," he replied more to himself. His inaudible response referred to his time limit, which concerned him. He didn't want to return to the village at this rate. He was losing track of the time that was slipping by and ignoring the issue was the simple way of forcing himself to have no choice in the matter. But that wasn't what he wanted…

Kakashi gave a small smile. "Everyone needs a break every once in a while, even on missions." It was ironic that he'd say that now. Back when he was a Chuunin, that thought was forbidden to cross his mind. Focusing on the mission alone was all that he allowed until Obito's death.

"Awesome! I'm gonna get something to eat!" Naruto said excitedly, dashing off to the left.

"I'm going to see what they have for sale," Sakura added as a particular article of clothing caught her eye. She headed straight ahead.

"I'm just leaving," Sasuke replied on exhale with a bored manner as he went to the right.

Kakashi sighed. That was not what he had in mind. For now he'd just book a room and then round up his students later. They always had a way of surprising him, whether it was in a positive light or not. He had to leave some reliance on them every once in a while or they'd never learn.

Sasuke walked a good distance away from the noise. The thirteen year old already knew what the Jounin was up to, but it wasn't that simple. Forcing the team back together in such a rash manner just wouldn't cut it, even if they were in the same room, or traveling together. Nothing made a difference until they actually talked about what happened, but Kakashi knew that. He was probably just letting one of them initiate the actual clean up by speaking about the incident. He harbored the feeling, knowing he wasn't willing to go the extra mile, that he was the one keeping this feud going longer than it needed. The other two, he wasn't sure what they were thinking. They could have themselves fooled and think that the team would be okay no matter what happened. They have talked a little, but not about what was going on.

The raven leaned back against a building with his hands in his pocket and an empty expression on his face. All he has done so far was disregard the attempts of repair the other two had given. Only yesterday he confronted the feeling of death and now he knew… he didn't want to die. The sum of revenge and power up against living to be with his team, it didn't add up anymore. The teen glanced above, seeing the sun take the center of the sky. He was slipping into his own arrogance, never being one to let go of anything easily. Being an Uchiha provided him with skill and intelligence, but caused isolation and a superiority complex, exactly what his brother warned him of years ago.

A light shake of the head applied release to his constant thought of his brother. He couldn't understand how someone so caring and considerate could transform into a murderer right before his eyes. It happened suddenly, without warning. He wondered what the trigger was if not the pressure. Itachi's alteration caused the lone survivor to become everything that he tried to avoid. He was unexpectedly following in his brother's footsteps soon to be a murderer himself.

* * *

When Kakashi set out to find his students around sunset, he was surprised to find them all together. They all gathered in the direction Sasuke left in. Sakura was leaning on the opposite wall from where Sasuke stood, while Naruto sat on the ground between the two. Maybe they did get the point after all, but that all hinged on what they were talking about. He waited to approach them, not wanting to interrupt.

"There are three steps to the Rasengan." Naruto explained with a nod. "Pervy Sage taught me because his student, the Forth Hokage, created the jutsu. The first step was rotation which I had to use a water balloon for, rotating my chakra to get the water to spin in two different directions. Then second was power. I had to break a rubber ball by forcing my chakra inside to make it burst. I think Pervy Sage said that it helped make my chakra denser or something... The third and final step was to combine both step one and two by spinning chakra inside a balloon without moving the balloon itself, which was supposed to keep the shape."

"So, Master Jiraiya decided to show you this why?" Sakura asked. She knew that Naruto had more chakra than her and Sasuke combined, but failed to see why a jutsu like that was taught to him, especially since it was the Fourth's very own creation. The kunoichi placed her hands behind her back. She kept her delight concealed in her features. They were finally talking about something in relation to the fight that broke out amongst them on the hospital roof.

"Because I reminded him of the Fourth. It's not really complete by the Fourth's standards anyway," Naruto said, remembering what Jiraiya had explained to him. He leaned back on his hands, touching the uneven pavement as a grin appeared on his face. "I actually have to use a clone to help me. That's the only way for me to perfect it."

"How long did that take for you to learn?" Sasuke asked as he crossed his arms. It was Naruto and Sakura that ended up finding him. In the remote silence that had fallen between them, he asked about the jutsu the blond had used in their fight, never seeing it before then. He decided that he might as well try a little repair himself since he was the only one against the effort.

"Um…" He had to think and his memory didn't always serve him well. "A few weeks, probably a month to get it right. It was when Pervy Sage and I were out looking for Granny Tsunade. It felt like it took forever, but I made a bet with Grandma and when fighting against Kabuto, I finally completed it. I'm not grateful to that traitor, but because of him the jutsu was able to be finished." He looked over at the Uchiha. "What about the Chidori thing sensei taught you? How did you do it? I tried and it didn't work."

The raven haired teen released a breath as shadows covered the area. The sun being barricaded by the clouds cast a needed chill into the summer air. He spoke with his usual monotone voice. "That's because you don't have a lightning chakra nature."

"A what..?" He looked over at Sakura who shook her head, knowing that they covered the basics in class. He simply didn't remember or maybe cut that day.

"I'm sure Kakashi can teach you that later." He was positive that Naruto wouldn't understand if he tried to explain. "But he told me that I needed lightning release to use the Chidori and luckily I had fire and lightning."

"Isn't that rare to have more than one?" the girl asked.

"Usually, but it happens. It really just involves an amount of chakra so great that it becomes visible. It was difficult to learn, even for me. I had to use my dominate hand since that helps draw the chakra. It's simply gathering electrical energy in the form of chakra. But only Kakashi and I can use the Chidori anyway."

Naruto tilted his head. "You make it sound… confusing. What if I do have lightning or something?"

"You probably don't have that release," Sasuke said with a sigh. "It's hard to explain or maybe you're just thickheaded."

"I get it," Sakura added.

Naruto shot a look to the Uchiha. "Don't insult me! I sort of get it…"

"You don't get it at all, do you?"

"Nope. But how come only you and sensei can do the Chidori?"

"Because there are drawbacks." He remembered how difficult it was to maintain the jutsu when he first started, but he caught on rather quickly, a comment he recalled Kakashi making. Then again, he was always advanced at one point or another when compared to the other students at his rank. "The speed of the attack that needs to be delivered combined with the fact that the jutsu needs to be used in a straight line. It can be easily counterattacked due to that, but the Sharingan stops contradictions. I can see the enemy move in every detail, regardless of their speed. Basically, the enemy's moves are visible beforehand." Sasuke tried to explain as simply as possible, not believing the other would follow. He could tell by the look on Naruto's face that he didn't comprehend the information well. "I can also only use the technique twice a day. That's my limit. Also if I force too much chakra, it can tear my skin apart, which I have unintentionally done before."

"When was that?" Sakura asked. She had noticed his hand right now being bandaged, but didn't know why. Sasuke seemed to inadvertently hurt himself on many occasions that came to mind.

"Doesn't matter," Sasuke answered with tangible irritation. Sakura wasn't told of the specifics when Itachi came to the village, but she didn't need to be told every detail.

Naruto knew that it was a sore subject to bring up Sasuke's brother. He never saw that amount of anger and hate before... except with when facing Gaara. Their eyes were the same, just as lethal, just as torn apart with a buried sorrow. He spoke up to revert the subject back to the original. "Well, I say since the Rasengan and the Chidori are the same rank. They probably do the same damage."

The Uchiha knew that they were both A-rank prior to learning the jutsu himself. "The Chidori does more external destruction while the Rasengan does internal." He recalled the water towers. His hand merely lodged into the metal, bending it inwards.

"Ugh, okay." Naruto was surprised at first that Sasuke was the one that brought up the topic. For a while he was beginning to feel the burden of rekindling the team on his own, a weight heavy enough where he couldn't find stability in his optimistic disposition to keep hold of it without falter. A semi understanding nod was given. "I think I get it."

Sasuke gave a skeptical look. "The water tower's at the hospital. I'm assuming from what you explained about the Rasengan and what I know about the Chidori. The revolving of your chakra made the back of the tower explode because of the water spinning at high velocity. And the Chidori just impaled the metal with enough force to tear through. They are both pure chakra after all." After learning that information, he didn't feel as if the Chidori was inferior. He just never saw that jutsu before or the results. At first glance he expected the Rasengan was stronger… but after careful consideration, he saw them at balance with each other.

"Okay, so chakra nature," Naruto rounded back. "Explain that better."

"I don't have to."

"Chakra nature is an advanced form of chakra control. It entails the molding and defining of one's chakra into an innate type of chakra nature, altering its properties and characteristics. Nature transformation is one of two necessary techniques for creating a jutsu. Its counterpart being shape transformation. Few shinobi can use both shape manipulation and nature manipulation," Kakashi clarified on cue after approaching. Sasuke obviously knew he was there the whole time.

"…What does that mean? I can't get it if you talk like a ninja academy textbook or something."

He smiled at the comparison. "I'll teach you when you're older."

"But I want to know now. How am I supposed to catch up to Sasuke if he knows that and I don't?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "You probably couldn't use chakra nature even if you tried."

Naruto's eye twitched at the insult. "Hey! I-"

"Alright guys, the topic is settled." He didn't need an argument after a minor amount of progress was made. Sasuke finally took it upon himself to speak freely about the problem, even if it only pertained to the jutsu used in their fight. "I was able to find a hotel room with enough space. So we can get going."

"Did you happen to have enough money for food?" Naruto asked, getting up. "I gave my money to this girl that I helped out after some guys stole from her. So, that left me hungry. And I was kind of looking forward to trying the ramen here to compare it to the old man's ramen at Ichiraku."

"Yeah, we can stop somewhere along the way. Actually, there is a place right outside the hotel. We can go there." He knew this would be money out of his pocket… but that happened sometimes.

"Okay, good. I bet the food here will taste great."

They stopped at a small diner and ate, managing to converse a little more. Not as much as they would usually talk in terms of everyone participating equally. Then they headed to their hotel room. It was small, but suitable for a night's stay.

"I thought you said that this hotel had enough rooms?" Naruto asked as he looked around, visualizing the rooms to be larger.

"No, I said that it had enough space. Sakura will get the room with the single bed, you and Sasuke can share the two bedded room and I'll be sleeping on the couch," Kakashi explained with his lazy tendency.

"Why do I have to share a room?" The blond complained. "Can't I sleep on the couch?"

"Sorry, already taken. It's only for one night. You'll live."

"Fine." He shot a quick glance over at the Uchiha who also didn't look happy about the arrangement either. They both were silently getting annoyed at constantly being around the other. Unnecessary arguments broke out quickly and usually lacked a required resolve.

Sasuke went into the room and put his backpack on the bed near the window and Naruto put his bag on the opposite bed. Both of them left without a word and joined Kakashi and Sakura in the common room. Naruto sat on the couch, searching for the remote and turned on the TV. Not that he watched TV much, but there was nothing better to do anyway. Sakura decided to join him on the couch and told him to stop going through the channels so quickly. Kakashi took out his book and started to read. Sasuke sat down and turned his gaze to the ceiling. He was starting to get a minor headache and didn't really enjoy watching television.

Sakura's eyes traveled over to Sasuke. She wondered if what she said the other day meant anything to him. It was assumed that her words made no difference or authentic change of heart. She loosely hung onto that hope, knowing the Uchiha so well. He may never view her the way she does him… but she didn't want to be selfish and focus on herself. Her heart could wait… but it hurt her every time she met his solemn stare. Blinking slowly, she turned away.

A few minutes passed before Naruto leaned on the arm of the couch and looked over at the Uchiha. "Hey, Sasuke?"

"What?" he asked with a form of impatience layered in his voice.

He decided to ignore the other's evident annoyance. "So, uh, how did you learn how to throw those kunai upside down like that?"

"I practiced," he responded tiredly.

"Who taught you?" Sakura asked. "It was impressive. I've never seen anyone do that before."

Sasuke turned his head away from them, showcasing his subtle melancholy at the memories, but hid that under a false tone of irritation. He really hated bring Itachi into conversation. "… My brother."

"Oh…" Naruto said lowly. It was _that_ long ago that he knew how to do that technique… "You should show me when we get back to the village," he said to brighten the mood.

Kakashi looked up from his novel. There was tangible tension cast in the Uchiha's answer. The Jounin firmly held onto the belief that, in spite of Sasuke being so young, he could surpass his brother. He wasn't sure if the Uchiha felt the same, but other sensei agreed with him whenever the topic was brought up.

Sasuke tilted his head in unintended aggravation. "It took me a year to get right. It's simply the shuriken jutsu except with kunai. I don't think you could master the jutsu considering it takes aim and accuracy. The trajectory is exact and the projectiles hit ten targets all at different angles, with one in your blind spot. It's not at all easy."

"That's an advanced level," Kakashi explained. "The shuriken jutsu is a versatile technique, not needing to be done the same way."

Sakura silently agreed. "Even in the Academy, Sasuke was good at shuriken throwing."

"Yeah, yeah, Mr. Big shot and all. I remember," Naruto responded bitterly. The Uchiha always bested him no matter the exercise or practice. He fell back into the cushion, plastering a grin on his face. "You're still going to show me, right?"

Sasuke was a little confused. Normally the blond would retort the statement with an insult. He was really going the extra mile to maintain their usual friendly fire. "Fine, whatever."

Another hour passed and the Uchiha was getting a little restless from sitting there for a long time. His eyes wondered from the ground and over to the clock. Deciding that he wanted to be alone, he stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" the blond asked, sparing a glance away from the TV.

"I have a headache," he responded in his mundane tone. It was a nuisance to add on lies in the grand scheme of things, but a minor fib was nothing comparable. Naruto shrugged when Sakura looked over at him and continued watching the television. Kakashi, on the other hand, was just surprised that Sasuke stayed out there so long. Overall, he was pleased with the effort Sasuke actually put into the mix.

Sasuke entered the dim room, but didn't bother switching on the lights. The teen sat down on the bed and let his body sink into the mattress as his legs hung off slightly above the floor. His murky gaze traveled to the window, straining to keep his eyes open. He was mentally exhausted and that tugged heavily on his psyche. The darkness penetrating from the glass caught his attention.

The thirteen year old stood up, walking over. It was pitch black with moonlight shutting in and out with the cloud roll. The young ninja gradually opened the window, careful to not make a single noise so his leaving was not detected. The smell of humid air ventilated into the room. Taking a walk usually cleared his head and he needed an eternity. Sasuke climbed out of the window with ease, not making a noise as he landed on the pavement. He was swallowed into the darkness the instant he took a step, placing his hands into his pockets. It was automatic that his eyes fell below as a gust blew past him trailing a few leaves in its grasp.

Naruto let out a small yawn. He was getting more tired by the minute. The need for sudden sleep was persistent, but Sasuke was already in the room and he didn't want to bother him while he had a headache. Kakashi caught Naruto's glimpse at the door and then looked over at the clock.

"I think now would be a good time for everyone to get some sleep. We need to get up early tomorrow." The two of them nodded and Sakura turned off the television.

Naruto entered the dark, uninviting room as quietly as possible, shutting the door with a low creak. After his eyes adjusted to the night, he realized that Sasuke wasn't there. A breeze blew in his direction and he looked over at the cause, an open window. He walked over and looked outside. He wondered why Sasuke would just leave without saying anything, probably to be alone for a while. Naruto looked to the left and then the right. Maybe Sasuke wouldn't mind if he was followed. The blond decided to leave, knowing already that the Uchiha wouldn't want the company. He climbed out the window and went the direction that he thought his friend would have gone.

Kakashi was observing from the other window, watching Naruto run off on his own. He had a feeling that his rebellious student wouldn't stay in his room. He also knew that Naruto would follow Sasuke since he just wasn't the type of person to let something go unsaid.

* * *

**This chapter was pretty uneventful (really just meant to lead up to the next chapter, which I'm sure you will all love). But Sasuke is making some progress. It's a very, very slow procedure for someone like him to open up even a little. I was trying to find a way to ease him into talking and I guess you will see how that turns out next week :) He's getting there. And yes, I had to mention Genma because I love him. Who doesn't? He's awesome.**


	12. Bonds

***Stares blankly at screen thinking about what to say* So, tomorrow is Monday and I have work… The weekend is never long enough. Just found out that I have off on Memorial Day~ Three day weekend with one day meant for remembering the men and women who died while serving in the United States Armed Forces :) R&R**

* * *

The night was warm with very few patches of light passing through the clouds. The town was quiet and the streets desolate. There wasn't much to spark the humid air with a refreshed breeze, leaving the warmth to heavily settle to the ground.

Sasuke detected Naruto trailing him immediately, even though the blond made sure to stay hidden. His chakra signature was always radiating, like he had a lack of control. The raven jumped up on top of a building, walking over to the edge. He sought some time to himself, but that obviously wasn't going to happen.

Naruto looked up, debating on whether he should follow or not. He didn't want to deliberately bother the Uchiha, but still needed to talk to him. After quickly mulling it over, the jinchuuriki leapt up, using his chakra before hitting the top. He stood opposite the other, remaining silent.

Turning around, Sasuke spoke up. "Is there a reason you're following me?"

"I've been thinking," Naruto said pointedly, placing his hands behind his head. "About the fight we got into… at the hospital."

The Uchiha let out a simmering sigh. "Yeah, what about it?"

A consistent nagging was at the back of his mind. He wanted to be attentive of Sasuke's impending anger, but also getting annoyed at the level of clarity he was trying to reach just to understand one thing on his own this entire time. "Why? Why did you challenge me?"

"You wouldn't know, would you?" he asked, circling around. An unsettling tone was eased into his voice. He didn't feel the need to answer directly. "Do you know what I think about every time I see the full moon?"

"… No," the blond said somewhat hesitantly, not seeing the relevance.

Sasuke's eyes lay plastered at the opening sky, allowing himself to speak somewhat freely. He swallowed and then spoke. "The massacre happened the night of a full moon. I couldn't remember everything. It was all hazy at best… It was five years ago and just when I believed I may one day forget it… Tsukuyomi, that's what brought it all back, every detail, the blood, the corpses, and the one who swung the sword down at them."

He wasn't sure what actually transpired between Sasuke and his older brother, not being told any specifics. "You mean the jutsu that Itachi used?"

"Forty eight hours of seeing the damn massacre over and over again in my head." His voice had become strained with resentment, keying in lowly. "You couldn't even begin to imagine what that feels like."

Naruto lowered his glance from the Uchiha crest on the back of Sasuke's shirt to the ground. "You were mad then?"

"I was _furious_," Sasuke exclaimed, rapidly spinning around. Irritation was spilled out on every word. "That was complete and utter hell and not even the first time I suffered inside the doujutsu. So, yes, I was mad and took it out on you through a fight. Happy now that you know the reason?"

"How would beating the crap out of me help? Did it make you feel better? Did it work out the way you wanted?" he asked, getting cross himself. "All it did was almost get Sakura killed! If Kakashi sensei didn't stop us then she'd be dead right now!"

"That's her own damn fault for not staying out of the way!"

"Do you hear yourself? I'm no better than you because I accepted, but-"

"But nothing. I hate that everyone needs to get involved. I know that it was a mistake to challenge you, but at the time I wasn't thinking."

"Obviously! I just don't see why you can't let your revenge go. I can actually see it tearing you apart."

The Uchiha's fingers clasped together tightly. "You wouldn't comprehend the hatred I feel. I said this twice already, but you never truly hear it, do you? You didn't know your parents or what happened to them. So how would you feel if someone close to you decided one night to take everything away from you? I wasn't like you at first. I had a family and saw them die over and over again. Itachi just wanted to make me suffer more than I already had and it worked."

Naruto quieted down. He couldn't argue when that card was used. But no one would ever tell him about his parents, even when he asked. He'd be foolish if he thought for one second he could understand, but he could at least relate. "When I found out about the massacre, I just overheard some kids whispering about it, how you were the only one left. I felt terrible… but then I realized that you _were_ like me. Alone. I wanted to talk to you right away, but you didn't speak… When we were made Genin and put on the same squad, you don't know how happy I was… but you always put me down. I've seen the hatred in your eyes. The first time we fought at the Academy the hate wasn't directed towards me, like everyone else's… It's like you were looking right through me… It's true that I don't know your hatred, but I know my own… My hatred lives inside me and I fight against it every day."

Sasuke applied a more relaxed manner after taking a breath. "What could you possibly have to hate?" His question came out skeptically as he crossed his arms, facing the other.

"I learned to keep my stare to the ground too, you know? That way I couldn't see anyone's hate filled eyes. The villagers hate me, not all, but most. Could you imagine someone you don't even know looking at you the way you looked at Itachi? Be on the receiving end and then tell me what it feels like to be hated instead of the other way around." Naruto's head shifted, and he lowered his tone. "I know what it feels like to hate myself…"

"I told you before, we're not as similar as you want to believe, Naruto," the Uchiha replied despondently. He did know the weight it carries when abhorrence fell on his shoulders many years ago, but would never say those words aloud. "I only hate the reason."

"The reason? What do you mean?"

"Forget it. I don't want to talk about this." Sasuke jumped off the building before the blond could respond.

Naruto ran over to the edge, getting flustered at how distant the Uchiha was becoming. "Every damn time you try and act like you don't care, but I know you do! At least tell me why Team Seven is second place to you. Is your revenge worth that much where you could be so heartless and cold to the people that care about you?" Sasuke kept walking without a word. "Just let me know at the end of it all, if sacrificing everyone was worth it! Where I'm standing it wasn't important since the beginning but you have too much pride to admit that maybe for once the great Sasuke Uchiha was wrong!"

Sasuke could retort the statement but decided that the continuation wasn't worth the applied effort. He didn't know the hardships Naruto had to face growing up, but it was the same the other way around. He stopped walking when he was far enough away and closed his eyes. The confusion he was battling against was feasible, yet foreign and it wasn't like him to give into any outside forces. He realized that he practically was without struggle.

Naruto scaled down the building, heading back to the hotel, wondering why he even bothered. But he already knew the answer. Sasuke was never one for honesty, let alone facing the truth. The ninja didn't know what happened at the time. Sasuke encountering his brother was detrimental in more than one way. He had a feeling that it had to do with Itachi's return, but didn't want to admit that was the cause for the challenge. He desired to believe that the Uchiha wanted to fight for the right reason, but that covered his judgment.

A familiar voice hit his ears. "Hey, you."

Naruto turned around, seeing the guy he spoke about before, the one that stole from the girl he helped. "What do you want now?"

"Don't act like you don't know."

"Like I'm afraid of you. I beat you once. I can do it again." He really wasn't in the mood to fight, considering how irritated he was already. But he was aware that the person wanted a rematch.

The guy smirked. "Cocky, but what about being outnumbered?"

"Unlike you, I don't need back up," he said proudly. "You're outmatched anyway."

A fight broke out quickly with the others joining in on the brawl. Naruto was using his Shadow Clone Jutsu to counter, but there were too many to fight at once. The blond dodged a kick but lacked timing when it came to countering a punch. Sasuke came in suddenly, kicking the guy and sending him in the opposite direction. The Uchiha landed at Naruto's side. They were standing back to back.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

Sasuke answered blankly. "What does it look like? I'm helping you, since you need it."

"I thought that you went the other way. Besides, I can handle this."

The teen tilted his head, looking back. "So what? You want me to leave this to you then?"

"No…" he responded given his surroundings.

"That's what I thought," the Uchiha stated.

"Well, since you're here, let's show these wannabes what Team Seven is made of!" Naruto pulled his headband tighter, smiling. He didn't expect Sasuke to help, but he was glad for the assistance.

The two shinobi quickly defeated the group, leaving only a few standing. Naruto was off fighting to the left of Sasuke, using his clones against four other people. The Uchiha was in the middle of a one on one fight.

"You would be from the Leaf Village as well, I presume," the guy asked.

He still hasn't worn his headband, but knew Naruto gave that away. "What's it to you?"

"Just interested to know how strong the ninja from Konoha really are or if they are nothing but washed up has-beens."

"Regardless of what you believe, I shouldn't be taken lightly." Sasuke kicked the guy in the chest and sent him smashing into the building, splitting the cement.

The guy recovered in substantial pain. "You're pretty strong." Blood was dripping from his mouth. "You seem stronger than that one at least," he said, indicating the other shinobi.

"I wouldn't underestimate him that much," Sasuke added.

"Yeah! Take that! No one takes down Naruto Uzumaki- _ack_!" Naruto yelled as he was hit in the back and fell forward.

"Him, tough? You actually think so?" the guy asked, dusting off his pants.

"Unfortunately," the Uchiha replied with a minor shake of the head.

"Hey, Sasuke! Stop yakking to the enemy and fight! Don't leave me doing everything! What kind of an Uchiha are you?" The blond stood up and summoned more clones. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"Oh, so I'm fighting an Uchiha. No wonder. Alright, I like challenges."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto just further proved his idiocy. Telling the enemy your identity was not smart, even if this was a pointless fight. "Fine, just don't regret it."

After a while the ongoing match dwindled away. The fight had slowly broken up after the Leaf ninja defeated the strongest opponents. The people eventually disappeared, leaving Naruto on the ground breathing heavy and Sasuke the same, leaning against a wall.

"That was great!" Naruto said breathlessly, sitting up.

"What's so great about getting into a street fight?" Sasuke pointed out, looking over in the jinchuuriki's direction.

"Not that," he said, taking in a breath of air. "We haven't fought alongside each other in a long time. It just felt, I don't know, normal again."

"Normal…?" he questioned, but let the thought linger.

"We sure showed those guys that you don't mess with Leaf Village shinobi!" Naruto said contentedly, standing up. "We really do make the best team."

"You're way too enthusiastic about this," Sasuke replied blandly.

He put his hands behind his head as they started to walk. "Why shouldn't I be?"

"Never mind. Let's just go back."

"Alright." The two of them walked down the shadowy streets before the blond spoke up again. He was contemplating their last conversation in his head. "Okay, so you were mad. I do stupid things when I'm mad too."

Sasuke glanced in Naruto's direction. "It wasn't stupid and that was only half the reason."

The ninja let out a weary breath. He could tell in the sharpness of his friend's voice that he shouldn't push the topic. "You know… I don't care which one of us is stronger. Sure, I'd like to know one day, but not like that… You were winning back there, by the way. You have no idea how hard it was to keep up with you. If I hadn't used my Rasengan or you with the Chidori, I probably would have-"

"It doesn't matter. It didn't happen that way." The reality was simply the lack of confidence he had in his skill and growth after coming face to face with his brother again. He wanted to prove to himself that he was at least still stronger than Naruto, but that just made him feel deprecation pertaining to his skill level due to their abilities practically evening out. "Let's just drop it."

"Drop it like move past it or drop it like ignore it?"

"…The first one." Seemingly enough, this argument had remained too long and he was basically over it himself. He had other matters to worry about solving.

"Okay, so let's do that then." Naruto inwardly sighed. He could do that, but it still didn't make it right. Then again, it was the better of the two and his disputes with the Uchiha were always forgotten after a while. "Since we both went through the window, and I shut it on my way out," Naruto stated upon remembrance. "I don't have a key or anything."

"They only gave us one and Kakashi has it," Sasuke reminded.

"Oh, right. So we need to go the long way. Do you think Kakashi sensei will care about us getting into that fight?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Probably not."

"Yeah, he doesn't care about much. I'm tired anyway… Hey, if you hate the moon so much, why do you take walks at night?"

Sasuke looked over at his teammate and then to the ground, his bangs covering his eyes. "Just because some of the memories are bad, it doesn't mean all of them are…" He turned his head away. "Just stop asking so many questions."

"I wouldn't have to if I knew you better," the jinchuuriki said jokingly. "Hey, do you want to know what I think about when I see the moon?"

"No."

* * *

They entered the hotel and headed up to their room. Naruto tried the door, hoping that it was unlocked, but that theory was proven wrong. So he resorted to knocking frantically. Kakashi took his time to open the door.

"So, do I even want to know what happened?" the Jounin asked, letting his students enter the room.

"We just got into an awesome street fight, with a bunch of people, until it broke up anyway. Sasuke and I took them all down!"

The Copy Ninja crossed his arms, settling the silence for a moment. "Really, that all?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Sasuke answered, walking away.

"Not so fast," he exhaled. "I shouldn't have to say this, but I will. Boasting about a fight with _civilians_ compared to enemy ninja, especially since we are just traveling through this town, is not smart."

"But that guy-" Naruto started to explain.

"Let me finish, just think next time. That's all I'm saying. We are visitors and starting fights doesn't say much about the Leaf Village, now does it?"

"No," Naruto mumbled. "In my defense though, the guy had it coming. He was a jerk."

"So, if I get this correct then you're basically saying that anyone who acts like a jerk deserves to have their face pound in by you two?"

"Well no, but he did." Kakashi simply left that off with another sigh.

A door creaked open. "What's going on?" Sakura asked, coming out of her room, running her hand over her sleepy eyes. "What happened to you two?"

"Oh, Sakura, sorry about the noise," he let out sheepishly. "Sasuke and I just got in this cool fight. You should have seen it."

"Another fight, is that all you do?" Her voice altered to a concerning tone. "Did you guys get hurt or anything?"

Naruto spoke up for the both of them. "Sasuke and I are fine. I'm a fast healer anyway. I'll be better in no time."

"Okay, enough talking. We need to get up early so go back to bed and actually get some sleep." Kakashi was just glad that Sasuke and Naruto didn't get into a fight with each other. It was another step in the right direction to say the least. This whole ordeal left him tired as well. He has been running the conversations he has had with Sasuke over again in his head. He knew there was something vital left out. He remained troubled and slightly worried that a setback was right around the corner.

The three of them entered their rooms. Naruto passed out onto his bed and slipped into sleep instantly. Sasuke lay down, but didn't feel tired enough to sleep. So much for a calming walk… He even surprised himself before, opening up even that little bit to Naruto of all people. It's not that the words never left his mouth before. It was merely who the sentences reached this time.

Letting the fight go was the same as ignoring it to him, but it gave Naruto a chance to believe that they were done arguing. For the most part, the same was done for him. Now he could at least turn his focus to the other pressing matter at hand. However, he really didn't know if he wanted his mind to shift to the other issue…

* * *

Sasuke woke up early from the sunlight streaming in from the window as it hit his face. He stirred, turning his head away. Weariness sluggishly left his features as he sat up. The Uchiha got out of bed quietly and left the room. The lack of sleep he got was evident, but he already knew that he couldn't fall asleep again, even if he tried. Kakashi was already up, reading like usual. He had a slight feeling that his sensei was awake.

"You're up early. You know we don't need to leave for another hour." Kakashi turned the page, keeping his glance down. He wasn't surprised that his student was up so much sooner compared to the others. Sasuke told him before that he gets up early to train on his own all the time.

"It doesn't really matter," Sasuke answered. He didn't really know what to do with himself, so he sat down opposite of Kakashi.

The Jounin lowered his book. "You still look tired. I'm guessing you didn't sleep well."

"Not really," Sasuke expressed with tiredness strung to his simple sentence.

"Has that been happening recently?" Kakashi asked, looking up. Sasuke only nodded. "Is there a reason that you're aware of?"

"No more than usual. I always have a lot on my mind." The Uchiha's chin lay rest on his hand which was propped up on the arm of the chair.

"I can tell," his sensei answered vaguely. "I'm always here if you want to talk."

Sasuke glimpsed up with an unusual lethargy hanging onto his voice as well as a palpable discomfort. "…Not right now…"

"Whenever is good for you is fine with me." He was somewhat surprised that Sasuke was warming up to the idea of talking about whatever it was tying him down. The confusion the Uchiha faced was essentially evident and Kakashi didn't know the true source. He had a bad feeling about it without knowing any particulars.

The Uchiha spoke lowly, rubbing his temples with his left hand. "I think I've been losing too much sleep over this whole thing…"

"Over what?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing," the Uchiha said automatically. Then a form of reluctance was in his tone. "Just, later…"

"Alright." He knew that that Sasuke didn't want the others to overhear.

Kakashi closed his book, deciding at the last second, that getting an early start would be beneficial. "Well, we should be getting ready to go. I'll get Sakura up and you can wake Naruto." Sasuke left the room without protest.

"Naruto, get up, we need to leave," Sasuke said in monotone.

"Five more minutes." Naruto rolled over, only half awake. His arms were tangled around his pillow.

Sasuke tiredly crossed his arms. "If you don't get up, we'll leave without you."

"Five more," he repeated, falling asleep again. The raven rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed. He yanked the blankets out from under the blond, causing him to hit the floor with a loud thud.

Naruto shot up with aggravation written on his face. "Hey! What did you do that for?" he yelled.

"Like I said, we need to get going," Sasuke replied tediously, leaving the room. Naruto got up in a huff and followed the other out.

"Kakashi sensei, next time you send in a wakeup call, don't let it be him!" he shouted, pointing at the Uchiha.

"Well, you're awake. That's all that matters," he said lazily. "Eat some breakfast and then we'll get going again."

"What do we have?" Naruto asked, letting go of his previous anger as he entered the small kitchen. Sasuke grabbed an apple and started eating. Sakura exited her room all ready to go. She only needed a few minutes to prepare for departure. She ran her fingers through her hair as a small yawn escaped her.

The kunoichi watched as Naruto fumbled through the cabinets to find something edible, Sasuke leaning against the wall as he ate, and her sensei continuing his reading. She wondered if Naruto and Sasuke were getting along. The atmosphere seemed to be returning to the standard tranquility.

"Kakashi sensei, why is there no ramen?" he grumbled.

"Why eat ramen for breakfast again?" Sakura asked. "You should eat something healthy.

"Ramen is good for any meal, anytime, anywhere and it is the healthiest thing I eat."

"Maybe there will be ramen in the next town," Kakashi said. "Grab your backpacks and let's get going."

"But I didn't eat yet!"

"Eat on the way. We don't want to waste too much time." It wasn't in their schedule to stop here so he had to make up for that today with added travel.

"Fine, fine." Naruto and Sasuke both reentered their room to grab their bags and then left the hotel with the others.

Sasuke looked upwards as they started walking outside. It was a clear morning, but the temperature was already heating up. An unperceived settlement was now known, but he had no idea how long that would last between him and the rest of the team.

The four shinobi were walking through the forest once again. The path was slim. The tree branches hung lowly above them, the leaves dangling down above their heads, casting a shadow as they traveled. The path was spreading wider along the bank of a small river.

"Hey, Naruto," Sakura said in a low voice, catching her teammate's attention by tapping his shoulder.

"Yeah." He slowed a little to walk in step with her.

"Are you and Sasuke done arguing?"

"I guess. I mean, it seems that way." He looked ahead at Kakashi sensei and Sasuke as they talked.

A sigh of relief passed. "That's good. I was worried that you two would keep fighting."

"Nah, you know that Sasuke and I argue all the time. That much is normal." His gaze went back to the pink haired kunoichi.

"Yeah, but the last fight was different, you two could have…"

"Don't worry about it. Sasuke and I sort of talked it out." He anticipated that the dispute would pass without resolving words, but at least his sentiment didn't fall on deaf ears this time around. The perplexity was if Sasuke would discretely hold onto their dispute or rightly move past it like he stated.

Sakura paused for a moment, reasoning the subject in her head before she permitted the words to slide out. "Have you noticed that Sasuke's been acting a little strange? I can't figure out why though."

"Hm, a little," he admitted. "But how?"

"Something just seems off." She consoled the idea as she entangled her fingers together. Assumptions didn't mean anything, nor would fact even if she spoke the information at liberty.

"Now that you mention it, when Sasuke and I were fighting those guys the other day, he seemed stronger," he spoke upon thought. "His fighting style was more… aggressive than usual. Like something was messing with his chakra. He's been distancing himself more than normal too." If Sasuke could progress in strength with little training like that, then he didn't know what his friend was fretting about all the sudden. Being strong should never be a concern to the Uchiha because even Naruto knew that Sasuke's abilities would keep evolving.

"I'm worried," Sakura confessed. "I know that I keep saying that, but…"

"Don't be, he's getting better. After everything that happened in the last month and a half, I'm sure he has a lot on his mind. Just give him time to think and like usual, he'll come around and be his old self again. It's happened before."

"But not like this." She wondered, since when did Naruto become so perceptive of someone else's feelings? "I remember him being like this after the cancellation of the Chuunin Exams, but this just _feels_ different."

"I guess we can't do much. You know how it is with him. If he doesn't want help with his problems then we can't do anything. Good thing we don't care about how much he wants us to stay out of it. We know him well enough where we can help him even when he doesn't want it." Naruto however, didn't understand why someone would want to push others away. All of his life he wanted to fit in, whereas someone like Sasuke could be the center of any group, yet he decided to stray away.

"Why do they feel the constant need to talk about me when they know I can hear them?" Sasuke thought out loud, ducking below a low branch.

"They are obviously a little worried about you," Kakashi said lightly. He knew that his student detested the idea of having others preoccupied with worry centering on him.

Sasuke held his hands in his pockets as usual. "Well, if they want to waste their time being worried they can at least be out of earshot."

"You don't care that they are concerned about you?"

"They have no reason to be."

"I think they have enough reason."

The Uchiha let out a sigh. "It doesn't matter what they think when they don't really know."

Kakashi gave a small glance, detecting the minor hesitation swarming through the Uchiha's tense words. "They can't know anything unless they hear the reality of their doubts coming to an end from you."

Sasuke's eyes fell at the moment. He didn't want them or anyone else to know, but all he was doing was trapping himself, just like Kakashi said prior to this mission. He was also aware that Kakashi included himself in that statement. He had his own misgivings when the notion of returning to the village came to mind. He looked up when he felt his arm get move aside.

"Ah! I walked through a spider web!" Naruto shouted, thrusting between the two and running ahead. "Somebody get it off!" He stopped moving as he felt something on his neck. "I know there is a spider on me somewhere!"

Sasuke pushed him as he passed, causing the blond to fall right into the river. "You're such a loser," he said blankly, continuing ahead.

Naruto stood up, sopping wet. "Hey! What was that for?"

The Uchiha turned back. "One, you shoved me and two, you wanted the web off. It's off."

Naruto's eye twitched. "That's not what I meant!"

Sakura started laughing. "You practically asked for it."

"No, I didn't!"

Kakashi gave a small smile to their usual antics. "Come on, guys. We're burning daylight."

Naruto ran over and threw his arm around Sasuke's shoulders. "Now we're even."

Sasuke jostled him away. "Knock it off. You got me wet."

"That was the point, _best friend_," Naruto defended lightheartedly.

The Uchiha turned his head. "Idiot," he muttered.

"You're the one with the idiot for a friend."

"Yeah, don't remind me," Sasuke said carelessly irritated.

Naruto just held a grin on his face as the Uchiha turned with a scowl. The normalcy felt unfamiliar to him. It's not that he lied about moving past the fight, but he couldn't let go of the fact that it happened. The more time he was out on this mission, the more he wanted to tell someone about what happened, but he wasn't stupid enough when being threatened. Seeking advice in any form wouldn't solve his problem either, he was just too reluctant. At least he was feeling some easiness due to the lack of tension surfacing between the four of them. He was relieved for a change, remembering how simple it was to fall into place within his team.

* * *

**This chapter was entertaining to write, even though I had a minor case of writer's block. Team Seven moments are so nostalgic for me. Sasuke just needs to go back to Konoha after this war and be a member again! Anyway, I felt that was really the best way possible to go about Sasuke opening up some to Naruto at least… Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	13. Nocturnal Hours

**Tired. Stayed up too late. Three day weekend is coming. I can make it. But I must thank all who left reviews and have put my story in their favorites, and/or followed! So enjoy the chapter! R&R~**

* * *

Night had quickly swept its presence over the sky. Draping its uncertainty below, allowing visibility to be torn away from reality as the four shinobi tiredly prepared for sleep. Shadows entangled and snaked their way through the trees in order to keep the translucent light from the moon at bay. The foliage provided coverage and feeble protection from the wind. Camp had been set up prior to the sun's departure.

"Some of us lost sleep last night, so I think now is a good time to make up for that," Kakashi advised. He had hoped that this would be the last stop before their mission was complete, knowing full well that the Hokage would not be pleased with their slow pace.

"I'm so tired," Naruto complained as he fell onto his sleeping bag.

"That's what you get for staying up last night," the kunoichi said, stretching her arms.

"Don't blame me." He was alright with the aspect of losing sleep. If he hadn't followed Sasuke then they wouldn't have settled their differences.

"We should be heading back to Konoha tomorrow afternoon," the Jounin informed.

"Good. Ramen, here I come," he added, yawning.

The fire was put out and everyone else lay down to sleep.

Sasuke couldn't doze off as easily. His eyes wandered aimlessly up at the clear, dark canvas above. He felt restlessness in his chest as he breathed. It left an undefined feeling of tension. The Uchiha knew that he was never welcomed to a peaceful night of sleep when his head was clouded with indecision so aggressive that he repetitively fought the urge to close his eyes when night undoubtedly would come. Sometimes he would stay up late to elude the draining hours that dragged by before sleep settled. Training was his usual approach. It would preoccupy his mind but incased a form of loneliness that only appeared when no one knew he was fighting his inner demon that only attacked when he slept. It was dissimilar to the one he fought when awake. That demonic form was himself when he allowed his mind to stray from his standard acceptances. The Uchiha's hands brushed over his eyes as he tamed his thoughts once more. The surroundings seemed more serene here when compared to Konoha. This place felt distant from his problems. His eyelids lowered and soon he drifted off into sleep.

He woke with a jolt, a breath escaping his lips without restraint. He must have only dozed off for an hour. His fingers unintentionally clasped onto his shoulder as he let out another hollow breath. There was a dull ache that would arise whenever he found himself drifting off into sleep and waking suddenly. It was as if the curse mark was reinforcing his nightmares over the last few days.

The Uchiha glanced around believing everyone else was still asleep. Overnight missions weren't very common and so far this one had stretched to three. He knew that he was consistently battling his stress. The problem he faced had to come to him in such a rash manner, a lurid nightmare. His ebony eyes found their way back to the stars. He didn't know if he could deal with this issue anymore, at least not on his own.

The raven stood up, knowing that a walk would hopefully clear his head. Sasuke tried to be conscientious, being quiet as he stepped away from the group. He didn't have a planned route, but all he needed was some space from the people around him. Whether he detested the space he cast or not, he knew that he needed it for some reason.

Being one to never showcase emotions, he barely showed them even when he was alone. He leaned back on one of the towering trees and let his body slide down the coarse surface. Inner conflict was unnecessary, especially to someone like him who never allowed it to breach his defenses. He brought his knees up to his chest and his arms lay rest on top. Allowing the isolation get to him was a rare occasion, but when it was wrapped in confusion, he couldn't extinguish the need. To fall prey to a consuming force that he couldn't even set a physical form to was dauntingly overwhelming.

The wind blew gently, letting his bangs swing in front of his face as his stoic gaze drilled into the ground with little intensity. Even though he felt someone walking over, the teen didn't bother to move or lessen his desire to be alone. He should have suspected Kakashi to be awake. His sensei said nothing as he sat down next to his equally quiet student.

Sasuke kept still and remained lost in his own silence. He retained his stare, waiting for the words to process in his head before permitting them to come out. It was strenuous to begin the conversation, but it was his turn. "I told you before that I didn't have a problem, but you've known the whole time that I do. I didn't want to say anything in hope that it would fade away, but I was simply allowing it to get out of hand…"

"Like I told you, anything at all that you feel like you can't say, you can tell me." Kakashi looked over at the Uchiha, having witnessed his startled alertness when he woke up. "Do you get nightmares often?"

"It's only occasional, but they've been frequent for the last week. It's always the same thing. I don't know how many times I can see it…"

"It's the massacre," he stated knowingly. "Can you tell me what exactly happened?" His question came out with a level of concern that has been rather common with him as of late.

The younger ninja let out a sigh, never one to speak of what happened for fear of reliving it through the simplicity of words. "I never told anyone what really occurred… Itachi trapped me in a Tsukuyomi and that is what causes me to remember. I got home when the compound was dark. No lights were left on, which was unusual. When my eyes adjusted I saw the corpses littering the streets. My first thought was to run home, just to make sure they were okay, but the first thing I saw was my parents dead. They were murdered only moments before I entered the room. I was too late to do anything… Then Itachi walked out of the shadows and he was alright so I felt somewhat relieved. I asked him what had happened and the second his eyes turned on me… He became a different person." He remembered that exact moment. The stare of his once kind, caring older brother looked down on him with piercing, calculating and deceitful eyes. "I saw everything in a minor second, which played out in my head for forty eight hours… I had to see him kill our parents… Afterwards, I panicked so I ran away… I didn't want to die…" He swallowed before continuing. "I can't stop myself from seeing that every time I try to sleep… because it was real…" There was no remorse, no kindness, no drop left of the brother Itachi used to be and that may be the real nightmare he observed in his slumber.

Kakashi listened intently, only applying a nod when the teen paused. He was still surprised that Sasuke was talking about something he locked inside for so many years. "What happened after that?"

"I… I don't remember much. I was out on the streets again, going somewhere, I don't even know. Itachi was in front of me suddenly… We had a conversation about the Mangekyou… but I keep thinking something happened before I passed out… I know it just has to be in my head though…"

"Like what?"

The Uchiha didn't want to admit any false hopes he may have of that night, but spoke freely as not to lie. "I was able to stand and attack my brother. I remember falling to the ground. My eyes stung… I looked up at Itachi… and he was crying, but then I passed out. Everything faded to black and next thing I know, I'm waking up in the hospital, alone." Sasuke paused, allowing a relaxed breath to keep control of his emotions. "That can't be true... that would mean there was a form of regret and there wasn't any trace. But even though it's hazy, it felt so real and because of that… I feel like there's something missing…"

"I don't know, Sasuke…" He wasn't there. But from the retelling, if that was true then maybe, and be wishful thinking or not, there was more to the story.

"I had to of been seeing things… I know that." Sasuke's hands tensed around his arms. "Itachi was just pretending to care about me the entire time."

"If you consider the reality of the situation, no one can hide hate under the guise of love. In spite of it all, there is no way that Itachi could have harbored such an act of hatred when so young towards family. I knew Itachi when I was in the ANBU. Sure, he was skilled in many aspects but when he talked about you, no detection of false happiness was traceable in his tone."

"It doesn't make any sense. It never did and never will. But when he came back to the village to capture Naruto, he was the same. He was just as… ruthless and cold to me. He used to say that no matter what… he would protect me… And it was a lie since the beginning that I foolishly believed. I was an idiot to think that I had someone like that by my side. It was all an act for the treason of bloodshed. I am nothing more than a pathetic tool in his ploy. I was left alive for a reason…"

That was the very cause to why Sasuke could no longer build trust. The Jounin knew only the reports and rumors, but Sasuke's reiterating added more to the story. "It wasn't a mistake to believe your brother's words. There seems like more to the cause than Itachi is letting on, but I can't be certain. Jumping to conclusions without solid proof is something that you want to avoid."

"No, what happened that night is as plain as that." He had no choice but to listen to his brother's words. Besides that one measure of doubt, there was nothing else that proved otherwise. "To measure his capabilities, that was his damn excuse. I have to accept what he said or there would be room to question my revenge. And that is absolute, no matter the cost."

Kakashi turned away from his student, knowing. He replied with a flat sigh. "Even if that cost was your life, right?"

"I made that decision years ago…" Sasuke's voice held a clear form of unqualified conviction, as if he spoke the statement many times until it became truth in his head. A forced calamity to make the reality of the situation become a shield for any misgiven hope buried beneath the surface.

"The path you decide to take is your choice, but it doesn't mean that it's the best option. There's more than one road you can take."

"There is no other path for me. I've tried to walk a different route. But I can't, not when I have my revenge to fulfill."

Kakashi thought back to when he was this elusive to advice from his sensei. After it was all over, he wished Minato's words reached him better. "Life decisions are the concrete below our feet no matter the path we walk. The road divides with twists and turns so a straight decision doesn't exist. There is more than one path to attain vengeance and believe me when I say this, if you allow your goal to sway you every time, you're bound to be walking in a circle. But whatever this thing is that is causing you to turn away from the path that you know is right, isn't something you want guiding you. Although, it may not seem as threatening if you speak about it for clarity."

Orochimaru would be twice as threatening if he breathed a single word and that is what caused him to remain silent. "I'm just trying to weigh my goal against the worth of… the team… because those are the two things that I want, but only one of them can be my main concern."

"Those two things that you're fighting against so fiercely in your mind, they aren't comparable." Sasuke looked over at his sensei questionably. "They aren't even close to the same. I'd like to know what is going on in your head. Tell me exactly how we are getting in the way of your revenge. How are we holding you back?"

The Uchiha tore his eyes away and leaned his chin on his folded arms. "I don't know…" he admitted. "It's hard to explain… I feel like my priorities altered and that makes me feel unbalanced. My revenge is supposed to be the one thing I live for, yet I nearly died to protect both Naruto and Sakura before. I can't let Itachi live for what he did to me, my family… And if I keep losing focus, I'll lose who I am. Besides, having other people near me is something that I can't allow anymore."

"I wonder how many times you told yourself that so you wouldn't lose anyone else. It's hard for you to accept that we aren't going anywhere. We're not Itachi. We won't suddenly turn a blind eye on who you are or what you do with your life. None of us want you to make a mistake. I know that you're young and are prone to doing so, but we are here to make sure that you don't make a choice that you could ultimately regret."

"If I didn't want you to then-"

"Then we will be there anyway. None of us want you to take a step in the wrong direction, accidentally or intentionally. It's not like you won't make bad decisions, but some could cause you to lose your life or if you're lucky save you from making the same mistake twice."

"My life shouldn't impact anyone else," Sasuke replied lowly. He knew that carelessly getting others involved could inadvertently hurt them. The reason gaining friends was never a worry to him.

"Your life has meaning to other people. I honestly don't know what made you think that we are holding you back. But whether it be thoughts that were placed into your head or somehow molded just right to make you question yourself, your life is worth more than your hate. We won't be there to interfere, but we will be there to make sure you're okay once this battle is over, even if it's the fight against Itachi or the one against yourself."

"I don't want that," he said quietly, turning away.

Kakashi never witnessed the Uchiha's self-doubt and never knew the internal struggle he faced, but could now see firsthand how desperately he was trying to find an escape route. "You know, over the year that we have all been on this team, I've learned a lot about you three. Sakura wears her heart on her sleeve and expresses the way she feels. Whereas Naruto tries to be happy as much as possible but can, at times, let his emotions get the better of him. He tries hard to be everyone's friend and can act like nothing discourages him, but deep down he knows that he can't hold out forever. As for you, I noticed right away how distant you wanted to be from the team. You kept this contemptuously indifferent aura around yourself to make sure everyone else would keep away. You show emotion in a different way. It shows through your eyes more and through those small tendencies that you have, inclinations that other people wouldn't question or pick up on unless they knew you long enough. I notice them all the time."

"If you can pick up on them so well then wouldn't you already know?" Wouldn't his sensei know how insignificant his life felt when compared to his goal? It was meant for his family, atonement for not being able to do any more that night. "I've barely scratched the surface of the contradictions I'm facing…"

"I know and maybe the issue isn't the actual choices you make," he responded simply. "Your problem is one that lies in the context of a decision. It's easy to falter when struggling with indecision. We've all made our fair share of mistakes. But it's the evaluation afterwards that really matters. You need to consider aspects before ignoring them and heading in blindfolded. You say that you're fight against Itachi is what matters more, but the person you've become should know the answer already while you stand at this crossroad. You're aware of the people that care about and you know the person that is going to use you in spite of your wavering. Orochimaru will apply any form of manipulation possible to get what he wants."

He pressed his lips together. "I never said anything about Orochimaru."

"You didn't have to. That Sound ninja that he sent after you should have been clue enough. It will only be a matter of time before he comes directly to you and when that happens, you may not be as safe as you want to believe."

Sasuke almost hesitated to ask. "What do you mean?"

"Being a target means that you have to keep your guard up, watch and be vigilant. You and Naruto both have your life set as a means to an end for someone else. When I taught you one of the basic ninja rules of conduct, to see though deception, it is meant to be applied every day. Unlike the Akatsuki, who will openly try to capture Naruto, Orochimaru will find your weakness and use it to break you mentally. Your goal is your weak link."

"That Sound ninja wasn't a threat and besides, I know how to handle myself," he responded stubbornly.

"You're getting defensive and that just tells me that I'm right. Ever since the Chuunin Exams, I knew that the thought of power would begin to influence you and I tried to steer you away from that, but now I realize that I can't fight this battle for you. I can be there for support, but only if you let me."

Sasuke drew closer into himself and waited a moment to reply. "I don't want anyone else involved what I do." He didn't want to lose anyone, but forcing them away was different. "My consideration on revenge won't change. Gaining power is the only way to kill someone as strong as Itachi. Even you lost against him…"

"I understand that you can't let that go, but just listen to what I am actually saying."

"I've been listening and you say the same thing, even if spoken a little differently."

"But are you processing the words? Are you seeing the outcome? Innocence is considered a privilege to you because it was taken away at a young age. Death changes people. I know that feeling too. My father committed suicide. My mother died young. My sensei sacrificed his life for the village and my teammates lost their lives because of me. But I can't let their deaths hold me back. It's up to you to fight this internal struggle, but you don't have to lose anything more. The most vital aspect about living is not where you see yourself but how you build your life up through choices. I can't stop you from believing that your life means nothing in comparison, but as your sensei and someone that cares, I can teach you that your mind isn't always right; sometimes you have to listen to your heart. And you're not callous towards others, despite the cold front you put on display, so don't be heartless to yourself by letting more people leave your life."

Sasuke's eyes fell downward as the words he wanted to speak caught in his throat. "…I used to think that I was okay with being alone all the time… but I realize now that I just got used to it… It was my security when everything around me was falling apart. I simply learned that everything comes to an end regardless of how much you want to hold on."

"Which means that feeling alone will as well. Things won't change by their own accord and you know that," Kakashi said lightly. "As straight of a path being a shinobi should be, it is full of indecision and consequence. If you don't want your security to be silence then it's up to you to change that. And all you have to do is allow yourself."

"Saying that is easy… feeling it is a completely different story."

"Trust me, I know. Rebuilding is never easy. Things will never turn out the way they used to be. In the end I just hope that you realize these aren't empty words. I want you to understand that you're not alone in this anymore."

He tilted his head to the side, a tactic to loosen the meaning of the other's words. "I do-"

"Look at me." Kakashi gently turned Sasuke's chin until he faced him. "You're not alone and you don't have to be."

"But I don't feel like-"

"Sasuke, just let it be. Sometimes a person who was emotionally wounded by someone close to them, they infuse their pain onto others to stop from hurting, but without realizing it keeps them from healing. And that is the basis of your conflict."

The Uchiha remained silent, deciding that he didn't need to argue when against the truth. He leaned back, his eyes focusing on the gaps of sky through the leaves. "…I never really thought about it that way…" He let his eyes close. He knew that discussing this with Kakashi would help, but he still couldn't force himself to bring up the main issue.

"Neither did I when I was your age. I wasn't able to put my life into perspective for a long time." He let out a weary sigh, noticing how tired Sasuke seemed. It was certainly mental exhaustion. "You look like you could use some sleep," Kakashi said, placing his hand on the teen's shoulder. "And quite frankly, so could I, unless you want to say anything more."

"No. I'm tired."

* * *

Morning came quickly and the team started to travel as soon as the sun peaked over the horizon. Sasuke traveled in front with Kakashi, while Sakura and Naruto were a few steps behind conversing. The village was up ahead and they landed at the gate. Kakashi told them that he would deliver the scroll to the person meant to receive it and meet up with them when he was finished. They were permitted to walk around as long as they stayed together so he could find them quicker.

Naruto walked slowly, in step with the others. It was routinely quiet between them. Insecurity was never an issue but now is a disease spreading to each member. The jinchuuriki was keeping his spirit up even though he questioned what the team was becoming. Sasuke seemingly let his anger fade, but honestly, the blond held understanding in his teammate's past actions. He couldn't voice them for negative aspects that developed whenever he held such a belief. Inside he was glad for the sudden change in atmosphere even if some resentment intangibly lingered. "So, we walked all this way and Kakashi sensei didn't even need us to help deliver the scroll."

"It seems that way, but it was a four person mission. Maybe it was for protection purposes, having more than one ninja seems beneficial and reduces the risk of attack," Sakura replied. She was aware the real purpose, as did the others, but knew the Hokage wouldn't assign them on a senseless mission. "It's not a big deal. It could be that the place the scroll needs to be handed in is important and we'd just get in the way."

"Yeah, but a town like this?" Sasuke asked. "It looks too ordinary. There's no reason to question it anyway. It's probably quicker for Kakashi to go alone."

Naruto leaned forward, crossing his arms. "How come you never say sensei when talking to or about Kakashi _sensei_?"

Sasuke kept his hands in his pockets and his stare forward. "Is there really a reason for me to say that? Kakashi doesn't care."

"Still… It doesn't seem normal…"

"It's a form of respect," Sakura added.

"So, every time you talk to Kakashi sensei you're being disrespectful," Naruto said jokingly.

The Uchiha sighed. "If he doesn't care, then neither should you."

As they walked Sasuke caught notice that the three of them were being watched. He couldn't pinpoint the location or identify them by absence of a chakra signature that was probably being blocked for detection purposes.

"Something wrong, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, noticing him glancing around.

"We're being watched," he answered casually as the three of them stopped walking.

"Where? By who?" Naruto asked, darting his eyes about.

"I'm not sure, but they are in that direction." Sasuke pointed to the left, discovering their position. "Probably near the edge of the town, watching from above…"

Two members bearing signature cloaks with red cloud insignia stood off a far distance from their target.

"Well, what do you know? We've been spotted. By none other than your younger brother," Kisame enlightened, eyeing the three from their new location.

Itachi inwardly sighed for luck would have it that he and his brother crossed paths again so soon after their last meeting. He regretted the idea, sheltering a known feeling of despondency. Once again he would have to ascertain the inflicted damage he caused to the one he wanted to protect. The Uchiha spoke with a calm tone, trying to discover a way out of the impeding fight. "Kisame, this isn't part of our mission."

"This time that Sannin is not around. I think we should take the opportunity. Leader would be pleased if we capture him now."

"Our only aim is to detain and deliver the jinchuuriki for extraction. We want our objective to be discrete and withdrawn whenever necessary. A direct attack will draw unwanted attention. Leader specified our mission and not to be thrown off track. We should do no more than tasked." Itachi's Sharingan remained at constant activation, for his eyes would reveal the deluging torment through his equally plagued stare. He knew his partner well enough to predict his upcoming refute and deduced that he had to agree. "If we do attempt this, all I ask is that we remain in control."

"Alright, but that is taking out all of the fun." They instantaneously vanished.

Sasuke took a step back, looking around. "They're gone…"

"Oh, good, they left," Sakura released in relief.

"No. Not good."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"They would only leave for two reasons. One, they left because they've seen what or who they wanted. Or two, they are going to attack and it's probably the latter."

Sasuke suddenly felt a chakra signature that he instantly recognized as Itachi's but caught another right after. A giant sword was about to be drawn down too swift for the other two to notice. The Uchiha pushed them out of the way, jumping back to avoid a fatal blow, feeling his chakra drawn away as if the sword had its own gravitational pull. The streets were quickly evacuated, permitting an empty street. Sasuke landed on his feet, while Naruto and Sakura fell onto their backs. The sword sung down again at the two. The Uchiha quickly reacted, taking out a kunai to hold the sword back and the swing along with it.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto asked, getting up hurriedly.

"You loser, you didn't even try to move," Sasuke said with difficulty as the pressure from the sword increased.

"Sakura, get somewhere safe," the jinchuuriki warned.

"But who are they? And why are they attacking us?" She asked with traceable panic in her voice.

"They're the Akatsuki and they're too strong. You can't help. Just _please_, get somewhere safe."

Sasuke slid back as the weight became too much to handle. Then he turned his attention to his brother.

Naruto continued when the girl didn't move. "Pervy Sage explained to me that they are a group of S-class criminals. That one is Kisame and the other one is Sasuke's brother."

"Sasuke's brother? You mean-"

"Yeah, but this is not the time to talk about it. Just get somewhere safe." Naruto put his hands together to summon as much chakra as possible, avoiding the sword at the same time. He had to get assistance from the demon fox's chakra before it was profusely drained, mirroring their last meeting.

"I'd listen to him if I were you, Sakura," Sasuke said lowly. "You don't want to get involved or you could die."

Sakura turned her head and ran off to the side. She didn't want to be a burden, but still wanted to help. All she could do was watch.

"I'm going to have to insist, little brother, that you don't get involved yourself," Itachi replied with a measured toneless voice.

Sasuke forced his stare, remembering to refrain from attacking right away. "I don't give a damn that you're after Naruto. Your fight is against me first," he replied icily.

"Do I need to remind you of our last encounter? You're too weak, helpless, and incapable of killing someone five years your senior. It would be a tactless effort on your part, for your eyes don't resemble mine." The elder Uchiha could see the boiling anger his brother held in a maintained attempt to remain calm. There was no plain way to avoid this battle, but he knew it would only take a few more years for their true fight to the death to ensue.

"I can assure you that it won't be like our last fight at all." This time he would have a strategy and contain focus, holding back irrationality.

"Well then, Sasuke, I'd like to witness and determine for myself if you can live up to your own standards. I lack such assurance, but if you persist on nearly losing your life once more, then I'll have no choice but to agree."

"This time, you'll be the one to regret that decision," the younger Uchiha replied venomously as his own Sharingan overtook his eyes.

* * *

**I did it. Itachi is here! Cliffhanger. Alright, now I just have to say that I loved typing this chapter because of Sasuke and Kakashi's talk. I can't express how much I love their father/son relationship~ By the way, I am dying to know what is going to happen in the next manga chapter! I need Team 7, all four of them, to have their reunion. Okay, moving on. Now I just need to get prepared for the brother feels next chapter…**


	14. Brothers

**Officially my longest chapter so far… As of a few minutes ago I just finished next week's chapter, since I work on them a week in advance, and I have got to say that writer's block is not friendly to me at all. Also, I didn't want it to be too confusing so the breaks are placed when the scene switches. Besides that point, I won't ramble so enjoy the chapter! R&R!**

* * *

Clouds traced their way across the sky, dragging a humid atmosphere with them. The smell of rain was far off, carried along in the strong roar of the wind, tearing through the buildings of the small town. Once the gust settled, it brought down an air of slitting tension so resilient that neither fight had begun straightaway. Sasuke remained still, trying to keep his focus and formulate some kind of strategy.

Itachi observed his younger brother with a buried solemn stare. For this battle to remain genuine, he had no choice but to fight back. There was no sidestepping when his mission was meant to remain until his dying breath, but he would regret mirroring their last encounter. Although the streets were left abandoned, Itachi always felt that his practiced talent of deceit was being scrutinized by invisible eyes. Or maybe it was his own uncertainty to the limit of his own skill when tested against the one he regretted to mislead the most.

Sasuke took lead of the fight by once again becoming the first to move. There was one option that he purposely refused to use the last time. He formed hand signs for a fire jutsu. The blaze of flames spread vastly and covered the streets. Shuriken came at him through the heat and with a swift movement of the wrist, the younger Uchiha blocked them all with a kunai. His brother no longer stood where the flames dispersed. Turning around quickly, he avoided a fist, still managing to be kicked to the ground, skidding on the pavement.

Itachi walked over to his brother, a measured distance of a few feet between them. "I don't understand what you think you're going to prove if we fight right now." His voice was calm and drawn out to keep hold of a superior quality. "You know how pointless it is…"

Sasuke pushed off of his knees, standing once again. He couldn't see why or even how being in his brother's presence made his movements so impulsive. It was the anger he held that overtook his usual calculation in a fight and his frustration that made him block Kakashi's advice. Even at this moment he allowed his emotions to persuade his actions. "It's not a meaningless fight to me." A Chidori was thrust forward without the use of formulated hand signs.

The elder Uchiha stopped the jutsu by seizing hold of his brother's wrist. The sparks from the electric chakra kept their hold close to the heart, his brother's aim. "Your tactic hasn't changed. You looked for what you thought as an opening and go in for the immediate final blow when the fight has hardly begun. Careless is what I would call it and a waste of chakra." Sasuke struggled to wrench his hand away. Itachi's grip only tightened. "I'm sure when fighting anyone else you develop strategy and tolerance. I should be no exception."

The younger ninja let out an aggravated breath against the wind. "You're not anywhere near an exception!" His voice came out rough as the pressure on his wrist increased. If Itachi was going to snap his bone again, he needed to get free before then. A plan was required when fighting another possessor of the Sharingan. The Chidori was hastily dropped as a fire jutsu was used as a means of escape. Once a few steps away from his enemy, Sasuke loosely shook his hand as the simmering pain died down. There was no room to think as Itachi instantly released an array of kunai. The Uchiha jumped out of the way, using his chakra for elevation. He landed as a low rumble of thunder sounded far off.

Itachi casualty strolled closer. "Does it still remain an accomplishment when you can't even maintain pure focus on the opponent?"

Sasuke tore his eyes away from his brother's uncaring, reserved stare. He didn't know if his hands were shaking out of anger or fear. A fight was what he wanted, but his sensei's words made him associate his anger to the need of simple understanding. His head snapped forward when the presence of the other stopped approaching. Allowing a subtle release of breath, he spoke up. "The reason you gave me after the massacre before leaving..." His voice was stressed in perceptible rage, though Itachi could relate it to hurt. "I don't know what the hell gave you the idea that killing them was the only way to prove it."

Itachi's expression fell flat when he met his brother's eyes once more. Sasuke had made no move for attack, leaving the elder Uchiha a moment to reply. "You seem to be questioning reality when you know what is true and without reasonable cause to be examined any further. My actions have been explained to you in vivid detail, through your mind. Tsukuyomi is the mere ability to unfold what is known to be factual. A versatile genjutsu all the same, but its purpose was served."

"That's my point," Sasuke breathed out heavily as he directed a kick. "A genjutsu… but it still didn't have to be them that you killed! It didn't have to be _our_ family!" Roughly tying Itachi back to the simplicity of the word_ family_ is what made Sasuke's revenge so sought after and yet challenging to achieve.

Itachi effortlessly blocked all the taijutsu attempts. "But it did. The reason we fight and the reason you strain yourself to become stronger is because of that night. A shadow that blankets what you knew as genuine and thought to be without fault. You should see that now as you discovered my actual objective the moment the massacre occurred."

"You didn't have to prove anything! Uchiha blood didn't need to spill onto the street for you to know! Mother and father didn't have to die!" His arm was grabbed while midway to punch and held there.

Itachi looked down at his brother rather questionably, not allowing such uncertainty to slip. Sasuke seemed to be letting his emotions and doubts of the massacre be voiced. He had thought that he eliminated any form of disbelief that night. Need he reinforce it he would be left with no choice but to fill his brother's head with more painful lies. The agonizing truth was never to be spoken aloud, though unneeded secrecy jabbed a pain in his heart as well. "You seem to think that if it were another clan that I devastated through violence, it would somehow make the situation better. That's naïve. It's because we were related by blood that made it verify the measurement of the strength I possessed at the time. Then you speak of our parents as if their life had more meaning. They were weak in definition if they couldn't even defend themselves against their own son."

"They shouldn't have needed to," Sasuke said heatedly. "They cared about you! They were worried because you were acting distant!" He wouldn't mention that he was also concerned due to the coldness that fell between them. He wouldn't say that he was still scared of the person his brother turned into or, to be correct, who he was underneath his mask. The younger sibling let his eyes drop to the ground. "If you really hated me back then… You didn't have to pretend to care… I wouldn't have been a burden to you…"

Itachi's heart sank at the words. Instead of the spiteful response he knew he had to give, he only wished he could say a form of comfort. He didn't expect Sasuke to dissect their confrontation from that night and still be questioning him. He wasn't the same. He could never be the same brother he used to be… There was no truth anymore. He too has lost himself in his false life, but not so far gone that he could not see the pain he cause or the strife. In his heart he wished for more time, more moments where Sasuke could look up to him and call him older brother with no intent of hatred or scorn distinguishable in his tone, but that could never come to fruition. "Attachment makes someone strong. Rip it away and they find more cause to fight instead of wither up and die. I wanted you to seek vengeance and punishment so I can truly test my strength against the other capable of gaining the Mangekyou. You have always wanted to surpass me and so I let you live to see you attempt such a feat."

"You're right… I wanted to be stronger than you… But not the way you envisioned for me!" Sasuke shouted as he yanked his arm out of his brother's grasp. "I don't need that kind of power to defeat you!" He allowed the curse mark to spread. The black flames signified a minor burning sensation as they crept across his skin. It was something that he fought off at first, but steadily succumbed to relying on.

* * *

Sakura had been glancing back and forth between each fight. Worry had only increased the moment she noticed Sasuke use the curse mark. She couldn't remain hidden or quiet any longer. Nearing Sasuke's fight, she shouted to him. "Sasuke, please don't use the curse mark! You know what happened the last time!" The breeze would carry her words, but slash the worry locked in the syllables. She spun around when a blade was directed her way.

"Rasengan!" Naruto defended his teammate, quick before she was hit. The sword swung back, allowing a moment to speak. "Sakura, I told you to get somewhere safe!"

The kunoichi let out a held breath. "But, Sasuke is-"

"I know, but if we interfere with his fight… It goes without saying," he interrupted. He was worried as well. He told her before that Sasuke didn't need that kind of power, but now he was wondering if he was saying that just to cause her fear to be fleeting. A part of him wanted to trust that the Uchiha had his fight under control, but he knew how nonsensical he could be when facing his brother.

"Water Shark Bomb Jutsu." Kisame sent five water sharks aimed their way, waiting for a suitable time to strike. Facing the nine tails host alone would be easy as long as he stuck to his plan for capture.

Naruto grabbed Sakura and jumped out of the directed path of the jutsu. The moment he landed and let go of his teammate, the weapon swung at them once more. Managing to get hit, the two were sent to the ground. The Kunoichi grabbed her bleeding arm. "Naruto, they're too strong. Being S-class ninja means that even ANBU level ninja have a hard time dealing with them in a fight."

The jinchuuriki clasped his hands together in an effort to maintain more chakra. "Just go and patch yourself up so you don't lose too much blood. I'll be fine. I promise." A shadow clone blocked another swing.

His guarantee would never be enough for her, not now. She shook her head. "I'll go find Kakashi sensei."

"Good idea. He can't be too far." The blond glanced at Sasuke's fight. "Just hurry."

"I will," she replied as she dashed off.

* * *

The younger Uchiha knew that it was going to damage his chances at winning, but reliance on the curse would be his advantage this time around. Sakura's words would have to be disregarded. He already knew what would happen.

Itachi inwardly sighed. His brother really has fallen prey to Orochimaru's influence. Not even concern from others stopped him from causing himself harm. But it was because of him that it had to come this far. "Foolish little brother, do you honestly believe that such weakness would grant you victory in this fight? You claim to have the drive. Yet you still lack the hatred. Don't confuse your inner turmoil and anguish for hate. The means of vengeance is one that you don't own. Relying on someone else's power marks you easily deceived."

"You don't know anything. There's no way you ever could. I accepted that our childhood was a lie but to me, it was the only reality I ever knew." Even though it was falsity, he lived within walls that he grew to know as safe. When they crashed and fell around him, he had simulated the connected term betrayal through the lethal form of hate to overshadow love. "My hatred and my revenge are absolute. And even after all this time you still manage to look down at me as if I'm so much less than you."

"Running back to your old insecurities." It was something that he had realized and tried to remove when they were growing up, but because of the orders he was given that night, his brother's anxieties were allowed to fester and adhere onto his subconscious. "Others would always compare us, wouldn't they? Even father. It's a pity that you still harbor such memories as if they were actual fact."

Sasuke's head turned to the side as his voice rose. "I don't care about any of that! I was a child who didn't know anything that was going on!"

"The very reason you still don't know," he responded vaguely. "You can't comprehend that you never knew the real me or my intent. You thrash about with a calamity in your head to mark a single battle the end of your vendetta without contemplating your own strength. Borrowed power is reckless power and as such you diminish your self-worth. Until you are able to see this, you will never be able to kill me."

"How was I supposed to know the difference back then?" Sasuke shouted. He would never find a hint of remorse in his brother's features. He had once tirelessly searched but nothing was found. "After it was all over, I swore to kill you and that is precisely what I'm going to do. No matter the price. I will have my revenge."

The elder Uchiha shrouded his unease for he was the creation of such irrationality. "Amaterasu." Itachi's own fire barricaded a ring around his brother. "Can you call a curse power?" he asked, walking through the closing black flames. "Can you call your life equal or less than the one you wish to murder for vengeance? You still don't see the difference, little brother, and you fail to see it every time. And that is what will cause you to lose on every occasion where our paths cross."

Sasuke bit back a retaliating reply. Instead he let the sting of anger lead him into the ensuing fight. The fire would not fade and created a wall to encase them inside. Itachi would be sure to not fight near the edge since the flames devour whatever it ignites. Sasuke was kicked in the chest after a failed strike and smashed into the side of a building permitted in the circle of flames. He fell forward and brought his head upwards. "You're not superior to me." His voice was torn between venomous nature and heightened aggravation. "My eyes aren't the same as yours but they don't have to resemble to commit the same crime of bloodshed. The treason you committed towards mother, father, and the rest of our family is twisted."

If only Sasuke knew the real act of treachery or could hear a whisper of the truth. Itachi mentally shook his head for such thoughts were prohibited to turn into action. "Twisted maybe, it depends on from which perspective you observe the onslaught of corpses from. It was necessary. And you live and breathe to this very day clinging to any hope, grasping onto any form of advantage you can when you know that it is futile. Being strong, as I said before, makes one arrogant and withdrawn. The hatred you bear is not what propels you forward. It is the sheer mind numbing isolation that comes when pitted against your own flesh and blood, something that you must concur if you ever wish to succeed. For this I share little hope in you. It is as if we are reliving the fight we had merely a month ago, except with some adaptation."

Sasuke stood, closing his eyes against the forceful wind. To regain composure he let out a controlled breath as he remained a distance away. "You can say all of that, but I refuse to believe in such deprecation. I'm not the same as I was a month ago."

Itachi would silently agree. His brother was having a discussion and not attacking recklessly. The only problem was his reliance on the curse mark. It was a matter that he could not mend or even begin to assist. It left him deeply worried. The day Orochimaru approached him should have been the opted time to kill him, but even the Uchiha didn't perceive that he would set his eyes on Sasuke. If only Itachi had known, it may not have come down to this outcome. "I will settle with that fact. You didn't charge at me consumed in anger, not right away. Although, I haven't seen you prove yourself to be any stronger."

Sasuke shook his head. "I won't believe that I'm weak. You of all people saying it to me… is meant to just get under my skin. I know what I'm capable of and I know that-"

"You know nothing. I made that clear to you and even you confessed your lack of knowledge. This fight is pointless when taken into account that you are evidently losing. It's a contingency, one that only I know the results of…" He mused the thought idly, finding himself to attach distaste with the word _hate_ and the very fact that it consumed his brother so aggressively. It was all part of his plan so that he would one day make penitence for his sins by his brother's hand. It didn't change how guilty he felt for the inner turbulence it caused to Sasuke's mind. "If your eyes do not match, then you will die when we meet next." He hoped that his illness would not take his life before they face in battle. The last person he wanted to see before death took hold was his younger brother so he could speak those simple words that became so precious to him, connecting back to a time where happiness could belong to him as well.

"Next time? Why not now? How come you didn't kill me along with the rest of them?" He exhaled heavily as a raindrop hit his hand. A frailty he found in himself was never expressed, but he couldn't keep hold of his thoughts. There was still so much that he didn't know or comprehend about the massacre, about his brother. "I don't want to be like you. Everyone in the clan, even the village, feared your strength. And to an extent, I did too… but to look at you now and see who the real you was all this time… I had to pretend that it wasn't there even though I could see it."

"So you fear the outcome of what you will become. Being an Uchiha, you must know there is no end to one's emotional depth. As a clan, we were interwoven with the village, the founding, the upbringing and the result. The way you were brought up, you believed that there was such a thing as innocence, but that doesn't mean we can all live in that shield forever. It is unfortunate, but the actuality of living." His stare was hardened and remote while answering low key.

"You weren't so detached." Sasuke still kept his back against the building as his brother patiently waited out their conversation. "You had innocence because that can't be disguised. I didn't want to believe that you were so coldhearted but I couldn't tell the difference between your lies and truths. Now it doesn't even matter… The hatred I live inside every day… you couldn't even comprehend what that feels like. When you say that I don't have enough hate, how would you know?"

"But wouldn't I know? I have seen you grow up. I know your capabilities and I am aware of the complexity of your loathing. You still haven't let the fact go. We are brothers but that tie is your weakness, is it not? The man you thought I to be was inaccurate. Acceptance is something you run from, yet grip too fiercely. That is a flaw. That is what makes your hatred frail and you feeble minded."

He clenched his fists at his sibling's sharp response. "Then what does that make you? All of that makes me human."

"Yes… and I am simply a murderer. One day, you may know. To gain the eyes you have to _kill_. To seek vengeance you have to _hate_. I was your age when the annihilation of the clan took place. Could you, right now, say that you are prepared to slaughter a life away? Could you spill blood so effortlessly that it running cold through your fingers doesn't bother you? To take a life is to kill your own heart, but when encased in revenge that heart can't die. It is the reason for vengeance. I must perish to avenge the people you loved and since that is so, the position is different. Using someone else's power isn't the same as developing your own. An Uchiha relies on no one but themselves." He wondered if what he had done dubbed him a monster or a savior. Spur of the moment decisions lead way to who he had become and who his brother would grow up to be and he hoped that it would be nothing like his external shell. He desired for his clan's name to remain unsoiled and Sasuke to be the hero that defeated the offender of that name.

The younger waited a mere moment to try and decipher what Itachi was actually saying. It was like he was backhandedly trying to help by saying he was mistaken. "You have no right to talk to me about being an Uchiha when you destroyed the meaning! We used to be a proud clan and now we are looked at like a tragedy."

"We were _feared_ because of our overcompensating pride. We were arrogant and blind to the effect we had when making selfish choices. You consider their deaths a _tragedy_ because you lived inside that misfortune. It's clear to me that you can hate, but letting go is something you will never accomplish."

"To me, you didn't just kill our family… You killed my brother, the person I thought you to be… and a part of me," Sasuke confessed, lashing out another Chidori.

"All the same," he responded coldly. But to him, keeping Sasuke alive gave him balance. His brother's safety took priority and that would forever remain. The strike was avoided and went right through him as crows peeled away from his figure. He was suddenly behind his brother and bent Sasuke's arm behind his back loosely, forcing the jutsu to drop once more. "Pathetic, isn't it?" He asked tonelessly. "To be so blind to what lies in front of you and think you know of what exists behind. I would be careful when considering strength and power to be the same though they are synonyms. As siblings, the older will always shadow the younger and until that day comes when my shadow no longer melds with yours, you will never be able to achieve anything more."

Sasuke let out a strained breath, knowing his brother's words to be aimed and true. "Belittlement is the best way to burrow spite, but not with me," he replied with a raw nature. He could feel the pressure from the curse mark gaining strength. "You don't even bother to fight back and when you do, you're not even using half your strength."

Itachi released his brother, causing the younger to take a step forward. "If I did, your defeat would result in death and I want to fight you when you are properly prepared. That is why I insist you to be too clouded in false judgment and hope of killing me at this moment. Grow up. Stop thinking like a child having a tantrum and prepare to fight someone at my level instead of divulging your weakness to me straight-out."

"Shut up!" He yelled as he spun around, his fist flying forward. It was blocked easily. "I am more than ready to kill you!" His speed had increased, allowing him to evade any hits Itachi attempted. "Because I already made that choice!" His foot skid back as he allowed the curse to spread further than he normally permitted. He had to know if the power Orochimaru offered was worth the price.

* * *

Naruto had leaped back when his remaining clones vanished, leaving him stranded on the vacant streets. His eyes fell on the back flames and Sasuke trapped inside. His blue orbs widened. His voice was low and practically inaudible. "Sasuke, what the hell is happening to you?" Kisame's sword came at him, cutting off his thoughts. In that instant he knew that he had to end this now before something formidable unfolded. It was time to take more chakra than necessary from the nine tails.

"Summon all the chakra you want, but it won't help," the shark sneered. "Not when my blade can take it all away."

"My supply is endless," Naruto retorted. His chakra spun around him in an orange tint and his eyes turned red. "I won't let the Akatsuki win! None of us jinchuuriki would ever lose to the likes of you!"

* * *

Sasuke's skin turned grey and his hands grew claw-like. The second state was a hazardous transformation, but may be enough to win. However, time was not on his side. The drastic effects of this alteration would leave him defenseless if he couldn't keep to the power.

Itachi's features were left blank. He had wondered about the curse mark's ability and figured that this must be the second state that he heard about from Sasori's gathered details. His brother seemed almost desperate. He could tell that the strain would take a toll and so he would have to wait that out before he could consider leaving. He knew that Naruto had already begun to release some of the nine tail's power and that would be dangerous for Kisame. "You're willing to go this far?" He asked, observing the impending struggle his brother already faced. "It is already established. You can't win."

"You're making assumptions," the younger replied crossly.

"I'm simply stating fact."

Sasuke's hands clenched. He had enough of his brother's contradictions. He went in for another wave of attack. Itachi was not surprised that he had slight trouble keeping up, and had to use more strength than standard. He knew a way to end this quickly, but had to calculate the amount of psychological damage his brother could take so he wouldn't push him too far this time around. He could wait and fend off the other's attacks for a while longer.

The wings that had sprouted from his back gave Sasuke less time to recover from Itachi's swift fire jutsu. He backed up, careful not to get too close to the black flames. His breath was coming out uneven and he knew that he couldn't hold this form for much longer. His heart was racing, his fingers tense, and his body was overwhelmed by the flowing chakra from the curse mark. His eyes closed as the rain began pour down upon them.

Itachi keep his gaze even, having decided that enough was said and done between them. It was true that Sasuke has gained strength, but the cost was effectively making him weaker. If his brother's mind was swayed, then he knew that there had to be something more he could do to help. If the Third was still around, a talk within the village would go over smoothly, but he could only check on his brother every so often. The remaining elders that knew the truth were never willing to speak to him for lack of security if he came back too frequently.

Sasuke's hands ran through the signs quickly, knowing he could force this jutsu one last time. The Chidori was bathed in a black glow and stabbed forward instantaneously. Itachi had managed to evade the jutsu only to receive a tear in the sleeve of his cloak. Sasuke's speed was seen and noticeably increased once more. His left hand slammed into the building, causing it to crack apart. The elder Uchiha watched the building meet its slow demise behind his brother.

The raven placed his hand over the curse mark as an intense pain flooded through his body. His eyes lowered as he fought the urge to let out a scream. Then he started to cough up blood. Itachi did nothing, not a single feature showcased his worry.

* * *

A second Rasengan was formed and launched at the enemy. Kisame brought up his blade to devour the chakra, but couldn't keep hold of the impact. He was sent in the other direction. Recovery was quick as he formed hand signs. He had a plan in mind, a sure way to gain the advantage.

Naruto dodged left and right, but still managed very little. Every clone that he had left scattered about, Kisame had a water clone there to defeat them with ease. The blond spun around too late to react.

"Water Prison Jutsu." Kisame's hand was outstretched and an orb of water formed, ensnaring the jinchuuriki. "Looks like you've just been captured."

Naruto instantly held his breath, trying to swim to the edge, but that provided pointless. It didn't take long before his lungs felt like they were on fire. He was stuck and left with no options.

"Summoning jutsu!" A frog landed between the two, forcing Kisame's hand to separate from the jutsu.

Naruto fell to the ground, coughing for air as the nine tail's chakra dispersed into the atmosphere. "Pervy Sage?"

"The one and only, kid. Now then, I'll deal with this," Jiraiya replied in a serious tone. He knew that Naruto was in a dangerous state. Using the nine tail's chakra so irresponsibly would only strain his body, but when facing someone like Kisame Hoshigaki, he knew the young shinobi had little choice.

The jinchuuriki held his head. His surroundings were becoming unclear. He took in a breath in order to sustain himself.

* * *

The curse mark was forcibly withdrawn. The Uchiha could no longer handle the pressure from the curse's influence. On his knees and in obvious pain, he looked up to his brother who was approaching him again.

"I'll share one more thing with you, my dear brother." He applied a reserved tone. "A Tsukuyomi may reveal many truths, but to blind eyes, they mean nothing. People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. That's how they define their reality. But what does it mean to be correct or true? Merely vague concepts… their reality may all be a mirage. We consider them to simply be living in their own world, shaped by their beliefs. You and I occupy our own realm. To us individually marks us the same. Embracing our definitive flaws is the only thing that separates who we are…"

Sasuke's eyes still held to his Sharingan. "I'm not blinded about what makes us the same… It's what makes us so different that I could never understand… I don't know how someone can pretend to have a heart, but you pulled it off flawlessly," he breathed out viciously. He shakily stood up. "I don't know much of anything when it comes to the massacre, but that's because you never told me anything, except what I didn't want to hear… Damn it, Itachi, I actually _loved_ you…" He had forced the word out with emphasis, not knowing if it would hold meaningless to the other. "I don't know why I wasn't enough for you… I don't know why you hate me…"

Itachi had severely wished his brother had not spoken those wounded words aloud… It would be against everything if he had not the heart to keep to his lies. Hate was never a word he could associate with the one he would die to protect… "My reality may just share more truths than you know," he said, turning his head to the side. "Our past means a great deal. It led to where we stand and who we are, but you're wrong to think that hatred was ever towards you…" He could say many spiteful responses, but that was a lie too great for even him to express. Contradiction was visible in his words, but his true meaning was left to be unheard. He noticed that Kisame was injured and that Jiraiya was the cause. It was time for them to make their departure. He was glad that he could meet up with his brother once more, but solely wished it could have remained at a distance. He turned to leave.

A hint of disbelief flashed in Sasuke's eyes. "You never hated me…" He had spoken the words in a whisper, almost not accepting them to be true. His head turned as another wave of pain swam through his body. His hand leaned back on the wet concrete building to help keep balance. If Itachi left then he'd never know for certain. "Our fight's not done!"

"I'd say it is finished and you have lost like I had said in the beginning. You've suffered enough so I don't believe I need to further my point." If he stayed any longer, if he spoke any more notions of the truth, then he may find his pressed lie unraveled.

"Sympathy is a lie with you," Sasuke muttered under his breath. He was ignored and that is what set him off again. "I can still fight!" His words came out hollow as he made an attempt to move.

"That's enough, Sasuke," Kakashi said, appearing beside his student.

The Uchiha snapped his head to the side. "Don't interfere!"

"_Enough_," he repeated sternly.

Itachi met Kakashi's gaze for a moment, held one unreadable yet cold to one flooded with concern and slight anger. The Uchiha settled his final still glance towards his younger brother before disappearing. He appeared beside his partner. "Kisame, we're leaving. This is out of our hands."

His sword was taken from the ground and drawn behind his back. He knew the situation had turned from their favor and as upon compromise, they were to leave. "Fine." The two of them vanished, parting with silence.

They appeared a good distance away. Itachi closed his eyes. "We didn't achieve capture and Leader will want to know what caused our postponement."

"We found the nine tails, what more would he expect from us?" Kisame would keep to his decision, not seeing reason to evade something that wouldn't need to be pushed off until later. "I'm sure Leader would rather us attempt capture than to ignore it."

"You should get your arm looked at when we get back," Itachi replied absentmindedly.

"But you didn't come out unscathed this time, now did you?" He noticed the tear in the other's cloak. "That's strange, for you." He couldn't recall, in all the years that they have come to know each other, a single injury the Uchiha ever attained.

"Dismiss it. We still have plenty of times left. In three years, we will be able to capture all nine of them." The reason to this mission still eluded him and so he could not report back to the Leaf with any new information gathered. But he would be coming soon to know what had happened while he was away for such a short period of time. When he and Kisame first went after the nine tails, he had visited the elders to warn them of his threats to keep his brother safe since the Third could no longer enforce his warning due to his passing.

"Starting with the Sand's Shukaku. One is the weakest. Deidara and Sasori could probably handle him. They will be the one assigned." Itachi simply nodded after closing his eyes once more. From there he knew they would travel in quietness.

* * *

Jiraiya helped Naruto up, who was still having a hard time. "I would have come sooner, but the Akatsuki gave me the slip in the last town." He looked over at Sakura who had come. "Why are you four out here anyway?"

"Mission," Naruto tiredly answered. He turned his head. "Sakura, are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me," she replied. "I'm fine, but you're the one that's hurt."

Tsunade should have paid more attention. Their paths were bound to cross, but even he didn't consider such a consequence. "The both of you need to be brought to the hospital. Your arm needs to be checked and you look like you're going to pass out."

The blond nodded, feeling a clouded sensation strike his head. "What about Sasuke? Is he okay?"

"Not sure. I met up with Kakashi on my way over here after Sakura found him." He and the Jounin had sensed the nine tail's chakra right away and knew there was a problem.

"I need to know if he's okay," the jinchuuriki persisted.

Jiraiya ignored the statement. "How did the fight break out?"

Naruto sighed. "The three of us were just walking. Then Sasuke sensed that we were being watched, and then bam we were attacked."

"It was coincidence after all…" He pondered for a moment. Itachi was calculating and knew when to back off from a fight when too much effort would be displayed, but Kisame was known to be flashy and destructive in his tactic. The two were a forbidding pair that would remain persistent on Naruto's capture. "Let's get over to Kakashi."

The copy ninja shook his head in dismay. "Enough is enough. You're lucky that Itachi didn't put you in the same state as the last time, and even more so that he didn't kill you."

Sasuke's breathing was rough and fluctuating rapidly. He stayed silent for a moment. He could not recall a time where he heard Kakashi sound mad before. "Itachi didn't intend to kill me… Not this time…"

The Jounin tilted his head, glancing at the black flames dancing around them. Through the rain they remained alive. This was the first time he had laid eyes on the Amaterasu. He looked back to his student. "You're lucky that he barely hurt you. All that fatigue you're feeling is from your reliance on the curse mark. After every time I warned you about it… You still don't listen. I thought that you would see it for yourself. What I said last night, why do you forget everything when Itachi makes an appearance? Are my words, my worry, that insignificant when compared to your revenge?"

"No… I just…" Sasuke felt the tugging sensation of losing breath. His head felt heavier as his eyelids lowered. "I don't know…" He fell forward, passing out.

Naruto and Sakura ran over, but couldn't get any closer because of the flames. Worry was caught between them, strung visibly, yet held back in voice. Naruto heard, without audible presence, the girl mumble Sasuke's name. He could sense it too. Something was now torn from their control. He fist noticeably clenched.

Jiraiya appeared inside. "What a mess."

"Yeah," Kakashi sighed in agreement. He spared a glimpse at the others before looking back to the Sannin.

"You saw it too, didn't you?"

He nodded regrettably. "Sasuke's form…"

"Yeah." Jiraiya crossed his arms as prior knowledge came into play. "That's something that he couldn't have done on his own. The second state of the curse mark is severely dangerous to the body. Sasuke broke your seal. Plus, the only way that he could have done that to the curse mark was with a certain someone's help."

"He's been lying… We're facing a problem that I hoped we wouldn't have too."

"It was going to happen sooner or later. I told you that," Jiraiya said pointedly. He was being honest though the words were brutal.

"I just didn't want to believe it. I was foolish." He carefully picked Sasuke up, the teen's head falling back into his chest. The pain he just went through and the wrenching inner instability the Uchiha coated with anger due to a simple reunion was unmistakable. The one thing that he tried not to be late for was once again lost to him. He questioned what it was that permitted anyone born into the surname Uchiha to be driven into sacrifice for the meaning of love.

* * *

**Itachi is a difficult character to write sometimes, says one thing, thinking something completely different. I just adore him. The brother feels I got when writing this chapter… too much… Anyway, Sasuke has some explaining to do next chapter, using the second state only means one thing… And he was progressing well with his team, but will this encounter change anything?**


	15. Misguided

**I had a rather quick week. Typing felt somewhat rushed, hope it doesn't seem that way. There's more explanation in this chapter (mostly through a flashback) and talking since the last was a fight. Anyway, hope you all enjoy! R&R~**

* * *

The three Genin were brought to the hospital. It was local and small in comparison to the one in the Hidden Leaf. Rain beat against the glass and poured a dreary quantity of unease along with it, hinging between an abysmal and an ominous settlement.

Sakura's arm was wrapped lightly. She felt little pain, but it was better in comparison. Both of her teammates had passed out for a short period of time from overusing their chakra. Concern was easily held in her stare as she quietly skimmed the room. The physical pain was nothing to her at this point. The additional hostility due to impending argumentation was what had her on her toes. Her fingers wrapped tightly around each other as the silence continued.

Naruto was sitting next to his female teammate. An indication of anger was distinguishable in his features. It had little to do with the fight and centered heavily upon the outcome. His battle was expected and he was relieved that his mentor showed up when he did. The problem escalated when he figured out that everything wasn't as back to normal as he had anticipated. The peculiar aspect that dwindled on his mind was the same question that was bound to be asked: _What happened?_

Sasuke leaned forward. His bangs covered his eyes. He was trying to make some connection in his head about what Itachi had said. He didn't know it could be possible that his brother didn't bear hate towards him. It was an elusive way of saying something that he didn't want spoken in words. It changed nothing between them. Itachi was still cold and ruthless. But considering the fight, his brother did little harm this time around. Then again, Sasuke had wanted to talk more than anything, knowing he stood no chance to begin with… It was a battle in words and a minor test for the second state.

The thoughts, questions, and concerns he had about the massacre, there was only one person that could answer them. Itachi had willingly talked to him. Emotionless as always, but his words barely scratched the surface. The numbing distance he felt between himself and his brother, no matter the layer of hate and deceit that balanced amongst them, was never this frigid. The very idea that the word_ hate_ was one-sided was enough to make him retract the impulsive behavior he held and the shield he kept. The words, _I actually loved you_, had slipped and there was no taking them back. They were no less real when spoken aloud. Though he despised the thought, there was more that needed to be said but no space to say them. His own anger blocked it out every time, made him rash, and forced a wall to slam down where he could never see it… It was clear to him now… Itachi's eyes had not changed from that day. The morning he left his younger brother behind for the last time, there was a glimpse of something distant and wounded. He had not noticed being too young, but now it was clear since he could recognize that upon a glance in the mirror. His eyes were reflecting the same message even when coated in a Sharingan.

Eye contact was nonexistent with the others that occupied the room. Any indication of acknowledgement was dismissed from his separating gesture. Only a minor shiver ran up his spine. The back of his shirt was still torn and his muscles felt heavy as he resisted from moving. His mouth was dry and his eyes hollow, but his brain was in a frantic state. Too many thoughts raced and the amount of time needed to process them would not be allowed.

Quietness sliced between the five in the room. Jiraiya and Kakashi were waiting for the nurse to leave before speaking about what had taken place. The three of them were utterly aware about the inquiring they would receive the moment they were alone. The door had shut and Jiraiya immediately took a step forward. "So, where should we begin?" He asked almost impatiently, it being directed towards no one in particular.

Naruto's gaze shifted to the side of the room. No one had the desire to speak up. "Pervy Sage, I just want to say that the whole thing wasn't our fault. There was no way that we wouldn't get stuck fighting. We had no choice."

"Well, thanks for volunteering, Naruto." His student's words rang true, but he had a point that needed to be made. "You know using _that_ chakra is dangerous. It is okay when you need it to help you, but you don't have control yet. Granted, you didn't go too far, but it's reckless nonetheless. Later on, I want you to be able to control it, but not rely on it." His explanation was brief and he knew that Naruto would understand why it was not the main concern.

The blond let his look fall. He had a feeling that it would take more than a makeshift fight against the Akatsuki to lose control and could only recall it transpiring once before. "…I know but it just happened."

The Sannin looked over at the son of the Fourth and let out a winded sigh. The seal was always in place and teaching him anything about that would have to come later when his abilities were more mature and was able to handle the power. "You can't let it _just happen_."

"You can't say it was wrong or anything," he defended, noticing his cut vanishing on its own. His healing process was short and becoming of him to leave reliance on that factor in battle. "I didn't stand a chance against the shark-faced guy. He drained more than half of my chakra and by the time you showed up, practically all of it was gone."

"It wasn't wrong, but you need to use your head. After being able to access that power, you want to use it sparingly. You can't become dependent on it right now." He had explained to the jinchuuriki that the massive amount of chakra the nine tails could produce would sooner hurt the host if control was not maintained at an early stage.

"I get that much, believe me." Naruto didn't prefer mentioning the demon's chakra in front of the others but since they were talking indirectly about it that was fine. They didn't know yet and he still wasn't ready to share that information with them. The time would come eventually. Deep down, he wanted them to be aware of what dwelled inside and the reason he was striving for so much attention when he was younger. They had to of noticed that he was seeking approval but found the most unquestionable acceptance when he was with them.

"There isn't much more I can say on the topic," Jiraiya continued, directing his tone towards his godson. "Naruto, I know for a fact that you're aware of how easy it is to let that power swell and become dependent on it since it is overwhelmingly strong. I'm just warning you not to let it happen again. You of all people know the consequences of losing control."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Pervy Sage." He had said so with an earnest apology and turned his attention to the kunoichi beside him. "Sakura, you shouldn't have gotten hurt at all."

The girl's attention was brought forward. She relaxed some as the pain in her arm subsided. "Please Naruto, it was my fault." She admittedly took the blame for her own injury. It was a rash thing to do, but her concern was rightfully placed. "If I only had asked Lady Tsunade to help train me sooner, then I would have been more helpful…"

"Don't beat yourself up over it. It was just bad timing, that's all." He tried to muster up a reassuring smile. It held for a mere moment, right before their sensei had begun to speak.

Jiraiya nodded, indicating that he was done talking. "Well, I don't really know where to begin. Sasuke, help me out here. What did you do?" Kakashi asked. His tone was layered even, without detectable emotion.

Sasuke immediately avoided eye contact and instead briefly closed his eyes. "I don't know what you're referring to..." It was obvious to him that he could no longer contain the lie he had strictly kept hidden during the entire mission. He could feel the stares burrowing in his direction, waiting for a suitable response that he did not want to give.

A small sigh of indicated frustration was given at his student's reluctance to speak. "Then let me be more precise for you. Your curse mark, what did you do to it?"

"I don't see how that's important. All I did was use the second state." He crossed his arms, aiming his transparent argument to avoidance, though he intentionally knew that it made no difference now. It was his usual tactic that was commonly used when he wished to drop the subject, but this time around, he knew it was senseless. His fingers gripped loosely around his skin. The rain splashing against the window had his attention.

"Master Jiraiya already explained to me that you couldn't unleash that power, let alone activate it, on your own. There are certain requirements to evolve into level two of the curse mark." The very thing he spoke of was barely visible on Sasuke's skin since the collar of his shirt received a trivial tear. He hadn't noticed that the seal was broken. It looked the same to anyone else except he could see a difference. "Just tell me what you did."

Sasuke's eyes slowly moved forward, fixating on the title floor. "I don't have to tell you anything. It's none of your business," he said icily. His cutting tone showcased his unease concerning the topic, while his inattentive eyes sheltered his mistake for letting this ordeal reside unspoken.

Sakura had run her hand through her hair insecurely. Kakashi sensei had all the right to ask, being concerned and simply needing to know. But Sasuke was being particularly defensive. She was troubled as well, seeing momentarily for herself what the Uchiha had done during his fight. She glanced over at Naruto who had a deep frown set on his face, but also agitation in his eyes that she had never witnessed before.

The Jounin tiredly walked over to the bed, causing the teen to finally catch his glance. "I need to know what happened. You broke my seal and on top of that, did something so reckless that it could have killed you."

The Uchiha faintly shook his head. "You can't even say that without knowing…"

"Sasuke." His voice had transferred to a demanding tone. "Tell me."

The young ninja scoffed and brought his head to the side, hesitant at first to answer. "…I took a pill."

It was not the response that he expected, but the knowledge he had regarding the topic was slim to none. "What kind of pill?"

"I… don't really know," he responded upon thinking about it for a moment. "I just took it…"

The Copy ninja nodded his head slightly, mentally noting to return to that point. "Where did you get it?"

He exhaled heavily. The restraint he held on the topic weighed down on his voice. "…Orochimaru gave it to me."

Sakura held a small gasp, her hand placed over her lips. Naruto's eyes widened as his voice broke out into a yell. "What the hell do you mean? You can't seriously be saying that-" Jiraiya had shot him a look, causing him to grow silent. He let out a simmering exhale to let his sensei continue.

"When?" Kakashi asked seriously.

The Uchiha's shoulders tensed. "Around a week ago."

"Specifics, Sasuke."

"…The night before I trained with you… after you took me to the hospital."

It made more sense now and he easily strung the pieces together. "Orochimaru was the one that fought you the day before, breaking your rib in the process." He breathed out his words with a hint of vexation. "I told you what it meant if he was the one that came to you and you deliberately lied to my face about the issue every time it was brought up. Why?"

Sasuke's response held a slight edge of irritation as his eyes momentarily darted to the other side of the room before rounding back. "The reason Orochimaru broke my rib was to make sure I _didn't_ say anything. You don't understand… I wanted to say something from the beginning, but he threatened me. He made it clear enough that he could just take me to Sound by force and no one would have even known… I didn't stand a chance in a real fight with him and since he never left the village, I couldn't have told you without repercussions."

The Jounin tilted his head, slight shock appearing on his face. "He never left?"

"No… I don't know why he stayed or gave me a week to think over what he said…" The last thing he intended to do was ask the reason. He knew that Orochimaru could provide him the power he desired, but also knew that it wasn't completely worth it, at least not the outcome.

"That week ends today," he said after quick calculation. "Which means the moment we get back, you're in danger. I told you before, anything you think you can't say, you can tell me. You would have been protected immediately. And now it's too late to stop whatever reason it is that he has been in the village this whole time. Honestly, Sasuke, you need to think about what you're doing."

Jiraiya spoke up. "I knew there had to of been something else that he was planning besides manipulation. The Leaf could be in grave danger now. He doesn't have enough followers to attempt another attack… I don't know what it could be. But that's beside the point. Tsunade needs to know right away."

"Naruto, that scroll Master Jiraiya gave you, I need it." The jinchuuriki handed it over after a quick search for the blank parchment, confusion clouding his anger for the moment. Kakashi quickly wrote down something and then formed hand signs. "Summoning jutsu."

"Sup?" Pakkun asked, raising his paw as he appeared.

"I need you to take this and bring it to Lady Tsunade immediately," he replied quickly as he sealed the scroll.

"Sure thing, boss." He took the roll of parchment and dashed out through the now open window.

"Why are you sending the puppy?" Naruto asked, smearing the rain water that came in off his face. "Wouldn't we get there before he could?"

"No. Pakkun will be there at least a few hours before us and the Hokage needs to be warned." An unbalanced silence held for an inconsistent moment before he dialed back to a previous question he wanted to ask. "Let's backtrack for a second. Did Orochimaru explain anything about the pill?"

"No. It was another group of Sound ninja…" Sasuke leaned back against the wall, his hands placed by his temples, knowing he had to explain further.

* * *

_Sasuke sat in his room and contemplated the whole hospital ordeal and the way he stormed out. The bottle of mind awakening pills remained clutched in his hand. He weighed his options about taking one or not as he fell back on his bed. The ceiling came into view, allowing his thoughts to overpower his mind. It felt as if he needed to know for sure, desired to see for himself. He remained there for a stretched amount of time before pulling himself up to study the contents. There was no way of knowing what would happen. The consuming desire to grasp power was plainly guiding his fingers as he took off the top of the bottle._

_His eyes shot up immediately. Four figures appeared in the shadows. Sasuke rapidly stood, his hands falling to his side. "Who are you?" One was wearing a headband which signified they were indeed working with Orochimaru. They were probably a small fraction of the many followers he had at the moment._

_Sasuke had looked at the one that stepped forward oddly, since it seemed he had another head on his back. The only other abnormal aspect was the one with six arms. The female and the larger male appeared somewhat average. He didn't know how he wasn't able to detect their presence beforehand._

_The leader of the group was the first to speak. "I am Sakon of the West Gate."_

"_Kidomaru of the East Gate."_

"_Jirobo of the South Gate."_

"_And I am of the North Gate, Tayuya."_

_Sasuke lacked any form of care to the reason they approached him so abruptly. "I don't know what the hell it is the four of you want, but I'd leave if I were you."_

"_Well, would you look at that, the little Uchiha thinks he's something else," Sakon sneered. "I wouldn't be so high-strung about split decisions like that. You may just get yourself killed."_

_Sasuke's arm reacted, blocking a rapid punch. "I know the four of you aren't here to kill me," the teen said as he saw the other coming at him._

_The one with six arms ruthlessly slammed the Uchiha to the ground before his muscles could respond. "You might want to hear what we have to say." A threatening tone was applied as he backed up._

_Sakon slammed his foot onto Sasuke's chest. "Or it will end painfully for you. You see, we don't take to impoliteness well."_

_Sasuke inhaled heavily and let his response simmer through gritted teeth. "You have my attention," he managed to breathe out. His rib was still sore and the added pressure overwhelmed him. He didn't contemplate the fact that Orochimaru would have other ninja keeping track of his movements. It was unsettling to know that eyes have been tailing him and he none the wiser._

"_Inane idiot," Tayuya spat, taking a step closer. "You're not supposed to hurt him. Our instructions were simple. Lord Orochimaru asked us to observe and only show ourselves when he was going to take the pill."_

_Sakon smirked. "Why not toy with him a bit? He's obviously asking for it." He applied more weight, causing Sasuke to let out an agitated breath._

"_And you're supposed to be the leader," she mumbled in annoyance. "Get a hold of yourself."_

_Sasuke shoved Sakon's foot off of his chest while the other distracted him, taking the opportunity to aim a kick. Although it was blocked, he pushed himself upwards, throwing his fist forward. A string of spider thread stuck his wrist to the wall after an unavoidable punch knocking him to the side, his back smashing harshly against the flat surface._

"_I thought we had your attention?" Kidomaru asked, glancing down intimidatingly at the Uchiha._

_The teen glimpsed at the thread with his Sharingan, noticing right away that chakra was running through the seams. "Just answer me," Sasuke briskly responded, slashing his Chidori through the filament._

_Kidomaru tilted his head, not knowing anyone that countered and picked up that chakra against chakra was his threads drawback so swiftly. "Interesting trick. The lightning blade, I presume?"_

"_Chidori," he curtly replied, moving his arm down and taking a small step forward. His eyes roamed around the four individuals as they stood in the dimly lit area. They seemed the type to use irrational and quick reasoning to get to their point. It was a safe bet to allow them to speak instead of fighting back. If their motive involved the mind awakening pills then he may be getting in over his head for even subjecting himself to the action._

_Sakon nodded to the others. "There are some measures that need to be taken once that pill enters your system," the Sound ninja explained. "We are here to make sure they are done."_

"_You know of the curse marks effects while in the first state and the strain that comes at price," Kidomaru stated to the Uchiha's left. "But you don't know what the curse mark is meant for…"_

"_Corruption," Sakon continued plainly. "That is the curse mark in definition."_

"_It is raw power and it is what you seek, right Sasuke Uchiha?" Tayuya asked haughtily. "Lord Orochimaru is not one to give you power for free, but you know the cost, considering he explained it to you."_

_Sasuke placed his concern to the side, taking a moment to analyze his situation. His eyes traveled around him, a frown settled as the bottle was brought upwards. Impulsiveness taken into account, he knew the temptation was excessively casting a trace of doubt over him simply due to the bottle being placed into his own hands. The action of taking one became a cautious fight within himself. "And taking a pill, what does it actually do?"_

_A snide ridicule was locked in Sakon's answer. "It kills you."_

_The Uchiha blinked in confusion, his head moving back some. "What?"_

_Kidomaru dived into needed explanation. "You must die once in order to reach the second state. It is that demonic where your life has to end and begin again, coated within its power. It's not a leisurely choice or one that you make last second, unless it is power and strength that you seek. Which you must, being an avenger… This pill, once it enters, your body will wish to retaliate against the substance since the curse mark is infecting and spreading throughout your system at an alarming rate that would otherwise kill you instantly."_

_The ninja allowed his absence of understanding and skepticism to be heard. "How is it possible to die just once?"_

"_I'm becoming impatient. There's no point in clarifying every miniature detail," Sakon said suddenly. "What will it be, Uchiha? You were just about to take it, weren't you?"_

"_I was…" His tone dragged out slowly. "But…"_

"_Scared?" The girl scoffed. "The four of us have done so already. We regret nothing."_

"_You all have a curse mark as well?" He wasn't aware of there being more that have survived the placement of the curse._

"_You didn't think you were Lord Orochimaru's only pet, now did you?" Sakon inquired tersely, letting his curse mark spread as proof. "It's quite painful in its first state when it tries to take you over entirely."_

_Kidomaru then spoke up for scarcity of a reaction from their target. "We are Lord Orochimaru's elite bodyguards and know our way around many sealing jutsu, they being our specialty. However, there are some things that you need to be aware of…"_

"_And some precautionary procedures that we need to supply if that pill enters your system," Tayuya continued._

_Sasuke looked cheekily at the girl. "I never said that I wouldn't take it. I simply need to know that I won't accidentally die in the process."_

"_You certainly had us waiting for that decision. We knew, just as Lord Orochimaru predicted, that you would come to face fact. You are weak. But that doesn't mean that you have to remain that way," Sakon added. "So, you want to give us your answer straight-out, or not?"_

_The Uchiha's gaze drifted to his left where his team photo remained upside down and untouched. He looked up, distinctly feeling unsettled. "If the decision is solely up to me, what would it mean if I were to say no?"_

"_We could force the pill down your little throat if that's what you're getting at, kid."_

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Then you're insinuating that Orochimaru wants me to take the pill regardless of my choice."_

"_No," Kidomaru replied, knowing Sakon to be the intolerant one in the group. But it was their mission to make sure that he take it and not die. "It's up to you and you alone."_

"_Indecision," Tayuya responded repulsively, crossing her arms as her words came out coarsely. "A weakling like you should want to gain the upper hand. This village is worthless and you'll become just as insignificant as the rest if you rot away here playing ninja with your pathetic comrades. A real shinobi would attain, no matter the price, the power they need in order to triumph when against their goal. It's kill or be killed."_

"_Itachi Uchiha is the one you wish to kill. Like Lord Orochimaru said to you, be heartless and then you may be able to cut down an existence."_

"_And the price…" Sasuke stated. "A life for a life." A cycle of hatred, meant to end one act of revenge, bound to start another… His team would never know the desperateness he felt when up against his brother and the fear of failing that he faced daily. That was the cost that he was willing to pay since the beginning. He wondered if he was tied down by so much weight that it caused him to lose sight. The thought ravenously traced through his mind. It was self-centered. He was selfish for even considering. But in the end… he couldn't care. He never cared about anything else, at least not until he was forcibly placed beside his teammates and sensei. "It's not worth it…" he said in a hollow tone. "But at this point… I'm willing to try just about anything… to kill him."_

_Sakon smirked, swiping the bottle from the Uchiha's fingers. "Can't say we didn't warn you about the price." A pill was dropped into Sasuke's hand. "After you swallow it, despite your answer to come to Sound or not, your life is no longer considered yours but unlike us, your life will be hacked down to three more years."_

_Jirobo spoke up for the first time, usually the onlooker to situations. "The whole procedure takes a few hours, but once you're out your curse mark will be able to evolve into its second state and be as powerful as ours."_

"_Once the pill complies with the mark's demand, you'll be stronger that you even imagined," Sakon continued to persuade. "Do you still intend to take it?" Sasuke simply nodded. "Then follow us… there needs to be more space than this for us to begin. Ordinarily it would take close to a full day for the process to be completed, but we have our means of shortening it to a few hours if we concentrate our chakra on your transformation."_

_The five of them traveled in the forest for a while until they were a good distance from Konoha, leaving the empty Uchiha compound behind. The trees provided the coverage they needed and the darkness shrouded their intention._

_Three years left to live once he allowed something so drastic to happen to himself. That amount of time, the shortness it would hold, could not be wasted even for an instant if this was his way out, if this was his choice. Sasuke brought his palm to his mouth, tentatively before looking back up. "Then I suppose, for this moment, my life is in your hands." The drug was swallowed. An immediate pain throbbed throughout his body. He felt the sting claw its way to his heart. He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes as the pain surged. He heard noise around him, but soon blacked out as the process began._

_A few hours had passed and the Sound Four remained on guard, their hands locked in a seal after the Uchiha's body was placed within a coffin. The container exploded, reveling Sasuke in his new form. The Uchiha stood there as he felt the new power wash over his body. The feeling was strange, but he knew that this was the power that he was searching for all along. The curse mark was receded, only leaving the side of his face covered in it as well as his eye. His defiance to fight against it was now diminished beyond his senses. His chakra network almost felt disease-ridden, if not more so than when he usually activated the curse on his own._

"_Now the curse mark will make you ten times stronger in its second state as well as when you are in your normal form. However, for a few days you will feel the lack of control over the power." Sakon spoke lowly, nodding to the other for their departure._

"_After a while it will become painful due to the stress on your body," Tayuya expressed. "The change of form has its own provided abilities that you didn't previously possess. You can only maintain this power for a limited time, but the more you use and access the power, the easier it will be for you to control it. The first time you allow it to take over will be tremendously draining, which is expected. You might not be able to handle it fully."_

"_Before we go, we'll give you one last warning." Kidomaru said._

"_Don't lose sight of your goal," Sakon spoke decisively. "Or you might never make it to Itachi's death." The four of them simultaneously vanished into the forest._

_Sasuke's body suddenly rejected the thought of standing any longer as he stood alone. The walk home felt nonexistent by the time he reentered his room. His tired eyes traced their way to the clock, the time reading two in the morning. The Uchiha wearily fell onto his bed, knowing and not wanting to wake up in a few hours to train with his sensei. Little did he know that a nightmare was looming before he closed his eyes._

* * *

Sasuke hardly explained the reasons, not speaking them for his own purposes. He didn't know what kind of mess he was getting himself into. By the time they reached the village and if he hadn't breathed a word, he wasn't sure how he could give a straight answer. Confusion veiled his judgment that day and his fear of what he'd lose or gain is what caused him to swallow the pill without remorse. He could clearly distinguish the disappointment in Kakashi's voice, the hurt in Sakura's tone, and the pain in Naruto's sudden yell. He closed his eyes tightly as his head lowered. "There's nothing more I can say about it… I don't know anymore."

The Jounin had looked at his student with little sympathy. At this point he too didn't know what to say to him. "Nothing like being coerced into a misleading situation," he said aimlessly. It would be harsh to hear, but what he was about to say had to be done. A minor sigh escaped him before he began. "Do you really want to know who is holding you back, Sasuke? It's you. Closing your mind off to everything but your goal is only going to leave your life in shambles. Pain festers when you allow it to and will continue to grow because _you're_ ignoring the problem. It's no wonder Orochimaru didn't even have to be there for you to submit and take a drug that you knew little about. Remember what I said, seeing through deception should be as natural as breathing for a shinobi, yet your eyes remain closed just like your mind whenever Itachi is brought up. I don't know what kind of hold Orochimaru has over you now, but he's not going to let go. If you don't decide right here, what matters more to you, us or power, then he has already won."

Sasuke held back an answer. He couldn't find one nor did he feel he had the right to search for it after what he was asked. Biding his time to somehow discover what was there, left in his subconscious when all of his life had been displayed and heaved towards the vied word _revenge_. "I can't…"

"Just like I said, he already won." Kakashi sighed in defeat.

The Uchiha looked up at his sensei with a lost stare. "Like I told you… I am nothing without revenge."

"You'd be so much more if you let it go. That's why I said it two weeks ago."

"You can utter the word, speak freely about it to me, and express your own right against it... but to me revenge isn't a word, it's my definition. You said my goal was my weak point and I can admit that it is… but you don't _feel_ what I do…" Sasuke took a breath as the only reason he could come up with was spoken lightly. "I wanted to know if taking the pill would make a difference."

He had paused. He wanted to understand his student, but found that difficult at times like these. The amount of walls Sasuke placed in front simply because of the damage Itachi had done to him emotionally seemed endless. Each time he thought that one had collapsed, ten more materialized behind them, tougher to break then than previous one. "And what's the verdict on that?"

"It did…" His voice broke out empty. "And I don't regret that."

Kakashi barely shook his head and answered in a solemn reply. "But in exchange you have to throw away everything that you need, just to get what you want. That is what you _should_ regret." He knew that Sasuke had a habit of neglecting the aftermath of a decision and this was a prime example. "When we get back to the village, ANBU are going to be guarding you until we fix this mess."

"I don't need the damn ANBU watching my every move," the teen said, turning cold. "There's no reason."

"And because you don't see the reason, it has to be done. Now I'm going to apologize in advance for this, but it would just be easier to take you back to the village if you were unconscious." Sasuke didn't get a second to protest as the back of his neck was hit, causing him to fall to the pillow.

"I warned you that this might happen," Jiraiya repeated. "He and Orochimaru are the same, neither one would have a second thought about leaving their comrades behind."

"That's not true!" Naruto sharply shouted. His mentor's words struck him as a corrupt insult to his own ideology. "Sasuke is nothing like that bastard!"

The Sannin sighed despicably. "Don't be naïve like I used to be, Naruto. It gets you nowhere in life."

The jinchuuriki's eyes lowered, his fist gripping the sheets. "Sasuke's different," he repeated quietly. "I know he is…" His words were now wrapped in defiance. "And I'll say that with confidence every time. Just because you don't have faith in him, it doesn't mean I won't still believe it."

The Jounin intervened, his voice weary. "Argue about that later. We need to go." He picked Sasuke up carefully. "Then we can figure this out."

* * *

**I found writing the Sound Four interesting. I hope they are in character and all. I remembered their personalities but I haven't seen them in so long. I am aware that the process of the curse mark going to the second state took longer originally, but I needed it to make sense so I sped it up. I decided before that he was going to take the pill, and there were subtle hints in the previous chapters. And yeah, Kakashi had to knock Sasuke unconscious simply because I wanted to jump to Konoha next chapter and he wouldn't have cooperated well.**


	16. Ruptured Intent

**I had such a slow week and yesterday I typed for four hours with little interruption… I need a small break today before I get to chapter eighteen. I hope you all find this chapter interesting and enjoyable. I sometimes find that a week is a substantial amount of time to get a chapter done and quite often is, considering work leaves me little time during the weekdays! (For the people that have summer vacation, you're lucky! The memory will be fleeting~) R&R!**

* * *

The moment Sasuke opened his eyes he was greeted by a bright light, the smell of sterilizer and a firm headache. His vision blurred momentarily as his eyes adjusted. His head turned to the side, tiredly and gradually until the window came into view. The sky was immersed in an orange glow, the edges diminishing to a deep blue as the sun began to descend beyond the horizon. The window was opened fully, allowing a whisper of night air to circulate into the room.

The Uchiha wearily sat up, hands instantly covering his eyes. "Why the hell did you have to do that?" His voice was drawn and fatigued. The luminescent hospital lights provided the closing of his eyes and the rush of his senses caused his head to lower before he could function properly.

Kakashi turned his head in his student's direction, speaking calmly. "If I haven't knocked you out, would you have cooperated?"

His dull gaze shifted to his sensei. "Probably not."

"Then that's why. I didn't want you running off on your own the moment you could." The Jounin was speaking with a rather quiet voice. Over the time they traveled, his mind had traced back to the fight on the hospital roof and connected moments after. The mistake from the beginning was believing that Sasuke was alright, that the fight was mere anger. It was the perfect opportunity for Orochimaru to twist his intentions and further Sasuke's mind to his own weakness. "It's dangerous for you to go anywhere right now."

The Uchiha snapped his eyes shut tightly. A constricting sensation clawed its way to his chest and loitered in his expression. "What does it matter anyway?" His head felt heavy and clouded, his stare released a questionable quantity of numbness, and his voice etched in a rare undertone of uncertainty. "The likelihood of me wanting to stay is dwindling away. And it's not because of fighting against Itachi…" His brother's name sounded foreign when spoken, a tattered reason locked behind the cause. "It's what everyone has been saying to me. My brother included, but still not the main reason."

"Can you explain what you mean by that?" he asked patiently. The Copy Ninja folded his arms, attentively listening. Sasuke allowed a low grudging breath, his fingers slightly dragging over his wrist as his glance skimmed the room. Kakashi caught the message. "Can the three of you give us a minute?"

"But-" Sakura had begun to speak before the blond turned to leave. "Naruto?"

"I want to talk to you for a second anyway," he said, dropping his head. Jiraiya simply nodded, having to speak with Tsunade before she arrived.

The door was closed. A silence compressed between sensei and student. "Whenever you'd like to begin."

Sasuke had waited a moment to process his thoughts. "I am the one holding myself back… I can agree with that, but the reason is different than what you think. All of these voices I hear, the ones trying to help, the ones manipulating, and the ones that I can't distinguish… I can't hear my own anymore." He had discovered the difficulty in explaining his thought process a while back and due to the insignificant understanding, he simply dropped the effort. It served another lost purpose to him. "When I was fighting Itachi, he said something about the difference in our realities. If one is right then the other obviously has to be wrong. But I don't know which one is true and which one is false. I can't know something like that. It's the same thing with wanting to stay or leave." His fingers traced over his temples as the pressure in his head increased. "If one isn't working then there has to be something else that will…"

Kakashi nodded quietly. "But the other will lead you to the same end you bring Itachi. Death. Is that what you really want?"

"What I want…" Sasuke swallowed, turning his head. He could never express his true desires, not sure of them anymore. It was a jumbled mess, a broken, torn chaos that swarmed without restriction in his head. "Itachi said he gave me the means to surpass him by leaving me alive," Sasuke uttered carelessly as he recalled the reason Itachi had justified his actions. "Orochimaru told me that only by facing death I can stand a chance and kill him. Then you say that sacrificing anything makes my revenge not worth it… Why?"

Walking closer to the bed, the Jounin gave a small warm smile. "Because I don't question your skills as a shinobi, your intelligence at such a young age, or your progress to attain your goal, and I never doubted you as a person. I know the thought can be enticing and your will to try is diminishing, but you have to believe that you can carry on with reassurance. I wanted this team to build a foundation of trust between us all where you can believe, wholeheartedly, that no one will ever abandon another. The harsh words I say, Naruto's anger, and Sakura's tears, it shows that we care. And you've acknowledged that before."

The Uchiha lowered his eyes, a constricting feeling of disbelief arising in his voice. "You know that I can't help but think that what Orochimaru said has truth. You said it yourself, the curse mark enforces my fear of failing and without realizing it, I get drawn into my own weakness. There's no clear way to tell me that it isn't wrong to be aware of what I've been doing wrong all this time. Orochimaru wants to help me."

"What Orochimaru wants is a tradeoff." He had heard for the first time that his student truly believed in the Sannin's words. Orochimaru already obtained the means of influence through the curse mark so that simple persuasion was enough to set his plan in motion. Kakashi didn't know if he could bring his student back after how far he had fallen. But that would never stop him from trying. "Orochimaru hurt you just so you wouldn't say anything. Do you honestly believe that his training methods would be any less harsh? Training hard and regularly has great results in the end, but there is a difference in teaching a process and forcing a student to go beyond their capabilities. To Orochimaru, you're considered his perfect vessel and so he will want you to be able to handle something a ninja at his level could and that is too much to force upon a thirteen year old shinobi."

"Even so, that's what I need, to force myself to learn as much as I can as fast as I can," Sasuke said, pressing his point.

Kakashi took a seat on the bed, releasing a torn sigh. "Why are you rushing your revenge? You have as long as you need."

"It's a guarantee, that's all." The Uchiha had replied crossly as his eyes settled on the window. Soon the night's shadow would consume everything and then he was sure whatever the Sannin planned, it would begin. The darkness was his worst enemy but also his closest being to solace that didn't have a physical form. Since the day his brother left, it was all he had surrounding him.

The Copy Ninja couldn't forget that his student had an intolerant side, the very one that caused him to be argumentative. "How would you feel if we just let you go?" Sasuke had faced his sensei, his blank expression secretly speaking the answer. "Like we didn't care. You remember the feeling you had after the massacre, you'd be going right back to that place mentally and it wasn't stable there. I lived alone too, after my father died. His death made me bitter, but allowing friendships to form, that helped me realize what I was barricading myself from the reason. My sensei had told me something similar and I turned a blind eye, now I only wish he could see how right he was and that I actually understand. People are precious to each other, in hate, in love, in friendship, they build us and in turn, we build them."

An irregular breath escaped as he held his head. His thoughts were spinning so rapid that he didn't have a chance to make sense of it all, almost as if a blockade prevented him from wanting to collaborate. "Kakashi… I just… I just want to do something that works…" He turned his head, speaking his thoughts. "And staying here… no matter how much I need it… it's not working."

"But it has been working. You didn't start thinking this way until you fought Itachi the first time. We came to an understanding a few days ago and I want you to really think about what I said since I know the majority of my words don't reach you. I just want to know that you are safe and at times when you're in danger, like any sensei, like any person that cares about you, I will protect you. But you have to care about your life enough and the people around you or you'll end up hurting yourself to an extent that no one can heal you." The Jounin had not glanced over at his student this time. He didn't know why Sasuke would continually ignore his attempted comfort or help. The effort was becoming exhausting, but the real fight had hardly begun. Whether Sasuke cooperated or not, Orochimaru was still always going to be a threat.

The Uchiha covered his eyes, concealing his pain stricken features. The curse mark started to sting and he could only think of one reason that would happen. The Sannin was not far from the hospital. Sasuke dropped his hands, making eye contact with the adult. "I guess we'll see then…" His voice was undistinguishable and low. "When the time actually comes, which side I pick. If you can somehow protect me from making the wrong choice then by all means do so, but if Orochimaru happens to force me to make a split decision, I can't promise that it would be the one you want me to make." He let out a breath as excruciating pain hit his shoulder.

"Sasuke, take a deep breath and remain calm. The pain will hopefully decrease. If the seal was still active I could do more, but since it's broken all you can do is endure the pain," Kakashi mentioned as he looked regrettably at the mark on his student's shoulder. If there was something more he could have done, something else then he would have done so. If he hadn't allowed his team to enter the Chuunin Exams then this may have been avoidable, but he knew that was just push this off. Either way, Sasuke was Orochimaru's target and it probably would have turned out worse if they were not in a controlled environment of the selection exams. "Just try to keep your breathing even."

* * *

Outside the room, Sakura had looked over at her teammate with a spark of question in her eyes. She refrained from speaking, knowing she would only interrupt his thought process. The door had been closed so she could not hear a single word. She wondered what it was that caused Sasuke to feel as if he couldn't speak freely around the remaining members.

"I don't want to be the one to say this, but I feel like I have to," the blond stated as he closed his eyes. "Team Seven is never going to be the way it used to now. Not after something like this… but that doesn't mean that we can't fix it."

"But how would we be able to do anything?" The kunoichi tilted her head, silently agreeing with him, but lacked comprehension for his words. "Kakashi sensei couldn't even stop this from happening."

Naruto crossed his arms, thinking. "Well, if Orochimaru is the problem then we gotta do something about him."

"Don't be getting any dumb ideas, kid," Jiraiya interrupted as he put his hand on his godson's shoulder. "The most you can do for Sasuke now is have some of that faith you mentioned in his decisions. I can't say that it'll do much, he may have made up his mind already."

"Then I'll change it. I don't care what he thinks he needs to do. I won't let him sacrifice his life. I won't let Orochimaru have him." His tone held his usual resolve as his fist tightened. He pointed to his headband. "We are all members of this village, which means we look out for each other, no matter what. No one should have to feel that their existence is meaningless and I won't let Sasuke make that mistake. Call it foolish if you want to… but it's not in me to give up on a friend. It won't happen."

Sakura pressed her lips together. "_We'll_ make sure of it. Naruto, I don't want you to handle this burden alone."

"Alright," he said more relaxed at the situation. "Pervy Sage, what are we going to do now?"

"That's what I'd like to know." He turned to the hall as Tsunade rounded a corner.

"Everyone in the room, now." Her voice was rushed and urgent as they swiftly followed her orders. The door was closed and she immediately faced the Uchiha. "We don't have the time to get into this so answer me straight-out. Why didn't you say anything?"

Sasuke sighed, hating to repeat himself. "I was threatened not to so I didn't. That's all." His hand rested on slope of his neck. The pain was steadily dying down, but he knew the dull ache would not fade.

Tsunade exhaled, her gaze holding slight frustration. If only she touched into the matter thoroughly, she may have discovered this beforehand. She knew personally how easy it was to be persuaded by Orochimaru and being threatened, well it made sense, but that didn't excuse it. She was about to carry on with the topic, but noticed how pale the teen looked compared to normal and she knew why. "You knocked him unconscious before coming here?" She concluded, going on without an answer. "Move your hand for a second." The curse mark was causing irritation again due to the redness on his skin. "You broke the seal," she said, shaking her head. "Jiraiya, Kakashi, I want a new seal on him. I don't need this getting out of hand." She turned away from him, not having the time to delve further for explanation.

Sasuke shifted his head. "It's not going to matter," he muttered to himself.

The Hokage ignored the inaudible comment. "I have a group of ANBU on their way and I'm having a quick Jounin and Chuunin meeting be set up as we speak. I want this handled as quickly as possible. Does anyone have the slightest idea what Orochimaru is planning?"

"No," Kakashi responded. "I was thinking it over and he may just have a second plan as a distraction in order to get to him. Either way, we have to be prepared for anything. Orochimaru didn't mention to Sasuke what he intended to do, but I know that we need to treat it as a threat."

"Alright, this is what we're going to do," she said, composing herself enough to provide orders as the tips of her fingernails traced her cheekbone. "I had a discussion with Anko right before coming here. She would know better than anyone that without some kind of seal in place, the mark will act up and I need him to remain as safe as possible. I don't know the limit of Orochimaru's hold over him now, but we need to be precautionary. Once that is done, I want you to come with me," she continued, indicating Jiraiya. "Kakashi, stay here with them until the ANBU arrive and then take the other two somewhere safe. Then be at the meeting." She turned to leave, looking back over her shoulder. "I know that there won't be a full-scale assault on the village, but I don't want to underestimate Orochimaru this time." The Hokage left, the clicking of her heals fading as she walked away.

Sasuke looked over at his sensei, clutching his shoulder. "I don't want another seal. I don't know what will happen. The Sound ninja already explained that once the seal is broken, that's it."

"I can place a strong enough seal over the existing one," Jiraiya said firmly as he faced Kakashi, ignoring the Uchiha's retaliation. "He'll have no control over it and I think that would be for the best."

Kakashi shook his head. "Sasuke has a point. We don't know how that will affect his chakra. The curse mark's hold may have developed too far. Besides I gave him that seal for a reason. The evil sealing method was the only one that I could use at the time and the one I thought would be most effective."

A sigh escaped the Toad Sage as he noticed the similarities. His sensei refused to see it as well. "Can I talk to you in private for a moment about this?" The two of them stepped into the hall, leaving the door open. "Your seal, you may have had no choice but to use that one, but the curse mark was too strong and the fault falls to the recipient having to take part in keeping it stable with their own willpower. Sasuke obviously can't handle doing that since he broke it on his own when relying on it. And now he ruined it permanently by taking that drug. You put too much faith in him."

Kakashi glanced back into the quiet room. All three of his students had never been this reserved nor ever had something this disastrous lodged between them. It hit a chord with him. He was trying so desperately to keep this team safe and hold them together so they wouldn't turn out as his old one had. Instead they were falling apart in a worse way, right in front of each other and no one could stop it. "I don't believe I put _enough_ faith in him."

"How can you lead yourself to uphold that? You heard what he said before. He has no regrets." The Sannin was aiming to have understanding, but didn't see how he could at this point. This was Minato's student that he was talking to and so he knew the lessons that his own pupil held and passed on.

"I know that a part of Sasuke wanted to keep the seal intact. If I hadn't left on that mission, I could have stopped Orochimaru from coming." The Jounin had instinctively known that it was a sore subject for him to admit something he had almost purposely dismissed. It always happened, with Obito and then with Rin. He deeply cared for this team, but this was the first he had since that time and by trying to avoid mistakes, it ultimately led him right to them. Having never passed a Genin squad, he was proud that it had been this team to pass his test. Naruto was his sensei's son with a mirrored ambition. Sasuke was an Uchiha like Obito but needed redirection. And Sakura had to learn, never having to face difficulties, what it meant to be strong willed.

Jiraiya knew this was harsh, but it was reality. "No, you would have prolonged the inevitable. No matter what you say to that kid, he won't hear you."

"But that's the thing. Sasuke _is_ only thirteen. He's not incapable of learning from his mistakes," he said, stressing his opinion.

"He doesn't view this one as a mistake. He never will. That's exactly how Orochimaru was when he left. I did everything I could to try and stop him, like a friend should. He practically laughed in my face." The Sannin spoke with a disagreeable tone. "The fact that I tried and failed that just proves to me that people who care about the other person, they aren't always enough."

"Master Jiraiya, I mean no disrespect, but you're wrong about this. Minato sensei taught me teamwork, he talked to me when no one else would, and he was there for me when I pushed everyone else away. I want to give my students the same thing. I want them all to know that in this ninja world, there is always going to be someone there for them." He sighed at the pangs of remorse ringing in his heart for just the words being spoken after what he had done to the people he cared about resurfaced. "If Naruto decided to give up his fight against the Akatsuki because for some reason he agreed with their goal, are you telling me you wouldn't do everything in your power to stop him? To me, it's not about what Sasuke thinks he has to do in order to gain the revenge he seeks, it caring enough to stop him from doing this the wrong way."

"Someone like Naruto would never make such a selfish choice," he defended.

"You can't rely on Minato sensei's judgment to be reborn in him, at least not all the time. Naruto is rash and impulsive like his mother used to be and just like Sasuke, they will grow out of their inexperience, but making these mistakes is part of growing up. And I know that too much protection shields them from that, but not enough damages them more." He folded his arms and turned his gaze.

"I'm not disagreeing with you, Kakashi. But the two of them are different, there's no way around that." The similarities were not invisible. They were keenly obvious, but could not be the center of attention.

"My point is, another seal would not be any help. I don't know what it would do to his chakra network. If you think about it, blocking the flow of the curse mark's hold could hurt him or even kill him. I don't want to tamper with it at this point." He could tell that Sasuke was worried about the same thing occurring. The matter had to be left alone.

"I agree. I just want to make sure that he won't cause the village any problems. I don't know which seal would hold or if it would hurt Sasuke. Don't get me wrong, I want to help, but I just have to put the village first. I'll agree with you. At this point, it may be too late and your efforts should be placed on keeping him safe, but also the village. Orochimaru is here and the ANBU will do their job."

"I know." He had a feeling that Sasuke being so indecisive would lead them to this outcome. And that was what he attempted to stop by teaching him the Chidori in the first place. He wanted the Uchiha to value people rather than his revenge, but it wasn't his place to take that vengeance away from him. Instilling other matters that he would eventually learn was all that was left.

"Alright, I'll let Tsunade know. I expect to see you soon." Jiraiya walked away, giving a nod to Naruto before he left.

When Kakashi reentered, Sasuke turned his head to the window. He was in subtle pain, attempting to ignore the trifling thought but he knew what was going to happen here.

"When the ANBU arrive I want you to listen to them," Kakashi said, shutting the door. "We'll leave the seal as it is for now. We can figure something else out later."

The teen's voice riveted in minor detestation since the thought seemed senseless to him when he knew the ANBU could do so little. "Fine, whatever."

Naruto had been placing his voice aside for the time being, but the tone Sasuke had just used was enough to break his silence. "That's it!" He nearly shouted. "I can't stand around and think for even a second that you don't care!" His eyes narrowed at his friend. "Just stop. I can't listen to you fall into your hatred anymore. If your revenge is hurting you so much, causing you so much pain, then you can have it… but I can't let you sacrifice your life. Killing your brother is your goal. I want to believe that it's not worth your life, but just by the sound in your voice… Is it really too late to stop this?"

"What's there left to stop?" Sasuke asked, his voice concealing any form of caution.

The blond gritted his teeth. "_You_."

The Uchiha tilted his head, a challenge slipping pass his cold façade. "Go ahead then. I'd like to see you try."

"Stop it!" Sakura abruptly yelled. "Don't you two get it..?" A decaying anger echoed in her voice. "All you guys have done is antagonize each other since the day you met. You say you are friends, you say you're rivals, but I never once heard you call the other your enemy. Then anger and pride finds a way to dig in between us and the four of us are all worried, all scared, but we won't say it aloud. Well, I'm saying it and I want you all to hear it." She held a steady tone, not wanting to stand behind this any longer. "I'm scared for us. I'm afraid that we won't pull through. But if someone, some creep, like Orochimaru can tear us apart then we must be doing something wrong. If we care for each other like a family, then that should be enough."

Naruto solemnly looked over at the female. "A family…" The statement brought back the times when he used to wish for such a word to form around him. Those days where he would sit alone on the swing outside the Academy and wish for a hint of acknowledgment that wasn't encased in a stare directed towards a nuisance, a burden, a lesser being. Then he remembered after the massacre, Sasuke isolating himself, doing the very opposite thing he had tried to attain all his life. He glanced over at his friend. "Fine, I will_ try_. But as someone who thinks of you as a brother… I know that's not a challenge… and so do you." It was a call for help, one that he would not ignore. He raised his fist, an underflow of purpose leaking over his words. "Don't underestimate me. I don't quit and I don't run. I never go back on my word. Even if this turns out with more pain for this team, I swear on my own life that I will never give up on you."

The anger in Sasuke's eyes faded momentarily. His voice was strained and cruel. The understanding between them faltered sometimes. "Stop relying on trivial words. They don't mean anything."

The blond looked at him seriously, lowering his arm. "I could say the same to you. You made your life around a _trivial_ word. Hatred. It's a lonely word, a bitter word, and a word that means everything to you. Well, I got a new word for you. Trust. Trust us like we trust you." His eyes flickered with determination as he scanned the room before landing back at the Uchiha. "If you abandon your friends, you're worse than scum. I know Kakashi sensei taught us that for a reason. So I will keep to his words. There's enough hate in this world and I can't erase yours but don't think for one instant that you can't live to see the day when that isn't the only word keeping you grounded. Inari and old man Tazuna taught us what it meant to protect someone you care about, with both arms. Zabuza, the _demon_ of the Hidden Mist, found who was precious to him and died next to Haku wishing for forgiveness. Gaara, someone who nearly killed you and Sakura, if someone like him so… so misunderstood and hated can change… then I know we can pull through. So trust us this time."

Sasuke evaded eye contact. He was constantly fighting against them, their words and actions. He already learned that they mattered, knew that all along. He just needed to be reminded. Even though they have been through a lot together, that complicated matters when it shouldn't. Had it not been for being forced on a team, the opportunity to view beyond his revenge would not have presented itself to him. The aftermath was visible, yet not his to grasp, at least not freely. All of those fights, all of those people that they helped and changed, it made a difference in the end but to them. That loneliness that he was trying to run away from, he could still feel its threatening shadow lurking behind him. Maybe his sensei was right, he didn't have to rush, but there was a reined uncertainty tied to the very concept. Besides, when his brother came into mind, he had a formulating question that he wanted to ask if they happen to meet by chance encounter again.

Kakashi had said that he believed in him and he wanted to regain that trust the two of them shared. He could still say that there was no doubt and Sasuke knew he wasn't lying to him. The Jounin never had before. Sakura didn't have to mutter a word; he knew she believed in him. Her caring was a form of reassurance. Then Naruto actually dared to say the words, _I will never give up on you_… They all really wouldn't let him die… Maybe he could allow trust to exist, though uncertainties would always surface when he contemplated that fragile attempt. It came back to him, that deep knowing. Dependence on others, it was not a foreign thought, but the reminiscence of the feeling was practically drawn away from him. He didn't have much to lose at this point and it lingered unseen for a long enough time. The Uchiha rubbed his eyes, calculating what he should say. He looked over at his sensei, an inaccuracy readable in his simple glance. His voice was keyed in lowly, a hint of remorse visible. He took a moment to bring the words out genuinely after a sigh tugged against his lips. "…I'm sorry_." _The lies he effortlessly spoke and forcing others away so flawlessly, it was instinctual to him and he had to submit to the impulse when he intensely knew that it was wounding him. "I don't know what else to do… I can't fix what happened…" His voice was broken up, never having to force himself to apologize before.

"You just did," the Jounin replied. "We'll make sure nothing happens to you."

Sakura couldn't help but let a smile form. "You can believe in us for a change."

"That's what I like to hear," Naruto said proudly, a grin appearing. "Now we're getting somewhere!"

* * *

Kabuto entered the main room of their hidden base located near Konoha. The area was engulfed in a dim light, the one thing that was a constant within their scattered bases throughout the lands. The medical ninja carried a minor ease in his voice. "Lord Orochimaru, Tsunade is now aware of our presence and Sasuke just arrived with the rest of his team. From what I could gather, everything went as you expected. I can't say for certain, but the odds seem to be in your favor."

The Sannin was standing in front of a table, one with chemicals and the remains of one of his former test subjects dispersed on the wooden surface. He was simply occupying himself at the moment. "Is everything finished then?" His head turned back just enough to meet the eyes of his most trusted subordinate.

"Yes, of course. I would assume that the ANBU will be watching over him since everyone was informed of what happened." Kabuto stood still, knowing that they would soon be leaving. "He will probably be taken somewhere they consider safe."

"How foolish of them to think that a few ANBU members will make a difference." He mused over the idea, finding it to be a lackluster obstacle. "Sasuke is already mine whether or not he acknowledges the fact. I didn't want to get personally involved in this whole ordeal, but it may just be entertaining enough to erase some of my boredom before I start training Sasuke myself."

Kabuto simply nodded. "Should I inform the Sound Four that they are to depart?"

"The five of them," he added nonchalant.

This took the ninja by surprise. "Him too? I don't know if it's wise to send Kimimaro out when his state is only getting worse by the day."

"Don't question my orders," he replied with an indication of malice in his voice. "If he isn't going to recover as I anticipated he would, then he can at least serve me one more purpose. I'm sure he'll be glad to finally be of use to me as all my servants should be."

"For you, whom he worships, I'm sure he'll share no complaints." He turned to leave, but stopped. "And before I go," he said, aligning his glasses. "I must insist on asking, if Sasuke doesn't comply…"

A smirk crossed his lips. "If he values his goal over his life, like many irrationally do, then there won't be an issue. Human life is such a petty thing to waste when only being an observer like myself. Nothing is amusing enough unless I put it in motion myself. Every once in a while I find myself getting involved by agreeing to help Sasuke become a murderer like his brother just so I can attain what is mine. Don't bother with the thought." He wiped blood off of his hands. "It's time to begin."

* * *

**Putting up a chapter on Itachi's birthday! He was sort of mentioned at least. I look forward to bringing him back later on! I'm also awaiting the chapter where Sasuke and Orochimaru will have more interaction, haven't had the chance to write that since chapter two. I don't even remember what chapter I have that planned in… But for now I have other matters to finish up in the next few chapters!**


	17. Preparation

**Another long week passes by for me, yet it is already the middle of June. It seems so odd to already be on chapter seventeen. I feel like I just started this story last week! Enjoy~ R&R!**

* * *

The sun had completely set as a sprinkle of haze lingered in the sky, coating the night with a thin shield. The summer air was still and the streets were quiet. The inside of the hospital was in contrast. Monitors beeping, footsteps, low voices, all could be heard just outside the door. The lights flickered for a brief moment. Naruto had noticed as they waited for the ANBU to arrive. He was glad to hear his friend finally apologize for his actions but that did not save them from the impending problem that silently arose. The blond was sitting on the bed as Sasuke was leaning by the window, needing some fresh air.

The Uchiha had his mind occupied for the moment, swamped with unaired thoughts and concerns. He ran his fingers over his arm. The minor breeze was trapped within a chill as it ran up his skin. His eyes swept through the darkness, concealing the frown sketched into his features. There had been an allowed pause before words were to be spoken and released once again. Sasuke turned his head, his hand lightly passing his bangs. "What if this doesn't work?" he asked quietly, facing his sensei.

"There's nothing to worry about. There will be plenty of ANBU guarding you," Kakashi explained, lowering his book. He just had it in hand out of sheer habit, not bothering to read. His thoughts were traveling a mile a minute, trying to prepare for any situation. The Jounin took notice of Sasuke's slight gesture of uneasiness. This may be the first time he had taken into account that the Uchiha was stressed and allowed his worry to morph into a breakable distress. "Lady Tsunade will be sure of it and besides, Orochimaru shouldn't be able to get anywhere near you."

Sasuke simply nodded, not very convinced. He could tell his sensei was not being fully honest in his words. The Sannin was able to enter undetected and could defeat a group of ANBU Black Ops in a second. He figured that he was basically on his own when that occurred. He wasn't sure what he could do, but he needed to mentally formulate any possibility to consider forms of preparation. It was an evanescent thought. He had not wanted his mind to remain fixated on some form of misfortune or optimism.

Naruto leaned back, a grimace on his face, hands steadying him. "Granny and Pervy Sage are going to do something, right?" He looked over at the Jounin for a selective response. "The last time the three of them fought, it went pretty bad. That jerk Kabuto is going to be here too then, he was last time." The thought of that guy visibly angered him. He was never their ally. The jinchuuriki could not help but feel a form of betrayal, never having a considered friend use him and his team for information. "I can't believe we fell for his lies," he mumbled, turning his head.

Kakashi looked plainly at his student, discovering that Kabuto was a talented, undercover agent had not been factorable at first. It was true, the medical ninja was a member of the village, but somewhere down the line he met Orochimaru and turned out to be another impressionable child that devoted their skills and knowledge, becoming a deserter. "I say the possibility is high."

"He was a spy, that's what they do," Sakura pointed out. She was infuriated at how easy they were fooled too, but spoke little of the topic. She had noticed at one instance Sasuke had been looking at the medical ninja skeptically, almost as if he figured it out without saying or mentioning it. Maybe he didn't trust Kabuto after the Forest of Death ordeal. It was peculiar, now that she thought of it, for him to suddenly be there to help just when she and Naruto irrationally attempted to open the scroll. He could have been spying on them for a while without their notice.

Her back was arched against the white wall, hands placed behind her as she gradually lowered her head. The kunoichi knew it was too late to find a solution or attempt any form of recovery. Naruto had a point earlier when he stated that the team would not be the same. Her thoughts processed to another matter. "Sasuke?" She spoke with a liable amount of strain raveled in her voice. "I know that you were worried about telling us but… what did you really think would happen if you had? We were away from the village and Orochimaru was here the entire time… So, I don't understand why you stayed quiet."

The Uchiha faintly turned his head when his name was muttered. His eyes did not greet hers to any degree when he spoke, negligently explaining. "I guess… I should have instead of letting the week run over and allowing it to get this far…" He truly didn't feel that he could freely speak. There was always the possibility that other Sound ninja were keeping track of him. And maybe just for the sake of it, he naïvely felt the need to remain quiet. He could formulate a complete response in his head, but the actuality of that escaping was improbable. His thoughts were imprisoned in his mind, the only place that he even feared to tread at times.

"I can't believe that bastard intimidated you of all people," Naruto begrudgingly added offhand. "If I were you, I would have told Grandma the second I could even if he broke my rib, which by the way, thanks for sharing that too." The Fourth's son had managed to semi control himself the last time, but the Uchiha always replied with cutting, provoking words and at certain instances, he could not help but argue back.

Sasuke sighed, minor aggravation detectable as he faced his teammate. "I'm _not_ intimidated."

"Act tough if you want, but we know you better than that," the blond ventured to say. "And we don't blame you. Orochimaru _is_ scary when up against him. I didn't seem it in the Forest of Death, but I was afraid, terrified that he would kill one of us and that was the only reason I stood up to him." That was actually the very first time he witnessed Sasuke showing fear, but everyone had their limits and he could not continually place the Uchiha above the inevitable, even though he did admire him.

If he wasn't so exhausted, he would disprove the other's point. Sasuke looked back outside, a wave of weariness washing over him. The wind aimlessly picked up as it swayed the curtains into the room gently. "You don't know when to stop talking," he mentioned without probable cause. "You're too much of an idiot to be afraid sometimes."

"That's not true." He fell back onto the covers, looking at the Uchiha upside down. "When I thought you stopped caring about the three of us and your life… that scared the hell out of me. So, I just proved you wrong." His voice had a layer of dejection right below his casual determined air. He crossed his arms, one finger tapping against the zipper on his jacket. He was also nervous about this transpiring, but being the usual positive person he made himself out to be, he would not voice his substantial worry.

The teen kept his glance away when he heard others enter the room. The temperament in his stare shifted from concern to lack thereof as the tips of his fingers traced over his forehead. He blinded himself into this corner by disregarding and blocking the people that stood in front of him. This time he wanted to do this right but the feeling in the pit of his stomach practically screamed that it was too late to save his credibility, which made him question if he should battle it at all. His team seemed more than willing to give him this extra chance simply due to the apology he stated earlier.

"We are here to escort Sasuke Uchiha," a member of ANBU with a bird mask indicated. His watchful eye scanned the room quickly, noting who was in the area with them.

"Where will you be taking him?" Kakashi asked, lifting his head. Being an ex-ANBU, he would have knowledge on the typical places but wanted to be certain.

The lead member spoke quietly and in quick response. "Lady Tsunade ordered us to bring him to one of the rooms in the Hokage Monuments. She did not specify, wanting only us to know his location."

The Jounin gave a slight nod, figuring that might be the case. He folded his arms after putting his book away. "How many will be guarding him?"

"There is only a four man squad available."

"That's not enough," he said in minor surprise. The Hokage knew that more were necessary without even being told. "Kabuto can easily take out two squads on his own." He recalled showing up just in time to stop Orochimaru's subordinate. If he had not decided to check up on his student at that time, it would have been too late, Sasuke would have been gone. Kabuto was more skilled than he gave credit for and proved to be a more dangerous threat. That moment also verified how much the Sannin desired the Sharingan by trying to abduct the possessor. Now it led to this conclusion and he felt almost helpless, but beyond his blank expression, not a worry could be perceived.

"We cannot. The other Black Ops are defending the village. We will have him secure," the female member explained.

"Orochimaru was once a member of this village. I'm sure he knows it inside and out. We can't assume that he doesn't know where you'll be taking him."

She had no tone in her voice when responding. "I'm sorry, but those are Lady Tsunade's orders."

The Jounin tried to press his point, but knew that the Hokage's words were absolute and not to be questioned. "I understand."

The leader spoke once more. "Let's go."

Sasuke started to follow the four out of the room, but was stopped by Kakashi's hand placed on his shoulder, allowing the others to get ahead. The son of the White fang released a minor sigh in his words. The Uchiha tended to sway from orders or requests when he missed the point of them and from earlier, he just wanted to repeat his caution. "Just be sure to listen and everything will be fine."

The Uchiha shifted his head to the side, speaking lowly to express his own apprehension. "But what if they aren't enough? If Orochimaru confronts me, what am I supposed to do? If I say no right away then it doesn't matter. He has his own way and even if the village somehow forces him out, he'll come back. You know he won't back off… not when it comes to the Sharingan. If I said yes, then there would be time-"

"Don't. Just be patient. We'll figure out one thing at a time. For now, cooperate and the rest of us will do our job." He tried to sound calming, something he wasn't versed well in since his words usually deteriorated over a swift amount of time.

"Okay," he responded almost carelessly, dropping his gaze. He felt his sensei's hand tighten around his shoulder for a moment before being dropped, another form of reassurance that reduced some of his agitation.

"I'll see you when I can." He left the room, allowing the others to follow as soon as they finished talking.

The blond walked over, punching Sasuke lightly in the arm. "Too bad you're going to miss all the fighting," Naruto said cheerfully, persuading his position as the up keeper on the team. "I'll be sure to fill you in on every detail when this whole thing is over. So stop acting all worried. It's not like you."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes. "I bet if the Akatsuki were here in the village and you were being escorted somewhere for protection, you'd be saying the opposite." He knew his friend well enough and he'd be boasting about taking them down instead.

"I'd probably be thinking it and be completely against the ANBU watch thing, but like you, I wouldn't have a choice anyway…" He allowed a frown, eyeing the other for any form of reaction and as he expected, there was none. He had a gut feeling something was bound to fail with this plan. "For now, it's about you… Kakashi sensei was right when he said that Orochimaru already won, but that was just a battle, so don't let him win the war." He gave an affirmation to his comrade when he spoke. "I'm not saying that I wouldn't be worried if it was the other way around, but I got your back, no matter what." If their friendship became dependent on outspoken rivalry, then he'd be the one to break the silence that they inaudibly clung onto for it to last. It served no purpose if it could weaken and fade due to inclinations.

"You're not even supposed to know about this," he responded with a jaded tone. "It's not like you're going to be doing anything. At least, not from what the Hokage said…"

Naruto gave a smile, placing his hands, carefree, behind his head. "Well, what Grandma Tsunade doesn't know won't hurt me. I'm not gonna to stand around while Orochimaru walks in like nothing. He probably has some Sound Ninja somewhere and I'm going to find them and cut down their numbers. And don't even get me started if I run into Orochimaru myself, I'd-"

"That's enough, Naruto," Sakura said, pushing him towards the door. "We have to go. Kakashi sensei is waiting and we're going to make him late."

"Okay, okay." He walked away, muttering to himself. "He is gonna to be late anyway."

She stayed for a moment before turning around, biding her time for a few seconds. Running her hand over her arm, she allowed her eyes to meet his, a glimpse of his black to her green. The depths in his eyes were always endless and she could never read him. Her voice, carrying a miniature amount of sincerity, was set and unusually low. "Sasuke… can you just promise me that you'll be okay?" She couldn't entirely blame him for what happened, not knowing what she would have done in his position. "I know that you couldn't care less about my feelings or maybe me for that matter… but I-"

The Uchiha had allowed a sigh to her statement. "I do care about you. You're one of the few people I consider a friend but… I'll be fine, so you don't need to worry." He looked over at her, not expecting those words, sometimes overlooking the very aspect. The others needed some safety in the simplicity of mere hope as well, but coming from him.

She exhaled lightly, her hand dropping to her wrist insecurely. "Whenever you say that, I have to be concerned. You take on more than you can handle all the time. It bothers me because others can help you but you don't want it, even when fighting Gaara or during the preliminaries… You said before that I could never understand but if you'd just explain it to me a little… then I'll know. I grew up with my parents always around so I can't relate to loneliness or pain."

He was aware that they didn't have the time to talk about this and he was not one to randomly speak about himself under such conduct. "Sakura, I grew up having to be dependent on no one else but myself. It's more like… forced independence and reclusiveness. Under normal circumstances, people have to learn how to be independent, but for me… it's the opposite." It was a delusion to think that he had earned his right to be reliant on others or trustworthy.

"I guess we're all still learning," she replied heartedly. "I had it easy compared to the three of you. I never had problems that were really significant in the long run. But I'm acquiring this… feeling of loss and hardships, what it is composed of from you guys. It's painful to be on the sidelines all the time, but safer for the heart than being the one in the center of it. All I can do is watch when I should be able to do so much more. I can see why you won't let me… We are friends, that's been true for a while… and I know when I told you that I loved you… it may never be more than words to you but if that's all it will be… then okay… I just wanted you to know."

Sasuke closed his eyes for a brief instance. "I'm nothing but cold to you. I don't see why you care half the time."

"You're not just cold to me… You're kind, not always the nicest person, but I know you better than I used to… My feelings weren't a lie… and they haven't changed…" She tore her eyes from his for her own request to be voiced. "I'm begging you, please, just don't ever walk away from us… We need you more than you know." Her eyes were beginning to water. "Just promise me, okay?"

He inhaled, shifting his head. "Okay, I'll-"

She threw her arms around him, gripping tightly around his neck. "Thank you." She whispered, wiping her eyes as she backed up. "I'll believe you." She left the room without glancing back at him.

Sasuke lowered his eyes before walking out the door. The ANBU had waited and from there, they left.

"Come on, you two need to get somewhere safe," the Jounin said to his students, looking over his shoulder. Sasuke and the Black Ops had gone the other direction.

"What's going to happen now?" the kunoichi asked, catching up.

"Hm… can't say for sure. Lady Tsunade doesn't know Orochimaru's other intentions. I'm pretty sure that this won't all be out in public yet. I can't really say how she will handle everything."

"I don't want to go somewhere and hide," the blond protested. "You'll let us help, right?" He had anticipated a negative answer, but attempted anyway.

He gave a small smile, shrugging his shoulders casually. "These are Lady Tsunade's orders. I'm just doing what I'm told, however if you left afterwards, I'd have no way of knowing, but I trust that you'll listen. I can't even say if this is going to be on a grander scale than last time, though I doubt it. Master Jiraiya already said that Orochimaru wouldn't have the time to gather enough followers but that doesn't mean he won't apply a decent distraction while he goes after Sasuke again."

Naruto tilted his head, puzzled. "I don't get what he even wants with Sasuke anyway or why he didn't just take him the last time." He crossed his arms, little intensity in his inquisitive look.

"I'll explain along the way, after we leave the hospital. For now, just focus on your role in this, which I won't specify." It was up to them to discover. His eyes traced the incoming, draping darkness as they exited the building. The feeling was elevating yet laced thick as the unrequited remark of consequence fell to his hands. It wouldn't be spoken aloud, but he knew, as he did the previous occurrences, that this time he could not falter in his role. As a teammate, as a squad leader, as a student, and as a son, he has failed multiple times. He only wished that as a sensei, he could make up for the loss of their lives and prove he learned the right lessons from them.

"Sensei," Naruto's voice was tuned low and susceptible to a rarity of seclusion. "I know that it's against the rules and Grandma's orders… but if that's what it means to be a real shinobi… to follow them without question then… I'm going to choose to break the rules and follow my own ninja way." He glanced over at the outline of the Hokage Monuments. "Because that's what you taught me, a lesson that I will never forget." It also traced all the way back to the mission in the Land of Waves. Zabuza and Haku had left an imploring, yet inspiring impression on his outlook of being a ninja. His frown morphed into a grin. "To be Hokage is my dream and I'm more than willing to show everyone that I'm worthy but first, I got to prove your lesson to Sasuke before I even think about that."

Sakura peered back at the hospital. "Then I guess all four of us have our work cut out for us. We know what we have to do."

Kakashi shook his head, though he was satisfied with their decisions, sensing the parallels from his old team deep inside as he spoke again. "Alright, let's get going."

* * *

Kurenai placed her hand on her hip, watching her team prepare. It was late, practically dark, the perfect setting for training. She was content with her team's progress as the three of them started cooperating and planning strategy together. "Hinata, are you ready?" she asked, aligning her fingers together. "Kiba, stay focused. Shino, remain on defense."

The Hyuga nodded, hands placed in a stance. "Yes. Byakugan." Her kekkei genkai took form, enabling her to see beyond normal capabilities of the human eye.

"Kiba, Shino, go!" Hinata had requested help so she could catch up to the others and they were all more than willing to assist. She drew her arm back, focused and calculating her needed chakra in release.

A bird was circling above, catching the Jounin's attention immediately. She placed her hand up to stop them before they had begun. She eyed the creature curiously as it swooped down. It was the signal of an emergency meeting, direct from the Hokage. A slip of paper was released and the female Jounin caught it and began reading to herself_. 'All Jounin and Chuunin are to report to the Hokage's building immediately for a precautionary procedure meeting.'_ Kurenai scanned the paper again. If it was precautionary then something had to be amiss. A sigh ran over her lips. It was sudden. There had been no previous signs of complications that she was aware of for the past few days. Repairs and work were still underway, but a problem had not surfaced. "Hinata, Kiba, Shino, that's enough for today."

"But we're just getting started," Kiba complained, glancing over to his sensei. Akamaru gave a retaliating bark to contribute to his master's protest.

Shino picked up on the minor amount of stress in her words. "Is there a problem?"

"There's no reason for me to go into detail. We can continue this tomorrow, right where we left off." She turned from them and headed to the meeting, leaving them to their own devices.

* * *

"Come on, Neji, Tenten, we haven't even reached one hundred push-ups yet. Where's your youthful spirit?" Guy asked, rapidly moving up and down.

"Youthful spirit?" Tenten repeated, falling forward on her knees, exhaustion strained in every word. "I can't do anymore. I feel like my arms are about to fall off and after that run, I just can't." Her lack of breath was ragged and contributed to her dire need for a break. The stagnant summer night air was not a helpful factor, what she would give for a cool breeze to again blow past them.

"Unlike you, Tenten and I don't share the same enthusiasm towards exercise," Neji commented, stopping as well. A genius he may be, but he did not have a tolerance to overexerting himself like the other two, just to further physical skill into the late hours. He stood up, folding his arms. "We've been out here all day and only because we haven't received a mission."

"But Neji," Lee said, not pausing. "This is all for training."

"No, this is ridiculous. I don't know anyone besides you two that would call this a regulated training system." The Hyuga raised his eyes slightly to the obscurity lingering in the sky after turning around. "Guy sensei." He pointed up as a bird lowered.

The Jounin stood and grabbed the paper, quickly reading it to himself. "Well, it seems that there is a problem that I must attend to. You three continue training. Lee will be in charge so listen to his every word."

"Yes sir!" Lee said, raising his arm in salute. "I will make you proud and not fail you, Guy sensei!"

"But why? What's going on?" Tenten asked, glimpsing at the slip of paper from afar.

"I can't say, but carry on without me. Only stop when you are instructed." He disappeared on the spot.

"There's an emergency meeting," Neji informed, dropping his Byakugan. "A Jounin and Chuunin one…" He pondered on the topic. "It said it was precautionary."

Tenten sighed, looking over at Lee who was rubbing his leg. "Remember what Lady Tsunade said, don't push yourself. It's only been a week after your surgery and rest is essential, so I think we should stop training… Neji, what are your thoughts?"

"Nothing really," he stated blankly. "I just find this curious."

* * *

"That was a good session," Asuma said to his team as they walked through the streets. "Every once and a while it's helpful to find strategy if one of the other members are down and you two proved that you can stand your own to someone about my level." He lit a cigarette and took a breath.

"So, can we go get some barbeque now, like you promised?" Choji asked, placing his hands together.

Ino sighed. "It's late and I need to get home." She pressed her fingers on her temples, tired enough. "Besides, if I were you, I'd concentrate on eating less, not more."

He stopped moving, turning to his female teammate with provoked aggravation in his tone, assuming what she was referring to his weight again. "Are you trying to say something?"

"No, no, just…" She paused, looking for the right word. "Girls want guys that are less around the edges, you know." She placed her clasped hands under her chin. "Guys that are handsome and have dark, dreamy eyes and-"

Choji became somewhat defensive after hearing from Shikamaru that most guys like girls with meat on their bones and not obsessed with their looks. "Who's to say that your-"

"Guys, could we?" he asked, not wanting an argument to flourish as he finished his cigarette quickly. He looked up as he sensed a bird fly lower and caught the paper that it had dropped from its mouth. "We're going to have to skip the barbeque this time." He was better off since it was money from his pocket. A hand ran over his head. "There is something that I need to deal with, so you two are dismissed. We can talk about our mission when all of us are together again."

"What's the matter?" Ino asked, crossing her arms as wind tugged against her hair.

"Nothing much," he played off, not having time to delve into detail. "Where's Shikamaru?"

She thought for a moment. "He was with Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. They are probably at the gates by now."

"What do you need Shikamaru for?" Choji asked.

"We just have a meeting. I'll fill you in guys later." He turned from them, giving a small wave as he departed.

* * *

"Thanks for the tour," Temari gratifyingly stated with a small smile on the edge her lips.

"No problem," Shikamaru replied rather lazily. He was at the gate with the Sand Siblings after giving them a visit of the Academy. Suna was looking into attaining the same training and schooling methods as their new ally, the Leaf Village. He idly looked to the side and noticed that no one was on guard. Usually Kotetsu and Izumo were safeguarding the main entrance. It was odd to see them out of place in general, even though they had other jobs, but that was rare. They either had business with the Hokage or something else was going on.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked, glimpsing in the others indicated direction.

He sighed, eyeing the clouds in the dark sky, how they traced over the moon. Bringing his attention back down to them, he shook his head. "Nothing, it's just unusual that no one is securing the gate, that's all."

"Maybe they have other business," Kankuro suspected before turning to his younger brother. "If we want to reach the desert before sunrise, we should get going."

The possessor of the Shukaku simply dragged his eyes away and to the Chuunin. "Yes, thanks again." His words were abnormally kind and the others were still becoming accustomed to their sibling's change in outlook since the exams. They truly owed the Leaf for saving Gaara from the destructive being he had slowly transformed into, due to being torn away from everything that made him human. He rightly was a jinchuuriki, but that title had no meaning to the person he could have been without the layered hate and isolation.

"Shikamaru," Asuma said, appearing beside his student.

"What is it?" he asked, noticing his sensei's sudden attendance beforehand.

He gave a gesture of recognition to the other three before speaking again. "A crucial meeting for all Jounin and Chuunin has been called. We have to go."

"A meeting?" His thoughts ran through the possible motives as he narrowed his eyes slightly. An assembling of both groups of ninja left an array of probable reasons. Border protection, intrusion, security purposes, standard procedure drills, but he wasn't sure which was more likely. The village seemed to be stabilizing after the last failed attack and they have gained back their reign over the theoretical stability, still having an inconsequential amount of underlying issues to sort out. The thoughts shifted to his question. "Why?"

"The Village could be in danger. At least that's what I'm picking up on." He knew that this was the message his father talked about formulating when such occasions arose, but never paid much attention. They were regrettably at odds too often for him to express the needed care.

"What do you mean by _could_ be?" He tilted his head, glancing at the others momentarily.

Asuma exhaled his concern over the state of the village lightly. "I'm going to make the assumption that there is probably a possible enemy infiltration. We've got plenty of those to worry about so I don't have a clue to which we would be dealing with," he added nonchalantly. "Everything will be explained at the meeting and I'm sure they are waiting for everyone to arrive with this type of thing."

"Ugh, what a drag… All I wanted to do was go home and sleep in." His objection was hardly plausible, knowing better than to complain since he was unenthusiastically promoted to Chuunin.

"Is everything okay?" Temari asked, taking a step forward.

"Don't know," he replied. "There is a possibility of a slight problem from what we know and Lady Tsunade wouldn't send out a notification if it was a normal issue."

Gaara remained still. "Can we help in any way?"

Shikamaru shrugged and then turned to Asuma who answered for him. "We aren't even sure how pressing this really is, it could be nothing important," He pointed out. "But that's not likely… I'm not saying that you should stay, but it's up to you. If it is a greater problem, we might benefit from your help but if it turns out to be false, I don't want you three wasting your time."

"We'll stay," Gaara decided for them as he naturally did. "We don't mind."

"Yeah, we're allies after all," Kankuro added with an agreeing tone. "We'd be glad to help, even if it's small."

"I know that it's against regulation that we be in the meeting," Temari stated, looking over at the others. "But I'm sure we'll manage."

Shikamaru knew that they could be trusted now and they have earned the leisure to stay without being watched. "I would suggest finding Naruto. He usually knows what's going on when something is up. Or he could be clueless, but I wouldn't hold much to the latter. He probably won't be hard to locate either."

"Alright," Gaara said, leading the others away. "We'll have no trouble finding his whereabouts."

"We need to go," Asuma urged after the others were out of earshot. "I don't want to hold up the meeting any longer." Even though he knew Kakashi would be doing that for them. He was taught that lateness was frowned upon. And on multiple occasions, he got scolded at by his father… What he would give to just hear a complaint from him just once more so he could retaliated like he used to, even if it would be halfhearted now. The loss of his father was too sudden for him, and though he tried to move on, it was difficult at times.

Shikamru's voice caught his attention again. "If it's a Jounin _and_ Chuunin meeting then it's probably a troublesome matter. So… any other thoughts?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, but if it's anything like the last time, meaning another invasion…" he trailed off as they started walking towards their destination.

"We're not prepared," his student filled in with a heavy sigh. It had always been accountable but never intimidating enough to worry over.

"Yeah, but that doesn't seem likely either," he mused.

The Chuunin nodded thoughtfully. "But who would attack? If it's the Sound again, they couldn't possibly round up enough people for an assault in such a short time span. Besides, I heard that Orochimaru was severely injured by the Third Hokage in their fight. He couldn't come back and I can't think of a reason why."

"That's true but you know with an enemy you have to be prepared for anything." The Jounin could think of a few possible causes, but decided not to voice them. It would take too much time on his end even though he knew his student would be interested in hearing them.

"Yeah, I know." He looked up at the clouds once again, reluctance in his bored tone. "I guess we're going to be a little late."

He agreed in monotone. "Hm… Lady Tsunade won't be very happy with us. She has a temper at times."

"Yeah, women, they get so annoyed with lateness. I was late for dinner one time too many and my mom freaked out. But whenever my dad is late, it's fine. Women can sure be fickle…"

"Sure," he shrugged. "Let's hurry up." The two of them headed to the Hokage's building.

* * *

**I wanted to get to the other teams for some later chapters so I decided to do so this way. I was aiming to segue them in for now. They won't be here too often but it was a nice change of pace for me to type them, but still love Team Seven moments! Too bad they will be separate for a while now, not sure how many chapters but I have enough information planned ahead~**


	18. Subtle Notion

**The one thing I despise about summer is allergies. The unrelenting part of it all, it happens practically every season change. I'm slightly envious of those people that don't have allergy problems, but I deal with it… Anyway, just needed to complain for a moment while I sit here typing. Enjoy the chapter! R&R~**

* * *

The room was quiet but the Hokage could not help but feel the tension radiating off of her by simply contemplating the actions she should take. It was in her position to always place the village ahead of all else, but she learned that it wasn't in name's sake to protect Konoha. It was the residents and further generations. Her fingers ran through her bangs as she leaned back against the front wall. It was the worst time to deal with this type of situation. Although repairs have been underway and practically done with, she at least managed to keep appearances up for the safety of the village. She just didn't realize that a problem crept around inside the walls that could do more damage in the long run.

She yearned for some advice from her sensei at times like these, wondering what he would have done in her place. Then again, Sarutobi had not the heart to kill his own student, even in the end and that was why Orochimaru was heavily injured and not killed. Jiraiya was the only other person she could share such concerns with and not be judged for the memories that melded within her heart. They both wished that it had not turned out this way for their team, but they were broken beyond repair and she would hate to see another squad mirror their outcome.

Tsunade took a few steps to the front of the meeting room with Jiraiya by her side and the other council members seated. She felt some ease with the other man next to her now. The Hokage faced the multiple Jounin and Chuunin gradually filling into the meeting. They had slight confusion on their faces and worry locked in their whispering voices, it being so late and sudden. She blinked slowly. It was the first time she had to deal with an actual progression of a threat and not just the aftermath.

"Princess Tsunade," a man impatiently walked over to her, snapping her into reality once more. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Danzou," she muttered, turning around in persistent agitation. Speaking with him always left her irritated at his combative prattle. She decided to skip the formalities that she rarely bothered with the man and went to the point. "We have an enemy infiltration problem to deal with." Her voice was rigid with overwhelming tiredness, having rushed this assembly and specified tactics to handle this sort of circumstance. It would have to be figured out with care since the problem bored on the mind of an unreliability thirteen year old Uchiha.

The elder man narrowed his eyes at the incensing superiority left in her tone. "I've heard," he said as he leaned his hand forward on his cane, his fingers gripping the wood. "Something should have been done about this a week ago when the problem originally surfaced. What do you have those ANBU of yours doing out on patrol? Even someone like Orochimaru shouldn't have been able to get past them. That's negligence on their part and yours," he sneered, scanned the room with his visible eye.

"The ANBU Black Ops are doing their job," she replied defensively. "It may not be _your_ way, but it wouldn't have made a difference and you know that." Her arms roughly crossed below her chest, causing her hair to sway behind her when she shifted to the side marginally.

He gave a minor scoff at her reaction. "You're keeping things the same as that fool Sarutobi and that is why it happened. A new Hokage is supposed to bring in new rule and change for the better."

The other Sannin shook his head. "Enough," Jiraiya said sternly, approaching them. "I know that you and Sarutobi sensei never agreed on the same policies or rules that the Hokage should follow, but now is not the time. We have something more important to cover. The way we're going to deal with this. So, if you wouldn't mind taking your seat."

The elder man spoke strictly as he viewed over at the other student of his despised rival to whom he could never keep up with, even in the end. "That Uchiha is going to cause us a problem. I knew that from the start…" He could not indicate the massacre. There were those that knew nothing of the secrets or lies that he was threatened to keep quiet. He turned from them, his voice lowering. "Eliminate the source, eliminate the problem." Being aware of Itachi's random appearances and looming dangers, he could never take the matter into his own hands.

The female angered visibly, furring her eyebrows. "Sasuke is still a member of Konoha and you're _not_ going to do anything besides follow my orders," Tsunade persisted. "I am still the Hokage."

The man had turned back to her agitated gaze. "Yes, but even the Hokage has barriers. Your _order_ is never fully acceptable unless the council and I agree. That's how it's always been and continues to be and if one side does not do what is necessary then the other will have no choice." He walked from them and headed over to his seat, giving the other council members a glance.

Tsunade was about to speak again but Jiraiya cut her off. "Leave him be for now. It isn't the time."

She exhaled her rooted frustration and shook her head at him. "Since when are you the levelheaded one around here?"

He smiled when a small laugh escaping. "I have my moments. You remember that side of me, right?"

"If you're referring to Hanzou and that whole incident, then yes. But that was too long ago…" Her voice trailed over her lips and became lost in the meaning. A sigh was released once more before she managed to take a step forward to begin. "Can I have everyone's attention? Now that we're all here," Tsunade called out, as the room quieted down from her presence. "I'm sure you are all wondering what this is all about. I'll get straight to the problem." The gleam in her eyes seemingly faded as the news was freely spoken. "There has been an eyewitness saying that Orochimaru and a group of Sound ninja have infiltrated the village a week ago."

"What, a week ago? Who saw them? And why didn't they say anything earlier?" A Jounin asked in a practical outburst.

"That's confidential," Jiraiya covered, by raising his hand to silence the complaint. "And not the point."

"Right," the Hokage said, taking her position once again. "What we need all of you to do is search the village. I want one group inside and the other outside the walls. We aren't fully aware of Orochimaru's intentions as of yet. We don't know whether he is here for another attack on the Leaf Village, or if it's something else. I don't want this going public to avoid panic, so it will be done as if a drill is going on… just like the last time. But this time around, I want this done right."

Anko was standing in the doorway, her shoulder slumped against the side of the frame. Ibiki stood blankly listening to Tsunade express her message. Anko spoke lowly, "This is exactly why I wanted to take precautionary measures in the first place. Now look where it led us, and it could get worse if we don't find Orochimaru before he gets to the Uchiha."

His eyes traced over to her despondent figure. "Even the Third knew when to back off from this threat, but Lady Tsunade is preparing," he sighed. "I know your frustration… at least to some extent."

She placed her hand tensely around her seal. It had become too much of a habit for her whenever Orochimaru was brought up in a conversation. "I don't think you do. It wasn't your sensei who became a monster… and used you like another throwaway experiment." Her tone had placed anger lingering between the syllables but also an understood layer of hurt as she tried to stray from that incident for many years now.

"I would assume that you're one of the only that can relate to that," Genma said, approaching with his hands in his pockets and a relaxed expression lost on his face.

"And where were you?" Ibiki directly asked the Jounin.

"Lady Hokage asked me to patrol the area before coming to the meeting. You know, this whole thing seems a little too flashy for someone like Orochimaru. But I don't know if it's my place to say that. The last time was rough enough on Konoha." His senbon was placed in his mouth, lightly gripped in his teeth.

"You don't know a thing about him," Anko scoffed. "He enjoys putting things in motion himself. He has created panic and what better way to get in and out when the village is wrapped up in this… farce. He got to that Uchiha kid three times now and for some reason,_ this_ is the time he will take matters into his own hands. He's become impatient but in truth, he just likes toying with other's psyches... It's almost laughable. Intolerance is really his only feasible weakness." Her hand dropped and slid down her shoulder. She loathed this nervousness she had running through her body. It caused this unrelenting dread when she could usually find any plausible reason to be positive.

"And that is one of our biggest problems," Ibiki continued. "That man... He's practically inhuman… And when Lady Tsunade said that he's been here for a week unnoticed, that is suspicious. He just knows this place too well which is how the invasion transpired before."

"I wonder how many Sound ninja he brought along with him this time," Genma mused. "My assumption is not many. I believe if he's only going after the Uchiha then it would only be enough for that purpose alone."

Anko sighed. "Most likely…"

Tsunade continued after a lengthy pause to let the questioning conversation die down. "We do believe that he only has one intention this time around. The last time he was here he had had three objectives. Kill the Third, destroy the village and acquire the Sharingan…"

"Yeah…" Jiraiya had cut in, ready to continue her started explanation as he faced the crowd. "We already know that he is after Sasuke Uchiha. We took security with that matter. Sasuke has been taken to a safe location. That however, doesn't mean that the village is in the clear. We could have any other problem on our hands." He crossed his arms, tapping his finger lightly. He wanted this to be wrapped up. It was still nightfall and that provided substantial disadvantage.

"So," Tsunade breathed out, also wanting to end this discussion. "Orochimaru may know more than we do about the village and his followers might know any information because of that simple aspect. Our aim is to find him or any of his followers and put this charade to an end. Now this is vital: if anyone finds him, do not approach him. You could lose your life. Inform either me or Jiraiya. We'll be around."

"I'll be in the outskirts of the village while Tsunade will be around here."

"We want to keep the panic to the minimum as I said earlier. If the situation escalates in any way, the public will be informed. But I don't want it to come to that. We are already at a hindering insufficiency, considering we are only assembling this search now."

Jiraiya's eyes traveled around the room, keying the importance of his next words. "Tsunade and I are the only ones capable to stand a chance against Orochimaru. I don't want any casualties, so be sure to follow orders."

Tsunade silently agreed with the simplistic logic. "Everyone to my left is Squad A, head to the outskirts. To my right, Squad B, I want you all to scan the inside of the village. You will be sure to stay in small groups of four. Whoever is in your row is your temporary team. The leader will be the highest ranked. Figure it out and then get moving."

Iruka sighed, glancing over at Kakashi. "I didn't think it would come to this so quickly. I had no idea… How was Sasuke, by the way?"

"It's complicated," he said, facing the Chuunin. The Jounin had a weariness misplaced in his voice. "You know how Orochimaru is… and what happened during the preliminaries was just the start. I should have anticipated that it couldn't unfold any other way. And putting some perspective to the situation… it's not the worst way this could have happened."

He nodded, regrettably understanding. "How are Naruto and Sakura? Are they at least somewhere safe?" His mind could not help but fall back to the other two students he once had in his class only a little over a year ago.

A laziness returned to Kakashi when he spoke again. "They didn't take it well, but were more concerned because Sasuke didn't say anything…" An overworked exhale passed over his words as his head inclined to the side faintly. "It's like he didn't want to be the one to make the choice…" He paused for a mere moment, recalling a multitude of what his student said beforehand.

"_Maybe if I were to kill the most important people in your life, everyone who has ever meant anything, maybe then I'd listen to you, because maybe then you'd have some idea how I feel!"_

There was anger there but to hide something that he easily linked to inner pain, something that actually caused his student to lash out in aggrieved threat.

"_I didn't ask for your advice."_

Sasuke's usual defensive shield when he truly longed for reassurance yet lacked the words to say so because he could not muster the voice.

"_It's not just Orochimaru's power. It's mine too."_

The Uchiha's created, most likely imbedded, excuse to find a drawback to cast himself reason behind his mistaken actions when feeling that his own strength was not enough at times.

"_I understand that you can relate to how I feel. You're one of the very few that can…"_

Kakashi remembered those words distinctly. It was one of the few times Sasuke allowed placement of recognition and acceptance. He was not worse off when he had allowed the ice around his existence to thaw. Maybe it was a ranged query of needing the words to be accurate inside before being let out into the open.

"_None of you have any idea how it feels to be stabbed in the back by someone that you trusted."_

Of course Itachi was a thriving pain for his student and a clawed at weakness by the one that held it and anyone else that tried to invoke the subject. Sasuke could pretend all he wanted, but his brother hurt him deeply and scars like that never faded. The Uchiha had tried to hold himself together inside so his frustration and lack of understanding would only show. Always being displayed in anger and spiteful words, when the amount of love he had for his elder brother could never be displayed again. Sasuke never dealt with the matter correctly, but Kakashi didn't know anyone who could rationally do such a thing.

"_If I keep losing focus, I'll lose who I am…"_

An indication, he was sure, to the lost feeling Sasuke was going to have after his revenge was complete or if he was forced to let it go. Kakashi had already told him to do so to save the teen from the trekking road of solitude that existed, but it seemed he was already submerged inside it and consequently didn't want to be freed from the tightening grasp for he would not know what would be left of himself.

"_If you can somehow protect me from making the wrong choice then by all means do so, but if Orochimaru happens to force me to make a split decision, I can't promise that it would be the one you want me to make."_

The one he didn't want to hear… The Jounin lowered his head when the teen's splintering words came back to him. This wasn't a clear acceptance or decline of Orochimaru's offer… not anymore. Sasuke's split decision could be anything that much was certain but Kakashi couldn't place his student's tone.

"_You know he won't back off… not when it comes to the Sharingan. If I said yes, then there would be time…"_

The Copy Ninja closed his eye as the words came out in tangible dismay. "Of course…" He should have known.

"What?" Iruka asked, giving the other a questioning look, noticing Kakashi's expression alter.

"I know what Sasuke's going to do," he responded with an unclear shake of his head. His hand ran over his masked face, bothered in his own shortcoming to realize this before. Sasuke was not speaking in obvious words, which is what should have tipped him off in the first place. He knew his student well and just caught on now.

Iruka was not sure what the other meant. "He can't really do anything if he is under ANBU surveillance."

A slothful tone was identified in his ongoing statement. "I don't have time to explain. I need to get to him _before_ Orochimaru does. I know the ANBU, as skilled as they are, won't be enough. There are only four of them."

"Seriously, only four? With this kind of issue, there should be more… I can't believe they are taking such a small amount of provision with Sasuke when they know…" Bewilderment was placed in his stumped thoughts, also wondering what assistance the other could provide.

"Kakashi, a word before you go," Jiraiya said, walking forward as the others left in a simultaneous instant. Iruka nodded his respects and disappeared, knowing when to leave.

"Your order is to scan the outskirts of the village," Tsunade repeated. "That and only that. Sasuke is perfectly safe."

"Meaning, you have your orders. We'll handle the rest." Jiraiya applied a firm look.

"I understand," Kakashi said as he also vanished. He knew they would speak that length at him. It was learned, from Obito, to always put the team before the mission. It would be no problem to follow orders except for the fact that Sasuke was in danger.

"What do you think?" Jiraiya asked, facing the medical ninja.

She replied halfheartedly. "He's not going to listen."

"His teacher was my student. He will do what he thinks is right. Especially after that isolated incident concerning his father and the aftermath. He had it rough enough and we all know that he cares deeply for his team. It shows." He closed his eyes, recalling his own past. "I know how it feels to lose a student… And so did Minato… He was distraught with Obito's death, not showing up in time. He saved face with his team when he could, but thankfully he had Kushina with him. I wasn't around enough for him… sometimes… especially when he needed me. You know, I said I'd be there for him and Kushina when they had their son… another thing I couldn't do…"

"I know how you feel but don't be too hard on yourself," she said, swaying her eyes as she pictured Nawaki and Dan. She was too late, not enough time... Then she was not there to attempt in helping Jiraiya stop their teammate or even their sensei's death. "We need to end this with Orochimaru. We attempted it last time, but none of us were at our strongest."

"Orochimaru and his arms, your hemophobia and you having drugged me… We were all at a disadvantage. We can try but that doesn't mean we'll be able to kill him. There is more consequence if we don't attempt. Orochimaru will keep coming back to destroy the village and go after Sasuke. No matter the outcome, we'll still be at risk. You are right though, we need to stop this and there is only one way… We need to finish what Sarutobi sensei started."

She regrettably nodded. "No point in standing around, we have a village to protect. Let's get going."

* * *

Sasuke walked with the ANBU members, glancing around as they traveled so he could recall the route they were currently taking. Outside the hospital the air was warm, but the young Uchiha could not help but feel a chill run down his spine as if a cold layer wrapped itself around him. Light faded near them as they made their way to the Hokage Monuments, leaving the unknowing people and place behind. His breath faltered as his eyes traced back to the village and the unseen, impending danger that he and his team were inevitably getting themselves involved in. He had wondered why it was this much of a challenge to place the state of his mind. He didn't understand the connection revenge and family ties had with each other, but though the link seemed to be unseen, he had a feeling that it was his eyes that created the adhesive.

The makeshift silence that never left his heart, he knew where it had developed. It was Itachi, but not the vengeance he aimed for… It was losing his brother, his true security and the one person he'd continually find a form of protection. It was torn to pieces that dreadful and heart wrenching night. A gap, one that could not be filled except by the very same person that created it, never being able to close and Sasuke knew that he had to accept this factor if he wanted to find the answer he has been searching for this entire time.

A part of him just wanted it all to be over, but that was simply in his head. Without his team's stubbornness and care, he would still be alone. Loneliness was not a word that he liked to consider. It was ever-present and he could only cling to it for sanity reasons. But lately, he found no stability in its meaning or act. It was the keyword that Orochimaru had inquired and unrelentingly fed simple truths in his head pertaining to the term. It was one of the reasons he could not afford to care about a world beyond that word.

The Uchiha had his eyes placed up towards the spreading darkness. Its borders were unknown, untraceable, and yet clearly there. He would never know and for some reason, never considered his parents in this situation. A life for a life, and that existence being him and his very own brother, they would never have anticipated such an outcome from them. Much like they must not have expected their elder son to be the reason they no longer breathed. His clan, his parents, they were the reason and the only reason he found purpose in this ordeal. The youngest Uchiha and now one of the remaining two, had only seen righteousness in such darkness, even when he could clearly see that it didn't thrive inside the shadow's closing grasp.

He had a feeling, a growing notion, on the words he had said and hoped that maybe he was not being misread. It was like he said before, in the end, there was no choice. It all depended on who was able to get here first. And he really hoped it would be Kakashi…

The five of them entered the area and went through a door near the end of the hall. The room was small and had two rows of pillars near the walls. It was completely dark until a few lights were switched on, adding minimal light. Sasuke's Sharingan would help him at least see, but he didn't feel the need since he would be here for a while and didn't know if his chakra would need to be saved.

"This is where you'll be staying," the ANBU in the bird mask stated calmly. "Two of us will stand outside. The other two inside will be keeping an eye on you." He nodded to the others. "There are only four of us situated in this area, but your safety is guaranteed." He left the room, keeping his stature as leader shown in his authoritative tone.

The one in the lion mask folded his arms, taking a few steps into the center of the room. His mask remained stationed, even when a sigh of trifling frustration left him. "I'm not questioning Lady Tsunade's orders, but do you honestly believe that protecting _this_ one is a good idea?" His head inclined towards the Uchiha who was only a few feet behind.

The female turned her gaze to him. She had a feeling that the matter would be brought up. "I believe she has the right position on this."

A scoff escaped him and lingered along with the darkness as it echoed off the walls. "Komachi, even you can't think that he is not the traitor here. We all know it was him that knew about Orochimaru's attendance and never spoke up about it. That's practically subversion right there."

She shook her head. The female pressed her point and order on the matter. "I know that you personally don't like the Uchiha Clan and you have your reasons, but this was our order and we shall fulfill it. No matter what. That is the way of the ANBU who conduct under the Hokage. Right?"

The ANBU member turned towards the Uchiha, not satisfied with her groping response. "I'll ask you then, since we were not informed. Where do you stand? Do you even want to be protected?" His voice was drowned in suspicion as his arms crossed.

Sasuke turned his head away, slight irritation present. "What does it matter if I'm here anyway? I'm cooperating like I was told." The dampness in the room seeped and heavily filled the air. The area was musty for lack of use and had a stagnant feel to it. The Uchiha did not like the sensation of unease given to him as he felt it swarm motionlessly.

The man continued despite Sasuke's lacking answer. "I won't believe for a second that an _Uchiha _wouldn't turn around and betray the village. It has happened before. After all, you are the younger brother of a man who could easily and without hesitation, turn around and kill his entire family, then run off to join an organization that is bound to be a major problem for us later on."

His fingers tensed at the mention, the simple throwaway memory that he had wanted to discard, but could never find it in himself to do so since it was all he had to push him forward. "I'm _nothing_ like my brother," Sasuke viciously responded with a drilling glare.

The ANBU member took a few steps from the teen, speaking his side. "It makes no difference to me. All the Uchiha are the same. If there is something they want, they'll just take it. If they don't want it, they will toss it aside. The Uchiha have always been a selfish clan."

"What the hell do you know about my clan?" Sasuke breathed out angrily.

"More than you," he threatened the words.

"Enough! I don't want anyone to say anything anymore," the feline spoke out before the teen could refute or question the statement. "For protection purposes and criteria, we must remain quiet and vigilant. Sound reverberates in these caverns and besides…" She turned towards her comrade, lowering her tone. "We will keep to our task."

"Pointless when we already can call him a traitor at this point. I bet he's just waiting for this to be over so he can freely walk out of here. If he becomes a threat, we have only ourselves to blame for not taking care of this the moment the problem surfaced." His voice had a malice lost in it, just behind his standard, almost forced composure. "And that was exactly when this_ one_ was left alive."

Sasuke gritted his teeth at the second reference. He would not stand idly, allowing the man to mock his family as if he even knew them. "If I were you, I'd watch what I say..." His Sharingan took over his eyes. "You should never take an Uchiha lightly. You won't live long enough to regret it."

The member sneered. "A death threat from a Genin. I'm not intimidated. I could kill a weakling like yourself in two seconds flat."

"Whatever," Sasuke said, allowing a passive air to take over him. "Rank doesn't mean anything. It's only satirical to think it does when reality has a different story."

A blade was suddenly pointed at the Uchiha's throat, causing Sasuke to move his chin up slightly. "The only thing keeping this blade from the inside of your neck is my tolerance and it's wearing thin right now."

"For an ANBU member, that's a shame," Sasuke said coolly. "Stability in emotion is the first rule taught and enforced." He recalled his brother's explanation when Sasuke had thrown questions to him about his first day as a Black Ops member so long ago.

"Will you stop with this?" Komachi asked sharply, walking between them and pushing the sword aside. "He is right. Control is the first aspect of an ANBU and you know that."

He turned his sword back quickly, causing Sasuke to move his head back an inch further so he didn't get hit. "He's the one that needs to be watched and supervised. This way, he has nowhere to go. Nothing to hide and nothing to do but obey orders himself."

Sasuke spoke with a cocky tone. "This place isn't to keep me in. It's to keep others out." His Sharingan locked eyes with the other. "I think you're the one that needs to be restrained, not me. I haven't done a single thing to say otherwise…"

"I've just about had it with you-"

The bird ANBU member abruptly entered the room while the other stayed on guard. "What is going on?" he demanded. "It's supposed to remain quiet in here. I can practically hear you out there and the vibrations are travelling."

He drew back his weapon, facing his leader. "This one isn't cooperating and is probably raising his voice so we are found."

Sasuke scoffed this time, folding his arms. "That's not even close."

"I'm taking your place. Go outside. I had hoped that you wouldn't let personal matters get involved but I can see that I was wrong. Now go." His voice held command and his own form of dominance.

"Fine, but you remember the orders, Towa, if the Uchiha attacks or tries to flee, he gets detained or stopped."

"You provoked him to begin with," Komachi added.

"He should be able to control himself," the lion defended, turning from the door.

"And so should you. Now follow my orders." He waited until the door was shut and once again sealed. He simply looked over at the female and then back to the darkness surrounding the frame of the room.

Sasuke inwardly sighed after the area settled into quietness. A prickling was felt on his shoulder, a feeling he attempted to ignore. As well as the headache he still had from before, but that too would not fade. He felt as if he could not think straight. The shadows in the room were suffocating and the minor amount of light was teasing as it flickered in and out. His back slumped against the frigid, stone wall. He had not expected the chill to hit him again, the back of his shirt still being torn from his fight against Itachi and not having the time to change.

"Now we just wait until this is all over," Komachi exhaled.

Sasuke was able to find his voice again, only to request a repeated inquiry. "How safe is this place?" His tone was dull as he felt his eyelids become heavy. The building tiredness was overwhelming and he had no choice but to fight it off. His thoughts swarmed to the others for a moment, wondering what they were doing or how they intended on handling this mess.

The male answered almost inaudibly. "Safe enough… From here on out, we will remain quiet."

Sasuke sighed to himself once more, knowing that this was going to be a long night. His arms fell to his side loosely. Lowering his gaze, he took a drawn breath.

* * *

An hour had soon passed and Sasuke eventually became weary of standing around. At this point he'd be just as safe roaming around in Konoha, being surrounded by walls made little to no difference. He also felt he could actually accomplish something himself if he was enclosed by this danger. For the time being, he could only wait it out and that was if he was lucky. He may have to act and with a broken plan in his head, he already knew what he was going to do, maybe knew for a while.

A sting of guilt hit him, never had he let it eat away at him. It was minor when he kept the truth to himself and somewhere down the line, it grew and festered. Remorse was not a word worth fighting, a term not worth slaughter for it would claw its way back. He felt mentally and physically beaten by the definition. His eyes closed tightly. The ground started to move underneath him suddenly, almost like an earthquake. The whole room shook and noise could be heard in the distance.

"Looks like things are starting to begin," the feline said slowly.

"Keep on guard," Towa replied. "This is where it gets dangerous."

Sasuke straightened up. It had finally begun and the end was right around the corner. The ANBU remained in a defensive stance as Sasuke leaned forward reopening his eyes. The shaking had become more constant and the noise louder. He wished it had not been up to him to decide. Every time he had it, he'd throw it away. It was an indication that he had not deserved such a thing even when it encircled him. By the time it vanished again, he wasn't afraid of the shambles it left behind. He didn't know how much longer he'd get cut by the shards when trying to put the pieces back together. The invisible wounds were never meant to resurface, yet they had. This time though, he'd try a different tactic, one that he never thought he could. He'd fight against it.

* * *

**I'm basically setting a few aspects in motion with this chapter. Not very eventful, I know, but everything happens for a reason. Details in this chapter are vital for later on, so I hope it isn't moving too slow. Also would like to thank all the readers who left reviews, followed and/or added my story to their favorites! Means so much!**


	19. Barricade

**Very long, stressful week for me. But a four day weekend is coming up so it was worth the extra work day yesterday. Other than that I'm pretty tired out just from constantly being busy. Anyway, I want to apologize in advance for the lack of Sasuke in this chapter. I needed to get the others all caught up in what they needed to do while Sasuke is basically standing around, but he'll be there more next chapter :) So enjoy! R&R~**

* * *

Movement was drawn in by the wind, the leaves thrust around by the invisible force. The gust had picked up, trailing a familiar feel with it, reflecting the last time it had been so ominous amidst the darkness. It reminded the blond of that night he was heading home alone, after Sakura expressed her concerns for Sasuke to him on that evening a fight broke out between them. The warmth locked into the air was momentarily brushed away. Last time he had ignored the sensation, the dire weight of consequence on his shoulders. He was worried, but prone to it, he would cover such tendency with positivity. That usually kept him stable in disposition but not always in his mind. A flutter of concerns swept through him as they walked in what seemed to be a peaceful night.

"It's okay to be worried…" Sakura's voice was held low, sensing his uneasiness through the silence they walked through. "You tell me that all the time. You know… it's strange…" She dropped her gaze from his blue eyes. "I almost expected this that day… and foolishly thought my words would be enough to stop this from happening…"

The jinchuuriki held his head up and frowned. "Sakura…"

"I know… I never wanted this to occur… but why to our team? I know it's not the worst that could become of us, but still…" The kunoichi ran her fingers over her arm insecurely as her thoughts faded around the subject.

The sadness in her voice melded with the downhearted atmosphere around them and Naruto could not help but tiredly sigh. "You'd think we did nothing when it came to the way Sasuke was acting before we all separated, but think about what would have followed if all of us did nothing, stayed quiet… He'd be gone because we would never have known about Orochimaru talking to him…" He still didn't know if anything he could ever say would reach Sasuke since he didn't completely understand. "I'd gladly take the pain from him, his anger, his sadness... I can handle it. I grew up in it and he didn't... Sasuke was forced to live that life. I don't need to live it… to see what hatred does to people. Pervy Sage explained it to me before and I didn't get it and I'll admit that I still don't... But even though I can't actually feel it happening to me, I can feel it from watching his revenge and anger tear him apart."

The girl had stopped walking, bringing the tip of his sandal to the pavement and hands behind her back. "You remember when we all said our goals when meeting for the first official time as qualifying members of Team Seven?"

A slight nod was given. "Yeah, like it was yesterday," he replied thoughtfully. Usually his memory was lost to him, but he could recall that time specifically. He could look back through all the arguments and still find happiness when reminiscing the simple moments.

"We really didn't know anything about each other back then and look what a simple year gave us… I've never been this… happy and sad at the same time. We've had troubling times and fights, but I always felt assured when the four of us got back together as a team." She raised her stare to the sky. "I don't want it to end, but the end is usually followed by a drastic change and we're in the middle of that right now."

Naruto shifted his head to the side, allowing a grin to ghostly appear. "The end just gives us a new beginning. And that is where my hope will always lie." Whether it was from complete loneliness to a begrudging team, from hate to friendship, or being ignored to being acknowledged, he would always find reason to push through the difficulties life threw at him. "I don't know about you… or Sasuke for that matter… but one day… we can be Team Seven again, against the odds, and through the tough times too. That's the day I can imagine seeing."

A small smile trailed over her lips at his reborn positivity, spoken lightheartedly for a change. "Thanks, Naruto."

He glanced back at her. "For what?"

"Just thank you."

* * *

Naruto and Sakura found themselves walking through one of the training grounds and discovered the other teams gathered together. The Genin had rounded up after being left alone by their Jounin leaders. The meeting had been coincidental for the most part as the majority of them lacked familiarity with the situation. The blond had explained a portion of what he knew he could say to them after being questioned about the topic. He had wished he could expand on the information, but knew he should keep his mouth shut for the time being. He wasn't sure it was his place to say more when they weren't supposed to know at all.

The jinchuuriki had explored the details of the village undergoing a surprise attack and the meeting the means of preparation. The ground shaking was the first sign to confirm his words. The second was the thick scent of scorched wood, indicating a fire in the distance. The amber glow gave away the position as the group of Genin remained onlookers. It was unspoken, yet they all knew that getting involved was vital.

The blond lowered his eyes, frustration seeping into his voice and him expressing the lack of will to control it. "I can't just stand around doing nothing," Naruto complained as he pushed himself off the tree he was leaning back against. His morale was brought up after retelling the simple details. In the end, he would blame himself if he sat around idly when he may have been able to prevent an unwanted outcome. "I want to get involved. I don't believe that I'm the only one here." A trivial amount of impatience was raised in his tone.

"So then, let's go out and fight!" Kiba challenged, lifting a fist with Akamaru resting on his head, under the hood of his jacket.

Neji shook his head at their outburst, seeking logic in the situation. "Regardless of our orders… I agree, but what could a group of mere Genin accomplish if not just getting in the way? I know we would be more helpful on the battlefield, however, we were not included for a reason." He seemed to be the only sensible one who would consider this aspect. The Hyuga also found the situation suspicious, considering someone was missing and the unexpected Jounin and Chuunin conference was not of regulation. Especially when he reflected upon the rarity of the Sound attacking again after a short period of time and their remaining objective still the destruction of the Leaf when it seemed ill prepared in comparison to the last damaging strike.

"Although I do not wish to go against Guy sensei's orders, I too agree that we should fight. Neji, we cannot sit around and waste time. Would you not like to help?" Lee asked, approving of Naruto's idea. "I think we could be very useful."

Dragging his stare off into the distance, Neji allowed a brief sigh to escape his features. "It's not like that, Lee. We hardly know what is going on," he explained calmly.

"Naruto told us enough," Tenten said, favorable to their aid being necessary. "If you think about it, Guy sensei did put Lee in charge and he wants to fight, though he should take it easy…" She sent Lee a small concerned look for his leg still not being entirely healed. The Hokage told him to relax and training was pushing him enough, but her teammate would not listen to reason.

The Hyuga closed his eyes, crossing his arms. "Okay… Naruto, you said it was the Sound again, but do you know any of the planned tactics?"

"Not a clue," the blond shrugged, uncertainty sprawling from his glance back to the monuments and then rounding forward again. "But who cares about that? Since there are enemy ninja here then we need to take them down! So then, is everyone in?" His words were accepted by a group nod. "Alright!"

"Wait, Naruto," Sakura interrupted. "We can't just charge in unprepared. Even a small plan would be beneficial. We're a big group and need some type of strategy." She pressed the idea, not knowing who they may find as their opponents.

The jinchuuriki dragged out his response. "Yeah, I guess you're right…" He was ready to fight and constructing a plan would take too much time. He worried about the state of the village, the unknowing public, and the results. Orochimaru's plans were never low-key and if a small portion of damage could be caused, then of course it was going to unfold in such a way. His fist tightened, turning his knuckles white before releasing his fingers. "Orochimaru is definitely here, like I said before… I know that the most we can do is avoid him and find some of his followers and take them out… So, anyone got a plan?"

"To bad Shikamru's not here," Choji said, being the first to speak up. His friend would be able to assess the situation and place together a seemingly flawless idea that would best suit them in a matter of minutes. "I bet we could use his help, but he's probably already fighting."

"Speaking of who's not here," Ino said, glancing around at the others. "Where's Sasuke?"

"I noticed that Uchiha was missing as well," Neji stated questionably.

"Well-" Sakura started to say.

"He's out fighting somewhere," Naruto said, jumping in with a compressed amount of force in his tone. The sentence came out rather rushed as he blurted it out to make sure that the kunoichi could not say the truth right now. He simply believed that Sasuke wouldn't want the other's to be aware of the predicament and Naruto personally did not want blame for the situation to fall to his friend.

"He's a Genin like the rest of us and should be here," Kiba criticized. "He's no better than we are."

Naruto placed his hands behind his head, speaking nonchalant. "Well… that's Sasuke for you."

Sakura lowered her gaze in understanding. Her teammate didn't need to express reason for her to know his attempt at trying to fix the situation that small amount. It was all he could do to feel like he had some grasp, a minor including. She also felt the lack of control, but unlike Naruto, the girl knew where their assistance ended. It really was out of their hands for the time.

"Come on, we don't want to be left behind," Tenten said as she stood. "Let's think of a plan and then get going. The sooner we leave the better."

"We should at least stay in small groups. We are fighting the enemy after all," Shino suggested quietly in the back. "Since we don't have a specified captain the best suited for the position is Neji. He is a year older and without Sasuke or Shikamaru, he is the only one capable of a quick thinking strategy. Anyone disagree?"

"I guess not, but I could lead just as well as any of them," Naruto said slowly. "Anyway, if everyone agrees then let's go! Follow me!"

"You idiot, you're not in charge," Kiba said with an agitation while Akamaru barked in agreement. "We don't follow you." Naruto spun around about to refute the other's statement, they always had a minor rivalry existing in the background.

"Come on," Neji sighed, getting their attention back on the problem. "First we'll stay together. Then when we run into an enemy, if needed, I will divide us up accordingly." In the meantime, he would be able to flourish at least some kind of plan. He pondered on heading in Shikamaru's direction as soon as he found him using his kekkei genkai. He felt the Chuunin's chakra off to the west, surrounded by others just as strong.

* * *

Neji began leading them towards the western side of the village and after a small amount of travel, he sensed something off in the distance. "Hold up," Neji stopped the group with his hand. "Byakugan."

"Why? What's wrong?" Naruto asked, stopping short.

"That's strange," he muttered to himself. "The explosions happening around us, they do seem to be the diversion as you stated earlier. They are leading everyone away from the village's center. However, there are enemies up further north, probably a barrier of some kind and the ninja only seem to be spread apart from there... Lady Hinata, your assumption…?"

The female Hyuga was also skimming the area with her Byakugan. "It seems like… like the center is being kept away from. The faint traces of chakra… they're dispersed along the walls."

"Very few in the center," Neji continued with a nod. He wondered if the target was the Hokage or something else. His head faced forward once again. "Some other ninja are on their way here from the north. We should continue our way northwest. We plan on catching up with Shikamaru." Neji continued traveling with the others behind. "I don't want to be taken off guard. Naruto, Sakura, you two can handle them on your own. Stay back and fight and then come catch up with us. We won't be very far ahead."

"Right, no problem!" Naruto shouted ahead as he fell back from the group. "Shadow clones should do the trick!"

Sakura nodded as she took out a kunai. "We'll be there as soon as we can."

"Everyone else, let's continue," Neji ordered. He then scanned ahead with his Byakugan, glancing back at the others after traveling further. "Shikamaru is in need of assistance, so get prepared to fight…"

* * *

Shikamaru observed the situation after receiving a few injuries. He sighed heavily, adding to his lack of wanting to get involved in the first place. He knew Asuma shouldn't have split the group apart, being told to stay together for a reason. It was just asking for a problem and he got the short end of the stick. "It seems like you four are pretty strong. And I'm in some deep trouble, being out numbered… What a drag…"

"You can't obviously take down all four of us, you idiot," Tayuya said haughtily. "We can easily kill you and probably should. You're in the way."

"Let's do it now then," Jirobo said, sending a hard punch to Shikamaru who was unable to block due to the rapid movement. He was sent straight towards the wall, not finding a way to stop himself from colliding with the surface.

"Expansion Jutsu!" Shikamaru slammed into Choji as he changed into his human bolder technique, easily saving his friend from any more wounds.

"Well, look what we have here, more pests have come out to play," Kidomaru sneered, crossing a pair of his arms. "Let's drag this out some. It could be fun."

"Thanks for the save, Choji," he said, holding his hand over his bleeding arm. "But why are you guys here? The Genin weren't supposed to be involved. Lady Tsunade made it clear that this was to remain quiet, but obviously that isn't possible with all the excess noise in the outskirts." His head turned, picking up on the diversionary tactics being used.

Kiba got ahead of the group, eyeing the opponents before facing the Chuunin. "You didn't think that we could just let you have all the fun? I say, it's our fight too."

Neji took charge again, calculating the odds. "So brief us, what can they do?"

Shikamaru didn't know if the increased number of shinobi would help them win this fight, but knew that it would be exceedingly beneficial. "That girl over there can create genjutsu with her flute. I was stuck in it for a moment before breaking my finger to be released. It was a good method since the others nailed me when I was trapped… The big guy packs a punch, obviously but I'm not sure what else he has up his sleeve. Same goes with the guy in the middle with that thing on his back. However, the one with six arms can create some type of thread which, from my observation and trying to slice it with a kunai, is practically unbreakable."

Kiba spoke up again after his dog barked, crawling back into his jacket. "This isn't good. Akamaru can tell the strength of the enemy's chakra and it's pretty high. These guys are definitely a problem…" Their levels were bizarre but he couldn't help but feel like he knew this type of power from somewhere else, more like someone, yet they seemed more dangerous, definitely not a group to be taken lightly.

"There are four of them, so I think we should use the divide and conquer method. It's the only way at this point." Neji looked around, his eyes landing on the thread that missed its target. It was made of chakra which caused him to wonder if it wasn't as indestructible as they thought. It was just like genjutsu. A rupture in energy flow was usually considered a great weapon and one with adequate precision and complete accuracy could be enough. He just had to test his theory. "Everyone has a weakness."

Shikamaru sighed. "Then we split apart as soon as possible…" He understood the Hyuga's unspoken method. "Go ahead and try…"

The Sound Four were spread apart at the moment, going in for an attack simultaneously. Kidomaru was quickly confronted by Neji who directed his gentle fist technique at the other. The ninja evaded all the hits and spewed his thread at the Hyuga who purposely allowed his arm be hit and plastered to the wall of a nearby building. His Byakugan was active as he quickly scanned over the string. It contained some of the enemy's chakra as well, just as he predicted, which meant it could be broken with the same force that it was derived from. Neji took a breath and closed his eyes, expelling chakra from his arm as he would with rotation, except with one exact location in the network, releasing the energy and breaking the jutsu apart.

Kidomaru gritted his teeth. "The second person from this worthless village to discover a weakness in my jutsu so quickly…"

Neji narrowed his eyes at the brief mention before regaining focus on the predicament. "Just as I though... Shikamaru, I can break these with my chakra. Leave that one to me and Hinata. We can work together."

"Right," Hinata said coming over. Her cousin had never accepted fighting on the same side with her in the past. He had nearly killed her before when made opponents. But she could place the change at the finals of the Chuunin Exams and it was due to his fight against Naruto. She was glad that they were given a chance to become family without the bitterness he felt for being in the side branch.

"My insects can also supply assistance," Shino added, aware that his bugs could devour such a weapon if needed. He also knew the approach Neji wanted to use against their enemy. "I'll join you."

Jirobo gave a laugh at their attempt to strategize. "A weak leader makes for a weak team. And that one is _useless_," he said sardonically, indicating Shikamaru who outranked the others. "I'll be sure to kill you quickly."

Shikamaru glanced around hastily as he dodged a strike from the overpowering Sound ninja, trying to keep focus on the task and ignoring the comment. When his feet hit the ground, he lowered to his knees, placing the tips of his fingers together as he usually did when he needed to think straight. His concentration lasted a mere moment. "Okay, now for the others-"

"I want that one," Choji said suddenly. "I don't care what he can do. I'll take him down." He pointed at Jirobo, wanting payback for the words he expressed about his friend. He wouldn't allow any negative comments to be thoughtlessly thrown without proving them wrong, not when they were insulting Shikamaru. The least he could do was beat Jirobo in this fight to redeem his friend.

"But Choji, you can't fight him alone," Shikamaru advised swiftly, taking a glance back once more.

"He's not alone. Tenten and I will back him up," Ino said, coming in with the other kunoichi. She knew that it wasn't even close to the traditional form of fighting she used, having one member missing, but she knew the way Choji fought and would be helpful. "You want teams, right? Then we got this."

Tenten nodded, two scrolls in each hand as she was prepared to put them to use. "We'll serve as your backup."

Kiba was getting ready to join, noticing the other who stood off to the side. "Akamaru and I will take him. It's two against one. No problem!"

"I think you're mistaken," Sakon sneered. "I'd watch out if I were you, kid, you're messing with the wrong _ninja_." Putting emphasis on the word, he spoke in a superior tone, confirming his reason when Kiba noticed something different about him.

Ukon attempted a strike from behind, it just barely being dodged. "It's two on two."

"I don't know where you came from," he said, landing on the ground, skidding back a few feet. "But it makes no difference." It was that thing on the back of his neck. It was missing and supposedly was the other person now next to Sakon, like his twin who was kept dormant until now.

"My brother and I have a very interesting ability," Sakon said cunningly. "I hope you're prepared to die a painful death."

Shikamaru glimpsed back at him. "Are you sure you got this one on your own?"

"Don't worry. I don't care if there are five hundred of them, I can take both on easily," Kiba said arrogantly. He knew he was over analyzing his strength, but he still had Akamaru on his side. He placed the dog on the ground, ready to go.

"That just leaves the girl to me… Of course, always fighting the female..." He sighed, facing the kunoichi.

"What's the problem with fighting a girl? Too much for you to handle? I can literally have you torn into pieces," Tayuya said with a threatening scowl. Her head turned back a bit, noticing another chakra coming over. Her frown deepened, not knowing what _he_ was possibly doing here or why he was sent in their direction when the target was on the other side, then again they weren't too far.

"There is one more coming," Lee said, looking off to the side and preparing to fight. "I can take this one on my own. Whoever he is…"

"Okay, it looks like we have our fights." Shikamaru wondered how long a bunch of Genin and one Chuunin could hold them off. This looked more like suicide than a fight. He then noticed that a few people were missing. "Where's Naruto's team? They could be useful right about now, not that we can't deal without if needed."

"Naruto and Sakura will catch up," Neji said. "Sasuke is somewhere else. Naruto didn't specify." He agreed that it would help to have that squad around, but until the two caught up, they were left on their own. He also held a disbelief concerning the other's words and the Uchiha's disappearance when they were all assembled prior. It was no secret that Orochimaru was after the Uchiha during the exams, but he didn't have a clear reason to wonder why that had transpired. He had a feeling that it was definitely connected this time.

* * *

Kakashi was in charge of his group and decided to dispatch them in different directions even though the order was to stick together. The wooded region outside the walls was a camouflaged area and likely for any enemy to remain hidden. The Jounin quickly took his role when giving out orders after evaluating his dilemma. "Kotetsu, I need you to scout ahead in the northern route while Izumo trails west. Iruka, east is your objective. We're looking for any sign, small or not, of the enemy, deducing that there are some in this area. Keep on guard at all times…" He turned his head back to the village, his voice remaining low as he felt negligible guilt for abandoning them. "Head out."

The other two nodded and departed while Iruka spoke up before going off on his own. He clearly knew what the Jounin needed to do and silently agreed with his choice. "Just be sure to make it in time." He disappeared after the last syllable was uttered.

The Copy Ninja sighed, rounding back to the rock formation. It wasn't his initial plan to disobey direct orders, but he had a bad feeling that took over his senses. He knew that the other three could handle themselves on a simple task as he had given them. He was also aware that a problem already surfaced. He had noticed the slight vibration in the earth below his feet. The location it most likely derived from was far from the central area. He figured a disastrous, excessive distraction would be the outcome of this ordeal. Orochimaru was obviously one for causing such a thing for trivial reason.

The amount of followers he would have sent here were probably substantial enough, considering he also had many prisoners that would possibly do anything for their freedom. The Sound was still a mysterious place, filled with its own issues and unique ninja, all a suitable resource for the one that established the land and dubbed the village under his rule. The land's capacity was minimal and filled with unthreatening members but there were plenty that would lack choice in the matter if forced to fight on given terms.

Knowing, or at least assuming, Sasuke's actions would help him plan ahead with his own. It was a conceivable notion that the Uchiha would feel constricted under the Sannin's presence and furthermore fall prey to the influence that already seeped over him. Kakashi knew his student did not want to agree, but because of all of those factors and the time compressed upon his decision, there was only one way this was going to unfold. He was able to place his student's action together. Sasuke was going to agree in the means of having the time to escape or at least be stopped before then. If he completely declined, a measure of force would be ensued.

The Jounin glanced upwards, making the outline of the monuments out within the dark night sky. He was close enough now where he may just make it in time. He realized that he had chosen the same path his father did in the past and could now emphasize with the reason he made that decision. A kunai soaring past him caught his attention, causing him to stop dead in his tracks.

"If it isn't Kakashi Hatake," Kabuto said, landing in front of the Jounin's path with a smirk on his face. "It's been a while."

"Kabuto Yakushi... I guess I was right in anticipating your interference," he said lowly, looking ahead at the medical ninja with a simple glance. A battle was bound to occur between the two and luckily enough, he had a strategy in his head prepared already.

The younger ninja propped his glasses upwards with his middle finger, a couth transaction before lowering his arm. "We never really had the chance to fight. I wonder how well your skills will match up to mine. You are world renowned, but that doesn't make the rumors true."

"You're messing with the wrong Jounin, kid. I don't have time to waste," Kakashi said impatiently.

"You can't get anywhere near Sasuke unless you kill me," he said, letting his hand come to life with a light blue chakra.

"Fine then, I'll just finish this quickly."

* * *

The room was enveloped in a resilient shadow, one which seemed to only thicken as time slothfully dragged out. There was no form or fashion to tell how long they had remained in this darkness and restless tension. Sasuke had barely found reason to move, keeping his mind occupied with anything else beyond the reason he was idly standing around inside this very room, lost within the Hokage Monuments simply for his protection. The Uchiha had gradually moved his head down, taking in a trifling breath as more rumbling came to the rock ground.

His onyx eyed glance slightly hovered above the floor as a chill enclosed him. He wasn't bothered despite the pressing, biting coldness. A draft was created in these caverns, being persistent in its existence. The teen had calculated his options and reasoned the best way to handle this situation. If it came to the worst or not, he had a plan in his head and hoped he could straighten it out when the time came to its realization.

Sasuke's left hand flinched when a sudden spike of pain traveled down his arm. His fingers rested near his neck, a simple way to console some of the pain even though it served no other purpose other than habit. He knew that was a bad sign. It only occurred for a few reasons. His head moved away from the ANBU as his thoughts traveled from the unrenowned issue outside the walls. He noticed the other two tense in their positions. They also suspected something to happen, not in their favor. The feeling in the pit of his stomach was another indication. Kakashi was obviously not going to make it in time like he said he would.

A piercing bang came from outside the room, causing the Uchiha to swiftly turn his head in the sound's indicated direction. The Black Op members took on a fighting stance as the door was forced down.

* * *

**Left on a cliffhanger once again! But the Sound Four, their fights will not be written out or focused on so no worries there. I just needed them dealt with, but they will be in next week's chapter and then no more. I'm slowly getting Team Seven back in a group though and it shouldn't take too much longer for that to happen. I'm trying to take it slow since I don't want this part of the plot to go by too quick.**


	20. Wayward Decision

**Hope everyone had a great Fourth of July :) I'm extremely tired so I won't be rambling much. I hope you all enjoy the chapter! R&R~**

* * *

This feeling, had the blond not felt it before, he would not be able to identify it clearly. It snaked through the trees, clung to all that it ran over, and brutally latched onto each figure. Naruto's hand was shaking when locked in a fist after knocking down the last Sound ninja. The bruise left from the impact was slowly fading, much opposed to the feeling he disliked to recognize. It was no longer the apprehension he experienced throughout the week and beforehand. His hand elevated, still trembling, hardly noticeable in its inevitability. His fingers ran over his closed eyes before they too fell back to his side. "Last one," he muttered after inhaling. "That takes care of them." His stare traced over to his teammate. "What's the matter?" He asked, though he already knew the answer.

Sakura's hair swayed back with the gentle breeze, the strands falling back into place after the gust died down. "What you said before…" Her voice was shaking but she didn't know if it was from the fight or if it was a result of the identical feeling the jinchuuriki was trying to fathom. "I can understand why you lied to them."

"Do you?" he asked breathlessly. "You don't really think we can do anything more… I know… and you're probably right. But underestimating what we can really do is a mistake. Kakashi sensei is sure to be heading that way right now." His gaze traveled to the village's trademark monuments. "We have to go."

"But the others need our help and we can't leave them," she reminded. She didn't know why she couldn't keep to the same ideals but the situation was rationalized in her head differently when compared to her comrade's morals. His resolve for them to undue their mistake was overwhelmingly brought forth, but she couldn't help to think he was covering up his ambition with false hope at times.

"Don't worry about it. I gave Neji my word that we'd follow them and you know me better than that," he said with a stern face. "Going back on what I say, that's not the way I do anything." The conviction in his versed comment faltered for a moment, causing him to break eye contact.

The kunoichi followed his stare before walking over to him. "You're not the only one here."

Her words took him by surprise for a moment. "I know that, Sakura. I really do."

"We both can feel it… Sasuke isn't safe and we knew he wasn't alright... the entire time… But that's not what I'm worried about, well, not completely…" Her breath held for a second, aware of how far away they were from their teammate and sensei. "If anyone could stop this, it would be you. You're the only one… It has to be you…" Lowering her head, her bangs slightly covered her watering eyes. "Please, Naruto… I don't want to lose him…"

His blue eyes became clouded with comprehension when witnessing the tears run down her face. "You must really like him, huh?"

Her head shook and her voice broke when she answered. "Naruto, it's not-"

"It's a promise of a lifetime. I'll save him. I swear. I won't let Team Seven fall apart." Naruto gave her a thumbs up, adding a comforting smile. "You know that there is nothing that I wouldn't do for my friends. I'd put my life on the line for anyone that I care about."

The edge of her palm wiped a tear aside. "I don't want a burden on your shoulders and I don't want it to solely rest on the words you could possibly say… but I know, with this feeling in the pit of my stomach… that it all lies with what you can do to get through to him…"

"It's not only my job as his friend. All of us have a role," he said, closing his eyes. The walls between them, the very ones that pushed them apart, could he really stop the gap in their friendship from forming? Would it take years or one miniscule second with the right sentiment attached? He would never be able to differentiate the terms to the barrier Sasuke put up between him and the others. "There is one thing I can guarantee to you, besides my promise… it can't be just me here. This numbness running through me…" He raised his still quivering hand. "I'll admit it… I'm afraid that we won't be enough, but that doesn't mean anything to me." He tightly grasped his hand with the other. "Afterwards, it will be okay."

"So, you feel it too then?" She sighed in relief. She wasn't the only one afraid. Her eyelids sank, still aware of their position. They were measly Genin and this was a problem that they couldn't handle, being forced out. It didn't stop them from getting involved and she didn't want to believe their extension of assistance would break before it got anywhere near the solution. She needed to be more positive and trust in Naruto right now.

"Let's go catch up with the others," he said, grabbing her hand and running ahead.

* * *

Once the two of them caught up, they entered into the middle of what seemed like losing battles. Neji, Hinata, and Shino were off to the left but they seemed to be faring okay. Same with Choji, Ino, and Tenten, for the most part their fight appeared handled. Shikamaru looked like he was low on chakra and his arm was still bleeding. Kiba and Akamaru were obviously exhausted and even Lee looked like he was at a disadvantage.

Shikamaru glanced back, detecting their presence. He turned away from his fight to quickly speak to them. "Sakura, Kiba needs some help. Naruto, I need to ask you something. Use your shadow clones for a minute."

The blond had created the clones and sent them to Lee, Kiba, and Shikamaru's opponents as the kunoichi went to where she was needed. They would not last long, but gave him enough time. Naruto maneuvered his way to the leader of the group. His eyes scrutinized the area, picking up on the strength of the opponents immediately. They were unquestionably a problematic set of Sound ninja. "Yeah, what is it?"

"We don't have time for a rundown," he breathed out. Tiredness was evident in his slothful movements when shaking his head. "I know what's going on here, with Sasuke. I was in the meeting, but I didn't say anything to them since you didn't, but as you can tell, we aren't managing well. These five are Orochimaru's lead bodyguards and look at how close we are to the monuments." He pointed, his index finger extended and then drawn back. "Too close for comfort. So, they're here to make sure that we don't get the chance to proceed… My assumption anyway, but other Jounin and Chuunin are around the area. I have to bother you with a request for me." Originally he excluded Team Seven all together in his plan, but still intended on keeping it that way, despite the two of them showing up prepared to fight.

Naruto rounded his head back, getting a better look at the shadowy figures of the five ninja through the dark. His eyes widened slightly upon realization. They were the ones that Sasuke was talking about earlier, the very ones that were there when he took the mind awakening pill. Narrowing his eyes, he sighed, knowing he had to focus and looked back at the Chuunin. It wasn't distinguishable in his fixed features, but he was in a minor panic. The evident, climbing liability on everyone surrounding him was enough for him to break. It had to reach_ this_ point. Someone could lose their life. He felt it, knew this unmistakable sensation. It was existent back when he was fighting Haku and he knew death was expected. He shook the feeling away to the best of his abilities. "What do you need?"

"Listen to me carefully," he glanced back at the disappearing clones. "I only have time to go through this once. Gaara, Kankuro and Temari are on their way here. We are staying in this area and I need you to assist Lee until then. Once they get here to help, I'm going to separate the five battles outside of the village. So there is no longer this barrier to Sasuke. Then I'm going to want you and Sakura to get out of here."

"But we can't just leave you all to fight alone," Naruto said with subtle surprise. "I won't just abandon you guys like that."

The Chuunin shook his head again, needing the other to remain quiet as their time drained away with every word spoken. "It's probably no hypothesis that Kakashi sensei is already on his way to make sure Sasuke is alright and come on, if it was a member of my team, you know I'd be right behind them on this… I want you two to take the opportunity. That is why I'm giving it to you. We'll be fine until the other three show up. Got it?" He knew Naruto to be loyal to his friends and had to push him to do what was right.

His eyes closed as his tense fist tightened, his knuckles turning white. He gritted his teeth, much opposed to the idea even though he and Sakura desired the chance to check on their comrade. "Yeah… but why are you… It's Sasuke we're talking about here and I know you two never really got along." It was mostly due to lack of trying. The two of them had a few similarities. They would probably be able to work well together if placed on the same mission or even become friends after enough time.

"You know that I don't like Sasuke that much, but I've always had a respect for him, like you..." His eyes were consistently moving and observing the others for any indication that he needed to stop and help, the action opposite to the lazy custom in his voice. "He's a member of this village, a comrade of mine as well. We're doing our parts here. I want you to do yours for your team."

Naruto nodded faintly, his vision fading to the ground. "I understand… Thanks…"

"Good, now help Lee." He turned around as the last clone vanished, hearing Naruto run off. A sigh strayed in his words. "Let's just hope we know what we're doing…"

The jinchuuriki shifted his head back at the almost inaudible words. "Not everything is supposed to be planned, right? So, I say, do what your gut tells you." He gave a small smile, a reoccurrence of the attitude he was taught by Jiraiya not that long ago. His feet heavily trailed on the ground as he reached Lee and his enemy.

"Bracken Dance." Kimimaro effortlessly destroyed the oncoming leftover clones. They were wiped out, indicated by a white smoke appearing instantaneously after they were hit. "It doesn't matter how many of you there are to destroy. You are bound to fail…" His words were laced in a cold layer as his head tilted to the side. "I will not allow anyone to pass."

"I cannot seem to damage him," Lee stated when the real Naruto stood next to him. "It is impossible."

"Let's try a group attack." He summoned as much chakra as he could and created more replicas, all charging forward. He needed to witness Kimimaro's attack pattern, but it changed from the last time, which meant that he had adaptable striking precedents.

"Dance of the Camellia." All the oncoming opponents that rushed his way were fluently destroyed in a handful of swift motions. "There is no reason to fight against the inevitable." He lowered his head, knowing he would be using the last of his strength in this fight. It was his resolve to be of some use to Orochimaru and that will alone was what allowed him to stand after being physically weakened by his fatal illness. "Lord Orochimaru will have his next vessel and I will be the one to make sure it happens. It is my dying purpose."

"I do not know what he means, but he is determined to not let us pass," Lee said quietly as he dodged an attack. He fell to one knee, finding a pain surge from his back. He kept forgetting that he needed to take it slower with any attacks but in this fight, he couldn't afford such a thing. His hand rested in the grass, clumping some in his palm as he fought against the simmering pain trailing through his muscles.

"Bushy Brow, behind you!" Naruto jumped in his place to stop the direct assault. "Rasengan!" The jutsu struck Kimimaro's attack, causing it to be deflected and merely pushed to the side. The full impact of the jutsu was blocked. The blond let out a frustrated sigh. This one didn't seem to have an upfront weakness. His head turned to the side when noticing a strange marking near the Sound ninja's collarbone. It looked similar, but not exact, to Sasuke's curse mark. There may be some connection; however that was not the main objective.

"Thank you," Lee stated when getting up. "His attack is made from his own bone, truly a strong defense, making for a suitable foe."

"Not the strongest defense I've seen," Naruto said with a minor grin.

"Sand Tsunami." A wave of sand crashed down between the fights, separating them for a moment. The grains scattered onto the ground before being slowly dragged back by the owner with an outstretched hand.

"Hey, Gaara, way to be late," he called out, heading to the person while Kimimaro had promptly stopped to avoid the wave.

"Naruto Uzumaki…" he mumbled tonelessly, facing the blond. "You're not an easy person to locate."

"Not my fault that you can't keep up," he said jokingly. "But now that you're here we can take them all down!" The confidence in his voice accelerated greatly when compared to a few moments ago. Even though he and Gaara had not said much to each other after their fight, he could tell that a level of empathy fell between them. Words didn't need to be expressed.

Sand swarmed and blocked another attempted strike. The youngest Sand sibling glanced over at the others as they assisted their fellow allies of the Leaf.

A fan was swung with a fierce power, driving everything away with the blast. "Wind Scythe Jutsu!"

"Well, you took your time," Shikamaru said as the gust settled, looking over at her to his side.

She returned a small smile, slamming her gigantic fan to the ground. "It was a little difficult to get here with all of those other ninja blocking our path. Who are we fighting against? Her?" Temari peered over at the female with dark pink hair and a sour look on her face. "She doesn't look that tough. Are you having a difficult time? You look pretty beat up."

"Say that after you see her full abilities. I haven't even witnessed them yet." He noticed Tayuya raise her flute. As glad as he was to see the female from the Sand, he also knew that this was about to get a bit destructive, just another reason he wanted to get away from the village. The time that fell between meeting up and departure was meant to give them all a while to find a weakness in their challengers and so far, he had nothing. "I'll fill you in on the details in a second."

Kankuro landed, his chakra extended through his fingers that attached to the puppet's limbs. "Puppet Mater Jutsu!"

Sakon dodged the manipulated marionette. "Great, more… They just keep coming," he said to himself in elevated aggravation. It shouldn't be taking them this long to defeat a group of Genin and one Chuunin, but now the others arrived and that added to their bout.

"You…" Kiba mumbled. He knew he scented them but wondered why they were here. After everything that happened with the Sand, even though they were once again allies, he was a bit suspicious of them. He couldn't blindly rely on their aid and pretend that nothing ever happened with the first invasion.

"It's okay, they're here to help," Sakura said in a liberating breath, glimpsing to the others. "We can trust them."

"I wouldn't be here if I was on the opponent's side," the Sand shinobi added. "I can take him and the other one down."

"As if," Kiba scoffed, crossing his arms as he looked down to a tiring Akamaru. "If I can't do it alone, I don't believe you can for one second."

"Don't underestimate us. We're simply here to help and doing so as a way to pay you guys back. The Sand owes the Leaf a lot," he said, glimpsing over at his younger brother.

Shikamaru's voice echoed out to the others. "Neji, Kiba, Choji, Lee, Naruto, get going."

"Naruto, I believe I also know what this situation pertains to," Gaara said before heading out, the sand still protecting the three of them. "Sasuke shares the same loneliness that we know... I saw it in his eyes when we fought. You know just as well as I that loneliness can drive someone to make rash decisions. Lee and I can handle our adversary, but I would really put some insight into the situation and consider any and all aspects when it comes to the Uchiha…"

"No offense but… you don't know everything about him… Still, I'll be sure to keep that in mind," Naruto said with promise. "Sasuke won't side with them…"

"It's too late for that," Kimimaro defined, making eye contact with them as he listened to their conversation. "It is Sasuke Uchiha's fate. He will be Lord Orochimaru's new vessel. It is his resolve. Just like it is mine to stop you." He charged again at the jinchuuriki, evading the directed gravel.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Lee sprung a kick. "Go, Naruto!"

He nodded and then ran off with Sakura, catching up. "It should be a clear way to the monuments from here," he said, looking back as his comrades slowly split apart as they strategized. "I hope they know what they're doing…" His head turned back as he yelled to them. "Make sure you all come back here alive!"

The kunoichi was once again by his side, somewhat shocked by his comment, but she knew the dire situation they faced. The odds were against them. "They will win. I know it. They are all working together, even from a distance. Kiba explained the plan to me and I know that it seems risky, but I believe in them."

"Me too… Always… Now let's get to Sasuke!"

They continued, the space becoming farther between them and the previous battles as they mentally prepared for the next.

* * *

Kakashi dodged a few blows from Kabuto, knowing that any hit from his chakra would cause him to lose instantly. He had no choice but to revert to using his Sharingan so he could read the medical ninja's moves. He wanted to save his energy for later, aware that he needed it, but couldn't afford it right now. If Kabuto was here distracting him then Orochimaru was most likely already with Sasuke.

Kabuto drew back, a sly smile on his face. "You should know by now that your interference won't make a difference. It's too late."

The Copy ninja was already calculating his previously thought tactic and analyzing the possible adaptations. "Maybe by your standards and Orochimaru's expectations, but there is enough time." He was notoriously known for being late, even on such occasions, especially when he tried not to be. This fight was meant to be dragged out to stall. If the Sannin had gained even a few more seconds, he knew nothing good would come from the added time.

The opposing man gave a light scoff after considering the Jounin's response. "Sasuke's fate was sealed since the beginning of the Chuunin Exams. If not this time, perhaps your assumption being correct, there is always another and then another after that. Sasuke is consistently in danger of this fate if he does not willingly follow through with it. There is no one else with ocular prowess as great as his, or that wields his potential. Even someone like Itachi can be surpassed and it's only conceivable that it would be by his little brother."

"I can agree with your end statement…" he replied lowly. Kakashi knew his student's impending abilities and just like his other pupils, he would continue to grow stronger and exceed even their sensei as they should. A kunai was drawn and held firmly between his fingers. "But I won't let that be his future… I'll do what I can until it falls to him to decide what he wants…" If he could lessen the Akatsuki threat for Naruto, he would but he knew for some reason that it was Jiraiya's role to begin and entrust the rest to his jinchuuriki student. At least with the Uchiha, he could guide him a little further away from the threat of his life being taken before it should be torn away. Kakashi knew he shouldn't have outlived his teammates and it was the same now with his students. If they died before him, he wouldn't have done his job as someone that cares correctly and he couldn't walk that road of regret again.

The medical ninja struck with a few attacks based on taijutsu. "You're overstepping your boundaries a little, don't you think?" He evaded the thrown weapon.

"Not at all." The Jounin jumped back to dodge. "I suppose you wouldn't know, but somewhere beyond your guise as a spy, you could relate." He slammed his hand on the ground after biting his thumb. "Summoning jutsu." All of Kakashi's ninja hounds came up from the ground to aid their master.

Kabuto jumped back a few steps, turning around in time to block another swing. "You have to try better than that," he remarked, preventing a punch with his arm and striking forward with the other. As the hit impaled the Jounin, he disappeared. "A shadow clone…" He muttered, knowing he should have anticipated that trick as he dodged the hounds leaping towards him.

Kakashi appeared in front of the Sannin's subordinate. "Lightning blade." His affinity based jutsu was taken by full force and used to stun his enemy, causing him to fall back motionless. He pulled his headband back down and glanced at this beckoned animals. "I'm going to have you guys head back, but be on standby. I might need to call on you again." They disappeared after agreeing and the Jounin was off once again, heading to the Hokage Monuments.

* * *

The door was forced down, creating a piercing sound when the metal frame hit rock. Sasuke involuntary shifted his head to the side, his shoulders flinching slightly by the unexpected brash noise. An attack came swiftly and within a split second, the two ANBU members were down. The Uchiha couldn't even follow the strike with his eyes. Just like the member outside the door, the two inside the room were knocked out cold.

Sasuke swallowed, seeing the crimson liquid seep onto the ground after turning his head forward. They were still alive. Their breathing was hardly noticeable, leaving him to believe that their state was only due to them being an obstacle to overcome and time was not needed to be wasted on their death. He looked up slightly when the realization settled within him. He was expectedly left with only one option, but lacked the means to follow through with it when trapped in the Sannin's attendance.

"They didn't go to much expense, now did they?" Orochimaru hissed lowly. "That was a little too quick for my liking. Only a few ANBU members, hardly a challenge."

Sasuke remained quiet. He couldn't sense Kakashi's chakra signature anywhere nearby so it seemed like he would have to go with his inadequately constructed plan. "That was the point…" he responded with a makeshift tone of assurance. "Have the village in more of a panic then needed… That way, my protection is limited…" He spoke evenly, aware of the other's slow approach. Destruction and death wasn't even a reconcilable consequence to the Sannin when it came to his goal, which is what Kakashi was saying before to him when he uttered a trifling amount of trust. The Uchiha wasn't sure if such confidence in Orochimaru's offer ever amounted to the word, but it was there, implanted or believed. He was sure it wasn't the latter any longer.

"Of course, I did plan for any and all scenarios." His arms were crossed when he leisurely spoke as if time would remain still simply because he was staring his objective in the eyes. The week had dwindled away, gradually but not without enough preparation. The explosions and inconsequential devastation was all orchestrated and handled while he was here, mostly done in a undisclosed fashion by Kabuto and the other Sound ninja who were unquestionably on his side.

"I want to know something first," Sasuke said veering off topic, knowing his answer was about to be asked. He diverted his eyes negligibly with a slight lowering of his head. "You knew…" His tone was concealed in calmness even though he felt a mixture of trepidation and resentment. "You knew that the mission my team took would cause me to meet up with Itachi…" Speaking his brother's name, it remained obvious that it linked to his mounting anger, more out of habit. "There's no other reason I can think of… Why would something so trivial… so insignificant as a team assignment allow you to not care about me leaving for a week… Where you couldn't have someone keeping an eye on me… Which wasn't needed." A trace of arrogance was miscellaneously locked in his last sentence when he glimpsed up again.

"Very perceptive of you to consider, but not really the point…" He leaned forward marginally. "You're trying to waste time, aren't you?" he asked knowingly. "I can only fathom one reason why you would. Do you honestly think I can't tell? Like it or not… I know you better than you think."

Sasuke felt a small tension follow from Orochimaru's words, but was forced away by sheer consequence. He softly scoffed, turning his head once more. "I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't given you my answer. You're simply assuming my response when you haven't asked for my reply yet."

A cunning smile trailed his lips. "I'm here to ask a different question," he responded with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?" The words straggled as he slowly gathered the sentence about to be spoken by the snake. His eyes lowered to the ground perceptively understanding the situation. The Sannin was sure to see his hesitation even though Sasuke believed to cover his trail of indecision. His chin was abruptly dragged forward, causing him to take a minor step from the motion.

"The question is… Do you want to end up like them?" He indicated the Black Ops behind him in a bloody, wounded mess. "Or do you want to come with me without a single drop of your precious Uchiha blood spilled?"

Sasuke involuntarily flinched as a rapid pain struck his shoulder. He momentarily caught sight of at the bloodstained ANBU that were taken down with ease. His eyes were forced forward again with a slight pull. "Let go," he breathed out angrily with a swift swing of his arm, attempting to take a step in reverse. His arm was stopped effortlessly and his back ruthlessly slammed against the rock wall. He scowled, about to speak again, only to be interrupted.

"I'm sure I don't have to remind you my patience has a way of running thin," he retold in a threateningly. "It's all your decision here."

To the Uchiha's ears, that was nothing more than a mere taunt. He didn't have any options. As much as he desired to stall before, it wouldn't end well for him, the Sannin was completely aware of his shift of concern. A knot was forming in his chest. It had to be done this way. It was the only thing to keep himself unharmed and less of an inconvenience if they others truly did reach him in time. He forced the words out, being sure to subdue the regret in his voice. "Fine… I'll go with you willingly and… I'll accept your terms…"

"Then I'll repeat what that means…" He inclined and whispered in the Uchiha's ear. "Your life is mine. Under no circumstance do you have the purpose to question that… consequence falls even to my most loyal followers when they don't comply."

Sasuke shut his eyes, keeping in place. "I'm aware."

"Then follow me," he said, licking his lips at the response.

* * *

The faint smell of rain was off in the enclosed distance. A group of dark clouds loitered near the horizon, barely left to be seen within the dark evening. A rush of green leaves swarmed through the air, blowing past the buildings. Their presence laid rest on the cobblestone ground where the sound of footsteps did not rebound, even when the shade of night's air would conceal the figure. The streets were left abandoned and quiet.

Sasuke lightly walked that path before diverging into the forest where cover could be provided by the trees, Orochimaru leading the way. His eyes fell to the earth as they traveled faster, losing time, gaining space, and keeping to the very significance of the choice he held onto when he had a feeling he set his future in place without even trying to fail. The reverberation of fights and explosions hit his ears. He refused to accept the issue with his own eyes, leaving his last chance of salvation to his sensei and the others. It would only hold until the border was reached by then it would be too late, but he had minor hope that after leaving the walls of the village, it wouldn't come to that point.

* * *

**Now everyone is on their way to Sasuke, so they will be meeting up soon, just not the way they expected. But Sasuke knows what he's doing with his choice and is depending on the others for a change. I just enjoy typing scenes with Sasuke and Orochimaru for some reason. It's entertaining~ Anyway, chapter twenty already, getting closer to the end but still plenty to go!**


	21. Adaptation

**I'm doing the author notes last second, so they won't be long. It feels so strange that I've been working on this for more than twenty-one weeks already. I'm not even sure how long it will be anymore, but I know how I'm ending it. R&R~**

* * *

Leaves were brushed past as the two shinobi traveled together through the trees. Their feet landed solidly on separate branches as the soundless night was drowned in the light trampling of footsteps through the grass. They were not being pursued, the Sound ninja most likely scouting out for others who may have drifted too near the location that was meant to be kept away from. The girl moved a thin twig down that was thickly concealed in green foliage, blocking her view. The minor snapping was ignored. The silence once again swallowed the scene before either of them took the opportunity to speak freely.

"I didn't think it would be this difficult to avoid Sound ninja after we got rid of the others," Naruto quietly complained. He peered over his shoulder, not seeing any other enemy shinobi coming their way. "Those five were the ones who were supposed to make sure we didn't get pass. So, I didn't think we would find anymore of Orochimaru's followers. But I kind of expected it anyway."

Sakura looked to the left, her glance landing on her teammate. "I know what you mean… If Orochimaru's main objective is getting to Sasuke… you'd think there would be several here, but Shikamaru said those guys were elite bodyguards and probably all that was needed. He's usually right even when he makes assumptions like that, but it doesn't seem to add up."

"They're the very same that Sasuke dealt with before…" He jumped to the ground, landing with virtually no noise to conceal their presence. "I know that Granny Tsunade said she was prepared for whatever kind of attack this is, but it doesn't look handled to me."

She walked over to him. "Yeah, I noticed that too… Still, Lady Tsunade only had a few hours to prepare." She thought back to what Kiba told her for a second. "Those Sound Five, since they are the ones that Sasuke met up with, we already know that they all have curse marks too. I really hope no one gets hurt because of that factor. They seemed strong enough already and with heightened power…"

"They got Gaara and the others, they'll be fine," Naruto reassured lowly, repeating her words to him earlier to repair her distress. "If at all possible, we'll round back to them." He scanned the area again. "Okay, I think we're good to go." The two of them continued at a run. As they trekked through the village, keeping to the area more obscured by the trees, he turned his head to the side. Suddenly realizing something, he spoke slowly. "You keep going, there's something I need to do."

"Wait, what do you mean?" she asked as he made an abrupt turn. The kunoichi had stopped, her voice ringing out through the stillness.

"Be safe. I'll be back in a few minutes!" he called out in a whisper, ignoring her question.

"Alright," Sakura sighed. She wouldn't question him, learning that she never needed to, and was aware that he wouldn't get distracted by something trivial. If it was important enough to stop then she knew it must have been. The girl was not trying to disguise her worry any longer. Naruto was not either. It made it easier for her when he showed his true feelings. If there was something she could do on her own, she would have done it by now. Sakura had immediately wished she had not asked so much from her teammate regarding the vow he made to her a few moments ago. If it was any consolation, she honestly knew he had to be the one to get through to their friend. She still held her faith, Sasuke also made a promise to her and she gripped tightly to his words.

* * *

Naruto pulled back on his headband as he felt it loosen through his consistent movement. A swift hand sign was made after he entered a clearing. "Multi shadow clone jutsu."

"Naruto? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be somewhere safe," Iruka explained hurriedly, seeing the blond take charge at the enemy surrounding him. The Chuunin was handling himself, but that didn't change the fact that he was outnumbered.

The jinchuuriki and his clones closed in on the nearby opponents. "I'm doing what I gotta do, that's what. First, helping you and then finding Sasuke."

Iruka blocked an attack with his kunai and then kicked one of the shinobi down. When Kakashi split them up, he didn't anticipate the swarm of ninja he would have to face. He supposed this was why the Hokage had wanted them to remain in their small groups. "I know you're worried, student like sensei I guess." He grasped his kunai, taking a step back against the soil. "I had a feeling you'd come by this way."

One of the clones looked back, a slightly perplexed look plastered on his face. "So, Kakashi sensei did leave?" He expected as much and was glad to hear that his suspicion was true. "Good. Sakura and I can catch up to him. When did he go?"

"A while back and he should be there by now, unless he got caught in a fight, which is possible." He ducked, sending one of the men flying back after a punch was landed. "But you said Sakura was with you?" He hadn't picked up on her chakra signature when he noticed Naruto coming to his aid.

"Yeah, but I told her to keep going. I wanted to make sure you were alright," the real Naruto said in simplicity, seeing that it made more sense to have her continue ahead. He knew she could stay hidden if needed and handle herself if a fight happened to break out.

Iruka sighed. A concept as such, he felt it should be the opposite. His unease would never fade when taking Naruto's safety into awareness. He was still a Genin and yet so much was already on his shoulders. He could tell, just by the blond's unwavering voice, something was weighting down on him ever so slightly. It wasn't ever meant to be picked up on, that much was always obvious. Naruto rarely stated his unconventional worries or bothersome ideas if they played against his usual chipper disposition. "Just be careful when you go off on your own. I know you can handle yourself and you're not my student anymore, but…"

"You know what they say, once a sensei, always a sensei," the jinchuuriki added with a forced grin to hide his agitation. It was building and he couldn't clasp it any tighter without the threat of it overtaking his features. "No need to worry about me." He owed Iruka so much and didn't want to see him lost in apprehension, even though inside he was happy; someone was actually worried about him for a change. It was thanks to the Chuunin that he was able to discover what it meant to be whole instead of allowing his loneliness to eat away at his existence. He knew it was close, so intensely near to him, where he would have begun to stop caring about himself and others, about his dream and protecting those that had their own ambitions. "To me…" He would always wonder if being with his sensei, when they talked, had ramen together, laughed, and enjoyed each other's company, if that was what it was like to be with a father. It filled a hollow feeling left behind by his unknown parents. "It doesn't matter how old I get or where I end up, Hokage or a Genin for the rest of my life, either way, it's thanks to you that I know what it means to be myself and find it alright. All it took was you looking at me like I was a person, instead of right through me like everyone else." One of his clones disappeared, trying to take down the last adversary. His fist tightened when he shifted his head to the side. "I'm not thankful to that jerk Mizuki, but if he hadn't blurted out the truth to me or tricked me…"

"Nothing would have changed," Iruka finished with a dragged exhale. He stood back as the final Sound ninja was taken down by the last of the replicas. "You helped me too, Naruto, in more ways than one. And one day all those eyes that you used to fear with biased hatred morphed inside, they will look upon you with the acknowledgement you've always wanted and deserve. I believe that completely. All it takes is a single change to start something more."

"…What makes you so sure?" It wasn't like him to openly display his doubt, feeling that if he did, it would encase his being with self-loathe and deprecation for the title he was forced to have and who he used to be because of it in secret. Now he could ignore the lessening stares. But due to them in the first place, that was where his positively was born, in the darkest place of his mind. Being a jinchuuriki was a terrible, yet great responsibility. "I can't even get through to Sasuke… and if I can't do that…" He closed his eyes in defeat to the alleged thought. "I keep making promises… I don't even know if I can keep them or not… I don't want my words to be a lie and I don't want to let anyone else down… But I have a hard time when I realize what I'm saying becomes the other person's belief." His words became a trust factor and if they broke, he was terrified of his friendship with the other, if it would disintegrate and he left as a falter in their eyes. It was a complexity he honed to ignore, having confidence in his new bonds, but that didn't prevent the thoughts from gnawing at him whenever the sliver of a chance was breached.

Iruka understood his words to the same extent, having lived them before. "You'd know better than anyone what it means to have faith. Not everything is able to have a positive spin on them, especially in the ninja world. But the Naruto Uzumaki that I used to yell at for being late, pulling pranks, and sleeping in class, has become someone that has proven himself many times… You're someone that has the ability to change people without even attempting it… You have a strong will because of the difficulties you faced and will face in the future. And someone like that," he said, placing his hand on Naruto's head. "Is a shinobi that I can honestly say, has the potential to do anything as long as that faith he gives everyone else still burns just as strong inside his own heart. The Will of Fire never dies and only grows stronger through each generation."

Naruto lowered his head in a smile. "Thanks, Iruka sensei. I needed to hear that from you."

"Now that's a real smile I wanted to see. I'll be fine. Go on."

He nodded, taking off at a run once more. "I'll see you around."

* * *

As Kakashi got near the Hokage Monuments, he could instantaneously sense that something was wrong. He entered the area meant for protection and walked through the muted halls. The darkness had a way of devouring at the surroundings, making it a difficult way to travel without getting lost or confused. He still remembered his way around even though it has been a while since he was in this sector of the monuments. There were no ANBU in sight, their attendance practically nonexistent. He knew Tsunade pressed her point, only four were going to be protecting Sasuke, but he had hoped that maybe she would assign more just to be secure. However, she didn't have any to spare and that much was known to everyone else at the meeting.

As he rounded a corner, he saw an ANBU member knocked out, covered in blood and the door forced down by the hinges. He ran inside the room where two more Black Ops were unconscious, but his student was nowhere to be found. He turned his head back, realizing that there were supposed to be four here. If he had to presume, the other one reported to Lady Tsunade, as they were ordered if anything went amiss. The three were still breathing, their pulses a tad weak.

He swiftly analyzed the situation. It didn't look like there was much of a struggle. Sasuke had to of left willingly like Kakashi had expected in the first place. He couldn't be too far behind then, just as long as Kabuto didn't stall for the intended amount of time. He used the summoning jutsu for a second time today.

The moment two of his hounds appeared, he hastily gave them orders. "Shiba, I need you to find a medical team and get them here to tend to the ANBU," Kakashi said urgently, knowing they needed attention before their condition worsened. They could still be saved and he would make sure they were tended to before their wounds became fatal. The dog nodded and was off, exiting the place.

"What's up?" Pakkun asked, raising his paw, his usual address.

"No time for greetings. I need you to locate Sasuke." His voice was encased with the same insistence. If his theory was correct, then time was not on their side. He looked back at the area. This place was flawlessly hidden, but not from someone that used to be a member. Orochimaru probably didn't take too much time in figuring out where Sasuke was taken for security purposes. This was the particular reason he persisted on the location being moved.

"Again, huh? That kid sure gets himself into trouble." The pug sniffed around for a moment, detecting the Uchiha's scent. "Got him. He's this way." Pakkun took off with his master behind. "What's going on anyway? First the fight with that Sound lackey and now searching for Sasuke…?"

"To sum it up quickly," Kakashi said, catching up to the dog as they left the protection area. "Sasuke's in danger and I only have a small window of opportunity to find him. If he gets outside the border it will be tougher to find him and practically out of my hands." He would only be technically allowed to pursue the enemy if given direct orders from the Hokage, not that he wouldn't disobey if needed but he wanted to believe that they could catch up before that became an issue.

"I got it," Pakkun said after a second. He didn't need a full explanation.

Their direction changed once they were out again in the open night. Kakashi knew that Sasuke would at least be outside of the village walls by now if he calculated the timing correctly. "Can you tell how many are with him?"

He smelled the air, easily figuring it out. "He's traveling with only one other."

"How far away?" Kakashi didn't want to seem too persistent, but it was an urgent matter and a personal one to him. Being late again, it wasn't something he would tolerate. Still, by the state of the ANBU, he didn't know if Sasuke was hurt or not. He didn't take much notice or any indication of it but he didn't feel assured. That was another possibility, the improbable one, but he had to keep any and all in mind so he could get prepared. His fight with Kabuto was draining on his chakra network but not to an extent that it would hinder him in any form when caught in another battle.

"If we keep with this pace we should be able to reach them soon."

Kakashi nodded. A fight would be incumbent at this rate. It's not that he cared and in fact, if he could get rid of Orochimaru himself a major problem would finally be removed. Besides an outmatched battle, at least no other members of the Sound accompanied them. Kakashi glimpsed up towards the sky. Clouds began covering the moon and the distant smell of rain lingered with a slim amount of humidity attached. "It's going to rain soon. Can you still track them?"

"No problem. I know Sasuke's location as of right now and I won't lose him unless it starts pouring. If he changes directions then I won't be able to locate him." The water would wash away any trace and block out the scent he was tracking. He realized already that they needed to pick up their speed if they intended to catch up.

In a normal situation, Kakashi would have some backup set up beforehand. It was essentially suicide for a ninja to take on a Sannin alone. Even Itachi wouldn't fight Jiraiya, knowing the stakes or simply not wanting to risk a fight even when he could outmatch the other. The Jounin glanced back for a momentary second. His head shook slightly. He knew they wouldn't listen.

"What's going on in the village?" Pakkun asked as he noticed the condition, interrupting his master's thoughts. They passed some buildings and people putting out a blazing, ignited fire. It was being contained, but hungrily ate away at the trees nearby, threatening to spread further and release more smoke into the darkened atmosphere.

"A diversion… for this very reason," he responded idly. They jumped up into the trees to travel at a quicker pace. His foot pushed off one of the branches unsteadily as he thought back to his options and swiftly strung together the best one for now.

Pakkun continued despite the lack of response he received. "I didn't think that the Sound could pull off another attack in such a short while."

"They can't and didn't… There are less than half the ninja on Orochimaru's side compared to the last. Maybe even less than that…" In comparison, it was destructive, but nothing near the previous attack that bordered on an outbreak of war. However, that was the main purpose last time and this one was absolutely a different scenario with one of the minor objectives becoming the core focus.

"Hey, Kakashi sensei!" Naruto called from behind with Sakura in tow.

Kakashi didn't slow down but waited for his two students to catch up before speaking once again. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked, his voice undecipherable to the Genin. He had a lingering notion and had detected their charka signature just before.

"Depends, who are you going after?" Naruto asked, noticing that they were following Pakkun.

He sighed heavily, the response not one that he even needed to say. "We're trying to catch up to Sasuke."

Sakura turned her head, already aware yet needed to hear the true words from her sensei. "You mean he…?"

"I'm not sure what happened exactly. I went to check on the ANBU and Sasuke, and three of the four were knocked out cold while Sasuke was nowhere to be found." That fourth ANBU, if he went to get Tsunade or seek help from other members it shouldn't have taken long at all, but he may have been hurt too and couldn't make it in time." He knew it wasn't his position to question the ordeal, not knowing, but something felt off about the scene's particular appearance. He didn't notice a blood trail; let alone any trace of a fight.

"So you don't know what happened?" Naruto asked in dismay. He had wished that his sensei would have been there already, to find everything alright. He should have foreseen this outcome instead of hoping for the better of the two, knowing nothing was ever easy for his team.

"No," the Jounin replied evenly. He picked up on their worry and noticed Naruto clench his fist from the corner of his eye. He decided to change gears to find a way to calm their nerves. "What happened to listening to the Hokage's orders? I know that you two want to help, but there isn't much you can do at this point."

The blond peered up at his sensei, his blue eyes becoming dim. "Oh that… Well, all of the other teams, including us, wanted to do something so we left. We kind of just ignored that part. All the others are fighting a group of Sound ninja right now… It won't be an easy fight, but they'll be okay."

"I figured you guys would disobey orders." His voice was lost in thought, precariously bordering on concern and lack thereof when he knew that this would not turn out in their favor. He'd do everything in his power to make sure nothing happened, but couldn't help the doubts that surfaced even for someone like him, who has seen war and was greatly affected by the consequence. Although this was a trivial conflict, it was bound to set off further misgiving if not handled right away.

Naruto ignored his sensei's tone, knowing why it was drowned in this usual manner. "You're not mad, right?"

"Why would I be? You're only doing what you were taught." He was proud they took his lesson to heart and didn't just pass it aside like he had done when Minato taught him the very same principals so many years ago. "I don't know if I'd agree that it wasn't stupid to put yourselves in danger, but who knows? When you're young, it seems to matter less…"

The blond gave a heartfelt smile after recalling Iruka's words. "It's called the Will of Fire. You know how that goes."

A small grin appeared on his features. "Yeah… I've witnessed it before." He wondered if Obito and Naruto had the chance to meet, if they would get along, having so much in common. Their dream and personality matched well and it only seemed natural that they would if time was only gracious enough to give them the opportunity.

Sakura was being quiet, not sure if she needed to ask or not. Her head lowered as the words slipped out regardless of her wish not to speak them toppled over. "…Do you think that Sasuke went willingly?" Her ears so desperately wished to hear words against her fear. She turned her head after pushing off from a tree limb and into the air again. Catching a glimpse of Naruto's troubled expression for a moment made her regret asking.

"No, I don't think it was intentional. I believe he would have agreed but only aiming for us to catch up," her sensei replied honestly.

Naruto's face contorted to a questioning look. "That's stupid. Why didn't he just stay? You would have gotten there in time, right?"

"I wouldn't have but … I'll explain the best I can…" Kakashi said after a brief pause. "I'm sure you've noticed that Sasuke usually covers up his problems, ignores them, and even runs from them if he can't figure out a way to solve them immediately, this event being a prime example."

"Yeah, but how do you mean?" the blond asked, glancing at his sensei.

He knew that he had to jump to some basic information for Naruto to completely understand. Just like when he taught his student any type of jutsu. It would have to be explained in the simplest of forms and then once more in an example for him to catch on. It wasn't like that all the time, but he would run through some of the details just in case. "Well, when Sasuke lost his family he turned to anger to run from feeling sad and lost. A goal was a guileless way to gain focus on something else entirely, only having it fueled by his hatred. He didn't know how to deal with all that sudden exposure to pain and loss of his family, so he didn't. He forced himself to discontent from others and now takes it out on them when he finally has people around him. It's why you and Sasuke clash so often. His anger is being displaced. He took the path of revenge at an early age, which caused him to isolate and withdraw his presence from everyone and intended to do the same with his team. In Sasuke's eyes, if he let anyone else in or even let others care about him by simply having friends, no one was around to tell him that they wouldn't turn around and betray him like Itachi did. He didn't want another stab wound to mirror what his brother had done."

"But we'd never do that to him. He's gotta know that by now, after everything that we've all been through as a team, as friends." Naruto's words came out desperate as if he wanted them to be realized and not simply received by the Uchiha who was too far ahead to even hear a subtle undertone of their reality.

"We know that with all the certainty in our hearts, but Sasuke can't cling to our words. Orochimaru just offered him a way out, which is why he was originally going to take it if we hadn't gone on that mission. Believe it or not, we reminded him what it meant to have a family again." Kakashi exhaled tiredly. The one thing that he wanted to comprehend more about his lost student was _why_ he was so desperate to throw it all away when it was something that he found along his path to revenge, it wasn't a blockade. "You also have to realize how much of his life was centered on revenge and the thought of that being taken away from him drove him to a conclusion. If he made his life revenge, then he wouldn't have to focus or worry about anything or anyone else, and vice versa. No one would have to worry about him."

Sakura spoke up, her voice still sounding low. "Then how are you so sure that he didn't just make the same mistake?"

"It's too much to explain now, but it's from what he said at the hospital. The reason is beyond the point though…" He trailed, knowing they had to be getting closer. "We're going to need back up…"

"Hey, Kakashi," Pakkun called attention to confirm his master's thoughts. "Sasuke's just up ahead."

"Okay." There was no more time for mental preparation. He knew what to expect. "Thanks for the help. I want you to head west and find Master Jiraiya. Inform him of Orochimaru's location. Sakura, Lady Tsunade is in the center of the village, can you do the same?"

"Alright, no problem," she said with understanding before she left.

"Why did you ask her to go?" Naruto asked confused. His glance sank before meeting with the other. "Naruto, I'm warning you now. _Don't_ overreact."

"When do I ever overreact?"

* * *

Orochimaru and Sasuke have been traveling at a constant speed since they made their way outside of Konoha. It was obvious to the Uchiha that they were being followed, and he knew by whom as well. The Sannin landed on the ground, halting their movement.

"Why are we stopping?" he asked impatiently. His eyes lagged back to the trees, knowing the others were finally getting closer. His expression loitered in its ambiguity. It wasn't a favorable sign that they had stopped completely. If a fight was meant to be carried through, there would be less time to figure out how he was going to get out of this situation unscathed and the same with the others.

The Sannin spoke, amusement in his voice. He noticed Sasuke's elusive concern, how it barely scratched the surface of the Uchiha's façade, yet was easily tangible to his watchful eyes. He was well aware of the thoughts and misleading Sasuke was trying to accomplish. "I assume you noticed we're being followed by some unwelcomed guests."

His head was turned back just enough to see over his shoulder. "I have, but I don't see the point in stopping. We could still get ahead and not have to deal with anyone…" The detachment he felt return to his voice was unnerving. The unassuming detail to his thoughtless heart and wandering mind, the fact that it could return so flawlessly and without restraint reminded him much of the reason it existed in the first place. It wasn't meant to be there forever and he had thought he extinguished its life long ago, but he was wrong.

Orochimaru took notice to Sasuke's tone and the reality it held. It still proved that the Uchiha could stand to lose such things if he never fought against them being pried from his fingers. Right now, he was too attached to their security and that did not make it easy to misguide but it was still possible. "There is no point in continuing if we are being followed. We are going to eliminate the problem, unless of course you have a problem with that?"

Another testing question, meant to analyze his distrustful words. "Why would I have a problem with that?" he said with the same amount of indistinctness. Sasuke was effortlessly keeping up his falsehood until they arrived. He knew Sakura was with both Kakashi and Naruto, but for some reason she was no longer there. He could probably piece it together. His sensei knew that he was going to keep up his act and didn't want her to get overemotional, which was the best solution. Either way, Naruto would respond no different. He most likely will put two and two together a little later. His teammate was slow, but never imperceptible or quiet during these types of situations.

"You shouldn't have a problem in the slightest." Orochimaru took a step forward, his arms crossed, a few inches behind the Uchiha.

Sasuke lowered his gaze, not sure what the other meant by that statement, if anything at all. "And why is that?" His attention was caught by nothing in particular as he allowed his stare to remain in place. A light wind befell the area and lost its force when caught between the trees. It settled soundlessly to the ground where it was meant to rest.

"You'll eventually know," the Sannin replied aimlessly as his hand landed on Sasuke's shoulder, catching his attention. "For now, I want you to do something for me when they arrive."

"And what's that?" Sasuke looked sideways at the man, a feeling of numbness running through his clenched hands. Pressure was applied on his shoulder due to his inability to sound as if he really gave a care to this ordeal.

A smirk appeared slowly. "You agreed to my terms and that in its entirety means that you do as you're asked without question. If it could be helped, I'd like to spare them but I believe they will continuously get in the way. I know you agreed because I threatened you and you're waiting for them to arrive. I can easily see through that with you."

The Uchiha didn't intend to admit to anything, knowing where it would lead. "You gave me new options, disregarding the old ones, and I simply chose the one that was beneficial to me. The previous question has nothing to do with this, not anymore."

"But if it had? It does matter greatly in the end and you are aware to why," he added.

"You would know… You said you knew me better than I would like… So, that would lead me to believe the same is applied with the answer to that question…" Sasuke made sure to keep his glare with the Sannin as to not seem intimidated.

"People are such trifling creatures, aren't they? Wavering on decisions, lying to themselves, and making their life seem simple in the grand scheme of it all. I'll take the response you would have given, when pertaining to the first question, to the side for now. It served its purpose. I made you reconsider what you relied on and just when you wanted to believe that staying would mean more to you… I'll whisk that hope away, along with all else to make you realize how insignificant you are in the end. Of course, I'll keep my word about your revenge being fulfilled by your own hand, but when training with me, you'll know for certain, the true meaning of heartless and become the word yourself."

He swallowed, realizing what that meant. He was close to refuting the statement but held against it. "Just… What did you want me to do?"

"Breaking all ties to this place can't be done simply by walking away. And snapping them so senselessly means nothing in the long run. They always have the potential to slowly crawl back and snake their way around your indecisive confliction. That leaves only one option. You _kill_. It's permanent and what better way to prepare to be a murderer than to start with those closest to you? After all, that's what your brother had done to his very own family."

Sasuke scowled at the cold reminder, his eyes narrowing. He was conscious of the snide way he was being forced to give into his desire to kill his brother and his original thoughts to sever his bonds. It wouldn't work. "I don't care to take the lives of anyone else besides Itachi… Their lives aren't mind to take…" His head faced forward when a sudden pain throbbed from his shoulder.

Orochimaru's tone became more malevolent. "It wasn't a suggestion. Get ready to have some blood on your hands. You want me to _make_ you a murderer then utilize your skills and become one…"

Thu Uchiha inwardly sighed, knowing it was going to take much more out of him to pull this off if it was even possible now.

* * *

**Next chapter the four of them meet up! And just wanted to point out that Kabuto is not dead :) He'll be back at one point. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Reviews are appreciated and welcomed!**


	22. Resolve

**A big storm hit last night which led me to have a major allergy problem this morning. It was awful. So, again I'm doing this last second. Enjoy the chapter! And by the way, don't be confused at first, it will make sense at the end :) R&R~**

* * *

The clouds shrouded the night sky, casting a dense darkness below. The moon was left with a small window to allow enough light to scatter across the ground and break its way through the trees. Sunrise would not be for a few more hours. It was a difficult thing to discern from lack of visibility. The tug of rain grew near when the level of humidity ruptured, the faint trace and smell was off in the corners of the atmosphere. Kakashi could sense it earlier and knew the hindrance it would cause when all was said and done. He was certain of the outcome, at least for what was expected, but was well aware of the possible alteration. His stare gravitated to the ground that he and Naruto tread over quickly, Pakkun gone already. It was a relief to sense Sasuke's chakra signature up ahead, he knew they weren't too late, but the factor formed into a matter less important. All it would take was a glimpse and he'd be conscious of what was going to transpire when the four of them stood opposite each other.

"Do we have any kind of plan here?" the jinchuuriki's asked with a sigh. "Either way, I'm ready to charge in."

"Like I said before, I don't have the time to explain it all to you, Naruto… If I'm right about this anyway," the Jounin spoke decisively, his words unwavering as he faced his pupil with a momentary release of concern. "There is a slim chance that I'm wrong, but I'm betting against that…"

The blond rounded his blue eyes forward, a wrenching frown formed. "I don't know if I fully understand what you were saying earlier, but…" He paused, a level of sincerity coating his voice. "All I know is that we have to stop Sasuke, whether he is leaving willingly or not. And you said he wasn't going because he wanted to… It doesn't make a difference at this point… does it?" The restlessness swirling through his nerves was enough to eat him alive, every breath was a coarse trace, reminding him that it existed and every step he took was a binding setback in his head.

"The only thing we can do is take what Sasuke said into consideration." He knew Naruto wasn't very perceptive at times and may not catch on as quickly, but this situation was not one where they could afford to misinterpret. A thin, splitting breeze cut between them as the two shinobi were getting closer to the others. Through the clearing ahead he could see them both. It appeared as if he was correct in his allegation, he at least anticipated as much. "It seems like they're waiting for us," Kakashi pointed out, much to his dislike.

A palpable level of rage rapidly formed in Naruto's voice. "Good, it saved me time from stopping them myself!"

Kakashi glanced over, shaking his head slightly, knowing the jinchuuriki too well. "Just remember don't do-"

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he jumped ahead.

"Anything rash…" He exhaled lowly, the unease caught between him and the air dwindling behind. He could not blame his irate student, but he had cautioned him to keep in check. The blond had a consistency of lacking control when circumstances slipped from his comprehension or were out of his hands. Levelheadedness was not a common aspect with him, but that made Naruto who he was and it could help in the end. It was a slim hope that Kakashi had and the main reason he allowed him to come along.

They landed a few feet away from the other two. The silence did not last long and Sasuke noted that immediately after the words Orochimaru spoke to him. The cast of tension was thickly crawling its way over them. The Uchiha had lowered his gaze upon their arrival, aware now of what needed to be done.

"Sasuke, what the hell do you think you are doing?!" Naruto yelled, already unable to control his anger, witnessing the scene with his own eyes.

"Naruto, calm down," Kakashi warned, his voice sternly placed.

The jinchuuriki feverishly shook his head. "No, he needs to listen. Not just me and Kakashi sensei, but the others, they are risking their lives trying to save you. Sakura, Neji, Shikamaru, Bushy Brow, Kiba, Choji, and all the other Genin, they're all fighting right now because of you!"

"Well, how nice for them," Sasuke said coldly, raising his head.

Naruto's eyes widened at the displacement of the Uchiha's tone. He clenched his fists tightly. "You don't even care. They could die!"

"I don't see how that's my problem."

"It's a waste of your breath," Orochimaru hissed.

"You…" Naruto seethed. He eyed the Sannin, his chakra already close to boiling over along with his resentment. "I'll kill you before I let you take Sasuke away!"

"There is no taking," he replied with a calculating smile. "You can ask him yourself."

Sasuke brought his onyx stare forward. "In the end," he drew out his tone steadily. "What other choice would I have to gain the power I need?" He allowed a glimpse to pass between him and his sensei. "If losing my life is the cost then so be it…"

Kakashi closed his eye for a moment and forced the words out, a heavy burden to express. "You don't have to choose this path."

"What makes you think that he'll help you? It's not worth it!" Naruto hollered, about to take a step further.

The Jounin stuck his arm out, ceasing the blond's movement. "Don't," he advised once again.

Naruto dropped his head, his voice shaking. "Why are you doing this to us?" The time for an answer hadn't been allowed as he pushed passed his sensei, fury propelling his actions and went for a punch to Sasuke's face, but stopped inches away. His fist was shaking, mirroring to his fight back with Haku, when he just couldn't force himself to follow through.

Sasuke didn't even flinch, his voice dripping with an icy undertone. "You're pathetic. Why are you hesitating?"

"Because…" He kept his arm up but closed his eyes, confusion orienting from his words. "I shouldn't have to do this…"

"No one is forcing you to do anything." Sasuke already knew the difficulty he was left with when leaving willingly and merely trusting on their arrival. Now the level had just increased exponentially with the new situation Orochimaru had given him. "You should just go back to the village where you belong."

"Not without you!" he snapped, reopening his eyes.

"You're wasting your time…" He tilted his head. "But if you insist on stopping me through a fight, then you're lucky that I can strike you without reluctance." Sasuke kicked Naruto in the stomach with his right foot, sending him into a tree with enough force to practically knock it over. The bark splintered on the impact, tears forming up the trunk.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Kakashi asked, instantly by his side.

"Yeah," he answered, getting up a little shakily. For some reason he could feel that Sasuke was holding back in the hit, though it seemed impossible. His head shifted back, seeing the force left imprinted through the wood. His spinal cord held a faint lingering pain when he looked back to his sensei. "How was he…?" The question dwindled away when he took a breath to steady himself.

"Remember, Sasuke upgraded his curse mark. It must have enhanced his strength." By a great deal, he could tell, but upon assumption it probably wasn't the worst damage he could have produced with that much strength in a single strike.

If it hadn't been for his firm resolve and promise he made, Naruto would have automatically seen this as a pointless battle. Even with all those factors loitering around his mind, he could tell he was losing his grip on the situation. The slipping, abandoned feeling of his determination steadily faltering had to be maintained before he lost it altogether. He thought back to his talk with Iruka. "_You have a strong will because of the difficulties you faced and will face in the future. And someone like that_ _is a shinobi that I can honestly say has the potential to do anything as long as that faith he gives everyone else still burns just as strong inside his own heart." _Those words were spoken to him for a reason. They were true and only validated because it was Iruka who said them. "Then I guess this fight is going to be harder than I thought."

"Listen to me this time," Kakashi said lowly after a moment of silence transpired between them. "Master Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade will get here eventually… while I handle Orochimaru… But until then, I want you and Sasuke to get out of here."

A minor amount of disbelief stung his throat. "But… Sasuke won't listen to me…" The words Kakashi said pertaining to the Uchiha leaving, rebound questionably. "_I don't think it was intentional. I believe he would have agreed but only aiming for us to catch up._" This caused him to consider another possibility, but still left tangible confusion. "If he doesn't really want to leave then why is he…?"

"Just be careful…" Kakashi sighed. The clarity would come soon enough. He didn't want to enforce a fight between them, but didn't see any other option. "If you allow the Chidori and Rasengan to collide, one of you could die." It was why he thrust the two apart when this complication formed at the hospital. At the time, the three of his students were bordering on a tragedy they couldn't even begin to understand. Flashes of death and mistakes weren't what they needed to live with as their sensei has for so many years already. "Just… make sure that doesn't happen… You can figure out what Sasuke's going to do. By now, I'd think you could."

"Right... But there is still a small chance, like you said right before… that he could…" His sensei only gave him a nod, allowing a mute answer before the statement was followed through for lack of wanting the words to slip from his mouth and be known in the open. "Okay… I got it…" He inhaled, gradually permitting preparation and motivation to be reborn. "Shadow clone jutsu." He charged at the Uchiha with his multitude of clones.

Sasuke jumped back a good distance, creating the needed space. "I know which one is the real you," he explained, destroying all the replicas effortlessly. He didn't need his Sharingan activated to tell at this point. Naruto's fighting tactic, since they could be in sync when on the same side, was distinguishable down to the last drop of expelled chakra.

Naruto stood facing his comrade as the jutsu was shattered. He simply had to read what Sasuke was saying, but that was harder than it should be, especially for him. All he could do was attempt a stir from the words he was about to speak and hope he could manage as much as Kakashi already had with the situation. The thought, however, of this numbing distance caused him to falter in his choice of argument. A gnawing sorrow plagued him, one that diced his tone readable. "I don't understand why you're doing this… Everything that happened… does it mean nothing to you?"

"You're blind. It has everything to do with it," the Uchiha explained with a refined icy nature. "So, stop going easy and fight me like you mean it."

The blond shook his head, swallowing away his limited control. "How can I possibly fight back when you're like this?" He shouted, but knew it didn't matter how much he raised his voice.

"Come on, this is the chance we've been waiting for…" He merely glanced ahead, finding a suitable way to entice a fight.

Naruto weakly sighed. "What do you mean?"

"The last time our fight was interrupted…" He recalled how quickly the other had accepted his challenge and the aspiration meant to be fulfilled, finally able face his rival like they both wanted. His eyes just barely hovered over in Kakashi's direction before hitting his blue eyed friend once again. "Now we can see which one of us it is… which is truly the strongest. Remember how thrilled you were at the thought of beating me to a bloody pulp? What's wrong? Where's you ambition now?"

"Shut up! That was different!" The jinchuuriki dropped his head in regret. "Maybe I felt that way at first. But… you were different then…" He started visibly shaking with anger, but also a stilled remorse. "I didn't mean… I never really wanted that kind of fight… Even now… I still don't…"

"I couldn't care less about what you want." He punched Naruto in the stomach, blood easily being coughed up from the impact. Twisting his wrist, he sent his teammate flying back and used his accumulated speed to appear near the place the blond would land.

* * *

Kakashi closed his eyes, releasing a rested sigh as he lifted his headband, revealing his Sharingan. "I'm probably not strong enough to face you alone, but I guess I'll see what I can do." His main objective was to keep this fight going. If he got unfocused or allowed a single glance towards the others, then he could lose his life. He couldn't sustain that though, not aware of how far they would take the matter. Naruto had a way of overdoing things while Sasuke lost control too easily.

"You're actually going to try and kill me this time?" The Sannin smirked at the thought. "If I recall correctly, you hesitated the last time, maybe because you knew just as well as I did. I can kill you in an instant. And that's what caused you to reconsider when I even gave you an opportunity. Not much conviction on your part, but if you had attempted an attack with that lightning blade of yours, you would have died and I would have already taken him. I remember your threat… Take one more step towards Sasuke and one of us will die here. You can't really live up to those words, now can you?"

He narrowed his eyes, already recognizing he couldn't win but that wouldn't hinder the fight from progressing. "I wasn't joking. You already crossed the line by entering the village and worse off, you targeted one of _my_ students. That's enough conviction for me to kill you right there."

"If it's death you want to face, for such a pointless task then I'll be sure to accommodate you," Orochimaru replied with malice in his voice.

The Jounin had his signature jutsu activate in his hand. "We'll see then." He glanced over in Naruto and Sasuke's direction… They weren't fighting just yet but Sasuke seemed to be provoking the battle to ensue. He wasn't positive, but Naruto should be sticking to their plan if all went well enough.

"You shouldn't allow distractions." Snakes were sent at the Jounin, which were taken out by the jutsu. "Sasuke is going to kill him. Are you convinced you should be fighting me if that is the case? He seemed rather convincing." Orochimaru didn't know the course of action the Uchiha would take when given his ultimatum, but only time would tell.

"I see…" There would only be one reason for that outcome, a simple threat, the one aspect that would weigh too heavily on the Uchiha's shoulders. No wonder the look in his student's eyes was so obvious when that split second was allowed. If that was the risk then he'd have no choice but to meet the terms. Naruto would have to truly give it his all for this not to end in death. "I know where my fight needs to be and who I need to eliminate." He had enough hope that Jiraiya and Tsunade would make it in time so he could stop the other two from nearly taking a life.

* * *

Naruto skid on the ground, the force too much for him to stop. He quickly stood, Sasuke appearing behind him. The jinchuuriki spun around when an attack was not thrown his way. "What the hell are you doing?"

Sasuke exhaled in trivial relief. "Good, we're far enough away now."

"For what? What are you talking about?" His confusion spilled in his questions as his irritation appeared in his features.

The Uchiha scarcely rolled his tiring eyes. "You don't honestly think I want to fight right now? Don't tell me you're that slow." He crossed his arms, the coldness fading from his words. It was no surprise that the other couldn't follow.

He was silent for a moment, trying to make some sense of the turned circumstances. There was something that he wasn't connecting. "Kakashi sensei said that there was a small chance that you'd…"

"He knows me better than that…" Sasuke spoke lightly, constraining his exhaustion from slipping past his defenses. "If Kakashi is fighting Orochimaru, then we don't have that much time…"

Naruto threw his hands in the air. "For what? Back up and tell me what the hell you mean!"

He sighed heavily, dropping his arms to his side as he gave straightforward response. "You're a fool. Do I have to spell it out for you?" The nonexistent reply was enough and the visible straining anger on his friend's face told him otherwise. "There's only one reason I went with Orochimaru. I was left with no options. I tried stalling the best I could, but that obviously didn't work. I didn't have much choice but to wait for you and Kakashi to show up only after leaving."

Naruto gritted his teeth as his fist tensed. His thoughts were furiously spinning and reaching their breaking point, in much contrast to the other's sustained, fixed mindset. He instantly swung and punched the Uchiha in the face. "Are you insane? What kind of plan is that?"

Sasuke had taken a step back from the hit, but managed to regain his composure without fault. "The only one I could come up with that the moment," he responded with indirect annoyance. He wasn't given a choice but his teammate would never reason with that logic so he didn't bother delving into further explanation.

A tightness formed in his chest as he exclaimed his objections. "What if Kakashi sensei and I didn't make it in time? Or didn't come at all? You'd be gone, far gone! I don't know what you think you're doing! You just walked out of the village like nothing and expected that chance, that _small _chance that we could catch up with you in time!" He was fuming, forcing himself to take a few steps back. "You're the idiot! It doesn't matter if _we_ know you left for that reason! You still left and that's all anyone else is going to care about!"

"It was all I had," Sasuke said, pressing his point. "It was this or be taken by force. It's the same thing when you were fighting Kisame on your own. You would have lost if Jiraiya hadn't shown up in time and both know that."

"But I'd _never_ go willingly!" Naruto ignored the rest of the comparison, not wanting to rationalize the outcome. He inhaled, pausing for a moment. "So, that's all you can say? What the hell is the matter with you? You're an Uchiha, fight back!" He quickly turned his head to the side, lowering his voice. "All I'm trying to say is… you didn't have to give up that easily… You're the strongest person I know and you've dealt with a lot, but never have I _once_ seen you give in just because the situation seemed hopeless."

"I didn't think you'd understand," he responded dryly.

"No. I do. But it doesn't mean I can agree with it," the blond said quietly. His gaze dropped to the dirt below. As the rigidity of the situation lifted from the rest of the unseen cause, he just barely managed a compressed calming breath.

Sasuke already knew his teammate's stand on these types of situations. But there was no time for him to waste with explanation as he noticed a stab of pain in his shoulder. Closing his eyes, he spoke just as silently, finding reason to dread the outcome himself. "We still have to fight."

Naruto's head shot up, another lost expression forming. "No, we don't. Kakashi sensei is-"

"I don't care," he interrupted curtly. "We're fighting whether you want to or not."

"We don't _have_ to if you're not _really_ leaving," the blond yelled back, a stern tone compacted in his words.

The Uchiha shook his head. A minor frown appeared on his face, as his stare drifted to the side, displaying his disarrayed handle on the situation. "It doesn't make a difference."

"Kakashi sensei wants us to go back to the village." A hint of frustration was tossed in his sentence as he gave an inquiring look to his comrade. He still had little comprehension of Sasuke's motives, thinking that the initial fight was to create distance, but didn't connect why they needed to continue. "Why can't we just go back? We're far away enough."

"Idiot," he muttered. Glancing back over at his sensei, the Uchiha again wished it didn't lead to this problem, knowing he was the source. "I get that, but I'm not going back, at least not right now."

He started to shout again, getting sick of the turn of events. "What are you talking about?"

"I have a different plan in mind."

"But-" Naruto was abruptly punched back, falling to the ground. "What the hell are you doing?"

He decided not to respond and rapidly created a few hand signs. "Fire style, fireball jutsu."

Naruto rose up and dodged the oncoming flames, feeling the intensity of the blaze swipe past him. Through the inferno came a fist, sending him flying back and landing roughly on the earth. He never had time to react when he couldn't even comprehend what was going on. The blinding light from the jutsu made his surroundings grow obscure. He mounted to his feet, not having the chance to give his eyes a moment to readjust. "Sasuke! You're not making any sense!"

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes. He foresaw the possibility. He may have to resort to antagonizing the jinchuuriki and force him to fight back. He appeared in front of his comrade. "Is that really all you can do? Get knocked around like the pathetic loser you really are? I must say, I'm disappointed…"

He clasped his fingers together, his bones raddling with provoked rage and aimed a punch that was dodged. "Stop messing around! I don't want to fight! I want to get back to the village already so this can be over!"

"That's not going to happen," he said tilting his head, getting a glimpse at Naruto's hurt expression. "You should know the old saying. When two shinobi clash, they can read each other's thoughts, movements even, if they are at the same level and here we are… So tell me, Naruto, can you read my mind?" He relentlessly punched the blond in the stomach, causing him to double over. Sasuke kicked him with little force, still enough to smash into a tree behind. "Fight back."

Naruto looked up, his eyes were getting moist. He wasn't sure if it was from the pain or the fault line, forcing them to combat one another. "We don't need to fight to know… Stop pretending this is going to fix everything," he breathed out broken words. "You know, just like the others, that this won't solve it. You figured it out before. We _matter_… but if you and I fight right now, everything that happened might as well be gone."

"It's not that everything will be in vain. You don't see it the same way I do… how could you?" He looked up towards the dim sky. The crushing reality was enough to declare him the loser in this battle without a single hit being thrown. Right now though, he might as well be the last one standing. "I said it before and I'll say it again… You couldn't possibly know what it feels like to lose people but now… when I finally felt that maybe, just _maybe_ it was coming back…" He rested the words on the rim of his thoughts. "The lost feeling I've had was unweaving and the void was finally starting to fill, just as Kakashi said it would before this all began… But now when the threat of it is so close… I didn't know if walking away blind was the right choice."

Naruto wiped the blood from his lip, catching the indication of what was going through Sasuke's head. His voice was unstable. "You were stuck between the choice because you _know_ that you need us and when someone like Orochimaru gave you a way out, taking it would be so easy, wouldn't it…? You didn't agree for that reason…" The crack of thunder in the distance broke his words as he took a moment to recollect. "But you're right, again I'll agree with you. I don't know how it feels. I can't… but if you were to walk away, to leave us behind even if you didn't mean it… I would know because it would be you who would be gone, someone that I care about..." Conviction returned to his tone as he faced his unreadable friend. "I really don't care how much of a threat that bastard is to you. The Sasuke I know would never give up like that!" He closed his eyes for an instantaneous minute to let the anger he felt for the other simmer before making eye contact once again. "I want things to go back to the way they were… when we didn't have to prove anything! That's all I want! But you can't see that anymore, can you? We don't have to change or lie about who we are… Sasuke… I know what you're trying to do now, but you can't risk it like this!"

"You don't have the room to talk…" His voice was slowly reverting back to carrying the same chill it had when they met up. "I don't want to leave the village as you know, but Orochimaru will keep coming back and in the end he still wants to destroy Konoha. I was thinking about what could possibly happen if I had not agreed to leave just before. The only way to see this through is by fighting, I figured as much… But there's only one way that I'll truly know…" He had not finished, letting the last syllables drift.

"Know _what?_ Be honest with yourself for one second!" he yelled out desperately. "I don't care about the threats or the lies. I'll tear them all into pieces if that is what it would take. If Orochimaru knows that you only agreed for that reason then don't you think he's onto your plan too? Kakashi sensei is risking his life so you can get back to the village! You can't do everything by yourself… I know that you're used to it… but the second you called me your best friend, the moment you honestly spoke to Sakura like a person, and the instant you allowed Kakashi sensei's words to matter… Just let us all prove to you that it was worth it in the end! And we can't do that if you ignore us! What is it going to take with you?"

Sasuke let out an unsteady breath. "Kakashi is still fighting and… not until then…" He paused, not allowing another glance in the other direction. "He'll understand without me having to explain, so I'll tell you." He looked to the ground. "You remember that day when we were fighting Gaara, what I told you back then… It's still the same… I don't want to see my comrades fall before my eyes again… If we don't fight to the death or at least I don't attempt it… Orochimaru is just wasting time, he could kill Kakashi in a matter of seconds and then it would be you… Unless we can fight until the others get here… it really will be meaningless."

The blond's eyes broadened at the statement. He assumed it was something like this, however he wasn't sure of the stakes or why Sasuke was so adamant about it. "What…? But we can help Kakashi sensei and then-"

"No… don't you get it? I can't risk that… Not again…" He met the other's eyes, thinking about his prior words. "She would have asked you to stop this, right?"

"Sakura… yeah…" he responded lowly.

"And I'm sure you promised her you would… So… this is the way it has to be… I'm going to kill you and you are going to stop me… before it even gets to that point." He knew, even if Naruto couldn't defeat him, he wouldn't kill him but would have to be pushed to that point. If Jiraiya and Tsunade were on their way then the accumulated time between then and now would be enough.

"This is ridiculous." He took another step back. "Sasuke, I don't want to fight on these terms."

"I want you to demonstrate it this time, Naruto. If you can say that bonds are worth it in the end then fight me. I know you can talk as if they are… but can you fight for the same purpose you frivolously speak of?"

Naruto loosened his fist. "No! I won't… Not like this!"

Sasuke activated the curse mark. "Then you're really going to need to stop me because I can't risk it the other way around."

His voice was hardly audible. "This isn't how it's supposed to be…"

Sasuke kicked him to the ground, allowing the curse to spread over his face. A Chidori erupted in his left hand. "I wonder what it will take for you to take this fight seriously…"

Naruto begrudgingly stood up, his eyes turning red from his spilling chakra. "If you want proof then fine," he growled. "I will stop you!"

The Uchiha evaded the hits Naruto attempted. At least now he could make this fight real and hoped in the end it would all work out. It was all he had to rely on and it wasn't a dependable outcome for anyone wrapped up inside the clashing circumstances.

* * *

**I really wanted to have a fight scene with Sasuke and Naruto so that's why I went about it this way. I believe their differences could never be settled without one so that is taking place next chapter. I had the hardest time typing this and so I re-watched the Valley of the End fight and it helped so much (and made me sad). Getting closer to the end and I still have so much more to figure out!**


	23. Cascade

**My enemy, writer's block, had approached me this week and overstayed its welcome. So, typing chapter 24 was difficult but since my internet went out for almost a day, I had plenty of time to sit there and attempt to write. I got it done for next week, but it took a lot. Well, enjoy the chapter! R&R~**

* * *

Kakashi's eyes settled upon the scene with a warped vision of clarity. His chakra was being forcibly drained from him and it had only been some time when he began the fight. The kekkei genkai, the one that wasn't part of his bloodline, was strenuously taxing on his chakra network. The unease he felt prick at his mind also provided a substantial distraction. His foot slid back, rooting to the ground, steadying himself after blocking a strike. His stare was fixed forward to keep track of his opponent's movements and provide a sliver of a chance to fight back. His chest rose up and down, matching his irregular breathing.

"Is this as far as your conviction goes?" Orochimaru asked, a grin coiling onto his lips. "I thought you'd put up more of a fight considering the circumstances." He created a variety of hand signs, his yellow eyes scrutinizing the oncoming attack to counter.

"I was expecting the same from you." Kakashi dodged a strike, his breath wavering for a moment. "Since you want the Sharingan so desperately, I would have anticipated nothing more than a quick death on my part. I can tell that's not your objective, but I question how long until it is…"

"It's such a hassle, really," the man explained indirectly. "Gaining those eyes and all of their capabilities, when there are only two pairs left, it shouldn't be this time consuming. But I've rather enjoyed the wait, watching Sasuke become stronger every time we meet. But I believe his growth in Konoha ends here." His tongue dragged across his lips, knowing his words to hold true. "And I intend to acquire what I desire by simply allowing Sasuke to have his revenge, if even that."

A simmering breath escaped him as his anger peaked. He knew there was a possibility Orochimaru would speak the promise of vengeance but never said he wouldn't whisk it away. "I had a feeling you were lying to him…" And to think, his student actually believed the snake. Sasuke was so impatient and despairing to a point where he actually had allowed his reliance to fall to a deceitful person. "The Sharingan may exceed your desires, but you'll never reach your objective. Mastering all jutsu and playing your odds at being immortal, I don't see the point. There isn't anything to attain from an endless life and alleged fortified power. Your goals will lead you nowhere."

"I wouldn't be so sure. However, to make my ambition a reality, I will do whatever is necessary; lie, use, manipulate. And if I can take advantage of Sasuke's weakness then I can't see why I wouldn't take the opportunity. It doesn't make a difference to me if his revenge is fulfilled, but in the long run eliminating Itachi, as well as any Akatsuki member, is beneficial." He effortlessly evaded the Jounin's attempt to land an attack.

"How inhumane can you be?" He drew back his arm, a dragging motion for lack of energy. Under normal circumstances he could operate covertly, plan ahead and counter. There was no time to think, no miniscule second to teeter between one move or another. The cloak of darkness conveyed pessimism and throttled any form of resilience he exhibited before this fight was turned against his favor. There was little choice in the matter when his mind swindled its way to an outcome. "Why are you holding back? You could simply get rid of me and then take Sasuke without a problem." His hand gripped a kunai unfavorably after slicing through a few hidden reptiles meant for a diversion.

Orochimaru gave a minor chuckle at the inquiry. He crossed his arms, barely having the need to excessively use his chakra. The difference it made was close to none when he prepared to find a permanent end to this fight and still manage to move onward with his plans. "It's all part of the strategy. Eliminating you so soon in the game, well that defeats the purpose," he replied cunningly.

Kakashi shifted his head, narrowing his eyes. "Purpose of _what_ exactly?"

Another hint of amusement was expressed when countering the unassuming question. "I want Sasuke's abilities to my liking and it may take some time but easier without the distraction you and Naruto provide. I want to know how he'll handle it," the snake said, glancing off in the Uchiha's direction, a subtle callousness swarmed to his voice. "Can he really kill for his resolve or not? Either way, it's useful to me. I want to know his breaking point, his weaknesses so I can tear them from him and reshape his mind."

"You don't care for anyone but yourself," he irately expressed. "Sasuke is a human being, just like all the others you use for personal gain or experiment on for pointless purpose." He noticed the Sannin's lack of advancement in attack, almost like he was waiting for something. The thought lay embedded on his mind as he scanned through his remaining options. "You already tampered enough with his life."

"Not nearly enough if he's still unwilling to do as he needs for power." Orochimaru lowered his gaze, placing his fingers together to create a sign. "I'm giving him time to make the choice, but either way, he's going to lose."

"You're not fooling anyone. I know what you're planning." He was aiming to confuse the Uchiha with the option of having one comrade die or two, but the result would be the same. "I can hold my own for the time being. Do you honestly believe Sasuke will kill just to save one person? That would be senseless. He's not fool enough to do that…" He would put up the act, but try as he might, the Uchiha can't kill someone who didn't deserve it. "You know that already. Yet you said it anyway to force him to run out of chakra, for all of us to."

"Placing the pieces together very nicely," the snake said with an air of confidence. "Be that as it may, you're running out of time. So, how do you intend to stop me? I'm rather interested in knowing what futile attempt you plan to utilize in this situation."

The Sannin's hands still remained together, leaving Kakashi to consider a powerful jutsu to come his way any moment. His eyes closed from fatigue, reopening with a hardened stare. "Any way I can."

"Such worthless words, Kakashi," he mocked with precision. "Try as you might, but Sasuke's already mine."

The Jounin summoned more chakra, a jaded response escaping him, much opposed to his standard relaxed nature. "People aren't possessions… Nevertheless, it seems you've lost all sense of the meaning ever since you began clinging to your long sought over immortality."

"I guess we're all left to wonder what Sasuke will do in the end," he said, ignoring the comment with ease. "You have your assumption and I have mine. Too bad you won't be around to see the results." He released his hands.

Kakashi drew back, preparing. He still couldn't help but idly contemplate where the circumstances would lead if he failed, but it was enough for him to know he wouldn't let it happen.

* * *

The first rush of electrical chakra was scarcely avoided when the blond maneuvered away in time, still feeling the heat from the attack sting his skin. The potential, calculating frustration was building every movement he evaded, each attack he attempted, and all the words he wanted to speak that wouldn't allow themselves to tie together to complete a valued sentence. Naruto's last clone was destroyed, scattering away in smoke, leaving the two shinobi opposite each other. His expression was ragged and worn from the enduring fight, but he still managed to discover the remaining voice he had left. "How do you know?"

Sasuke stopped, his breath escaping unevenly. The curse mark covered the majority of his skin, allowing the tainted chakra to flow without restraint. He could feel it though, the lack of control he had, the shortage of energy it would leave him with this far into the fight. His fingers tensed and his eyes found suitability on the shadowy ground between them. "Know what exactly?"

"That Orochimaru isn't lying to you? He could kill Kakashi sensei no matter what you decide to do. And you're the one who said this way would work. I know you can't trust him so why can't we think of another way?" His words were tiring when heard by his own ears, having asked himself this a multitude of times and not wanting to know the Uchiha's answer. It was too much to gamble on and the wrong chance to take. He didn't want to repeat himself for the sake of knowing the condition of their position.

"There's no other way and you know that," Sasuke responded lowly. He didn't want to fight either, but didn't know what else to do at this point. "The moment our battle stops, that's a guarantee. I don't trust Orochimaru's word either and I know the way this could turn out…" A rapid movement came to his eyes as he turned his head. He couldn't see through the trees, the distance being too great and the darkness a veil of uncertainty, but he knew Kakashi was losing the fight from the detection of chakra he could sense with his Sharingan.

The jinchuuriki noticed the Uchiha's sudden glance, peering that way as well before rounding back. "We can stop this and help him. I mean, that's the point, right?" He waited for a response but didn't receive one for some time. Sasuke was thinking, steering his mind around the situation, Naruto could tell but couldn't clash his opinion onto the other without it being overlooked.

"I already told you that isn't an option we have," he said, facing his teammate once more. "I know you can't tell and maybe you still don't understand, but our fight makes a difference and not just for Orochimaru's objective." He wasn't completely sure of what it was himself and didn't want to make a mistake if he presumed wrong. He exhaled as a familiar group of hand signs were hastily being made. "Fire style, phoenix flower jutsu."

Naruto's eyes anticipated the swarm of ignited light coming his way and jumped up onto a thin branch. His feet expelled chakra to stay in one place so he didn't lose his balance. His head shifted upwards after a flash of lightning illuminated the tormenting dark clouded sky. His attention was instantly drawn away after a kunai soared past him, grazing the air with a sharp slice. He looked back down, the red in his eyes still kept under control. He had to jump back onto another branch in order to miss a punch to the face. He landed wobbly and glanced back up. "If you don't trust him then why are you using the curse mark? You never needed it before and you don't now," he said after taking a breath.

A slim smirk crossed over his lips, expecting the question to come. It was another reassurance on his part if he were to benefit from the forbidden curse, one that he was repeatedly warned about using since it weakened him, it would provide the upper hand that he needed to rely on. "I have the power so I don't see a reason not to use it. Really, why shouldn't I?" He turned his head upwards, catching the other's glimpse of annoyance.

"Because," he said with a scowl. "It's one of the reasons… you changed in the first place…" He paused, remembering what had transpired not too long ago. "I don't know anything about it but I've seen what it does to you… Sakura explained what happened in the Forest of Death and I saw how weakened you were after fighting Gaara. And then against Itachi… I didn't even recognize you anymore… It's pointless to-"

"Like you don't rely on that other chakra dwelling inside you," Sasuke said, crossing his arms, his Sharingan dissecting the flow of red. "I don't know what it is, but it isn't your usual one." It was intensely different in all forms, taking on a more sinister feel. "It seems like a risk itself if you ask me." He only noted it when the fight against the Shukaku ensued and he was forced to witness the struggle. Even back then he figured it to be a hazardous power source, but never thought to bring it up.

He raised his hand, his fingers more claw-like when he clenched them together. "You don't know the half of it… I never want to use this chakra because of what it is but I… I know it will help me stop you… It's the only reason..."

"That doesn't explain what it is, but I suppose that doesn't matter right now." He jumped forward, aiming a kick. Naruto had ducked as some of his hidden clones prepared for a counter attack. "You think I didn't see them?" He leapt back, shuriken being tossed. After they were destroyed, he attacked Naruto head on and the two clashed simultaneously.

None of them could get a hit in edgewise and when they had it was countered swiftly. Their level had become evenly matched at this point. Both shinobi had picked up on that factor as they exchanged blows. Naruto knew he had more chakra at his disposal but didn't want to depend on the nine tails directly, besides Sasuke had withdrawn the curse mark due to the pain it caused a few moments ago so they were truly fighting on even terms.

The Uchiha was struck back, landing on the trunk of the tree and jumped off by ejecting a concentrated amount of chakra from the soles of his feet. He already knew where this was leading, but for some reason, he didn't care.

* * *

It must have been twenty minutes at the least before the two of them landed back on the ground, completely exhausted. Their fight had commenced and continued for the same reasons as it had begun. They were farther away now and couldn't hear the other battle or even sense what was going on. Thunder broke in the sky, manipulated by the lightning coming closer to their destination. A vibrating wind slashed its way to the ground. Sasuke lifted his arm blocking his stinging eyes as the breeze became violent. He could feel a few droplets of icy water hit his skin.

Naruto took a step back, whipping his head upwards. An intense storm was coming their way, one they couldn't afford to be caught in. His hand smeared the water off his face as he looked over at the Uchiha's movement. His eyelids lowered as his voice rose but kept to a low nature over the wind. "After all this time… why now? Why wear your headband?"

Sasuke finished tying the fabric and meet the eyes of his opponent. "You said it first… We're fighting on equal terms as shinobi." The piece of apparel felt foreign to him now, laying rest against his forehead. He hadn't had the means to wear it before, but recalled Naruto's words at the hospital before their fight had truly broken out. "I will admit it… You're strong. It only seems right after all…" The rain started to come down in a light drizzle, gradually gaining speed as his arms descended to his sides.

"Not when we aren't fighting for the right reasons," the blond said despondently, wrenching the weariness from his stare. Flashes of their last fight came back to him negatively as the weight from his words that day were once again thrown back at him. The only difference this time, they were genuine. Yet he couldn't tame the abandoned reason they were born in the first place. It was from Sasuke's anger and his own ignorance though he meant what he said back then, always taking pride in the headband Iruka had given him and the meaning it withheld.

"I find it to be the perfect opportunity. We're both fighting for the same purpose, only opposing each other due to the conditions…" He could feel the amount of energy he could sustain and it wasn't as much as he needed. It was unnervingly apparent to the Uchiha, sensing the riddling impression of the end slowly drawing near. "We only have enough chakra for one last jutsu…"

"And what would that be?" he asked, his breathing severely cutting at his throat. The others should've been here by now, something had to be keeping them but he couldn't begin to imagine what it could be. Jiraiya and Tsunade must have received the communication but it could've been delayed. He wouldn't allow his mind to wander further than that aspect with Sakura being one of the messengers. He needed to keep his attention away from destructive thought and clamp focus back to the reality facing him this moment.

Sasuke raised his arm, his lightning affinity coming to life in his hand as Naruto's clone helped him create his jutsu without a single sentence amongst them. The Uchiha sighed, the words running out slowly. "Finishing where we left off…"

"I guess… It really is necessary to put an end to it..." The blond dropped his head, having promised his sensei this situation wouldn't materialize but it was too late for any other option to be used. They both knew. "This is it then...? Fine… If that's the way it has to be…" It was the determining factor, the only one they had on the surface.

The compressed, swirling chakra emitting from the blond's passed down jutsu collided unevenly with the Uchiha's chirping, untamed technique, taught from teacher to student. The Rasengan and Chidori fought against the other after they collided, both tearing, piercing and sparking a repelling reaction. The two ninja could feel the opposing forces straining to push them away from the center. It wasn't the final move if they would be hurled apart. Sasuke had raised his right hand, having the opportunity to attack and slammed his fist into Naruto's stomach.

The jinchuuriki fought the urge to recoil and instead swiped his claw over the Uchiha's forehead. Before they knew it an explosion sounded from their attacks and sent them both soaring in the opposite direction.

* * *

Kakashi turned his head towards the resounding eruption, his eye not able to pinpoint the location through the dense forest. It was a residing feeling, one that he had to warn Naruto of to lessen his worry, but it happened anyway. The Jounin fought the urge to abandon his battle. The thought was too consuming but his mind wouldn't succumb when he knew his priority. The rain, however, was coming down in sheets, forming expanding pools of water along the dirt and the area he treaded over to avoid a deadly strike. This storm would only complicate matters.

"I suppose our fight should come to an end as well," the Sannin said, creating his last group of signs.

Kakashi jumped back for distance purposes, his chakra usage nearly at its limit. He wasn't as efficient with the doujutsu when compared to an Uchiha, but still able to maintain his own for some time. "Exactly what I was thinking," he replied slowly. He knew this was probably the last time he could use this attack, but had no other alternatives. His third lightning blade gathered in his hand. Before he had a chance to consider using his jutsu, a giant snake lunged at him from his left. He couldn't recall it being summoned beforehand and was surprised he hadn't sensed its presence.

"Striking shadow snakes." The reptiles came from his hands and towards his opponent.

Kakashi wasn't able to dodge in time, one of the snakes biting into his arm. He lowered his gaze. "Poison," he breathed out, tearing the fangs from his skin. He could already feel the fluid entering his body rapidly, the injected area becoming numb. He looked up, his vision slightly hazy along with his shortened breath.

Orochimaru drew back his arm. "I'd say that you only have a few hours before it circulates your system completely and then you'll die," he replied. "There's nothing more you can now. It seems like you weren't able to keep to your conviction in the end."

The Jounin didn't have enough energy to respond, but knew he didn't have to when he sensed the other two getting closer. They were late, but at least they would be here and it was all he had left to count on.

* * *

Sasuke landed and skid across the earth, the gravel tearing at his skin. Eventually he was able to stop himself and got to his feet very uneasily. He looked up and saw that a majority of the trees were broken, the limbs splintering apart just from the simple collision. His breath came out frayed against the cooling, moist air encasing him. The amount of strain coursing through him retaliated the minor step he took. Despite the pain, he forced his body to move.

The Uchiha was able to make it to the other side, the path being clear through the shielding rain. Naruto was on the ground still breathing but injured too much to move. A lagging fatigue encompassed his words after he approached the blond. "If you had just attacked me instead of having to prove a ridiculous point… we'd both be down," he said breathlessly, standing a few inches in front of his comrade.

"What would be the point in that?" Naruto asked, hardly enough energy to lift his head. His eyes reverted back to blue after the impact. He was drained and couldn't understand how Sasuke was still able to walk. His head was spinning and lightheadedness clouded his vision. "Now we both proved something… You're still stronger than me, but I'm finally catching up to you…" The jinchuuriki let out a faint smile, but it faded quickly as a surge of pain suddenly struck him.

The Uchiha looked down, a frown forming on his face. "Idiot… you already caught up a while ago…" He didn't say the words bitterly as he would have done a week prior. It was a factor that added to his deconstructive behavior. He moved his hand up, pulling his headband off from the metal, having felt the fabric loosen. A scratch was clearly etched, visible along the surface. He sighed, letting the attire slip from his fingers, not even making a sound when it hit the wet dirt.

The blond moved upwards, resting on his arms. His eyes fell to the headband, the full effect of the slashed insignia catching his sorrowed attention, before he glanced upwards. "If that were true… I wouldn't have needed to prove it…"

The two of them were drenched from the ongoing rain. A strike of lightning stuck the earth off in the distance, a rumble of thunder in tow. "Why do you always think you have to prove something?" His head shifted to the side when he felt a chill run across his skin.

Naruto's fingers sunk into the soil when he tried to push himself up, but it had no effect. "I've always struggled to be heard… but learned over a few years that my actions are enough… sometimes…" He could remember it all, even when he yelled no one would spare a look in his direction. He felt invisible when he longed for acknowledgment and wished to disappear when he received vile stares from the very same eyes. "Even though I had a feeling our fight would end this way… I'm glad we finally got the chance to fight each other." More importantly, he was happy that the competition between them was over, at least for now.

"That doesn't mean everything else is resolved." He glanced around, still able to tell where Kakashi was fighting and wondered if he was faring well. He was worried, knowing Orochimaru had lied.

"Hey," Naruto spoke up, catching the raven's attention. "Kakashi sensei is going to be fine. I know he will and so do you." He was able to get to his knees, still wobbly.

"Yeah… for the most part…" Sasuke sighed wearily. "I just have a bad feeling, that's all…"

A stilling silence settled between them. Naruto had the same sensation running through him, wanting to shrug it off but it wouldn't fade away that easily. The voided noise that expanded, only disturbed by the rain, was suffocating and cracking away as the blond measured the topic on his mind.

"You want to know something, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, raising his head once more. His voice came out weakly and torn, but he forced the words out. "The reason I was always alone… it wasn't by choice… people were afraid of me, hated me, and I did nothing at all to them. I hardly looked in their direction…" He didn't meet the Uchiha's face, not feeling he could if he said this aloud. "I didn't even know for the longest time, but in the end, it didn't make it right either… It didn't make any of it right… The nine tailed fox, the spirit that nearly destroyed the village twelve years ago, almost thirteen… it was sealed inside me… and you'd think something like that…" He clenched his hands against his knees, still breathing heavy. "Would make people hate the creature, not the person who wasn't given a choice… but I stopped caring about them and their hate when I met you… when I heard about your clan... It still stung and I nearly lost myself within it, but you were alone too and I was relieved. Someone out there finally knew what I was feeling. I wasn't alone anymore. But… you wouldn't talk to me…still, it wasn't for the same reason everyone else ignored me… and it took me years to figure it out…"

Sasuke leaned back against a tree, his hand secured over his throbbing shoulder. He didn't expect to hear that, but it made sense now. The chakra that spilled out of him before was practically toxic and it came from a demon... He turned his head back and went returned to the last sentence spoken. "And what did you happen to come up with?"

"It hurt too much to let people get near you again so you pushed them away… It's the same reason someone like Orochimaru knew he could take advantage of your revenge… and turn you into this…" He held up the scratched headband, the imprint he left glistened from the spark of lightning above. "A marked traitor… but you're not…" His vision became blurry as he blinked a few times to see once more. His fatigue was beginning to be too much for him to handle, but knew he needed to get the words out so this time he would be heard. "I think… no matter what happens… that part of you won't change… even though at times it can fade away, like before and maybe in the future… But still there…"

The Uchiha hadn't moved and waited a moment to reply. A rushing sensation of pain in his chakra network caused him to tighten his grip on his arm. It didn't show in his features, he wouldn't permit it to at this point. "I was so close to not caring at all and leaving this place behind and you can still say that?"

"It doesn't matter… as long as, in the end, you find your way back to us… the people that need you… I mean, who else am I going to… argue with and pretend to hate… if you never came back from… being lost in the darkness…?" He breathed out grippingly, his hand falling forward to help keep minimal balance. "There's no one else that could… ever accept me as much as you. And that's why…" He fell forward from exhaustion, lifting his head a bit more with a thin smile. "I'll always need you around."

The Uchiha lowered his gaze again. He never spoke the words, never even thought them before but along the way, he had accepted Naruto and the others. He could tell his teammate was reaching his limits, the fight being too much for him to take. He turned his head to the side and then back at the blond. "Always, huh? I used to feel the same way about Itachi… but I guess if you consider me someone that matches up to a brother…" He paused, closing his eyes for a moment. "It doesn't matter to me that you have the demon fox inside you and it wouldn't make a difference to Sakura either… It doesn't change the fact…"

Naruto kept his weak smile, knowing what Sasuke meant. He was glad to get the secret off his chest and even more so that he was finally able to say it and nothing changed. He forced himself up again, one hand still clutching the headband and the other on the side of his throbbing head. "I'm out of chakra… Can you check on Kakashi sensei?"

Sasuke walked over to him, extending his hand. "What about you?"

"I'll be fine," he said, being pulled up. "I just need to know if he's okay too. If he is… well Pervy Sage and Grandma Tsunade had to of come by now so I don't see why he wouldn't be…" He walked a few steps, leaning his shoulder against the remains of a split tree. "I want you guys to meet back up with me… I'm not going back to the village alone."

"Alright," the Uchiha said, mustering all of his remaining strength to go on ahead. "I'll be back." His fingers remained glued to his arm, a mental way to dull the pain, but it still didn't resolve the severe feeling he and Naruto shared and it wouldn't vanish until he got back to his sensei.

* * *

**I skipped over some of the fighting scenes just because it would be way too long if they were there. I wanted to focus more on the conversation anyway. But the ending, I liked how it turned out. I had the draft of this chapter written out in advance (as I do with every chapter) but decided to rewrite the whole thing in a week and it wasn't easy but I finished it, changed so much too, but definitely for the better :) Until next update~**


	24. Transient

**It's terrible leaving these last minute, don't know why I do that to myself. Anyway, this is the chapter I had writer's block on so it was difficult to finish. On top of that, this week I had two migraines, couldn't even look at the computer. In the end, I still managed :) Enjoy the chapter! R&R~**

* * *

The rushing numbness in Kakashi's arm steadily spread as his breath became heavy and worn from the prolonged battle. Blood seeped from his grazed, punctured skin, the fangs leaving a deep wound after he pried the snake from his flesh. The whispering wind carried the storm's harsh rain away from his strained vision, clouding the area with an encompassing disadvantage. The gusts were strong, breaking his concentration when they cut against the standing trees.

It was an abandoned effort to consider carrying on with his fight. His reflexes were slowed and ineffective when avoiding a strike from his adversary, landing with a skid to prove his lacking form of stability. His fingers rested on his temples as his eyes shut from a gnawing tension felt in his eyes when trying to maintain focus.

"It seems like the poison is spreading faster than I thought," Orochimaru commented, turning his head in the direction of the Uchiha's fight. "I suppose there isn't much of a reason for me to stay here when I should retrieve Sasuke and be going."

The Jounin's hand roughly slammed onto the trunk of a tree to sustain the last amount of balance he could muster. His fingers converted into a fist. "That doesn't mean I'm just going to allow you to leave."

A small chuckle escaped him as he crossed his arms. "There isn't much you can do in that state, except greet death sooner than expected. Movement allows venom to spread at a faster rate. It's just excess energy you'll waste and although witnessing you die a slow and painful death would be entertaining, I unfortunately have other business to attend to."

He collapsed to his knee as his sight faded for a moment. His head lowered, the sound of rain remaining consistent as the storm leisurely passed over them. The vibration of thunder was distancing and the flashes of lightning were scarcely left to brighten the night sky. "Take a step in their direction and… I swear… it'll be the last move you make," he threatened breathlessly.

"Poor Kakashi, can't even stand yet you're trying to intimidate me with such worthless words," he hissed with a cunning smile coiling. "You're as good as dead. I suppose neither of us are liable to our words, but you won't have to worry about that in the afterlife." He took a step closer. "At least you put up your best effort to protect him, more than I can say since you're going to die."

The Jounin's head shifted when a fire jutsu smashed between him and the Sannin. His arm rose to block the scattering embers. The flames simmered away when hit by the streaming rain, not lasting long enough create an effective barricade.

"I'm sure you won't mind if I take over," Jiraiya proclaimed, landing after the jutsu dispersed into the atmosphere. He glanced back quickly, noting Kakashi's state and the source immediately. "It seems we made it just in time too."

"I can't say I wasn't expecting your interruption," Orochimaru said with distaste. He wanted to leave before then, but nothing seemed to go according to plan. It still left alteration on his end. "Actually, I was waiting."

"I hope we didn't keep you then," Tsunade added, walking over, a scowl placed on her face. "I know how impatient you can be."

Jiraiya nodded over towards Kakashi. "Poison in his left arm, do what you can." He turned back to his fellow Sannin. "Alright, Orochimaru, let's see how well the three of us do in an equal fight. We didn't get the chance to settle this the last time." He took notice of the surroundings, the fight taking its toll. Trees were uprooted and partly scorched. His rival seemed unharmed and probably still conserved enough chakra for a large scale battle, which was bound to unfold the instant one side attacked.

"My arms provided a hindrance that I've long since fixed, but what did that matter? I'm still stronger than you and Tsunade together," he ridiculed. "You've tried to stop me on multiple occasions and all attempts were futile, ending with you near death. I was holding back with Kakashi's fight for a simple reason."

The Toad Sage brought his hands together, his voice hovering over agitation and resentment. "This time around, you'll lose your life. Sarutobi sensei should have done what was necessary years ago, but how unfortunate… He still cared about you until the very end." A minor glint of regret was distinguishable in his eyes before he closed them. "I don't care about the past. I don't consider you the same person you were when placed on a team together and even after… Now you're nothing more than an enemy who wants to destroy Konoha for your selfish ambitions and I won't let that happen."

"There's no need to reminisce, not when memories hold no meaning," the snake replied with malice. "You'll die, just as Sarutobi sensei had."

Kakashi glimpsed over, then rounded back to the medical ninja. "Can you do anything about it?"

Her hand was encased in a light green chakra base. Her medical expertise on the battlefield provided useful throughout the years. "I've extracted as much poison as possible," Tsunade explained. "I gave you an antidote meant to stop the spreading, but it's not specific to any poison, meaning the effect isn't permanent. You'll be fine for now, but the rest will need to be removed from your system when you get back to the hospital." She withdrew her arm as they stood. "I also have a few ANBU looking out for Sasuke and Naruto so they can be escorted back. I was only able to spare two. When Jiraiya and I were leaving the village, most of the fighting stopped but I don't know any details."

A layer of relief washed over him upon hearing the news. "And what about Sakura?"

"She's safe, I made sure of it," she replied with an assuring nod. "I told her to head to the hospital as well. I wanted her to help some of the others who received injuries to keep her busy and it's good practice in the long run." The Hokage started walking away, a small amount of unease in her steps. Worry ceased when she spoke, but lingered outright in her actions.

"It's about to get hectic over here, so leave and get back to the village as fast as possible," Jiraiya called back, creating multiple hands signs. "We also sensed the chakra dispersion on our way here… Make sure that fool didn't get himself killed." Sternness was lost in his voice as he remembered his godson had a tendency to fight recklessly under stressful conditions. He didn't know the situation, but would question the circumstances later.

"It didn't go that far." The Jounin scanned the area to indicate the direction he needed to head. He knew Naruto didn't release a strenuous amount of the nine tails chakra, just enough where they could detect its presence. "Good luck."

"We'll need it," he said on exhale.

Tsunade stood beside her comrade. "Just be sure to remember our range to the village. We don't need this causing any more damage."

"I know," he looked upwards. The rain recollecting his thought as his tone became somber. "Doesn't this atmosphere bring back memories?"

"That was a long time ago," the Slug Queen replied with an underlying despondency. "Too much has changed. There's no reason to remember that time."

A small smile drew over his features. "You can't say our time in the Hidden Rain was without its rewards." He turned his attention back to Orochimaru. "And maybe its consequences…"

Kakashi started running, but couldn't sustain a pace for long with his wound still holding a hint of pain over his eyes as the effects reduced. His mind wandered as he trekked through the darkness. He picked up on Sasuke's movements, assuming he was alone, surprised the Uchiha could travel after the explosive collision the Chidori and Rasengan had produced. It would have been a destructive blast, harming both participants. It probably meant Naruto wasn't up for traveling.

* * *

With every step Sasuke took, a sharp ache electrified through his body, bringing a swarm of pain to the center of his chest. It loitered in his muscles and stagnated in his breath. The Uchiha exhaled slowly, the nonexistent drive to keep focus faded with any ounce of effort he applied to walking. The chakra signature he detected and currently following was Kakashi's but it was vanishing along with his senses. His sight diminished, clashing shades of the darkness around him to a blur. His fingers trailed over his eyes after he came to a stop. His legs no longer held the motive to continue after given a careless rest.

He picked up on a slight rustling, rotating his head to the side. He couldn't distinguish anything unusual within the rain or a fluctuation of movement. A splash caught his attention, causing his whole body to spin around, a minor step back following. A sword was thrust forward, aiming right at him. His back fell against coarse bark and his breath halted in his throat as the sound of the blade sliced through the air.

His eyes had snapped shut instinctually and reopened slowly, seeing the blade dripping with blood. "Kakashi…"

The Jounin had made it just in time to take the blow to the chest. "Are you alright?" he asked directly, turning his head back. A level of exhaustion was intertwined in his voice as he rounded back to the attacker without waiting to notice his student's reply.

Sasuke paused for a moment, the impact of the question lost. His breath escaped him heavily as his mind teetered on the edge of awareness. "Why did you…?" The rest didn't follow as he recognized the weapon bearer.

"Do you understand what you just did?" the ANBU member asked, his temper raising as he withdrew his blade. "The Uchiha is a traitor."

"And on what order were you to go after him and kill him?" Kakashi asked steadily, a subdued anger seeping. His arm rested over the shallow wound he received. He quickly identified the man, being one of the Black Ops assigned to protect Sasuke and came into the hospital with the other three. "You're the ANBU that wasn't there with the rest of them after Sasuke left. Lady Tsunade only asked to find her if Orochimaru showed up and I'm assuming you didn't follow her order by the look of it... So, do you mind telling me why you disobeyed her instructions?"

"She's not the one I take demands from," the man replied smoothly, the handle of his sword still held firmly, ready to strike if given the opportunity. "I was asked to eliminate the Uchiha if he betrayed the village. He obviously and willingly left with Orochimaru. I saw and that was all the clearance I needed."

Kakashi shook his head at the man's justification. "You didn't pay enough attention to come to that conclusion…" If it wasn't the Hokage, he only knew of only one other who was capable of giving commands as such. "Who gave you those orders?"

"I'm not at liberty to say, but I'm allowed to cut through you if you stand in my way." His foot slid back an inch before rooting to the ground, his stare lowering to the Genin, eyes narrowing behind his mask.

Kakashi sighed tediously. The weight of his fatigue was taxing on his response. He knew of a specific man who operated by that criteria. "Danzou's faction wasn't given permission to partake in _protecting _Sasuke. I saw him having a conversation with Lady Hokage about it. Should I assume that he ordered you to infiltrate the ANBU squad just to get rid of a threat that wasn't even responsible? He hasn't done anything that counts as treachery. You'd have seen that if you didn't look down on him as a supposed defector as Danzou apparently does…" He knew the older man only acted in terms to protect the village. However, he didn't have the authority. "Your boss just broke a law by sending you in."

"I'm only following directions from my superior," the lion masked ANBU said defensively. "As an operative of the Foundation, I follow without question."

"Impersonating an ANBU member is a serious crime. You're simply part of the subdivision, which gives Danzou no influence in a set regulation." His eyes traveled down to the sharpness of the blade, making sure no attempts were made to strike once again. "You're already facing interrogation and prison if you carry through with your attempt."

"Kakashi…" Sasuke tried again, noticing his sensei still bleeding. He could feel some of his own chakra being replenished gradually, most of it being drained by the curse mark for means of keeping it under control. With the seal being broken it took more willpower than necessary to suppress the withdrawing consumption on his chakra network. He couldn't follow the conversation, not knowing details about what was being discussed.

"I'm not about to abandon my mission, not when my target is right in front of me. As under Danzou's hand, the members work anonymously _without_ Konoha's consult. Our top priority is security and he's compromising the village's safety." He raised his sword to the Jounin aggressively. "I will, by any means necessary, complete my assignment."

The Uchiha lowered his eyes, his fingers becoming tense as he took a few steps to the side of his sensei, creating a Chidori. He raised his head, the Sharingan coating his pupils. He was an instant away from his breaking point, but right now he didn't care. "You can threaten to kill me a thousand times over, but raise your sword against Kakashi again and you die where you stand," he seethed, upholding enough strength. The jutsu was mostly steady, displaying a few waves of inconsistent sparks tearing at his hand.

"I think I might just have enough chakra for this myself," Kakashi added, a lightning blade forming. "It's two against one, choose your odds carefully. You can leave now and report back or… well, you can use your imagination." He didn't want to lose control over the situation, but could tell Sasuke was pushing his luck when the curse ate away at any excess chakra it could withstand during the users weakened state, causing the jutsu to falter for a split second, an indication that it wouldn't last much longer. He also noticed Sasuke's fingers quivering while trying to keep hold of the technique.

The member scoffed, aware when he was outmatched. His guidelines were precise, leaving no room for failure. He thrust his sword forward regardless of the risk, aiming the edge of the sword to avoid the Chidori if used as a defense.

Kakashi pushed Sasuke behind him with his left hand to prevent his student from getting hit and drove his lightning blade into the man's shoulder. Blood splattered and mixed within the rain and puddles below their feet. The Black Ops member took a few staggering steps back, dropping his weapon before disappearing due to his wound. The Jounin took a calming breath and dropped his jutsu.

Sasuke's kekkei genkai faltered before disappearing. He could sense if the attack went around his defense, he would've been killed, the blade piercing his chest. He inhaled, his words slightly left shaken when practically feeling the outcome with his eye's ability. "I don't understand why he was ordered to kill me…" His chest heaved up and down as his shoulder emitted a throbbing pain. His hand clasped around the mark, fingers tightening. An impaling break in concentration caused him to fall forward.

Kakashi grabbed the Uchiha's shoulders, lowering down with him. "Are you okay?" he asked, fatigue delaying his movements as he pulled down his headband to reserve the rest of his wavering energy. The last thing he needed was either of them to pass out. He usually did when overusing Obito's gift. It happened on occasion and his weariness warned him how close he was to reaching that point once more.

"Yeah… I'll be fine…" He was able to stand again with his sensei's assistance. A swarm of guilt struck him, engraved into his words. "What about you…? You're hurt…" Sasuke took a moment and glanced upwards as the rain started to slow. The storm had finally passed over them and drifted its way over the area, leaving behind a faint drop of the remaining, scattering rain. His free hand ran over his tiring eyes, the lasting stress leaving them faintly red. Even his fight against Itachi didn't drain him this severely, or maybe it would have if he hadn't passed out from using the second state.

He picked up on Sasuke's concern, ebbing away the weariness in his student's tone. "I'll manage. It's not as bad as it might look. The blade didn't go deep enough to cause too much of a problem." His voice emerged level, nearly subsiding to leave room for reassurance.

Sasuke tilted his head, catching a glimpse of a negligible tear in the Jounin's sleeve that he suddenly noticed. "Is that a bite mark on your arm?"

He gave a nod. "Lady Tsunade extracted as much as the poison as she could after she and Master Jiraiya arrived."

"Poison?" It was obviously a snake bite. His straying eyes descended, revealing the tying burden of uncertainty in his gaze when he looked back up at his sensei. "I knew Orochimaru was lying… He did try to kill you…" A cutting sting of regret struck him again. "I wanted to believe nothing would happen," he managed to say before trailing. His hand slid down his arm, lightly remaining due to his grip. He left the security of the Hokage Monuments for protection purposes, knowing he risked the others. He still found reason to rationalize the problem and made it worse because he, his sensei, and comrade were injured because of his negligence.

"Don't worry about it," he ensured quietly. He motioned to change the topic upon sensing the liability it cast upon his student, just in the indistinct, compressed shift in his tone when analyzing what had transpired. "Is Naruto okay? I know he can't be that bad off if you left him alone."

Sasuke dropped his gaze again, recalling the blond's wilted words. "He was fine when I left but wouldn't head back to the village without us. He's probably still waiting... He was more hurt than I was after the blast…" It didn't need to be spoken aloud or cast off into the air in a conscious manner when he already knew where the situation could have led. Nevertheless, it didn't look as if the jinchuuriki harbored any bitterness after the fight had commenced and seemed glad that it was over even though he was silently deemed the loser. It appeared as though he took it in stride, like he did with anything else.

Kakashi started walking, having to force his steps, linked to his lack of chakra. They headed the direction Sasuke had come, his pupil traveling a few paces behind, but still remained by his side. He turned his head back marginally. "ANBU were sent his way and I'm sure he'll put up a struggle, regardless of his weakened state. He'll probably cause a problem if we don't get there soon."

A grimace formed after a small ache lingered in his shoulder. "That ANBU member… you mentioned a guy named Danzou before… Who is he?" That name sounded familiar when brought up, but escaped him the moment the topic was altered.

A small sigh eluded him after a frown settled. "He's part of the council and basically on equal terms as the Hokage, though not entirely. He's the leader of an underground division called Root or the Foundation. He's more of a militaristic man, opposite to the Third when considering their views on politics and general tactics and formalities concerning the village. I can only presume he considered you a threat down the road due to Orochimaru's interest in your Sharingan. He clearly acted on his own and disregarded Lady Tsunade's plan even though they discussed their opposing views."

"He threatened me before when the other ANBU were around, but they stopped him. I just thought he had something against my clan." He ducked under a low branch. Most of the trees ahead were split and torn apart, having received the outer effects of the abrupt explosion. He didn't realize the destruction it would have caused and considered what would have happened at the hospital where this all began.

"He may and it would be enough of an incentive outside of Danzou's order. I don't know much about the Foundation, but I hear things like anyone else. For now, we can worry about him later. I'll report back to the Hokage and she can take whatever actions are necessary." He knew it would only add to suspicion as anything did with Danzou's division.

Sasuke allowed a moment of silence to dig between them before he found room to bring up the topic. "What happened with Orochimaru?"

"I didn't fare very well, but lasted longer than I thought. Orochimaru was stalling and you're already aware as to why…" He gave a brief pause when scanning the torn area. "After Master Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade showed up, I don't know what happened. They can handle a fight, and as long as they're there, Orochimaru won't get past them. But I don't need to take any more chances. That's why I want to get you and Naruto back to the hospital. Sakura is there now and didn't run into any problems after she separated earlier. Either way, you'll be safer behind the walls of the village."

"I don't know if my decision was a mistake or not… I didn't have to agree, Naruto already made that clear enough… but I wanted to believe that I didn't _have_ to go if you two showed up…" His eyes drifted to the side, as he allowed his unguarded guilt to cultivate into an apology. "I'm sorry… I just wanted to do something right for a change… but I didn't know what would've happened if…"

"The most important thing is you're here now and you put in the effort to do what you knew was right," he said, placing his hand on the Uchiha's shoulder, a small smile tracing. "It's not how I would have gone about it, but you weren't left with much of a choice. Naruto might have had a funny way of showing it, but he understood too and that's why he fought against you. When you're left to make decisions like this it's impossible to know the outcome." A problem still remained and probably would until being dealt with directly, but for now it could last overlooked. "Orochimaru isn't someone you take a gamble with when given options. It was a wiser decision for you to go with him. If you were hurt he could've used that against us, but I'm sure that's where your mind went immediately. You were thinking ahead, like always. I won't say anything in contradiction of your choice, but I'm glad you were able to figure it out in the end."

"I feel like it took too much for me to see it this time. When we were first put on a team, it was easier back then… But like Naruto said at the beginning, I _was_ different…" It wasn't a reasonable excuse anymore. When his anger boiled over and halted the reality around him, he should have recognized the gravitational pull he felt when being drawn back into his weakness, his own darkness.

"You didn't have a threat looming over your shoulder back then," the Jounin added passively. "As for Itachi… We're both aware of his strength and abilities, but… time is on your side with this one. If you really did give into Orochimaru's offer, you'd be cutting that time short. Like I said before, I don't have a single doubt when it comes to your capabilities."

"I know," he sighed, squinting from a stinging sensation running down his arm. The dampness around dripped and found passage to the ground, leaving ripples in the puddles he walked over. The inhabiting humidity lay unsettled. The question he asked stemmed from earlier, but was left forgotten with the change of topic. "Why did you jump in front of the attack? I know you were able to block most of the force… but… it was meant for me…"

"Our first A-ranked mission," he mused silently as they went along the obscure path. "Do you remember what I told you back then?"

Sasuke gave a faint nod. He was still distant to his team during that assignment, partly refusing to cooperate with them. "Yeah…"

"I told you I'd protect you with my life," he repeated, turning his head to the side. "And until you, Naruto and Sakura no longer need me around to watch your backs and even afterwards, I'll put my life on the line if it means keeping you three safe." He wouldn't say it was part of his job when being a sensei, even though it would be considered as such. He learned that lesson a long time ago.

"You said that when I was intimidated at the thought of being in a real fight to the death," he replied with distinct memory. His thought eased its way to a more recent occurrence. Again, he had ignored the message and buried it under his insecurities. "I think I finally understand what you meant when you lectured me about my revenge that day..."

Kakashi glanced down, dismissing the lagging memories of his own and upheld focus on his student's remark. "Understand what exactly?"

Sasuke's eyes adverted to the side when he spoke. "You told me I should know why you taught me the Chidori. It's not a power to be used against your comrades, or to seek vengeance… That's what you told me… I get it now… It's meant to protect the people that fill the void…"

"I knew you'd figure it out."

* * *

The moon was making its appearance once again, shedding a favorable amount of light into the forest. The shadows reduced as the dull beams curved onto the scene left barren and ruined. The basis of night was soon to reach its end with morning following behind by a few hours, bringing back the summer heat and timely warm weather as the quiet from the storm quelled the area below its passage.

"Lady Tsunade asked for us to get you back safely," an ANBU member explained for the second time with impatience clouding his voice.

"Well, too bad. I'm not going anywhere," Naruto responded defiantly, crossing his arms and plopping onto the ground. He turned his head, huffing his response. "I'm staying."

"It's not a choice," another one added with frustration. They didn't expect to run into a problem despite the abnormal orders they were given to carry through.

"I know, you said that three times already." Although he was exhausted, he found the majority of his chakra had made a swift return. He covered some of his more sever wounds and waited for the minor ones to heal on their own. Time had dragged by which only allowed room for worry. The blond looked up when he saw the other two approaching. "Kakashi sensei, Sasuke, you're okay!" He stood up unsteady, running over to them without cause to stay put.

"For the most part," the Jounin said, but then noticed Naruto's wobbly state. "You seem a little unsteady." He also noticed the amount of wounds he received. Both his students were strong, but he didn't expect them to go this far when fighting for the same reason. Still, he had to keep in mind who was throwing the punches and who was keeping perspective.

"It's not a problem. I still have some chakra left, but if he didn't punch me in the gut so hard earlier, I'd be fine," he said with a winded breath, taking notice to the Jounin's bloody vest. He slanted his head, confusion spilling over his question. "Uh, are you okay, sensei?"

"I'll be alright, just a minor injury," Kakashi explained quickly. He looked over at the Black Ops who seemed flustered with his student's argument. "We can head back now. Lady Tsunade wanted us to meet back up with Sakura who's at the hospital already, waiting for us," he added when the jinchuuriki was about to refute.

Naruto glanced over at his friend with a grin, his hands folding behind his head loosely. "You still look beat up. If no one knew any better, it looks like I won."

"Well, not everyone call heal as fast as you can," Sasuke replied in monotone, rolling his eyes subtly.

"We have so much to tell Sakura," he said, getting off topic as they started walking again. His concern was masked by his sudden change in mood, happy that he was back with the other two and heading home. "Hey, Kakashi sensei, what happened with Orochimaru? Are Granny and Pervy Sage still fighting?"

An explosion was heard in the distance, rattling the ground slightly. "Yeah, I believe that was an indication."

"I saw how they fought when they were all weakened… I'm glad we're far away this time… and it's two on one so they should win no problem." He sighed tiredly, a yawn escaping.

Kakashi couldn't share the same enthusiasm as his student, but kept to his returning lazy manner. "I hope you're right."

"Think about it," Sasuke said after noticing Naruto's inquisitive look from their sensei's response. "Orochimaru always plans ahead, which means we can't expect everything to turn out in our favor yet. All we can do is attempt to stay in step, but even that allows room for disadvantage."

"You're just being negative," the blond criticized lightly. "I don't want to say it's over before it's actually over but I can count on Pervy Sage and Grandma to win."

"Either way, I'm not going to be positive for no reason," he replied lowly.

* * *

**Heading back to the village next chapter! Getting nostalgic for Team Seven right now and the manga updates aren't helping. Despite the writer's block, I liked the outcome of the chapter. I had to stay up late to get it done in time, but it was worth it. Trying to figure out how I'm going to end this story since I'm close but still plenty left to go…**


	25. Recognize

**I picked up a pencil and actually started drawing again. It's been years where I've done anything more than scribble. I used to draw all the time, back when being on the internet all day was a foreign thought. But anyway, enjoy the chapter. R&R~**

* * *

The room was silent, the increments of time dragging by with an utterly sluggish pace. The noise in the hallway beyond the closed door was consistent and growing. People were traveling, talking loudly in hurried voices and obstructing the low level of tranquility meant to be enforced in the building on such an occasion. The window was cracked open, allowing a slight breeze to enter, still carrying the wisp of rain in the draft to linger and loiter within the hint of humidity. The Copy ninja's eye unhurriedly traced over at the curtain that swayed lightly, then landed on the woman as she finished the healing process.

"And that should do it for the poison," Shizune said after removing the rest of the venom still circulating the Jounin's system. Tsunade had done most of the extraction beforehand. "You might feel some fatigue for a while but other than that, you're fine."

Kakashi could still sense the effects, but they began fading gradually as he stood up, his muscles getting the chance to move. "Thanks."

"If you want to see your students, they're down the hall. The medical squad should be done treating them." She sighed heavily. Thinking back to the unruly situation that unfolded after the Hokage had left to fight alongside Jiraiya. "Not many are injured, at least not as much as I anticipated. It turns out that only a few groups ran into Sound ninja. They were dispersed all over the village but they were meant for a distraction that unfortunately worked all too well."

"That's good to hear, for the most part," he said, disregarding the truth behind her words. "What about those three ANBU members who were guarding Sasuke? They were near death when I found them."

The medical ninja approached the sink, running her hands under the water. "They're in critical condition, but will recover once Lady Tsunade gets the chance to heal them properly." Her glance wandered over to the window, noting the clearing sky, the morning seemingly illusionary after the dreadful long night. "I hope they're doing okay…"

"Same here, but they knew when they left..." He walked over to the door, hand resting on the frame before he made his leave. "Even if they don't succeed in killing Orochimaru, they'll be back."

"I know." Her smile stayed hidden behind her words. "I told Sakura that Naruto and Sasuke were back. She's probably with them right now. She was worried."

"She had reason to be," he added with a sigh. "Well, I'll see you around." Kakashi entered the hallway, taking a vital breath to cast his worry aside. It would engulf him relentlessly if he didn't discard it right away. However, he couldn't allow it to be kept beyond his thoughts. It was the exact thing he addressed his students about and it would be hypocritical of him to ignore it any longer. He also held concern even though they were back inside the claimed safety of the village. It served little to him, but he still had to hold onto something.

The Jounin decided to wait a little before talking to his team, knowing they would need some time with each other.

* * *

Sakura entered the room as soon as she heard what happened, having to wait outside before being allowed in. Naruto had explained what transpired rather quickly, his weariness diminishing as he healed. He didn't go into as much detail as he would normally, deciding to spare some of the aspects that would lead her to prompt any distress. His explanation kept more to his side of the story, not knowing much after Sasuke left.

"I'm so glad the two of you are alright," the kunoichi said afterwards, pulling them both into a hug. After she informed Tsunade, Sakura was told to wait here and help Shizune, but it didn't quell the rising fear in her chest after separating from the others.

"Sakura, can't breathe," Naruto joked. "I told you everything would turn out okay." He remained bandaged even though there wasn't much of a purpose. A small grin appeared after she took a step back. "No need to worry anymore."

"I know… Thank you for keeping your promise," she said a little lower, eyeing her blue eyed comrade. The kunoichi felt guilty about her words developed from grief and panic and carried through within her tears. Her eyes were on the brim of once again becoming wet, but she suppressed them, wiping the side of her face.

He shook his head after a frown formed, noticing her steadily get emotional about his promise to her. "It's not over yet. Grandma and Pervy Sage aren't back." He moved the necklace she lost to him in their bet and grasped it briefly. His mind was also encased in the same looping concern and anxiety even though he was able to sustain a reforming smile. It wasn't forced, but imprisoned his opposing feelings. "It's only been thirty minutes, but that's a long time to be fighting," he added, glancing to the ceiling. "I hope they're doing alright…"

"The stronger the opponent, the longer the fight," the Uchiha said lowly. He leaned his head back against the wall. He was still exhausted and mentally drained, barely finding reason to invoke his voice to produce words, his sentence simply a trailing notion to counter the blond's statement.

Sakura took a seat to Naruto's left. Her elbows rested on her knees as she appeared to be looking to the ground. "Are you okay, Sasuke?"

"Just thinking," he mumbled with little interest.

"About what?" Naruto asked in the center of them. He leaned back on his hands, a questionable glance spared.

The Uchiha sighed. "Not that it's any of your concern, but something doesn't add up to me…" He was going to say nothing, but regarding the recent events, he spoke without his usual restraint. He faced them for a minuscule moment before turning away again. "Orochimaru allowed me to separate from him due to the circumstances, but if he considered Jiraiya and Tsunade showing up then it would have made more sense to keep going… Instead he wanted me to kill you…"

"Who cares about the reason?" Naruto asked, impatience dwelling. "You're back. Kakashi sensei and I are fine. It's all good now. You shouldn't bother with any of that, not after what he did. Orochimaru threatened you in the first place and then left us to kill each other while he almost killed Kakashi sensei, so that should be reason enough not to think about why he did any of it. There probably isn't a good reason behind it anyway. I'd like to know why he killed the Third, attacked the village and all of that, but it doesn't make a difference in the end if it doesn't help. And then going after you with another attack on Konoha, I'd-"

"We get it," the girl interrupted frankly. "But I think Sasuke has a point." Sakura placed her hand under her chin becoming lost in thought. Her gathered knowledge wasn't enough to come up with an idea.

The jinchuuriki crossed his arms and muttered. "You weren't even there…"

"Back at the Hokage Monuments," the Uchiha continued, despite the interlude. "He changed my options as well, knowing I'd say no to the first one… I don't know if he has anything else planned if this were to happen." He wouldn't think less of it and the unassuming aspect cultivated a pang of fault for not considering this beforehand.

"I think you're all worrying too much," the blond said upon exhale. "I know Orochimaru is a Sannin and all, but come on, do you really think he planned for every little detail? Pervy Sage doesn't even do that…"

"Yeah, I do," Sasuke said tiredly.

"There isn't much of a point to think about it if we can't do anything more," the blond countered. Restlessness came over him as he huffed a continuing response. "We'll deal with it like always if we need to."

"And how's that?" the pink haired ninja asked.

"The only way I know how," he said, slamming his fist against his chest. "As a team." Sakura gave a small smile while the Uchiha just looked over blankly. He noticed Sasuke's lack of attention. "Come on, lighten up a little."

The Uchiha just shook his head, showcasing some annoyance, drawing his eyes away again, causing Naruto to frown once more.

Sakura looked over at the two of them. Her fingers twisted between each other, insecurely displaying her stalled nerves from taking over her disposition. The two of them were back, but it appeared as though they were not unscathed. She could tell something settled with them, their dispute, but it formed a steep emptiness. The kunoichi was also affected, but held hope closely that it would soon pass. "Oh, Naruto… Iruka sensei wanted me to tell you he was looking for you."

His stare rounded over to her. "Really…? What for?" He was thankful to know the Chuunin was here. Getting off the bed, he stretched his arms back in a weary fashion.

"I don't know," she said with a shrug. "He just wanted to make sure you were alright and all. He's not badly injured either so he's around somewhere."

"Okay." He walked over to the door and turned back. "Oh… Sakura… I wanted to talk to you about something…"

"About what?" she asked.

"Well… it's kind of difficult to say but…" He trailed off a little, finding it more of a challenge to be spoken a second time. He took a calming breath. "Do you know… what a jinchuuriki is?" he asked quietly.

"No… I never heard of that before," she confessed, seeing, and a bit confused by, his struggle to get the words out. "What is it?"

"Pervy Sage explained that they're hosts for the tailed beasts… Gaara is one… that was the reason behind his power. He's the one tailed Shukaku… They are eight others and it's the reason the Akatsuki are hunting them down, to take control of their power… The nine tailed fox spirit… the one that attacked the village twelve years ago was sealed into… me." His head lowered. "I'm… a jinchuuriki too... I didn't want to say anything because I thought… I thought you'd…"

"Naruto…" Her hand hovered over herlips, hesitating a response.

"I'd understand if you… hated me too… The villagers-" He was cut off, receiving another hug from her suddenly, not even noticing her walk towards him. "Sakura?"

"Hate you?" she asked with tears in her eyes. "I had no idea… you were going through something like that… I knew the Akatsuki were after you, but I didn't know why and…" Sakura paused, retracting. "You're still the same Naruto to me, don't ever think otherwise." Now she could see it, the reason behind the stares he received when they walked through the village together or her parents warning her to stay away from him. It must have been such a heavy burden to carry alone. "They don't know you the way we do and have no right to judge you like that."

He could tell she was getting defensive. "It's okay, Sakura, really. I heard all I need to… knowing that you and Sasuke can still accept me… it's all I wanted."

She shook her head sadly. "Trust me, you'll never be without."

Hearing her say that seemed to remove a burden he carried for years. He couldn't express the relief he felt in his heart, they _still_ acknowledged him regardless of his secret. A small smile came over him. "Thanks," he said wholeheartedly. He then started backing away, remembering what the kunoichi said. "Okay, well, see you guys later. I gotta find Iruka sensei."

The blond went into the hallway, not knowing exactly where to look. He strolled into the waiting room after a few minutes of wandering around aimlessly, his mind dissolving the results that led to his current state of mind. He didn't feel like anything was wrong, but internally the flame of apprehension burned over him. He should be feeling better, brighter. The situation turned in their favor.

"Naruto, there you are," Iruka called out, waving him over. "It's good to see you're okay."

"You too." He walked closer, noticed the Chuunin had a bandage on his arm.

"This is nothing," he said, seeing the blond's eye travel to the wound. "But you look pretty beat up."

His head tilted to the side, hands thrown behind his head. "I've mostly healed," he said with a grin. "Sasuke can sure pack a punch."

"Sasuke did that to you?" he asked, confusion ebbing away at his voice.

"Yeah, but I got in a few good hits back, so it's fine." The jinchuuriki watched a few people walk by, becoming familiar with the feel of the hospital by now. He didn't prefer to be here as often as he has been. "It wasn't a real fight," he said upon clarification. "Sasuke wasn't leaving willingly… It's complicated if you weren't there. Even if you were, it was still confusing."

Iruka nodded. "You can tell me about it over ramen tomorrow after everything settles. My treat."

"Really? Great!" He could use some food right now, but wouldn't dare let himself walk out of the building before he found out the consequences of the last fight happening far beyond his view. He also needed to be told the fate of their actions and maybe find some reassurance from the man in front of him.

"But right now you should take it easy," he said, observing the fatigue the blond carried.

"Not until Pervy Sage and Granny Tsunade come back. I won't relax unless I know for sure Orochimaru is gone… I was so close to losing already and I don't want to feel that way again…" He started walking, Iruka by his side. "It's weird… Sasuke and I are actually getting along better now… but something still isn't right…"

"The situation may have gotten out of hand, but let's hope the end results are better." The Chuunin took a seat. "Maybe you and Sasuke will finally get over your rivalry."

"I'd actually rather have that stay," he said with a yawn, sitting down beside his previous sensei. "It's where our friendship started. But just because we're on better terms today, we could be back to arguing tomorrow… And I'm okay with that. It's the way we are."

Iruka shifted his head over to his student. "Who knows…? You might be right."

Naruto leaned to the side, spreading out on the remaining chairs. His one hand gripped limply to the back of the seat while the other lay over his stomach. "Did you hear how the others were?"

Iruka exhaled, recalling their conditions. "Yeah, they're doing fine. Neji and Choji are in bad shape, but enough rest and they'll recover. Shikamaru is okay, only a broken finger. The others are all getting patched up, sleeping to recover sooner. Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari are around somewhere. They wanted to stay, only for a few more hours before heading back to Suna. They've been here longer than anticipated, but said they didn't mind."

"Good," he said relieved, closing his eyes before staring back at the ceiling again. "I was worried even though they said they could handle it. I didn't want to leave them to fight alone."

"Fortunately, the Sound ninja they fought were all killed. It took a lot of their strength, but working together undoubtedly saved their lives."

"Yeah… must have…" The despondency in his tone caused the other to look down at him.

"Shikamaru wanted me to tell you not to feel guilty about leaving." He noticed Naruto's troubled look as it traced through his blanking features. "He's right though… Think about how this would have turned out if you weren't there for Sasuke. I know Kakashi was with you, but he needed your help too."

The blond sat up, eyes plastered to the ground. "It's not like I had much of a choice," he admitted as his foot drew back on the tiled floor. "I made a promise." He looked up, swallowing his building conflict. "And I always keep my word. I just have to make sure I see this through to the end and I will. It's not even a question."

"I think your faith in Master Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade is enough for now. Believing in them is all you need to do, and recovering for the next step in this turn of events. I don't think they'll lose either, but we don't know the details of this attack on the village or those it involved." He put his arm around Naruto's shoulders to withdraw any form of hesitation in the jinchuuriki's ceasing worry.

"You make is sound like a bad thing," he exhaled, taking off his headband, gazing at the reflective surface. He felt somewhat better being beside Iruka, the problems almost dropping off radar. "Sasuke and Sakura are a little worried about it too, but I don't see the point. I want to be glad when I have the chance. It makes it easier. Besides… someone has to keep being positive or it would be gone."

"You're probably right about that…" He knew where Naruto was coming from. When growing up, dispelling all negativity was the only thing that made the state of being alone seem bearable. He faced the same amount of forced happiness, but deep down he wanted nothing more but to admit defeat. The Chuunin would have no idea if this was the same, but without it being expressed, he found he knew anyway.

"I just…" He yawned again, leaning his head to the side. "Need to know everything will be okay in the end because I won't be in the village much longer if Pervy Sage is going to be training me. I know it won't be for a while, but I need to see this through."

"Like anything else, it will take time." He moved his arm and tapped on the headband. "Just remember what this really represents."

"Yeah," he mumbled, closing his eyes and quickly falling asleep.

Iruka wanted nothing more than Naruto's mind to clear from all the stress induced complications that provided him with this confliction. But Naruto always had a way of doing so for himself after a needed guiding hand. The blond had that strength within him for as long as he could remember and it wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

Sakura's head hit the wall, her knees brought up to her chest, deciding to place the jinchuuriki idea out of her mind right now. The two of them hadn't said a word even after Naruto left the room. "I know you're probably not in the mood to answer this… but when we were on that mission… why did you thank me?" She glanced over at him, still sensing something bothering him. Her question, though she did seek an answer, was more or less meant to spark conversation.

His head persisted on staying down. "I don't know," he answered in monotone. He thought back to that moment, remembering it was after the bridge incident. He never expressed his views on his teammates to them directly. Even though he knew in his head, it was always a challenge to say in words but after everything, she deserved to hear his true response. "It was probably because we were put on a team together… You finally took the moment to understand something about me… A lot of people know what happened to my clan, but not many of them know what it feels like. You're one of those people."

Her eyelids lowered. "I know…"

"You shouldn't want to know how it feels anyway." He peered over at her slightly. "I thanked you because you're one of the very few people that care about me for who I am…" He paused, closing his eyes momentarily. "It's just the comprehension that I'm human too. I'm not saying that you're the only one that sees that, others do as well, but being on the same squad… it's a little different."

"I guess, back at the Academy, with all those girls around trying to get your attention… me included… We cared more about our own feelings. We were young though and I didn't know anything about you," she said, allowing her tone to display her understanding. She didn't fathom the effects of losing family in such a tragic way when hers were by her side at that age and to this day. "You were the most skilled, the smartest in class, and well… None of that makes it right." She turned her head away from him, feeling herself being to blush. "I'm sorry… I know I must have been annoying… all the time…"

Sasuke permitted a sigh before a simmering silence cast its edge amongst them. "It doesn't make a difference anymore anyway."

She tilted her head in his direction. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged and then took a breath. "Things change… and the past is the past." He knew a few weeks ago he would have said that the past was where his goal lied and he had to endure and remain in a fixed state of mind to complete it. Now, he hardly wanted to look back to the time when he lost everything, but forced himself to when needed.

"I guess you're right. Moving forward is the only option. We can't always act like Genin even though that's our rank." Sakura inclined forward. "I know our team is kind of splitting up even though we finally got back together. I'm going to be Lady Tsunade's apprentice soon. Naruto's going to be leaving the village to train with Master Jiraiya. You'll be training with Kakashi sensei… I won't say that I'm not upset about it but it's a good thing."

"I didn't realize we were all splitting up so soon," the Uchiha said, leaning his head on the wall again. "Well, after everything is figured out."

"So, we still have time then," she said with another smile, trying to turn the topic. "It doesn't make up for everything, but for now Team Seven is still a squad like it should be."

He simply gave a nod, not feeling the need to voice his opinion any further. He knew her attempt at trying to bring up the atmosphere. It was too layered and thick to be removed if guileless words were the only thing used. It helped a little, but not enough.

The door cracked open. "Sakura, I need to see you for a second," Shizune said quietly. "We have a few more coming in with injuries and I could use your help."

"Sure," she said, getting up and turning back. "I'll probably be busy for a bit so if I don't see you for a while, bye."

"Bye," he said lowly.

After the two left, Kakashi entered a few seconds later. He walked over, giving a wave to Sakura as she left. "Feeling any better?" he asked, facing the Uchiha.

"Fine," the teen said lightly. "What about the poison?"

"All taken care of."

He slowly nodded again, looking down.

Kakashi took a seat after a few minutes of etched silence passed. He noticed a weariness in the Uchiha's eyes, one that escalated far beyond any tiredness. It stirred a form of concern, but lacked an arrangement of words to express anything after the events that transpired only a few hours ago. "You're quieter than usual."

"I'm tired," he said closing his eyes for a moment. The faintness in his voice was fairly uncommon with him. Sasuke felt lightheaded as he placed his fingers over his eyes, dragging them off after a miniscule second. When his stare drifted to the wall, a steady upsurge of strain hit him from overuse of the Sharingan. He wanted nothing more but to rest, however, knew his body wouldn't allow that now.

"It's been a long night," the Jounin said, observing the sky from the window, seeing the sun hit the horizon. The storm was beyond the village, causing the clouds to break apart and spread further to allow the light passage for morning. "It's not over yet."

Sasuke remained still, feeling the weight of his exhaustion tug over him with a firm hold. The normal desire he felt to be alone clawed at the back of his mind. It was a habitual thought which he wanted to suppress. It was a clear nuisance, evident within the shift of his stare. He moved his head over to look at his sensei, his ebony eyes absent of emotion or vitality. "There's going to be a problem since I left willingly… isn't there?"

Kakashi allowed a shallow sigh. "Maybe…" He motioned his worry with a returning glance. "It all depends on where everyone stands on the situation once the Hokage returns and this is all sorted out. Try not to worry too much about that for now."

His head leisurely fell back against the wall, remembering how often he fought any burden that created a drifting concept of unease. "It's the only thing on my mind. There's nothing to stop me from considering everything that happened and just knowing…"

The copy ninja was thinking about the same thing for a while. He knew Tsunade would comprehend Sasuke's reasons if explained, but he wasn't sure what the outcome would amount to after all was said and done. "Naruto and I were there with you and we know what really happened. The others can only speculate so the chance of a problem is slim."

"That really doesn't make me feel any better," he admitted, crossing his arms. He was again back to gazing at the white wall, finding it to occupy his need to close his eyes.

"Trust me on this one. You lost everything once, but you weren't about to give yourself out for the only reason that makes you alive. I can see that. Naruto and Sakura know the story as well, so we're on your side no matter what may come of this. Even if Orochimaru isn't killed… nothing will happen to you." He wanted to keep conviction in his tone but it came out a little edgy and stressed.

The Uchiha's palm rested on his shoulder with uncertainty tensing his fingers. "Even if Orochimaru is brought close to death, I don't think it's enough. He still has Kabuto on his side who could heal him and it's not like he'd stay in a losing battle… Still… It's the Hokage and the council that make all the decisions, right?"

"Yeah," he said with a minor nod.

"Danzou is part of the council whether he gets caught for breaking the law or not. There isn't really any proof except for our word. If the member of the Foundation isn't dead already, he won't talk. He was given an order… even normal ANBU Black Ops won't say anything since you need a warrant to interrogate or arrest them to begin with… It's probably the same, especially for someone on Danzou's level of protection." A stinging numbness trickled down his arm. He was healed prior to his teammates gathering in his room, but still felt the extension of his injuries.

His student apparently thought this one through. He would agree, but that wouldn't help the situation seem any less problematic. "There are ways around things like that. Lady Tsunade has the overall word."

"Maybe," he replied vaguely.

He glimpsed over at his student, speaking with a softened voice. "I think you should get some sleep."

"I couldn't fall asleep even if I tried," he said, running his hands over his eyes. His head was pounding again as a firm headache took over. He arched his back a little as he coughed. After taking a deep breath, he brought his leg up and rolled his head to the side. "Kakashi… I already know that I made a mistake but-"

"Don't contradict yourself," he said with a slight shake of his head. "Just let things unfold the way they're going to. It's all any of us can do… I know it might seem a little hopeless to you when you just don't know what's going to happen next, but it'll work out."

The Uchiha closed his eyes and slowly opened them. "That's what you said to me the last time we were in the hospital and it still didn't change anything." An undertone of aggravation was naturally tracing back into his voice.

"I know," he said, picking up on the fact. "I can't give you the assurance you want to hear and saying nothing will go wrong is a lie within itself." He leaned forward, his eye noticing his student's stress provoked habit surface within his tone. "I can tell, just by the way you're avoiding eye contact, you'd rather be by yourself right now, but in all honesty… I don't think it would be a good idea for you to be alone."

He paused, feeling it surge from his chest, his biting contradiction. He didn't want it either, but knew what came of having someone around too often. "I don't care," he said almost inaudibly, his stare bitterly evading confrontation.

"Don't start pushing me away again, Sasuke. It's frustrating, I know, but-"

"It's not just frustrating," he interrupted, raising his voice a minimal amount. "I'm sick of this… to a point where I can't even think straight." He gritted his teeth, looking over at his sensei with sharpness to his ongoing reply. "I never wanted any of this to happen. When revenge was my focal point, I didn't feel this emptiness. My goal is the only thing I have control over and then Orochimaru comes in and twists the remaining restraint I have in my life, just so he could make me think I didn't _need _any of this…" He turned his head. "The reason I was so close to giving up everything… I didn't want it… because I know what happens when you hold something too close. It hurts more when it gets torn away… If I was the one to let go _for once_, there'd be no pain."

"Pain is a part of life and one that you can handle," he said gently. He knew Sasuke was burying his resentment, but he wondered when the sadness he kept hidden would finally break. "You don't have to guard yourself like this, not around the people that care about you."

"I know," he said in a whisper. "I don't want any more people in my life to disappear."

"Then don't let go of them so easily. As long as you do that, you won't have to see it again. It's different in your head. You feel like the only one even though you're aware of others who suffered loss and hardship. It doesn't appear real because it's not you… but it affects you."

Sasuke closed his eyes, his hand loosely clenching. He was quiet for a while, making Kakashi assume that the conversation had ended. The Uchiha used to feel in his silence he was shouting so loud for someone to understand, not knowing someone like Naruto was doing the opposite to be noticed, that Sakura was fighting her insecurities all the while, and that Kakashi's been struggling with regret for the majority of his life. It all wrapped unevenly to create Team Seven, yet fell into place so well and balanced. "It would turn into a lie if I left this unsaid… the void after the massacre was filled without my acceptance but… I never thought it would mean so much to have you, Naruto and Sakura around…"

Kakashi exhaled silently. "Then don't question it anymore," he said, looking over to his student. "I want you to get some rest. You need it."

His dim stare lay ridden with obscurity when met by his sensei. "Okay…" He glimpsed over to the window as the light started to enter the room. "Can you stay a little longer then?"

"Sure," he said with a minor smile, hidden behind his mask. The Jounin rested his hand under his chin as Sasuke closed his eyes. It was apparent, he shared the same agitation but for now he wanted the Uchiha to release some of the tension he faced while awake. It would only be a faint graze, but even that would allow room for the enclosing worry to fade if only for a while.

* * *

**They really need more Naruto and Iruka moments in the show. I love their relationship so much! But today I must spend time planning the rest of the chapters so I know what I'm doing.**


	26. Altercation

**The manga updated on a Sunday… I was so not ready for that, but glad the chapter finally came out :) Counting down the chapters left for this story now, have up to thirty planned, so almost there! The week was long and still no time for rest. R&R~**

* * *

Naruto turned his head to the side as he stirred awake. The arraying brightness in the room caused him to squint, his blue eyes loosing view for a moment. His head lowered, allowing him to reopen his eyes, a glassy blur taking over his sight. The time that passed seemed miniscule but when his gaze wandered over to the persistent ticking of the clock, he realized he slept for two hours. The span was worn thin and appeared to be far too quick for his liking. His hands roamed freely over his eyelids, before he let his voice be heard.

"Iruka sensei… Are they back yet?" His question came out drowned in grogginess, a small yawn escaping him before he became fully awake.

The Chuunin peered down. He hadn't noticed the blond wake up. "No, I haven't heard anything."

The jinchuuriki sighed, sitting idly until movement caught his attention. Kakashi was walking towards them, a common fatigued stature weighing over him. He hastily stood up, almost causing himself to fall forward. "How's Sasuke? Did you hear from Pervy Sage or Granny Tsunade?" He tilted his head. "Are you okay? You don't look that good."

"He's sleeping for now," he replied lazily, a weary exhale attached to his response. "But no, nothing…" He paused for a lingering instant, casting his own exhaustion aside even though he needed sleep as much as anyone else. "How are you feeling?"

Falling back into his seat, somewhat disappointed, he looked up with a smile. "Good as new."

"Kakashi sensei," Sakura called, coming over out of breath. She roamed the halls for a while before finding him. "Lady Tsunade and Master Jiraiya just got back."

"Where?" Naruto asked, quickly standing again.

Kakashi observed the shakiness in his student's stance. He hadn't recovered as much as he assumed he did, even with the nine tails' healing ability. But given enough time, he'd be fine. "What room are they in?" he asked lightly.

"They're just down the hall, but only asked to see you, Kakashi sensei…" The kunoichi placed her hands on her hips, knowing her teammate's next reaction in advance. She fought the urge to frown in his presence after he confessed his fear to her about being a jinchuuriki. Promising herself she wouldn't let worry consume her for his sake was easier said than done.

"I don't care," he said, passing the others, his tone consumed in impatience. "I need to hear what happened from them myself."

Sakura was about to retort, but was stopped by the Jounin. "Let it go. We can't change his mind."

"Fine," the girl sighed. "Let me know… I still have to help Shizune with the injured. But Sasuke's okay, right? He seemed… I don't know… worried or something…"

"He was able to fall asleep a while ago," he assured. Kakashi knew she wanted to stay just as much as Naruto, but she had her own responsibilities to take care of if she wanted to be a medical ninja in the future. "I'll let you know."

"Iruka sensei, thanks for everything," the young ninja called back, with a wave. "See you later."

The Chuunin stood with a grin, giving a small departing gesture in return. "He's as energetic as ever," he commented, lowering his arm.

"Yeah, a little too much…" He shook his head, knowing his student's energy to reflect his mother's enthusiasm when she was a child. "I'll let you know what's going on when I can."

"Thanks," he said appreciatively. "I know you're pretty much keeping everyone in line, but that doesn't mean you don't deserve a break. You should get some rest when you can too."

"Yeah, I know," he replied casually as he walked away. He couldn't afford that right now, not with the compiled mess looming behind him and his team. He shouldn't rest easy without knowing for sure. There was always the off chance of an underlying problem, which with their luck, was bound to occur.

Naruto raced into the room, entering without knocking. His hand gripped the door frame, keeping his foot from sliding any further. "What happened? Did you-"

"No, the fight ended with both sides being heavily wounded," Jiraiya answered before the blond had the chance to finish. The Sannin overlooked the bandages covering his godson, more aware of the fatigue dispersed throughout his frustrated eyes. He knew they let him down when the outcome came into consideration, but it left more pressing matters unsolved.

"We were all too evenly matched," Tsunade added despondently. "Even though it was two on one..." The both of them were wounded, not substantial enough to keep them from following through with the next steps or painful enough to cease their dwindling spirits.

"So, Orochimaru got away then?" Naruto asked crossly, clutching his fingers. His head lowered, a bitterness tied loosely into the motion.

"Kabuto showed up and by then… Well, he left," the Toad Sage explained. "If the battle would have continued, it'd be a different story. I don't know who would have won but being outnumbered at first would lead me to believe we would have… Still, I don't know. At least for now we know that he isn't coming back for a while. Even with someone as skilled as Kabuto and his abilities, it'll take time."

"That's what we want to think," Tsunade added, bringing her hands down to heal her comrade's arm.

Naruto shook his head fiercely. "We can't just leave it like this! We have to do something else! Just because we have more time, what difference does it make in the end? Orochimaru is still going to come back. We have to-"

"There's nothing else they can do," Kakashi said calmly upon entering. He overheard the conversation, disappointed as well. A glint of prolonged vexation could be distinguished from the crossing of his arms as he entered the room. He waited a second, able to retain his customary lazy manner. "I need to discuss something with you, Lady Tsunade."

Her attention was drawn away. "What is it?"

He slid the door shut, retracing his conversation with his student earlier. "One of the ANBU Black Ops you assigned to protect Sasuke at the Hokage Monuments wasn't an appointed member. He attempted to kill Sasuke before we made it back to the village. Apparently, Danzou assigned him to infiltrate the group and gave him the order if Sasuke betrayed the village, which by the way, didn't happen."

"That man, what does he think he's doing?" She seethed. "I never authorized his movements. I even warned him about getting involved." Her hand was placed under her chin as she took in the information.

"What?" Naruto asked confused. He looked at his sensei and then over to the Sannin. "How come I didn't know about that? And who is this Danzou guy?"

"He's not someone you need to concern yourself with," Jiraiya answered pointblank. Despite his simple response, his mind was racing as well. They should've anticipated something like this when the elder man mentioned eliminating the source of the problem.

"He tried to get Sasuke killed and he hurt Kakashi sensei! This has everything to do with me!" the blond yelled, punching the wall with the side of his shaking fist. "Who the hell is he?"

The Toad Sage gazed over at his fuming pupil. "I know, just simmer down. You'll get an explanation."

The Fourth's son lowered his head, his eyes dropping to the tiled floor. His hands were still trembling from anger, but the temperament of his voice wavered. "Okay… fine." He glanced back up, his blue orbs attuned with the atmospheric significance of Danzou's interference. He honestly didn't care for the reason. Anyone that threatened the people he cared about, there was no cause or motivation good enough for the act.

"What happened to the Foundation member?" the Hokage asked, turning her back to them.

"I don't know," Kakashi answered. "He was severely injured and I don't know if he escaped to report back or died in the process. I know I should've made sure he was able to be interrogated, but I wasn't left with much of a choice."

"Either way, I want to question him if he survived," she said irritated, her head shifting back to them.

The door was slammed open, catching everyone's quick attention. "Now you'd be the one breaking authorization," the man in question said, entering the room.

"Danzou," she muttered, her arms folding under her chest. "Explain yourself, right now."

His cane was placed firmly on the ground and his set frown was in place. "I don't believe you have any proof that I did anything against your order, Princess Tsunade."

Kakashi spoke up, regardless of the disrespect it showed when rank was taken into account. "The member outright claimed to be following his assignment, which was given to him by you."

Naruto gritted his teeth. "Who the hell do you think you are, deciding if Sasuke betrayed the village or not? You don't know what happened! You weren't there! I was and I know he didn't!" He took a step towards the man, only to receive a warning glimpse from Jiraiya, causing him to hesitate with his continuing rant.

Danzou stiffly replied, not even sparing a glance. "He left, didn't he?"

"That's not the point! I don't care who you think you are," he said, raising his fist.

The man ignored the blond, bringing his visible eye to the woman. "You know we have laws and policies against such actions."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, well aware of where he was turning the conversation. "Why don't we get the question out of the way first? Is Kakashi's accusation correct?"

"I have nothing to hide or any regrets," the man said highly, avoiding a deliberate response. "The Uchiha is a rooted problem to Konoha. He's another connection to Orochimaru and that leaves us vulnerable if he gets a hold of the Sharingan. In interest to the village's safety, we're bound by out titles to upkeep protection levels and authority amongst the people. You must not forget, Sasuke is an Uchiha, one that may very well betray the village as his brother has in the past. Or for that matter, like any Uchiha has done."

"Sasuke isn't like Itachi!" Naruto shouted, taking another step. "I dare you to say that again!"

"Stop," Jiraiya said, pulling the blond back by the collar of his jacket. "You need to know your place here."

"The nine tails doesn't need to be involved," Danzou uttered, looking down at the jinchuuriki. "We're discussing something where he has no consent."

Naruto gave a low growl that followed through his words. "Sasuke is my friend and I won't let you get away with trying to have him killed!"

"Calm down," Kakashi advised once more as he managed to maintain his control, waiting to see how this turned out while keeping his compared rank in mind.

"But you're one to talk, having no consensus to get involved yourself," the Toad Sage continued, placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

The tension in the room was perceptible and to him, unnecessary when this was the obvious course of action. "It was a conclusion made by the council together," he said freely, having no reason to withhold the knowledge.

"The council can't make a move without the Hokage's say. We make decisions as a group and that's the way it's always been," the female needlessly clarified. The resentment in her eyes shone through her enraged tone.

"You take the situation loosely," he replied inflexibly. "It's foolish to not consider the problem he will be in the future. We know the possibility is high and why should we risk such a thing if we can stop it here and now? You overlooked significant details and place the useless ones as priority, all the while it causes problems and inevitable instability if the village were to suffer any more destruction or threats."

"He's the last Uchiha," Jiraiya said, taking over the conversation. "The Hyuga's are the same risk aren't they? Because of their kekkei genkai, they're a target sometimes, though they aren't top priority since the Byakugan is considered in abundance. You remember the incident with the Cloud, correct?"

He turned his head in aggravation, not being involved in the turn of events. "That was solved."

"By sacrificing one of our own… We aren't going to have a repeat incidence," Tsunade persisted. "Besides, that was the Hyuga's decision, not ours. Sarutobi sensei had no choice but to agree when it involved within a high ranking clan. With the fate of the Uchiha, we need to be careful with our verdicts on Sasuke and his actions."

"I'm aware of that," Danzou responded snidely. "Unfortunately, Sasuke is the remaining member and so, choice falls to those in superior positions. You may do as you please, but as you're aware, I have my own securities you need to bypass to suspend me or interrogate my movements if you suspect a form of deceit."

"Yes, I know," she said lowly.

"But as for the Uchiha currently," he said, continuing his supposed authority. "What is it that you intend to do with him?"

She dropped her gaze after glancing at Naruto. "I haven't made a decision about that yet."

"You know regulation. The only people that can be completely accurate with the Uchiha's decision are currently unresponsive in this very building." He paused, peering over at the jinchuuriki and Jounin. "Those two weren't there when Orochimaru showed up and that leaves their word untrustworthy. They're biased."

"I'd consider you the same way." Jiraiya shook his head, not knowing the course they should take with this. He didn't think it would escalate to a problem of this level even though the circumstances weren't in their favor. "What are you suggesting then?"

"Prison," he answered decisively.

"He's only a Genin," Tsunade said in an outburst. "He can't be imprisoned. I won't allow that, especially since you can't make that choice on your own."

"We've concluded that it's a reasonable option," Koharu said at the door with Homura next to her. "It is also a way to keep him safe and secure for now. We've allowed you leeway with many of the standard laws because you are the Third's student and follow his regulations, but we can't always agree. Sarutobi was also under the tutelage of the Second as the three of us were, as you know."

"He's only thirteen," Kakashi interrupted. "That's against the law."

"Sasuke is indeed too young, but until we know the reality of this event, we need to be cautious," Homura explained sternly.

"Now I've just about had it," Tsunade said raising her voice. "I am the Hokage and I won't let you undermine my position like this. I don't care if the three of you talked this over. We don't proceed without my say." She already had a difficult time persuading them to allow Jiraiya to train Naruto outside the village for the next two or more years to prepare and fight the Akatsuki. She had a feeling they wouldn't back down so easily with this one.

Danzou eyed the woman. "Sometimes, the title of Hokage can be overturned with a majority rule."

"No!" Naruto yelled suddenly. "That isn't fair! Not to Sasuke! He didn't want to leave! You have to believe me!"

"And what evidence would someone like you have?" He asked despite his unwillingness to chance his view.

"He's still here," the blond said desperately. "Sasuke didn't try to leave. He walked back with me and Kakashi sensei. You can even ask those two ANBU that were with us! He didn't…" He took an evening breath. "He doesn't want to betray the village…"

"That doesn't make any difference," he said harshly, moving his cane. "Guilty until proven otherwise."

"What kind of proof do you need? I'll find it," he replied with determination flowing through him. "Whatever it is…"

"There is none for either side," Kakashi said lowly, searching for anything that would suffice in his head. "That's the point."

Danzou turned from them. "Then this is settled." The three of them left without another word.

Koharu sighed heavily, knowing the position they put themselves in. "Are you sure about this?"

"Definitely," Danzou replied without question.

"You know he won't be happy about this decision. It breaks our agreement," Homura explained, adjusting his glasses.

"Itachi has no way of being informed and by the time he is, it's not our concern," the man replied in a whisper. He knew the Uchiha barely had an opportunity to check in with them. "We're not breaking anything. His brother's safety is assured this way and we keep the situation under control. Orochimaru is a persistent problem and in the meantime we can figure out a permanent solution."

Naruto ran out the door, rounding his way around the three and stood in front of the council. "I asked you before. What kind of proof do you need?" His breath was ragged and secured down by anger.

Danzou sighed, losing his patience. "Move aside."

The blond stood his ground. "No. Tell me what you want as proof and I'll get it for you." He looked the man directly in the eye. "Like I said before, I don't give a damn about who you are, but to me… you're no better than Orochimaru if you cast his life aside like this. I don't care if you sentence him for a month, a week or even a day. It's wrong."

"Such insolence," the man said, raising his head.

Kakashi came out of the room, followed by the other two. Jiraiya walked over to his godson. "You need to learn when to stand down." His words came out halfheartedly. It was senseless to argue when the others were out of line, but he needed to keep the jinchuuriki in check so they have a better chance of influencing their decision later on.

"You can't tell me you agree with this guy… It's not right," he said quietly, shaking his head. "Not at all..."

Tsunade strolled over to them, a still resolve etched into her feature as she spoke prominently. "The five of us are going to discuss this right now and figure out the _right_ solution. This isn't up for debate either," she said firmly. "Kakashi, Naruto, I want you two to check on Sasuke so we know nothing else is going on without me knowing." Her trust for the Foundation was always pushed to the border and this time she was done overlooking them.

The blond tensed his fingers, looking down, his voice left with one more plea. "Sasuke isn't a bad person… It's just his hatred and anger that made him that way, but that was before…" He couldn't bring his gaze upwards, rotating to the side instead. "We know what it's like, the feeling of losing people… _Please_, don't send him to prison… It'll bring him right back to the darkness." He looked up at the Hokage then.

She lowered her eyes, seeing the crystal, teal necklace he wore proudly every day. "I'll do everything I can."

Danzou scoffed. "Treason shouldn't be taken lightly. It's in his blood, not only his brother but his ancestors, Madara Uchiha, being the prime example. I would think someone of the Senju would take this more personally."

"And being a disciple of the Second, you should have learned about what's fair and what's considered wrong when dealing with a delicate situation like this. The further we push someone like Sasuke away; it would only give him a reason to turn out the same."

"We don't need another enemy that bares the Sharingan. Letting him off the hook would result to the same misfortune. He needs to be kept under surveillance at all times." He took a step forward, only to halt when she continued.

"We have measures that are better suited for that. We can come up with something better," she replied.

"Like you said… We'll discuss it." He walked ahead with the other council members.

"I don't like that guy," Naruto mumbled, crossing his arms.

"And I don't trust him," Tsunade added as she took a few steps. A meeting at this time, in the middle of the mess wasn't a good idea, but they had other topics to discuss anyway. "I know what that man is capable, to an extent… So, Kakashi, I believe your story without any proof. I know how important Sasuke and the others are to you." She bit her lip, remembering Dan and Nawaki. "Let's go."

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade," the Jounin said with a slight bow.

"But-"

"We'll handle this one," Jiraiya said, placing his hand on the blond's head as he strode past him. "Just take it easy."

"I'm tired of doing nothing," he complained, running over to the Toad Sage, searching for something more reassuring.

Jiraiya looked down, a thin frown forming. They already lost sight of their fellow Sannin and now this had to be resolved. He personally didn't take much of a liking to Sasuke since he reminded him too much of Orochimaru, but Naruto reflected his past self as well. And that was reason enough. "That's all you can do and all you're able… so let it be."

Kakashi started heading back to Sasuke's room, knowing his student would catch up to him.

The jinchuuriki sighed deeply. "Pervy Sage… what does he have against Sasuke?"

He approached the young shinobi. "He has a twisted way of seeing things, but to him, he's protecting the village. He wanted to become Hokage himself, but was overlooked by the Second when he made his decision. I won't say he's not a little bitter, but it was his dream, just like yours."

"I have to wonder," he said quietly. "If like the Fourth, he would put his life on the line to protect the village."

"The Fourth was a great Hokage and someone that loved his people, his family… more than anything and that was why he sacrificed his life," he said with an undertone of grief while remembering hearing about his student's death. He was like a son to him and it was painful to outlive him by so many long years. "I know Minato didn't regret his choice and having the nine tails sealed inside you…" He couldn't say too much, but thought little of it. "Well, in a way, you're his legacy. He and his wife secured protection to this village and it's placed within the seal you bear. Never forget that."

Naruto dropped his gaze, his hand over his stomach. "I was treated like trash, like I didn't exist because of this seal… I was hated and…"

"One day, you'll understand. And those people who looked down at you, they're not as important as the ones that look at you as an equal or like family, the way I do. You have the guts to never quit and that'll take you far, maybe all the way to Hokage," he said sincerely. "But Tsunade is waiting, so I have to get going."

"Wait." He looked up before the Sannin turned to leave. "I forgot to say this before," he said with a returning smile. "I'm really glad you're okay." Before Jiraiya could respond, Naruto ran over and gave him a hug. "I was worried."

"I'm not going anywhere any time soon," he said with a small laugh.

"Good," he said backing up. "Because you're one of the people I want around to see me become Hokage one day, just like you saw the Fourth." He took a few steps back. "I'll see you later."

Jiraiya gave a minor wave, a grin appearing on his face. Naruto was definitely following the right path to reach his dream and along the way, he was unknowingly gaining the family he always wanted, still having Minato and Kushina's will flow through his veins. He shook his head and started walking again. He knew they'd be proud of their son, if only they were here to see him grow.

* * *

Sasuke sat up tiredly, closing his eyes again, not adjusted to the light in the room. He had a feeling Kakashi would leave the moment he fell asleep. He was fine with that since he wanted some time alone anyway. Standing up, the Uchiha felt a surge in his chakra network. He supposed that was bound to happen. His replenishing rate was quicker now, ever since he upgraded the curse mark.

He sat back down and sighed, finding a chill in the air. The iridescent brightness in the room was irritating, only adding to his smoldering headache. The stillness whipped back at him, bringing the disorienting calmness he found while remaining there. His hands covered his eyes as a shaky breath was released. He hated how easily he slipped back into the routine of pushing himself towards the silence.

"We need to have a little discussion."

Sasuke barely looked up, having sensed the man's chakra beforehand. "Kabuto… what do you want?"

He stood by the wall, giving no indication of being a threat from the Uchiha's point of view. "Lord Orochimaru's patience is bound to run out due to the outcome of this…"

"And?" he asked irritably, glancing over at the medical ninja after lowering his hands.

"I think it's only fair to warn you," he replied smoothly, the breeze bellowing in from the window, the only break of tension between them.

His eyes shifted to the side, a layer of mistrust distinctly placed. "Why? You're on his side."

He gave a minor nod, simplicity in his reply. "That's true, of course my agenda is the same but I wonder, out of mere curiosity, if your decision to stay was all your own?"

Sasuke's gaze was fixed forward, steadily moving over to Orochimaru's subordinate. "If you came here to change my mind or something then you can just go," he said, his irritation equivalent to a moment when he last spoke to someone he didn't completely trust. His back stiffened slightly when he met the other's sly glance.

"It's a harsh punishment for those who betray their village. I would know, once being a member myself." He expressed a meaningless concern. "I find it odd for someone like you to pass up the opportunity, especially since you know the power you could have obtained. As I said though, I'm not here to sway your choice, just giving you a mere word of cautionary advice."

Sasuke guided his head away. "Leave."

Kabuto pushed his glasses up with his index finger. "You haven't heard everything I had to say yet."

"Do I look like I care?" he asked menacingly, his Sharingan taking over.

"I'd be careful at whom you decide to threaten with those eyes of yours, but I'll get to my point with a question." He leaned back, crossing his arms. The radiating chakra from the Uchiha's glance caused him to recoil an inch. He certainly understood the extent of power the shinobi already possessed, but the Uchiha was the one at a disadvantage. He recollected himself without notice. "How much more can you take?"

He gave a subtle scoff. "What do you mean?"

"Let's say for some reason you remain in Konoha and get off free… You know just as well as I do, you're never going to rest easy. Lord Orochimaru can get into the village undetected and you won't always have someone around and even if you do, they're bound to die. You'll always have that hanging over your head."

"Trying to break me with such nonsense," he muttered and then faced him. "Get out."

"I won't say that I didn't warn you," he replied casually. "I hope you enjoy your prison sentence, by the way. You may not be a true defector, but I know Danzou well enough and he's going to treat you like one. And honestly, there's no way out of it, especially since I'm here speaking to you. If no one knew any better, we could be collaborating, but that would be the obvious assumption."

"Don't make me repeat myself," he replied with malice, activating a Chidori. It faded quickly, causing his curse mark to burn.

"You don't have as much control as you think. If it was me, I'd be a little concerned about that," the medical ninja said upon standing. "The properties of the second state may give you more strength, but there is always the cost. It's usually your free will, but you've avoided that for now."

A slim amount of fatigue weighed over his body, causing him to lean back against the wall. "It wouldn't have made a difference in the end and that was Orochimaru's point… wasn't it?" It's exactly what he said before, the Sannin always thought ahead.

"Not precisely, but when left with little options, he works with what he can," he said knowingly. "You can avoid the struggle by coming with me now if you'd like."

"I'm not leaving," he said, ignoring the stinging in his shoulder.

"Again, it's your choice, but I simply offered. I hope you're ready to bear the consequences." He took a step closer, leaving a few feet amongst them. "Guilty by association…"

"Association?" he repeated uncertainly.

"The fact that you kept quiet in the first place, remember that? It allowed an attack on the village. Lord Orochimaru gave you a choice and that's what you decided to do… But let's not get ahead of ourselves. You'll see the outcome yourself, maybe sooner than you think."

Sasuke closed his eyes. "That doesn't change anything… not at all…"

"If you're sure."

"He is sure," Naruto said seething as he stood at the door.

"I was expecting company," Kabuto said lightly. "But I was just leaving. Too bad, we haven't had the time to catch up."

"And here I thought I finished you off," Kakashi said to his student's left.

"It takes more than a Lightning Blade to take down a medical ninja, but you knew that… You just wanted to get to Sasuke before it was too late, however, didn't make it in time anyway. I don't intend to overstay my welcome. Just remember what I said, Sasuke." He disappeared.

The Uchiha lowered his head when their eyes traced over to his direction. "He didn't say anything that matters…"

"He's nothing but a double crossing liar," Naruto added furiously.

The Uchiha looked over at his sensei, ignoring the situation. "What happened with the Hokage?"

He sighed. "First off, even if it's not important, you'll have to let me know what happened later." Sasuke simply nodded, having expected that much. "All I can tell you is Danzou came and tried to persuade that you should be thrown in prison for treachery but Lady Tsunade didn't approve it. However, the other two council members agree with him, so they are having a discussion about it right now."

"Kabuto said that would happen… Apparently, he knows Danzou somehow…" He ran his hand down his arm. "But I didn't betray the village… not really."

"There is no _not really_," Naruto said somewhat angered by his friend's sudden change in attitude. It led him to believe the conversation held more meaning then expressed, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions. "That Danzou guy said he wanted proof."

"There isn't any," the Uchiha said blankly. "The fact that I left is enough… like I said earlier… It's a problem."

"It's against the law to convict you anyway," the Jounin added, trying to maintain the conversation as his eye scanned the room. Those two ANBU members were supposed to remain on guard, but he couldn't sense them. Maybe Kabuto took them out before entering the room, but he wondered what Orochimaru would gain from that. "From what I can tell, you shouldn't be sent to jail or receive any other punishment. But if one is needed, they're only liable to have ANBU watching over you to make sure you're trustworthy. Still, Lady Tsunade knows about the Foundation member that tried to kill you so we have that against Danzou."

"If it really makes a difference," Sasuke said, sitting down again. He just wanted to leave the hospital, not remembering the last time he even had the chance to return home or sleep in his own bed.

"It's a difficult spot to be in on both sides." He knew what the Uchiha was thinking. "Unfortunately, you'll have to remain here for some more time."

Naruto sighed heavily. "Your word should be enough for all of them. But Granny won't let you be sent to jail. I'll make sure of it."

He couldn't get the medical ninja's words out of his head, still listening to his comrade nonetheless. "What could you possibly do?"

"Everything in my power to help," he said, placing his hands behind his head.

"That's reassuring," the Uchiha muttered sarcastically.

He dropped his arms. "I heard that."

"I know, that was the point."

Naruto took a seat. "Remember, I said I had your back. It's not that hard to have some faith in me."

"Do whatever you want," he said passively.

"You got it."

Kakashi closed his eyes. With everything going on, he needed to think, but could hardly concentrate. He also knew that visiting hours were coming to a close early today due to the massive amount of activity going on. It was a little pass noon, and so much was left unsettled. He needed to get some rest and Naruto was healed so he had to go too. "We need to get going. I'll be sure to have your room changed. We'll be back when we can."

"See ya," the blond said, leaving with the Jounin.

Sasuke remained quiet. He didn't know why but trying to put his trust into others was taking so much out of him. He just wasn't used to it, but soon enough it should become natural. He laid down, his hands placed behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. It wasn't much to rely on, but they were all he had and if Orochimaru continually wanted to take all of that away, then there was only one solution this problem, but first he had to know the Hokage's verdict before he attempted anything on his own.

* * *

**Kabuto and Danzou, the two people I don't like that much in the show… yet I can't hate them completely. I blame Masashi for making everyone have an understanding side! I even love Obito and Nagato who were/are antagonists. This anime. And yes, I had to do that with Jiraiya.**


	27. Enclose

**One more week left in August already, went by so fast! The length of the chapters has been a little longer than usual, but that's just going to happen since I'm wrapping so much up within them. I'm just surprised I was able to make it this far. I never finished writing a fanfic before and I'm so close with this one! So, enjoy! R&R**

* * *

The sun's light refracted from the glass window, drawing in the warmth. Tsunade stood opposite her faded reflection, a grimace on her face and a glint of sorrow twisted into her stare. A feeble form of fatigue could also be distinguished from the lowering of her eyelids when peering down at the many buildings and people that made up Konoha. Biting her lip, she turned towards the other in the room. "This isn't what they want to hear," she released slowly.

The white haired shinobi sighed with a miniscule sinking of his head. "We discussed the matter for hours, but we got something out of it, even though that's not excusable." The soft clatter of his sandals across the tile indicated movement to the woman who wouldn't spare a glance in his direction. "It's not the worst outcome."

Her hand rested on the sill of the window as she inclined, her red nail polish shone from the scattering light. "I know and I'll still keep my word to Naruto, but it might be a little difficult now."

They turned their heads back at the door when it burst open. "We're here. What happened?" the blond asked quickly, almost in a panic. Sakura was right at his heels, awaiting her verdict within the meeting as well. Kakashi strolled in a few moments after them, having walked instead.

The Hokage took a seat at her desk, folding her hands, not wanting to be the bearer of bad news. A minor inhale was taken before she spoke. "Sasuke's been sentenced to a month of prison time."

Naruto's eyes widened, a rush of confusion fluttered past him. "Why didn't you do anything to stop this?" His outburst left her no time to expand on an explanation. "You said it wouldn't happen."

"I tried everything I could," Tsunade said lowly, shifting her glance to the side.

"It went back and forth for a long time. But in the end, Danzou gave us the option of sending Sasuke to prison for a month and we'd be allowed to interrogate him as needed," Jiraiya clarified. "Out of all the options, this was the best one we could barter with. I'm not saying he deserves the punishment, but suspicions came up during the conversation."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked, his discontent being inconveniently held back. He had spared enough hope that they could do something about this, but it seemed to be in vain. He knew Sasuke didn't earn the sentence as much, if not more, than those included in the discussion. He knew complaining wouldn't help the problem that will undoubtedly unfold.

"It's the small details that complicated matters. He kept Orochimaru's presence within the village from everyone, leaving question of his intentions since it resides in a form of treachery towards the safety of Konoha. Then he left willingly, though he had his rightfully placed reasons, it was easy countered. And the problem with Kabuto showing up, added to the suspicion. We tried to argue against all of that but they wouldn't listen. It's pure fact and contributed to why he should be considered a potential threat." Jiraiya's expression softened when he reflected how difficult it must be for them to hear.

"A _potential_ threat, what the hell does that even matter?" Naruto asked, his tone resonating within his battled anger. "They think he _might_ do something so that's enough to lock him up? Where is that Danzou guy? I wanna talk to him and make him realize what he's doing."

The Jounin shook his head, grasping to the calmness he could carry. "Don't complicate matters by walking into the room and yelling your opinion to him. Danzou isn't someone you can persuade."

"I still have to try. If I don't then… I told Sasuke I'd do everything I could and if I sit back and do nothing…" His fist tightened roughly. "I don't want to be a liar… He already dealt with enough lies and I didn't want to be one of them… I couldn't find any type of proof like I said I would. I searched for hours, at the Hokage Monuments, the hospital, where we fought, but I couldn't find anything that would prove he didn't mean to betray the village… It's like everyone said, there's nothing there…"

"You obviously put in as much effort as you could," Jiraiya stated, trying to support him.

"But, Lady Tsunade," Sakura said, turning the attention of the conversation. "The interrogation on Danzou would only take a few days or so and that doesn't amount to the time Sasuke's going to be forced to spend in jail. I don't see how it's a fair trade." She had a sad gleam emitting from her eyes, but looked away from the blond so he wouldn't catch it, knowing how distraught he was already.

"It's not," the Hokage said on exhale. "We know that, but the opportunity to even question someone in Danzou's position never happens. Besides our previous doubts, this might help Sasuke in the long run. We don't know much or how he's connected to Kabuto either, but now we can find out. If Sasuke can get through the month he spends in prison, we may have a better way to protect him afterwards."

"Well, that's just great. We just push the problem aside," Naruto said with a hint of sarcasm. "But that gives Orochimaru enough time to heal and try again. Then we're back to the beginning. But, I don't want Sasuke to resent the village because of this…"

Kakashi closed his eye, letting a moment of silence pass. "Actually, we'd be worse off. This time around, he's not going to give Sasuke an ultimatum. He'd simply take him to Sound without our knowing and even if one of us were there, we'd probably get ourselves killed. This amplified to a point where we lose control we had." He knew the Uchiha was already consistently battling himself and that stability he just gained was soon to be torn away again.

"We're aware of that too," Tsunade said, looking up again. "So, we're going to come up with some kind of solution. But for now, there isn't any more we can do for him. We need to wait this out."

"What about visitation?" Sakura inquired.

"Yeah, when can we go see him?" the jinchuuriki added.

Jiraiya glanced over at his comrade and then back to Team Seven. Hesitation wanted to present itself, but it was easily disregarded. "That might be impossible. We could try to pull some strings and allow the three of you to see him at one point."

"Which prison is he being sent to?" Kakashi asked, not letting his anger of the situation be brought to the surface. He also saw that Naruto was intended to refute, eyeing the offense he was about to express.

"It's not anything big, just a felony prison. As far as we're concerned, he's innocent, but formalities need to be taken into account as well. I know hardly anyone would agree to Danzou's policy and offer, but we had to take the chance. I hope the three of you understand."

"Understand?" Naruto repeated, turning his head, his shoulders tensing. "The only thing I _understand_ is that Sasuke is being punished for something he didn't do. How is that _fair_? I couldn't do anything for him, but you promised you'd stop this…"

Tsunade lowered her head. "Naruto…" She honestly tried everything she could, said everything, but there wasn't a valid cause on her side. It was three against two to begin with.

"How am I supposed to be okay with it? What if this is the thing that drags him back down?" The amount of questions lingering around in his head fought to be spoken. Leaving the lack of control he felt unbearable. His eyes fell to the ground, his fingers trailing over his zipper before he rounded his stare upwards. "I'll never accept that answer," he replied quietly and then turned to leave the room.

"Naruto, wait," Sakura started, but he just kept walking.

"I knew he wouldn't take it well," the Toad Sage said lowly, nearing a mutter.

"None of us are," Kakashi corrected. "When is he being taken there?"

"That's unfortunately already being done as we speak," Tsunade informed.

"Right now?" the kunoichi asked in subtle surprise.

"As long as he doesn't fight against it, there won't be a problem." She glanced out the window again, nothing in particular grasping her attention. "I'll let you all know when you can see him first thing. But right now, Sakura I still need your help at the hospital and Kakashi, you and the others that I assigned as squad leaders need to reconcile and report what happened with Shikaku. Jiraiya, I'm going to need Inoichi and Ibiki to get prepared for the beginning of a question session with Danzou."

"Alright," the Jounin said, exiting regrettably with his student.

Jiraiya paused before taking his leave as well. "Naruto and I are supposed to start training soon. I'm sure he won't want to go now, but we can't afford a month's time. It's a wasted effort. I know he won't want to train with all of this going on."

"You might have to postpone for a month. It's asking a lot since he needs to prepare to fight the Akatsuki, but he won't leave on these terms. Even if you dragged him, he'd come back." She leaned her chin against her hand. The amount of blame seemed to be building.

The Toad Sage started heading towards the door. "I know, but I still need to talk to him about it."

"I wish it didn't come down to this," she responded in a muffled tone.

"Don't worry about it too much. A month will go by quick enough."

* * *

Danzou sat in his quiet office, pondering the situation he presented himself with earlier at the meeting. The room had a blanketing darkness to it, little light was spared. He wasn't surprised when he felt someone else's presence enter the room. "I had a feeling you'd show up," he said directly, not moving a muscle. "You're risking your mission this way."

"If you had a feeling, then you know why I'm here."

"A minor attack on the Leaf doesn't give you leeway to come as you please. The Akatsuki are bound to get suspicious of your movements. It's fine if you have information to pass along, but you have more suitable methods than showing up here in person."

"I'm aware," Itachi replied evenly. "I'm also here because of my brother."

"That issue is in the process of being resolved," he answered straightforwardly.

"It shouldn't have occurred in the first place." His voice held a harsh reprimand, harboring a stilled regret. "You have an obligation here. Keep Sasuke _safe_."

"That peace loving fool Sarutobi swore to keep your delinquent brother safe. I did no such thing." Danzou eyed the shinobi, placing no regard in his spoken words. "You should have completed your task that night. And because you didn't, excess problems exist." His head inclined forward, the quality of his voice shifting to a more forceful tone. "It was your mission."

Itachi's Sharingan remained active, though his prowess posed no threat. "Since the Third passed it's on your shoulders now. I warned you of that the last time I came. But my mission was difficult enough to follow through and the consequences of such negligence left my brother a target." The depths of guilt were profoundly taxing on his mind and no matter how he looked at the situation, he could always find fault in his steps. Thinking if he did one thing different, this hindrance may not exist. "However, Orochimaru would have been a problem regardless of his goal to attain the Sharingan since he still targets the village."

"What is it that you want from me if you know the whole story?" The man leaned back, not in the mood for small talk. The extent of time the Uchiha could spend here was slim to begin with.

"You're having him thrown in prison," the Akatsuki member stated, retaining his composed manner. His eyes narrowed slightly, imperceptibly expressing his inclining aggravation.

He blankly met the other's eyes as he folded his hands. "There's reason to that."

"And what would that be?"

"He's untrustworthy, but I'm not ignoring our agreement," Danzou added, recalling the conversation he had the night of the massacre. "He's still considered safe."

He wondered for how long though. Sasuke was never completely protected when he was on his own so often, but again, that was his fault. Regarding his own intentions, he wouldn't overlook what he could control. "My brother's actions, from what I was able to collect, were questionable but not precise enough to cause this drastic conclusion. If I didn't know any better, Danzou, it seems like you're trying to get him out of the way."

The elder man nearly scoffed when the accusation was thrown at him. "It's a month, which gives solace to those that believe Sasuke intended to leave. But it's not long enough for bothersome complaints from those that are convinced he's innocent of his charges. Nor does it mean you have to come here to question the decision I and the other leaders made."

"I mean no disrespect," he said modestly. "My brother still seeks revenge… And making sure he stays in Konoha and protecting him, while I cannot, those are your main objectives. I won't disregard your judgment since I know for a fact that having ANBU watch over him is just as effective. Locking him away, that's counterproductive. I need him to _want_ to stay here. That's the point of it all."

"What you want isn't materialistic," he answered bitterly. "It's someone's mindset you want to mold. Have your brother pursue vengeance, that's liable to have him become a traitor. He views you as the villain to his tragic life story. The result will be troubling for the very village you kept from civil war."

Itachi's voice dipped an octave, after closing his eyes for a mere instant. "Sasuke needed a reason to live even if it's the negative aspect of revenge," he said upon exhale. "Losing that many people, most would sooner take their own life than continue and besides… I couldn't tell him with the time limit I was given."

"You didn't follow through your instructions correctly anyway. I would consider that your only mistake. You're world renowned monster who slain his own family and live a false life because of a mission, which you accepted." His voice walked the common edge of resentment as he briefly shook his head.

The Uchiha looked away from his superior, his voice riddled with a looming despondency. "My brother's life is ahead of the village." He even promised his parents he'd protect his brother, but the circumstances didn't allow him to do such a thing and instead he had no choice but to rely on others. He couldn't say a realistic word that dark night, all his sentences being forced into a context of hatred. "You asked me to decide after explaining the obvious conflicts of me going to either side. I chose, let it rest at that."

"Fine. It's not as if we can change any of it anyway." He closed his visible eye, his bandaged arm resting on the desk. "Nonetheless, the sentence will stay as it is and in a month's time, he'll be out in the open again. If you genuinely care about the threat Orochimaru is to your brother, then deal with it yourself or let things develop the way they will."

"The Akatsuki don't feel the need or have an obligation to kill someone who isn't presenting a problem, even if he deserted the organization." He should have thought more thoroughly when the snake attempted to attack him shortly after he joined. But it was only after he figured out the man's objective did he consider Sasuke becoming a target because he was easily accessible, even though the village should've kept him protected.

"I was adamant enough with having him placed in prison for a longer time," he admitted with no guilt. "But I was forced into negotiation. If you eliminate the rogue Sannin yourself, then I won't see Sasuke as a potential danger but where he stands now, he's guilty of betrayal. There's enough against him for his debatable actions and that's where my verdict came into play. I won't guarantee anything, but that's the only viable move you can make."

"Let's say I do kill Orochimaru, I want more than an excusable, false mention of your word. Sasuke still ranks as a Genin and although shinobi are meant to be tools, spies, and defensive walls for their villages, you and the other council members need to allow a fraction of flexibility in this situation. The three of you know the truth of the massacre and with that information being twisted into lies on the surface, I need more than that." He wouldn't risk another chance to fix this, but he had to play his cards right as well.

"That is the very essence of your motives… A lie. Sasuke is none the wiser and it'll remain that way for better purpose. The truth would undoubtedly turn him against the village, but the lies are causing him to rethink his position. Orochimaru has coerced many to defect their villages and when staring down a potential traitor, I want it handled before it takes place. You have to keep in mind, Sasuke was given the curse mark. He's weakened with that and ever since he _willingly_ broke the seal Kakashi Hatake placed on his skin, he's more of a danger to us." A rough sigh escaped him, knowing he still had his end of the bargain with the Hokage to deal with. "I don't need your brother throwing around his hatred at whomever he can lay his hands on. If you decided to manage the situation that way, then be sure to do so discreetly."

Itachi was quiet for a moment, calculating the possible ways he could maintain this problem. He still had to make it in time to rendezvous with Kisame in an hour. "Sasuke's month sentence, that'll stand no matter my objections since it was decided on with the Hokage. But if you try to detain him any longer, just keep in mind the knowledge I have of Konoha. I wouldn't want to allow information to leak that could theoretically cause harm to this village, but I will if necessary."

"Then you better be sure to erase the cause," he replied warningly.

"I will." He turned his back, heaviness tugging at his eyes, causing his kekkei genkai to fade. "I'll be back within the month, but I need to convince the leader of the Akatsuki before I make a move like that on my own. I won't put my mission in jeopardy, but the attack may be a cause for us to come together and take any action against Orochimaru." He knew a few members already had a loathing towards the snake for simply walking away from the group.

"And if you can't?" he asked before the Uchiha had the chance to vanish.

"I'll still find a way. I know you disapprove of this without even saying it," Itachi responded quietly. "But I won't allow anything to hinder my plan."

"You talk as if you have free range on this assignment," he replied snidely.

"It's a life sentence, one that I won't let Sasuke suffer in forever… But as far as intel goes, the only thing I need to inform you of are the motives I've been told. You already know that the Akatsuki are tracking down the tailed beasts, but leader has decided to go on a three year hiatus to prepare. By the end of that time span, the jinchuuriki will be hunted down and captured. Naruto's training with Jiraiya should go over fine as long as he doesn't indirectly cross paths with one of us." He disappeared without another word.

Danzou stood up, having to speak with the other two about this frivolous conversation. He had to keep them posted, but knew it did nothing for them, the only thing that really pertained to them where the Akatsuki's motives. It gave some ease to know they were backing off, but going off radar might lead to a disastrous resurfacing. Two threats to deal with were enough and now this was unfavorably added.

* * *

Naruto walked quietly down the crowded streets, ignoring the faint amount of stares he received. His head hung low, not noticing his surroundings. He already had ramen with Iruka in the morning which lifted his spirits, but Tsunade's words weighed heavily on his thoughts. He knew it wasn't her fault and blame should fall to Danzou and Orochimaru, but he couldn't directly do anything about them. He was guilt-ridden after blaming her when he left and would be sure to apologize the moment he got the chance.

"Hey, Naruto," Shikamaru said, walking over and catching the blond's notice.

He looked up, forcing a slight smile. "Hey… How's Choji doing?"

"Better, the same with the others," he replied. "I was just heading there. You could tag along if you want."

"I think I had enough of that place," Naruto responded a tad sheepishly. "But the walk is good enough. I kinda want to know your opinion on something anyway…" He changed direction, following alongside the newly ranked Chuunin. His explanation was brief, but held enough detail to leave no questions from the other. The blond didn't think he could fight the need to ask advice even though he usually didn't seek it, especially from someone his age.

"I see," Shikamaru said lowly. "It's not really fair, but when considering Lady Tsunade's position, what's expected by her title and of course her care for the people of Konoha, she was placed in a really difficult position. She obviously got Sasuke out of the worst possible outcome. Yeah, prison for a Genin, who has no proof of any kind against him, is unheard of… Still, when thinking of the other possibilities, there are more suited things that could've been done to handle this."

"That's what I'm saying," he expressed with a winded breath. "I can't help but be a little angry…" He looked up at the clear sky, the atmosphere contradicting his emotions in every possible way. The air was tranquil, leaving an unknown restlessness within the young ninja. He hated the stillness. It was uncomfortably calm and contributed to the aftermath of relief from those that were glad the long night was over.

"At the situation, right?" he asked, rounding his eyes. "Because being mad at her doesn't seem like the right placement. You should know or at least have thought about the strain she's presented with. You want to be Hokage one day, so you should really start paying attention to these kinds of things."

"I know and yeah… I think about it all the time…" Naruto glanced at the ground, paying attention to the path he walked, finding a desperate want to change the subject for some unknown reason. "But you guys risked your lives…"

Shikamaru gave a small sigh. He knew the blond for a long time, but only recently started becoming better friends with him. "It could've ended worse for all of us. Just look on the bright side. Sasuke's still here and if you can talk to him at least every few days, it's better than not being able to see him at all."

"Yeah, everyone keeps saying that, at least he's _here_… Well, maybe that's not okay." He turned his head when receiving a questionable look. "I mean… it's just… I'm relieved, happy that he didn't leave the village, but I'm also so angry that he even considered it. He lied and that caused all of this to happen… But I don't want to cause a problem by saying something to him. I'm running around crazy trying to make sure Sakura doesn't get too upset, that Sasuke doesn't give up, and that leaves me stuck." His blues eyes snapped closed as a frustrated sigh escaped him. "I don't know what else to do or how I should feel… The problems keep growing."

The blond stopped walking, causing Shikamaru to turn back. It wasn't his usual role to cheer people up or anything, but he understood rather well. He was also an outside source who could view this rationally. "So, maybe it's not the Hokage or Danzou that you need to talk to… It's Sasuke. I get that he's your friend, but really think about it. You hold your team together, whether the others notice the things you do or not. Still, it forces you to hold back the way you feel. So, if you really want this thing to be over, make it be over and get your anger off your chest."

"It doesn't matter much if I don't know when I can see him," Naruto expressed solemnly, kicking a pebble resting by his foot. "I hate that he's being punished for this… It's not like he doesn't understand what he's done. I guess… I just have to wait." He looked up, the hospital in view from where they stood.

"I feel a bit guilty about the whole thing, to be honest," he said, scratching the back of his head regrettably.

"What do you mean? You didn't know everything and even if you did, you couldn't do anything else."

He glanced upwards, watching a singular cloud trail by. It was strange to think of himself as a higher rank than Naruto, having been in the same class for so long. Knowing that the jinchuuriki was able to beat Neji in the Chuunin Exams was enough to see his potential, expecting to be surpassed by the individual soon. "Well, I was the only one of us at the meeting and maybe if I said something to the others, we could have been more help."

"All of you actually managed to kill the Sound Five. They were Orochimaru's strongest followers, so if you ask me, you didn't need to do more," he replied with a thin smile as he placed his hands behind his head and started walking again. "I'm still racking my brain though," he said, squinting his eyes from the sunlight shinning directly in his face. "I want to talk to Granny again… But, it won't matter much… You're a Chuunin so can't you say something to help a little?"

"Not really. I've haven't even been at this level for a month yet. Besides, I'd rather be a Genin again. It's such a drag having to attend all these meetings and lead missions," he responded passively. "I'd rather be relaxing at home but my mom got on my case about visiting Choji and Ino early, who's also very upset about Sasuke too. I had to hear about that… Anyway, she wanted me to help my dad later on and I'm not looking forward to anything involving work right now."

"It's not okay when I wanted to be a Chuunin so badly and you of all people get your rank moved up." He crossed his arms. "Like that makes sense. You're smart and all, but still lazy."

"I won't disagree. I was annoyed too when Asuma sensei congratulated me because after that he had to go on and on about what's expected of me and all the responsibility." He shook his head, shoving his hands into his pockets. "But at one point we're going to be expected to handle ourselves so getting prepared for that and becoming stronger, that's our role. Whether we want to believe it or not, we're expected to surpass our sensei and continue on. Speaking of which, I heard you were leaving the village soon."

"Oh man!" he yelled frantically, grabbing his head. "I completely forgot about that! I gotta go find Pervy Sage!" He started running.

"What's the rush?" he called ahead.

He turned, running backwards. "I need to stay while this is going on and he still wants to get going. I gotta talk him into staying. So, see you later." He spun back around and started heading towards the Hokage's office.

* * *

Sasuke closed his eyes and pressed his lips together to avoid an annoyed sigh. The room was damp and held a slight chill in the air. He focused little on the atmosphere and turned his attention to the Jounin.

Kakashi exhaled tiredly. "I know you don't like this-"

"That's an understatement," Sasuke interrupted, leaning against the cell wall. "I don't understand why the hell I have to stay here for a _month_." He turned his head swiftly, swaying his bangs. "If I wanted to be in a prison cell, I might as well have gone with Orochimaru," he muttered.

He ignored the comment, knowing his student was expressing his leveled irritation. "Let's just deal with this for now. As long as you wait this month out, there will be no reason to suggest you intended to leave the village. I don't like this either. Naruto and Sakura are furious, but we have no choice here."

The Uchiha could pick up on his sensei's disapproval even though it wasn't uttered openly. He already knew how pointless this sentence was and all it would do is give him too much time to think. Reanalyzing everything that happened and he didn't consider that a good thing. When he was left to his own mind, he'd undoubtedly bring himself down. That's why his hate was able to fester and grow to the extent it had before. "This isn't going to do any good. A month is a lot of time, _wasted_ time. I can't do anything while I'm here."

"That's not completely true," Kakashi said, already knowing this would be one of Sasuke's main arguments.

"Meaning what?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.

"I know you want physical training, but you can practice mental training," he explained casually. "Sharpen your chakra control and focus, things like that. Like I told you before, I don't want to place another seal over the broken one so it might be beneficial to gain some stability over the curse mark while you have the chance. Maybe gain a little patience along the way." He paused when Sasuke turned his head. "And I'll come by whenever I can."

"Are Naruto and Sakura not allowed to or something? I thought they'd be here too," he said, staring at the wall.

"Not yet and I don't know when they can. I was given permission, but just barely. But you know they'd be here the instant they could."

Sasuke lowered his eyes. "All I know is that the second I get out of here…" He stopped himself, not wanting to hear Kakashi's lecture on why dealing with Orochimaru on his own was a bad idea. He came to the conclusion that it would have to him alone so no one else got hurt because of his choices. "I want this settled."

Despite the Uchiha's effort at changing his sentence last second, Kakashi knew he redirected his thoughts purposely. He just didn't know what he held back from saying. He studied Sasuke's trifling action of grazing his finger against his arm, aware of the meaning behind it. The Uchiha was thinking, examining his future options. "Whatever you're planning on doing after you get your freedom back, really consider it," he said calmly. "The last thing I want is you getting hurt again by walking into something you believe you can handle. I won't ask what you're thinking. You can tell me when you want."

He remained quiet, the only sound being the low hum of the lights above them. "Why am I the only one being punished for this?" he asked in a whisper. "Orochimaru still gets to walk free and I have to sit here, caged, watched, because _he_ decided it. Danzou doesn't know anything and yet he's the reason I'm locked up. Orochimaru's goal is why this whole thing started and I was the cause of it lasting… Even Itachi… he's not paying for his crimes. He left, leaving nothing behind, no reason to look back at what he's done to me."

Kakashi closed his eyes. "Don't submit to your anger. It'll only make matters worse."

"Say that afterwards…" Anger was his only cure, his single remedy to lessen the pain he buried under the surface, but he learned that it was nothing more than a poison. "It's the only reason I'm alive. To hate, to detest, to cling to my worthless life… but I still thought I could change and all I did was mess up… again."

"You're not giving yourself enough credit. After everything you've been through, you don't have to be perfect, you're allowed to make mistakes. And trust me, you learn a lot quicker that way. But your life isn't worthless. Despite the person who told you that, maybe it's about time you let his words go…"

Sasuke slid down the wall, sitting with his arms resting on his knees. "Yeah… I know that now… But I can't undo the damage it caused. A part of me doesn't want to forget though."

"As long as you don't lose yourself within the negative aspects, then you'll be better for it." He looked over at the clock. Time always had a way of going too fast for him. He was granted a limited while to begin with. "I have to get going. I'm late as it is so I'll see you later."

He nodded, not voicing his goodbye. After the door shut and he was alone, reality had a way of sinking its claws in. A month within the darkness, the isolation, it was an enemy he was never able to defeat before and he had little vitality to fend it off now. This just provided more reason not to sink in if he ever wanted to find solace outside his barriers for a change.

* * *

**Jail seems a bit much but hey, Sasuke withheld information that could/did potentially harm the village. There had to be some form of punishment for his actions anyway. It also helps me when I need to speed this along a bit, which is why the next chapter is a two week time skip. Both Sasuke and Itachi have the same plan. Brother's think so alike~**


	28. Dusk

**Just reminding everyone, it has been a two week time skip since last chapter. Long week, long chapter… But I have Monday off from work so I can relax a little, maybe. This one included, three chapters to go~ Enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

Naruto observed the woman in front of him with a crease of impatience consuming his features. His blue eyes were strained, withered within a blurred vision, signaling his lack of rest. His voice remained tattered; a relentless amount of persistence was released as he continuously spoke. "Come on! It's been two weeks already! When can we see Sasuke?" His hands stiffened at his side. This whole ordeal was grating against his tolerance.

"I already explained this to you," Tsunade said with a winded sigh, her arms crossed. She has also had her fair share of lacking patience with this topic. The blond came to her daily with the same repeating question.

"It's just excuses," he complained, turning his head to the side before rounding back to her. "You _have_ to let us see him. Kakashi sensei can, so why can't we?"

Sakura stood by silently. Her worry was running ramped, but she suppressed what she could of it while the issue remained unsolved. Her understanding with the parameters of Sasuke's visitation was simply explained to the both of them, but Naruto continued to disregard it. They weren't allowed. The only reason Kakashi was given permission was merely because he requested it, having stated his point on Sasuke's mental state if he were to be locked away from all communication outside his cell. She was glad enough that he had at least someone to talk with, but wished for leeway as her comrade bluntly did.

"_Limited_ visitors," the Hokage repeated. "I told you before..." She expected this, but not so constant. Regardless of law, she knew there had to be some way. "But I'll talk to the others again, okay?"

Naruto let out a holding breath. The same sentence was expressed to him occasionally. Only landing them in the same spot after all was said and done. "Alright, just let me know the moment we can go. That's all I'm asking."

"I'll be sure to notify one of you." It was concerning the two of them and had every right to be. No one would stand by idly if their friend was being wrongly punished. They've been doing as predicted by their sensei, not stopping until they earned the right to see their comrade. It just added stress to her position while the other council members watched her moves.

"Good," he replied more relaxed. "I'm really not liking these council people. When I become Hokage, things are definitely changing around here."

"When you become Hokage…" She recited the sentence lightly. Always having the desire for someone she gave her necklace to break the curse bestowed on the wearer, to live long enough to make their dream a reality. "I doubt they'd take a step back from their position like that. You have a lot to learn when it comes to politics and currency, even paperwork."

"Says the grandma who used to gamble all her money away and is _still _in debts," the blond said mockingly.

Sakura sighed. "Lady Tsunade, can I ask you something? You said that the council and you had to come to a conclusion with Sasuke's punishment, but why did he get prison time at all if you were against it?"

Tsunade turned her gaze. "It is true that as Hokage I get the final word, but the council members serve as advisors, which means that all my decisions get run by them and if they have any opposing testaments that don't support my conclusion, they can have their say. Sometimes I get overruled because of this, but it's meant to keep a balance in the system. Now, Danzou isn't a member but he has his own faction, therefore it allows his voice to be heard. We came to an agreement as I said before. Sasuke is sentenced to a month and Danzou doesn't fight the interrogation because his status doesn't allow us to question him through simple word of mouth."

"But Pervy Sage had a say, right? So that should have done something."

"No, Jiraiya was simply there to help but in the end, he only can state his opinion. I know it seems unfair, but this is the way the governing system works. Sasuke withheld information that caused harm to the village. A simple penalty needed to be placed."

Naruto exhaled heavily. "I still don't like it."

She shook her head and smiled. "Don't you have training to get to? The both of you?"

"That's what I was wondering," Jiraiya stated, entering the office. He's been looking all over for Naruto, but should have guessed to check here first. He ran into Iruka on the way and he said to visit the Hokage's building.

"If you're gonna ask about leaving the village again, I'm still sticking to what I said before," he responded defensively. "Not happening." They already had the discussion and Naruto made his point multiple times. He knew training was essential, especially with the Akatsuki risk, but he couldn't bring himself to focus on that matter. It shouldn't concern anyone else. He knew his concentration would be lacking more than it usually did when he started a training regimen.

Blame didn't surface to his student's reason. However, the aftermath was the focal point of Jiraiya's continued mention. "It's your choice if you want to sit around and eat ramen all month, not mine," the Sannin said with a tedious irritation.

He raised an accusing finger. "At least I'm not spying on women at the bath houses every day!"

"I wouldn't expect someone of your age to appreciate all the time I dedicate to writing my novels," Jiraiya replied defiantly. "You haven't read them to see what makes them so regarded." Not that they were flying off the shelves as number one, but it was in his prophecy to become a writer and found he had a talent for it after all.

He slanted his head, giving a fake frown. "I read some of your drafts before, remember? You needed someone to and I was the only one there."

"Yeah, and you were supposed to get back to me on that. The draft is due next week to my editor."

Naruto placed his finger below his chin, thinking. It was a while ago that his eyes scanned over the material and his memory didn't always serve him well. "I didn't get half of it and the half I did get… Well, that's why I call you _Pervy_ Sage. I'm not even supposed to be reading that stuff. You said that when we first met at the hot springs."

He peered down, sarcasm tainting his speech. "That's your form of a compliment? And you know that was before I decided to train you for the Chuunin Exams."

"No, I had to run around like crazy to _convince_ you to train me because you knocked out my first teacher! But it's not like anyone besides Kakashi sensei reads your stupid books anyway!" Naruto shouted back, becoming defensive. He would never truly mean his complaint, having found his time spent with Jiraiya enjoyable. He always wanted to do his best when the Toad Sage was around, just so he could be proud of him. It was always a rare thing to see pride in someone's eyes created by something he has done.

"I don't know," he said, turning his head, speaking with a bit of amusement in his tone. "The Fourth used to proofread the way you are and he said he liked reading them."

"He probably felt obligated since he was your student," Tsunade said with a small laugh off to the side.

"Minato liked to read my writing. In fact, my first novel was his favorite," he said, the memory coming back to him as one of the fonder ones in his life.

"Your first book?" Naruto questioned, glancing up. "You never let me see that one. What's that about?"

"_Tales of a Gutsy Ninja_, it wasn't a seller… Not even one person showed up for the book signing I had set up," he said with a disappointed sigh. "Maybe I'll let you see it later on. You might find it relatable." Tsunade shot him a look and he simply shrugged, not seeing the harm in a minor mention.

"Well, the Fourth had to of liked it for a reason," he mused.

"Speaking of which, we still need to start some kind of training," the Sannin persisted, taking the moment to once again.

"Uh, not yet," Naruto said, backing away towards the door. "Not until I can see Sasuke. Besides, I have to… um, water my plants, bye." He ran off before Jiraiya could refute. "Training can wait," he called back.

"That kid… I have to question if he fully understands the threat the Akatsuki are to him. He doesn't act like it, but deep down…" He was well aware, frighteningly so, but never let the knowledge deliberately tie him down. Jiraiya knew this well enough, considering the way the organization operated. Attacking in the shadows and eliminating jinchuuriki for a source of power was inexcusable.

"Sakura, would you mind heading down to the hospital? I'll show you some basic techniques when I get there but first I have more paperwork to fill out," she said quietly.

"Yes, ma'am," the kunoichi said, leaving the room. Even though she was present, her melancholy on the topic made her fight the voice she needed to raise to contribute to the conversation. She was extremely worried, much like everyone else.

"You're not really going to let him see that book, are you?" Tsunade asked once they were alone.

"I don't think he'd have the smarts to connect the pieces, but maybe when he's older. He shouldn't be in the dark about his parents in the first place, but I have no right telling him anything. I couldn't even be there when the village was attacked that night…" He looked over to the window, glimpsing at the monuments, continuing despite his slight expressed grief. "We have three years to await the Akatsuki's next movements." He owed it to Minato and Kushina to at least be able to watch over their son.

"I still wonder about Danzou's intel source," she admitted, resting her arms on the desk. "I don't know how reliable it is, but whoever sends the information is never questioned, making him seem reliable."

He turned to the door. "How did his questioning go anyway?"

"Nothing suspicious so far… He's either not hiding anything or is a skilled deceiver."

"I'd go for the latter. We never know with that man…" He raised his hand in a wave. "I'll see you around."

* * *

Two shinobi entered a concealed cavern, surrounded by towering trees and shrubs. Tall grass rose above the ankles of the walking criminals, creating a trudging pathway to their location. Overcast had made its presence clear through the threatening smell of rain out in the distance. They were within the wilderness of the Hidden Grass.

"How much longer are we expected to wait?" His impatient voice echoed, bouncing off the confined stone walls.

The blond turned to his partner. He had a feeling they'd be the first to arrive. It was expected for them to physically come to the meeting place, being the closest group. There'd be no point in using their unique jutsu. In the end, it would waste chakra. "Relax, Sasori, my man. You're the one that got us here early, hm."

"This is being on time. The others are late," he mumbled.

"Well, I wouldn't call us that late," Kisame said, his spectral figure appearing within the darkness. The edges of his form were traced with a multicolor outline. "Some of us were farther away and took time to get somewhere hidden. We don't want to be discovered so easily."

"This is a pain in the ass," Hidan muttered after materializing. "Why are we having a meeting all the sudden? I was in the middle of something important." He stood without his weapon in hand, his pure annoyance emitting from his exposed eyes.

"Not as vital as my money transaction," Kakuzu cut in, turning his head. "We go through all the trouble to kill that rogue ninja and have to reschedule the whole operation. What a waste."

Itachi was quietly waiting for the discussion to begin, standing off to the side. He usually didn't vocally contribute in these conferences unless he found reason to or was asked a question. All he needed was permission. Then he could head out on his own to deal with the problem at hand. He was able to convince their leader to have a meeting after explaining his probable cause of concern to the organization's safety. He couldn't act on his own, knowing it would jeopardize his mission. However, the majority of them had to agree to any action, unless Pain took over their consensus. Even when it came to Danzou, he could have argued against him, but had to keep in mind that the man was still his superior and most importantly, Sasuke was still safe. He hadn't returned to threaten the man, all he wanted was to confirm the promise they made and as long as that followed through, he would have no choice but to stand back when his brother made such rash decisions. He knew that if Sasuke had wanted to leave the village, there was still nothing he could do to stop it from occurring. He had no room to operate on his own.

The final figure appeared within the Astral Projection jutsu, only his perceptible purple eyes distinctly shown in his shadowy figure. "Enough," the voice said lowly, breaking apart the group's small bickering. "This meeting was called due to some matters brought to my attention. It pertains to the recent events in the Leaf."

"Why would we have to bother with that?" Deidara asked, folding his arms. "If you ask me, someone like Orochimaru isn't our problem."

"That's why no one asked you," Kisame cut in. "It's not about opinion."

"We're already watching his movements," Sasori added harshly. "My spy reports everything when able. There's nothing planned against us."

"He attempted to gain the Sharingan. If he succeeds, he'll become a hindrance down the line." Pain paused, momentarily glancing over at the Uchiha. "We don't need someone opposing us with ocular prowess that matches one of our own. I consider the unspoken peace we have with the Sannin to only last while it's convenient. One side is bound to turn as all do in history. How do you think wars begin? They build upon conflict and lost word." His deep voice reverberated calmly throughout his explanation. "There's one of two things we can do to ensure we aren't taken off guard. We either eliminate Orochimaru or the last remaining member of the Uchiha Clan."

"It'd be easier to take out that kid," Hidan stated casually. "That solves the problem easily."

"But that doesn't make Orochimaru any less of a threat," Itachi replied evenly, owning up to his subtle protective nature, only to be laced in indifference to hide his true motive. "My younger brother isn't a risk to us and won't become one in the future… I know that much. It would be a futile effort if we take the easy route without examining the consequences meant to follow after. We need to consider Orochimaru's immortality jutsu as well."

"It's more convenient to rid us of them both, hm." The blond turned his head towards their leader. "That Uchiha already has a growing grudge against the organization, starting from his revenge. We don't know if he'll target anyone else here. But I'd be more than happy to kill him off." The chance of getting rid of the remaining kekkei genkai was an opportunity he wouldn't pass up. The only eyes that make his art unbecoming, stealing away its magnificence were those that wield the Sharingan.

"Why are we bothering with these threats if they're nothing?" Kakuzu questioned irately. "Orochimaru is far from making a move against us and the Uchiha is just a mere Genin."

"The point is," Pain said, bringing their attention together. "I don't care which we decide to do as long as it's done. Itachi and Kisame are the closest to the Leaf. The decision is up to the both of you. As I stated previously, our goals coincide with the existence of the jinchuuriki. Being a member once, Orochimaru has too much knowledge of us… I don't want any loose ends left." His Rinnegan was brought down to the mentioned members. "Whichever you decide, be sure to finish your task first." He disappeared without any further word.

"Would you look at that," Kisame said, dragging his syllables. "We get to choose." He looked to his partner. "If I didn't know any better, it seems like you don't want your brother to be killed."

He ignored his comrade's statement, his eyes left blank, the only source of emotion to read if it ever existed. "It'll be easier for me to deal with Orochimaru on my own. I already have a plan in mind."

"What a waste of time," Sasori complained. "It was a long walk here... just to hear a simple conclusion. I might have to go through the trouble of eliminating my source of information now." Kabuto was valuable to him, but if Orochimaru was going to be killed, he no longer needed him.

"None of them were useful to us anyway. He fled a few years back. We should have gotten rid him a long time ago," Deidara added. "We're one member less because of that guy. Extracting the tailed beasts are going to take days because of that…"

"If this is over, I'm leaving," Hidan said dismissively. "I have a ritual to finish." He and Kakuzu vanished.

Itachi lowered his gaze, pondering how long their assignment would take to complete. On top of that, he wasn't sure where the Sannin was residing to heal from his wounds received from battle with the other renowned ninja of the same given name. He didn't want to wait until he decided to show up on his own, that would only add to his worry about his brother's safety. "Kisame, let's go as well."

"Alright," the shark responded as they disappeared.

Sasori and Deidara remained in the area, walking out into the world once more. "We spend a total of five minutes discussing something that made no difference to us and yet the walk here took half an hour. It didn't seem very worth it. My legs are tired, hm."

"Speak for yourself," his partner replied crossly.

"Try a little sympathy, my man. You don't even have to walk with that puppet of yours doing that for you." He peered upwards, a bored expression falling to him. "Do you know anything about that guy who wants to join us? Apparently, leader said no a few times but he keeps coming back. A persistent guy."

"He's likely to be a replacement if one of us dies, but that's seems pointless. Not many can enter simply by asking anyway," he said lowly.

"What was the guy's name again?" He asked, thinking but couldn't remember. It provided little to him to know. "I wonder whose art he would agree with as being true. Mine, more likely."

"He goes by the name Tobi," he practically snarled. "Explosions aren't art. It's too quick and can't be appreciated like my puppets."

"Don't start this with me again," he said, raising his voice in irritation. "Only fools see paintings and sculptures as an artistic style, which makes puppets an eyesore."

"Inept idiots think your way," he grumbled under his breath as they walked along a dirt path.

* * *

Naruto was at his apartment, lying on his bed, his eyes glued to the ceiling. He wanted this situation to make sense, clarity to blanket over him for a change. Being left in the dark, not knowing what was happening was a ghostly form, suppressing him. His head turned as he peered out to his messy room. This wasn't like him and that fact ate away at his thoughts, bothering him beyond comprehension.

A light knocking on his front door caught his attention. "Come in," the jinchuuriki called out as he sat up.

"Hey," Kakashi said lazily, walking in. "I was just speaking with Lady Tsunade and she wanted me to let you know that you can-"

Naruto raced off his bed and to the door. "Let's go then. Is Sakura coming too?"

The Jounin sighed, a vague glance around the room before he answered his hyper student. "A little later, she has some healing exercises to finish. But I meant to ask why you haven't been training lately." A hint of question drifted over his eye when looking down at the blond who shifted in place.

"I guess… I've just been thinking a lot lately," he confessed with a torn glance. His blue eyes fell to the team photo he had placed on his bedside table. "It's nothing really. I needed a break anyway before Pervy Sage starts training me like crazy. I gotta be prepared though. The Akatsuki aren't getting near any of the tailed beasts if I can help it."

"You only know one out of the other eight, but good luck with that," he replied nonchalantly as they walked outside. "Master Jiraiya is getting a tad impatient though. He has his reasons for already wanting to be gone."

"Oh well," he said obliviously. "I got my own reasons too. Abandoning my friend for training, that's not happening." He placed his hands behind his head, intertwining his fingers. A grin appeared on his face as he recalled the day they all made Genin. "I bet if the three of us tried that bell test thing again, we'd win."

"Now wouldn't that be something," Kakashi said behind a smile. He remembered his squad made the same mistakes, but never had the chance to repeat the assignment. Maybe in a few years they'd surpass him in skill. Separating might be the best solution. The three of them learn at different rates and are training for different goals. It shouldn't damper their teamwork in the long run.

* * *

When the two of them reached the building Sasuke was being confined in, the blond sealed his sighing breath away. He was still against this from the beginning, having his friend locked up, kept from everyone. He didn't see what made this punishment worth it. After arriving, he noted how dim the halls were due to the flickering lights. "It's kind of depressing in here," Naruto said quietly, walking beside his sensei.

"Just remember you were only allowed an hour," he said quietly, opening the door. "I'll come back by then."

"As long as you're not late or something, and don't forget to get Sakura," he added, looking back.

He nodded. "I won't be, but just to let you know, Sasuke hasn't been sleeping that well. So, he's not that talkative." He noticed this before and inquired why the Uchiha has been losing sleep, but he simply responded with a shrug. Kakashi wasn't too concerned over it. The room wasn't comfortable or very spacious, but for a month it didn't matter much. Two more weeks, the time probably dragged on endlessly when sitting within the timespan alone.

Naruto lowered his eyes at the fact. This is why he knew Danzou's opinion was either biased or he had something against the Uchiha altogether. Sasuke shouldn't be treated as a criminal simply because of confusion. "How often do you come here?"

"At least every day…" He and Sasuke didn't say much half the time, but he was also helping him with chakra control and that took concentration. "Well, I'll be back later." He gave a minor wave, leaving the room.

Naruto walked over, seeing his friend sitting on the ground. "Kakashi sensei said Sakura would come after her training with Granny is over." Sasuke simply raised his head, not saying anything to the comment. The blond scanned the area quickly, already not liking the feel of this place. "So… uh, what's up?"

"You had two weeks to think of something to say and that's what you come up with?" the Uchiha asked in a controlled manner, turning his head towards his comrade. His voice was dry and elevated while his eyes were strained and contained a splash of red, fatigue evident.

"Well, no, I wanted to ask you something," he said, crossing his arms and taking a seat on the cold ground. The opposing atmosphere was bitingly apparent. His discontent was obvious, showcased in his frown. He really hadn't put much thought into what he wanted to say, hoping the questions would just come to him when he arrived.

Sasuke looked straight ahead, tiredness plaguing his voice as well as an edge of callousness, appearing out of mere habit. "Go ahead then. It's not like I have anything better to do."

Despite his teammate's bordered response, he continued after taking a steady breath. "Okay, I get why your revenge means so much to you and I know how someone like Orochimaru could convince you to leave… but you would've thrown your life away. When Orochimaru first came, didn't you think of me, Kakashi sensei, or Sakura at all? Especially when you didn't know what to do? We were here the entire time." He tilted his head after stealing a slight pause. "I don't understand why you ignore the people in front of you."

Sasuke closed his eyes. "It's complicated," he stated as a blank explanation. "Throwing everything away is different than losing it all. It would be a choice and I never had the chance to make decisions… At least not many… My father would constantly tell me to grow up and become an excellent shinobi, just like my brother. And so of course, I tried," he said slowly. It was strange to not feel a restraint when speaking with his friends now. It was present before with a prolonged burden in tow, but now it was faded and gone without his notice. "Even after they were all killed, I still had something to prove, but no one to prove it to."

Naruto rested his elbows on his knees. "You're lucky you knew your parents even for that long. You have memories. I got nothing."

"You constantly say how similar we are and as true as that may be, there's one factor that always remained opposite," he said on exhale. "As you gained people, I lost them."

"But there was a while when we were both left in solitude at the _same_ time, we're so similar, yet nothing alike," he considered thoughtfully. It was a strange occurrence to know how many people's lives were parallel to his but there was always one distinct instant that caused a collateral difference. "And that's why this whole thing makes me mad," he admitted. "It's frustrating to know you could willingly want that again. It hurts the people that care about you to know it isn't equal. Our goals gave us both a purpose and luckily we're not that bad off because of them. But the way we see things, think about the worth of something… it's different."

The Uchiha spoke with an inconsistent weight on his words. "You make those accusations without really knowing anything."

"That's why I'm asking. I want to know. I said that when we were on our last mission. You keep avoiding it whenever I bring it up."

"You're already aware of how difficult it is to grow up on your own. But you don't know how it feels when you have to adapt to the quietness in your own home, eating by yourself, sitting there with nothing but the thoughts of what you could have done differently to change what happened. It's one thing to relate, but a completely different concept to comprehend. Could you imagine coming back from training one night and suddenly being the only one still breathing? And then having to see it when you thought you were lucky enough to just avoid that much…" He lowered his head, his fingers tensely clenching against his skin. "Then maybe you'd understand what hatred truly is…"

"I never blamed you for hating your brother, or for being this way towards us," he said almost wretchedly, dropping his head. "It's just that… killing your brother… Will it make you feel relieved or make you suffer more? I know if anyone killed the people I care about, I'd want them dead too… but I still have to question what it would bring in the end." He never experienced a pain so great, never witnessed it before now, but the affliction seemed to cause the very person to lose themselves within the desire to shed blood for payback.

"I know it was foolish to believe I needed Orochimaru's help to become strong enough. There was always that voice that whispered the question… What else was there left to live for afterwards anyway? They'd all be gone once my revenge was fulfilled." He couldn't count the many times he succumbed to the thoughts that lingered. If a trifling battle over life ended with someone who mirrored himself was killed by his own hands, it appeared only right. Vengeance was his threshold meant to tear humanity from his fingers. Killing separated the stable mind from the uncontrolled one.

Naruto was uncharacteristically quiet for a while, recalling words riddled with despondency. "But you still care about the old Itachi, don't you?"

He practically scoffed, the action still not beneath him. "What does that matter when he's not the person I knew anyway? The brother I cared about was just another lie."

"Even if it wasn't true, they're still memories that you know," he said with a positive spin. "When I'm feeling alone, I try not to stay focused on why and instead I find myself looking for Iruka sensei or Pervy Sage. It takes it all away and I wonder why I was feeling alone at all."

He would usually remain in said mindset, not able to rid his thoughts of such turmoil. The darkness had a way of holding too tightly when not fought against. The grasp would only strengthen. "You should know that loneliness is not something easily dealt with, especially when you don't care to fight it."

"Then that's your problem," he said, his voice raising an octave. "You_ have_ to see it by now. You should know. Living your life to die is worthless in the end… kinda makes you wonder why you were here at all… That's all I could see when I knew you didn't care about your life compared to killing Itachi. You'd sacrifice yourself for something like that… Well, at least you were close to it, but now I can see what's left."

"Like what…?" he asked, leveling his head to see his comrade.

"How much hurt you're hiding. That somewhere beyond your anger is a person who desperately needs the very things you're stopping yourself from gaining. I know because I'm the same…" He quieted down when his turn to repeat some justification came around, almost having to force the words from his mouth. "I _hated _everyone who glared at me because they weren't looking at me like I mattered. Before Iruka sensei… I hid my pain too, but now… I don't feel it as much. Yeah, it's lonely going home or thinking about what others take for granted… but I still know I have something and that's reason enough. You have it too… if you're willing to see it."

"I've tried to see it… you know I considered shifting my focus but being selfish was my only form of survival since I was eight. I had to start doing everything on my own, for myself. My revenge was my only purpose. It was all I had to feel like it was worth living."

"Then give yourself two reasons. I'll support you one hundred percent with your revenge and I'll even take some of the burden from you if you need that, but let others be your purpose to be alive too. You already started opening up to us… and I know that took a lot. You used to ignore all of us, all the time," he said with a swift smile tugging at the edge of his lips. "Looking back, it's weird how all four of us used to be around each other when we didn't realize how alike we were."

Sasuke knew that as well. He practically refused to notice it, all because of a few words his elder brother said to him the night of the massacre. He never spoke much about his past. "There's one reason in particular I pushed people away for so many years."

Naruto turned his head to the side. "And what's that?"

"In order to awaken the second level of the Sharingan…" The Uchiha found the memories flourished a familiar ache, the spaces between what little insecurities he harbored and forced arrogance he gained over the years. His brother's eyes were so cold to him, filled with the unfamiliar form of hatred firmly directed. "You need to kill your closest friend… and that would be you."

"Wait a second," he said holding up his hands. "Your eyes have _another_ level? I thought they were complete or whatever."

His head shook solemnly. "It's called the Mangekyou. Itachi has those eyes because he killed our cousin, Shisui, his best friend a few days before the others. And in order to win against my brother, I thought I needed those eyes, but I didn't want to gain them by killing anyone else. Knowing this is what prevented me from gaining friends. I never wanted to be tempted with the power I could gain if I ever sunk that low." He knew the desire for power had a way of gnawing at his self-control.

"It's not like you could kill me anyway, not with the demon fox inside me," he said quietly, a remaining regret wedged within his alleged fact. "He'd die too so he can't let his host just go. The fox spirit isn't happy when I borrow chakra from him, but I figure he owes me, like rent or something." He scratched his head, presuming it sounded weird. "I can talk to him sometimes, but he's not that friendly. But anyway, are you sure there isn't some other way to get the other eye thing?"

"I read about it and that's the only way. It doesn't matter now. I intend to fight my brother without them."

"Well, I don't think you'll need it anyway. You always have a way of getting insanely strong within a short period of time." He looked over when the door opened. "Hey, Sakura." He didn't realize how much time went by, must have been half an hour.

She walked over to them, having the same words from their sensei expressed to her. Taking a seat next to the jinchuuriki, she pulled her knees up, adding a smile. "How have you been?" she asked the Uchiha lightheartedly.

"Alright, I guess," he answered indifferently.

"How's your training going?" Naruto took a moment to ask. He was glad the atmosphere had a chance to be changed. Maybe he didn't have to let all those insignificant problems hinder him when it came to his friends. He was content just being able to speak to them freely.

"Oh, well… It's difficult, but Lady Tsunade said she already noticed that I have a knack for medical ninjutsu and I made some progress over the last two weeks. I'm healing minor injuries already. It's pretty complicated, having to know all the constructs of the human immune system and chakra network so I can heal properly."

"You lost me," the blond said confused. "Don't you just, I don't know, heal? Why's it so complicated?"

Sasuke sighed in slight annoyance. "I'm surprised you graduated. I almost forgot how much of an idiot you could be. You should already know from learning the Rasengan that every type of jutsu comes with its own complications and learning style. Use your head."

"Excuse me," he said defensively. "I knew that anyway…" Even though much has changed between them, something always remained and Naruto knew he'd always find a comfort in that aspect. Things were finally looking up for them. They could talk without the layered tension he felt after the hospital fight, it somehow dissolved. He clung to any form of hope in view.

"Isn't it strange to think that was our last mission," Sakura said suddenly. "By the end of the month, we're no longer a team."

"No way, Team Seven is forever," Naruto replied. "Together or not and no matter what."

* * *

**I enjoyed writing the Akatsuki for a change. They're all so diverse and hardly get along but fun to type. I have to work on the last chapter this week since 29 is done. It went by so fast for me. Anyway, wrapping everything up is difficult, don't want to forget anything. Team Seven just got back together and I have to rip them apart because of their training but it's okay, they still have time~**


	29. Reflect

**Reminder that the month is over, having another two week time skip added. Before that last chapter! I spent so long on this one, had to make sure everything was tied in and finished so I can have a nice smooth ending which I think I accomplished (don't really know, never finished a story before, which makes me happy and nervous about this one). Hope you all enjoy! R&R~**

* * *

They weren't broken any longer. Kakashi couldn't see the dividing lines lost between spoken words or the tenacious threat of fragmented ties. His students were absentmindedly getting along, finding a retained ease around each other again. The confusion Sasuke faced was gone and replenished with something close to suited placement among his comrades. He could tell the Uchiha found a way back to holding onto who he was and allowing his heart to open more, despite the exposed wounds, which would fade far beyond the scars if allowed.

Sasuke's dark, inattentive eyes turned downcast, a headache plaguing him. He was relieved that the month had passed and finally allowed to roam the village freely. But the exhaustion he felt weighed heavily and countered any form of emotion in his expression.

"Man, I'm glad this month is over," Naruto said, stretching his arms into the air.

"Why should you be glad?" Sakura asked, turning her attention away from the Uchiha. "Sasuke's the one that should be happy."

He grinned. "Yeah, he looks thrilled."

Sasuke gave the blond a small glare before shifting his glance to the side. "Don't you have anywhere else to be?" His voice was coated in dismissible irritation while he blankly shook away his tiredness.

Naruto placed his hands behind his head, losing his smile to a temporary frown. "Someone's a little grouchy."

"Give him a break, Naruto," Sakura chastised, hitting his arm lightly.

The Uchiha sighed as silence filled the cracks of vanished conversation circulating the air. He was heading home, yearning for some actual sleep while Kakashi accompanied him and the others just showed up. They knew he was being released today so the two of them had to come along. Simple relaxation already slipped from his grasp ever since he intended to return to his house. "Is there a reason you guys are following me?"

"Yep," the jinchuuriki said, his hand trailing over his arm. "You can't say you don't miss hanging out. Besides, I never got the chance to see where you live. You know where I live, Sakura, and Kakashi sensei. So, it's only fair."

"Not really," he mumbled, his tone wavering wearily.

Kakashi lowered his book, the contents on the page already memorized due to his many rereads, as they reached the uninhabited compound. He's only been here on occasion. He knew Sasuke mostly didn't want visitors around the abandoned grounds. It was a plausible cause, but he assumed the others were interested to know where their comrade lived even if it was one of the most uninviting places. He continued to silently wonder why Sasuke hadn't left, but he didn't feel the need to bring up such a conversation.

The four of them passed the entrance, the police tape long since removed. Naruto skimmed the surrounding area, noticing how soundless it suddenly became, how the atmosphere neatly swallowed any form of serenity the place once held. To think it used to be active, full of people and was reduced to a ghostly vision of the past. The silence was slicing the air uncomfortably. He didn't comprehend _how_ Sasuke could still live here. If it were him, he would have left and found somewhere else to stay.

Sakura walked with her hands behind her back as a frown elevated on her face, catching Naruto's wandering eyes. She looked around as well, feeling the same restlessness in her thoughts. The streets were barren and the houses unlived in for so many years. It was nothing more than a lost aspiration of a clan so great.

Sasuke glimpsed back at them, seeing their contemplating looks outright. "It's something you get used to after a while," he said almost negligently.

"You shouldn't have to get used to this," Naruto regrettably added.

"I already am. It's not a big deal." Not being here in a while made him almost forget how unfazed he was to the tragedy they walked over. Blood once littered the street along with the corpses that fell prey to Itachi's stained blade. His house was more in the center of the compound and when they arrived, the four of them entered.

Sakura noticed that the house was well kept, but looked hardly lived in. She wondered how often Sasuke spent time here other than night to sleep. It was strange to be allowed in, never questioning before to visit along with the others.

"Your house is huge, compared to my cramped apartment," Naruto commented directly, looking around. "Hey, which way to your room? I wanna see it."

"You don't need to," he said indifferently, leaning against the wall.

The blond turned back around. "You should invite us more often."

"I didn't invite you at all."

"That's what I'm saying. You should."

Kakashi observed how fatigued the Uchiha appeared to be and how it grew along the walk here. It was evident in the dullness of his eyes and the way he carried himself. "Okay, I think we should let Sasuke get some rest. It's been a long day."

"Oh yeah, and I have to go see Ino," Sakura said upon remembering, running her fingers through her hair. "She'll want to know you got out today." She was also mindful of her rival's jealousy of her being in Sasuke's house, so that was a bonus.

"But I don't know anywhere else I can go to avoid Pervy Sage," Naruto complained. "He still wants to go and I'm not ready yet. He threatened to drag me if I kept pushing this off. Hey, can I stay-"

"No."

"Fine," he said passively, turning his head and crossing his arms. "Now that I know where you live, when I come back from my training, I'm coming over more," he said, heading to the door, Sakura right behind him.

Kakashi turned to his student once they were both gone. "So, I'm going to ask this straight out. If I leave, are you actually going to rest or try to confront Orochimaru on your own?"

He lowered his eyes slightly, pausing for a moment, the steadiness in his stare breaking. "How did you know I wanted to do that in the first place?"

"Because, if there's one thing I know about any Uchiha is that they don't think through their actions, you especially," he explained calmly, remembering how often he and his team got scolded at for Obito's carelessness and how easily Sasuke tended to head through without the consequences tracing his mind. "I understand where you're coming from with this one. You think it's only right for you to fix the problem by standing against the threat head on, but you can't go off and do something reckless, not after everything that happened."

"We both know Orochimaru is just waiting," he said, justifying his cause. "I thought about this when I was sitting in prison. I really needed that time to think, figure everything out. Everyone's been fighting my battles for me when I need to do something myself. I know I'm no match against Orochimaru…" He just needed to see this through. His resolve was molded to his source of fear. If he didn't take the first step, he'd be caught off guard again and that couldn't happen.

"You haven't trained for a full month now and that leaves you completely vulnerable if caught in a battle. Besides, you're looking for trouble when you scarcely missed it the last time. Pushing your luck with Orochimaru is already bad enough, but now you want to go off and face him in a fight, the very thing you wanted to avoid back at the Hokage Monuments. Think a little."

The Uchiha already expected this before. He didn't want to face the Sannin alone, but something told him this needed to be done. "I can tell that no ANBU are watching me but they were when we left the prison originally," he responded, veering the topic a little.

Kakashi nodded; surprised he picked up on that aspect before. "It was simple precaution and more meant to make sure no one else was planning an attack."

His eyes drifted around the room, losing sight of the obscurity wedged between the areas cast in shadow. "I want to fix this… but I want to do it my way."

Kakashi placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders, lowering to his level. "Listen, you're in no condition to attempt this," he said gently. "Orochimaru is probably expecting you to come and you'll be the one caught off guard, not him. I want to be able to trust you on your own, but if you leave, you might not make it back. And that's the reality of your decision. I know you're capable of walking away from this. I can't forbid you or make sure you don't leave. Just _think_ about what you're doing."

"I have and I need to do something. I'm not someone who will sit back and do nothing," he said quietly. It wasn't in him to blindly walk from threats. Itachi was a mental risk to face whenever they met, but that never stopped him from confronting his brother, which left the Sannin no different.

"All I'm asking is that you get some sleep and then wait this out. You might realize you don't need to go to such extremes." He took a small step back, able to read his student fairly well. He saw the same determination in his eyes that balanced between sanity and the lost grip of it when facing an enemy. A piercing thorn would always rest over the Uchiha's heart due to the person who soiled and tainted his life. It could only be concealed, never healed.

Sasuke kept his tone even, portraying little emotion. "Fine… I won't do anything…"

He could plainly see through his student's empty lies, almost hear it in his detached voice. He would summon one of his ninja hounds to make sure Sasuke didn't leave, but he wasn't sure if he'd pick up on being watched. He'd have to risk that for now. "Okay, then I'll see you later. I have some paperwork to get around to, since I'm your sensei, I have to fill out your release forms from the prison. I'd suggest getting some food in your stomach too. I know you didn't eat much either."

When the Jounin left, Sasuke headed to his room. It was still dark with the curtains being drawn shut. Lying on his bed for the first time in a while, he shut his eyes, exhaling heavily. Rolling over to his side, he gave in to his closing eyes. He almost couldn't resist the pull of wanting to go beyond his sensei's warning. It was explained that the curse mark made him weak to such influence, but it seemed so pointless to fight at times.

He really did need to relax though. The amount of chakra control he gained over the month was exceedingly helpful, but he wanted to get back to actual training as soon as possible. And knowing Kakashi, he'd want to wait until his health was better and under control.

A hovering weariness washed over him and without realizing it, he ended up falling asleep.

* * *

Sasuke walked quietly in the forest, biting back his baiting nervousness. The sun being blocked by the foliage around him, cast his path into dense darkness. He wouldn't say this was smart, it was definitely the worst thing he could decide to do on his own. He released a shallow breath into the warm morning air to relax himself. His muscles were already tense and his eyes alert but he kept to his usual stoic composure under the forbidding circumstances.

He traveled far outside the village, not intending to originally but he knew Orochimaru wouldn't be very close. When he left his house, he had to wait, knowing one of Kakashi's hounds were present. His sensei didn't trust his word. He knew him too well by now.

The Uchiha's footsteps ceased, sensing how eerily still it had become. He closed his eyes, speaking evenly, the clasp of wind blowing lightly to sever the motionless forest. "You caught me off guard the first time. That's why this time," he said, turning around with his Sharingan active. "I'm ready. I'm the one coming to you."

"Are you sure that's a wise decision?" the Sannin asked, his voice layered in animosity and amusement. He was well prepared and fully aware of the Uchiha's decision to travel out alone to seek out an end.

"It's my only option now. I should have declined the first time you asked me whether or not I wanted to leave the village. And I'm sure Kabuto told you my response when we spoke," he said cautiously, testing his words. "It remains the same."

"That's a shame, for you," he responded, taking a few step. "I was expecting you would desire power enough, but now I have no choice."

The young ninja narrowed his eyes, observing the enclosing distance. "You don't know anything about me… The only facts you do know are the ones that make us similar. But I'm nothing like you." Sasuke swiftly ran through some hand signs for the fire phoenix flower jutsu, wanting to be on offense this time around. Flames scattered in front of his view, the embers igniting the ground. The forest was too dense to be fighting with long-range tactics, but he didn't have much of a choice. Jumping back, his kekkei genkai picked up on the reptiles rushing towards him through the inferno's uncontained rage. He evaded quickly, spinning around in time to grab a kunai and block another snake attempting to strike him from his left.

"It seems a month in prison didn't hinder your reflexes. I'm rather impressed," he said from behind. Orochimaru simply had to wait for the Uchiha to tire since he was near exhaustion to begin with. A few hand signs were created. "Wind style, devastation."

The rushing memory of this jutsu came back to him. It was the very one that separated Naruto from him and Sakura during the exams. Already being caught in the tunneling path of the technique, escape became impossible. His arms shielded his vision from the wind as his foot slid back due to the force.

Orochimaru slammed his fist into Sasuke's stomach while his guard was down. "Even so, you're still lacking strength."

He gritted his teeth, swiftly getting to his feet after doubling over from the shaking impact. He coughed, blood coiling down his lip. After regaining his lost breath, the Uchiha exhaled to recover. Knowing the Sannin was obviously holding back even now as they fought with no hidden purpose, was slightly unnerving. His eyes could predict movements but that meant nothing if his reactions weren't fast enough to counteract. He extended the amount of chakra control he had and could incorporate that with his speed and attack power. "I don't care about what you have to say," he replied lowly. It was a mere distraction. Catching the snake's next actions, he reflectively blocked a direct punch and continued to evade the rest of Orochimaru's taijutsu.

The Sharingan provided a hindrance to his attacks. Being able to get a kick in, he sent the Uchiha backwards. There wasn't time to waste. Someone would eventually realize the teen was gone. That fact let time dwindle down to a few measly minutes. His weakness was plainly visible to the Sannin; all he had to do was break him down a little and then it would be over.

Sasuke's back roughly hit the bark of a scorched tree. He released a sharp breath. It was pointless, he couldn't keep up. A Chidori erupted in his left hand, but before he had the chance to move, his wrist was thrust back against the jagged surface, held in place. He turned his head from the increasing pressure placed against the bone, remembering Itachi snapping the same wrist a while ago as he kept a grasp on the jutsu.

"You've realized how futile this is," Orochimaru hissed, grabbing hold of Sasuke's chin and pulling him slightly forward. "Accepting your fate is easier than fighting against it, but I shouldn't deprive you of the realization if I can beat it into you instead."

He spread his lightning chakra slightly down his arm, causing Orochimaru to let go as the sparks barely hit his skin. A form of vertigo stuck him as he clenched his hand, detecting the forced dull ache run over his veins.

"Manipulating the shape of your Chidori," he said, licking his lips. "How interesting, but it seems to take a toll on your body. It appears as though you haven't found a full hold on the skill." He held up two fingers, creating a single sign to release his chakra.

Sasuke felt a sudden burning sting on his shoulder, until it grew into a throbbing pain. He fell to his knees, clasping his fingers tightly over the curse mark. He hasn't felt this since the preliminaries, but thought he gained control over it already. Now that didn't feel possible. The stream of flourishing, sweltering agony grew stronger. "What are you doing?" he asked through lacking breath, holding back a scream as he lowered his head.

"I told you before, well, more like warned you," he said with a coiling smile. "The second state has its costs and that's a lack of _control_. You can achieve complete mastery over the curse mark like any of my other followers lucky enough to tolerate one, but in the end, I have the influence over the vessel, my dear Sasuke."

The teen forced his stare upwards, shredding his endurance, his voice left hoarse. "I can still find… some control." The collar of his shirt was loosely grabbed and he slammed up against the same tree as before.

"You lost that the moment you left the safety of the village. Did you honestly expect to kill me?" he asked mockingly, ridiculing the thought. "You know a losing battle when you're in one. A child getting in over his head, you could give up while you have the chance." He leaning forward, holding the Uchiha's attention. "Or maybe you want me to bring you near death to prove how weak your resolve really is when you fight against the inevitable." His hand was gripped around Sasuke's neck. "You see, I've grown impatient with you. The strength you wield isn't even a fraction of mine. I was willing to give that power to you and you foolishly decline for worthless ties to this place." He tossed the Uchiha to the ground. "This is no longer about what you want."

Sasuke immediately started coughing once more. His shoulder was still burning, but he had to find a way to create some distance. His eyes scanned the area, not able to find an advantage through his surroundings. He'd have to rely on ninjutsu if he intended to remain fighting. "Fire style, dragon flame jutsu." As the fire swarmed in front of him, he got up and jumped back a few feet, landing unsteadily. Taking out another kunai, he blocked an array coming his way with ease.

"Allowing voices to get into your head makes your mind fragile," Orochimaru said behind his opponent. "And I was so close to breaking you because of that fact."

Sasuke turned around, his breath coming out ragged and uneven. Fatigue layered over him, tying down his actions. "The only thing you were _close_ to doing was manipulating me to trade my life for power." His hand rested lightly over his curse mark, hardly able to keep himself standing from the building pressure. "You were using my revenge against me. And now you think can take me to Sound with ease… No. I won't allow that…"

"You're not putting up much of a fight to prove otherwise," he replied slowly. "Although I praise the strength you already possess, you have much room for improvement. Power is an addiction of your, isn't it? The more you gain, the more you desire. That much won't change. It seems as though that runs through your blood." He took a few steps closer. "The Uchiha are already thin in numbers and I want the power only you can have."

He lowered his head, losing sight. He knew the snake's words rung true and he was willing to shut the rest of the world away for fortified power before, when he thought he had nothing to lose. His fingers tightly gripped against the fabric of his shirt. "What runs through my bloodline," he said, lifting his head. "Is something you'll never get your hands on simply because you think you can. I know I'm not strong enough to kill you…" He inhaled cuttingly, falling to his knees. The air felt like sharp blades slicing the inside of his throat. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to let you win."

He stood before the Uchiha, looking down with the spark of temperamental envy in his golden eyes. "That determination of yours is quite something. Even in the face of defeat you can still muster a breath to argue back." He yanked Sasuke up by his arm. "The fact is, you trusted me too well when I came here initially, placing thoughts into your own clawing weakness until it consumed you completely. You can't kill, you can hardly stand, and you never truly wanted to walk away from any pathetic connection you had left. You should have swallowed your pride a long time ago and realized your situation was hopeless and then I'm kind enough to offer you a way out and even generous enough to let you mull the idea over in your head."

"You were lying," Sasuke growled. "Kakashi told me what you said."

"It's not like you couldn't have figured that out," he said, running his free hand over Sasuke's cheek. "A few years of insistent training and your body will be able to stand the transfer jutsu. Then you and all your abilities will be mine. I may have failed to convince you through words, but your life already belongs to me. You agreed the moment your mind teetered between that hunger of power you can never rid yourself of."

His head recoiled faintly, not having the energy to move as the pain soaked through his system. His breath was caught in his throat, causing him to discard his will to fight back. The strenuous amount of this throbbing pain rang through his chest as he spoke. "I don't care," he said, keeping to his low tone. "You could easily take me to Sound, and effortlessly force me to train, but you'll never be able to use that jutsu against someone who has the Sharingan. If my potential is that greater than Itachi's… as you told me, then you have no chance of gaining what was never yours to begin with," he seethed.

"I think the first thing you should be aware of," Orochimaru said, tightening his grip on the Uchiha's arm. "Is where your place lies. You oversight your own capabilities, Sasuke, I've already proved that. There's nothing more for you to do except face reality. You didn't have to come out here and face me, but then again, you practically ask for a path of oblivion to follow you. That's what you need to survive, isn't it? Because without it, you're nothing."

"Go to hell," he said venomously.

"And that anger you bear truly is the basis of your undoing." Orochimaru smirked. "You certainly are a handful but no need to worry. I have ways of breaking even the strongest of shinobi. You shouldn't be a challenge."

Sasuke swallowed, an apprehensive feeling striking him. "That's not going to happen."

"Try as you might," he said, inclined forward. "But I can still hear the fear in your voice. If you knew you couldn't kill me, I wonder why you desired to seek me out and fight. It's a bit tactless, but tastefully enjoyable to watch you struggle."

The Sannin's words had a way of snaking around his resolve and shattered what was left of it from before. He really wasn't thinking, giving into his own impulsive tendencies once again. Those were traits that he couldn't free himself of no matter how hard he battled against them. There was no way out and he again placed his life in a predicament that spun out of control.

Orochimaru turned his head to the side, jumping back from a sudden rush of flames coming at him, having no choice but to release the other.

Sasuke took a few steps backwards, resting his hand against another tree, his other shielding his view. He looked down at his bleeding arm and from the corner of his eye he could see the same crimson color running down the side of his face. Not even able to recall when he was caught off guard to receive those injuries, he dropped any care. His attention was returned to the dispersing fire. A grasp of whose chakra was nearby, caused the teen's eyes to widen marginally. Confusion was drowned in his voice. "Itachi…?"

The elder Uchiha kept his Sharingan locked on his opponent, ignoring his brother's mumbled echo of his name. "Orochimaru, I had a feeling I'd find you here of all places." His eyes couldn't wander to his wounded brother, though he desperately wished to see if he was alright. The inclining thought would have to be suppressed and ignored if he wanted to keep his ambiguity in this fight.

"I have to say, the last person I expected to intervene was you," he replied distastefully. His skills didn't match up to Itachi's and knowing that turned the situation against him. "Should I assume you're here on behalf of the Akatsuki or… some other reason?"

He slowly raised his eyes to the Sannin, placing careful attention to his tone "In the afterlife, that information will be insignificant to you."

Sasuke lowered his gaze, an anger boiling, traces left in his response to his brother's unexpected appearance. "I don't care why you're here, but this is my fight." Uncertainty clouded his lost words not meant to be spoken outright or freely. He didn't understand Itachi showing up and in a timely manner as he had.

"You'd nearly get yourself killed," he responded tonelessly. "It was foolish of you to begin with." The difficulty within itself to purely turn his gaze somewhat to glance at his younger brother, triggered a worry he could never define in his features or speak openly. Instead he had to wear his mask of indistinct lies.

The term _foolish_ was an outright mockery to him and he loathed the wound it created, being said by the same person. "Like you should give a damn," Sasuke said coldly, pushing himself from the splitting bark. His brother's voice continued to be distant when directed towards him, another aspect he despised.

Orochimaru had to weigh his options, but this may be his only opportunity to gain the bloodline he pursued for so many years. "Summoning jutsu."

The giant reptile slithered towards the Akatsuki member and when it struck him, his body pealed apart as crows. "Amaterasu." The black flames cast fire to the animal before it had the chance to vanish. Itachi appeared next to his brother, knowing the younger could no longer fight in his condition. "I think it would be best if you left," he advised steadily.

He turned away, snapping his eyes shut out of guarded frustration. This couldn't turn into a fight, so that left only words between the two of them and for some reason that was even less settling. Almost a collateral damage he never wanted to face. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked icily.

Itachi scanned the area for the Sannin's location, coming up with nothing at the moment. He was probably waiting for an opted time to attack, which was wise when fighting against someone with ocular jutsu. "I was given the task of eliminating Orochimaru and you happen to be in my way." He was permitted to kill the snake at least two weeks ago, but his assignment with Kisame took longer than expected.

"In your way… I guess some things never change," he muttered, leaning back with a minor scowl. As much as he hated being in Itachi's company as feeble as he was, he abhorred the idea that he had no choice in the matter more. "I'm not leaving just because you say I should. It's still my fight. I don't care if you have some mission or whatever… I'm not going anywhere."

He looked over at his hurt brother, wanting to frown, but held his concern behind a locked stare. Sasuke's temper and reckless behavior hasn't changed, even in the past when he was tasked with keeping an eye on him, he'd always have that in mind. A worn sigh passed over his sentence. "Orochimaru's weakness in battle is his overconfidence. Allow yourself to be open and he will take the opportunity to strike. This however, can be easily used against him."

"I gathered that much already," he said slowly, glancing around, trying to pinpoint the Sannin's chakra signature. He managed to keep his anger repressed, but he could still feel it crawling over him, burrowing fluently. His exhaustion was too high a priority for him to express such negativity. He took a breath, rounding his stare back to his older brother. "But you probably have a plan in mind to kill him if you came here."

"I do." The black flames he spread would continue to burn unless he put them out. And he didn't want the fiery grasp to reach the village. "I'm going to dispel my Amaterasu and when I do that-"

"I said I'm not going anywhere," he interrupted stubbornly. He covered his eyes as the fatigue he felt built more. His chest elevated when he inhaled heavily. It was obvious enough that he couldn't win, but Itachi had a solution and it would be rash to ignore that aspect. "But if we have the same goal… I'll agree to work with you this _one_ time."

Itachi nodded slightly to the suggestion. At least this way he could keep watch since Sasuke looked as though he could hardly stand. He was surprised to hear the idea of working together even though he was thinking along the same lines. "You're his target. He'll most likely avoid me and head for you if the opportunity is open."

"I got it," Sasuke said with a sigh. "Go ahead."

Itachi's flames disappeared and the two of them separated. He couldn't afford a mistake or a misstep on his part. It already pained him to come across this battle so far underway. This wasn't a black and white predicament. He had to closely watch and anticipate.

Sasuke landed on the ground, his eyes traveling around the dimly lit forest. Turning around quickly, he was able to block a direct strike. His energy was depleting gradually and he wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to withstand fighting. His vision started to become grainy and discolored, causing his focus to shift off to the side.

"It's too bad your brother has to interfere, I was so close to getting you," the snake explained. "But there's always more than one way to accomplish my goal."

"Not this time," he said upon losing breath. His eyes abruptly snapped shut from an increase of pain. When his eyelids rose, a red flaming chakra was barricading him from the other.

Itachi landed with the base encircling him. "Orochimaru, this is where your life ends. You have witnessed a few of the Mangekyou's abilities. This is the third and final one you will see, the Susano'o. And the Sword of Totsuka, which you sought after for many years, will be the blade that cuts your life down." His brother was safe within the hand of his jutsu, leaving Orochimaru cornered. He also knew solely using this technique would seriously hinder his vision sooner then he intended, but it went without consequence for now.

The Sannin created some hand signs. He knew there was no way to flee the swords impact, having done much research on the very weapon but as someone who sought immortality, he had ways to continue living. This body was simply a container he was using to conceal his true form. He could revert to finding a way to avoid the strike, but had a different plan in mind.

Sasuke's curse mark continued to sting violently as he clutched his fingers. He looked up, barely able to see the sword impale Orochimaru and seal him away. It happened quickly, his eyes not able to see the swift movement. After the jutsu disappeared, he looked over at his brother. "What did you do?"

"This is an ethereal weapon with an enchanted blade capable of sealing anything it pierces. Those who are stabbed by the sword are drawn into the jar and trapped in a genjutsu-like world for all eternity," the Uchiha clarified, still searching the area. Those hand signs had to mean something. They were engraved in his memory so he could follow up on the insinuation later. It was too easy and hastily done, almost as if he intended to be speared. "Orochimaru is no longer a threat, but I know he may have ways of returning but by then, you should be strong enough to handle the situation on your own."

"If you think I'm grateful for your help, you're wrong," he said irritated, but underneath he held onto some relief. If Itachi hadn't shown up, he didn't want to consider what that meant.

"It wasn't done for you," he said, calmly lying. "However, the destruction is bound to catch someone's attention and by the look of you, walking is out of the question as is fighting against me. I know you've thought that over." He glanced down at his brother who slowly rose to his feet. "You've placed yourself in a difficult position. To have left the village was a careless choice and it nearly cost you your life. I still need you alive. It would have been a waste sparing you otherwise."

"I'm aware of that…" He could never forget those words, the explanation to his survival. It seemed a reserved, barren warning now, leaving him unafraid of the sinking conclusion of their future, impending fight. "I still have to ask you something," he said breathlessly as he recalled their previous battle. "The last time we met, you said you never hated me and I still want to know what you mean by that…"

"This isn't the time for talk," he answered, turning away. "My mission is complete and I have to get back."

Sasuke grit his teeth. "Stop ignoring me." Just having his brother near him, it brought all the memories back but not all of them were the ones that created his nightmares. "I need to know. You didn't kill me that night because of my capability to gain the Mangekyou… and you told me you acted as the brother I wanted, but then you say you never hated me. Your actions don't prove that… Your words are lies and I don't know which ones to believe anymore. Brother, you owe me at least that much after taking everything from me… It's your fault… I'm still suffering from that day while you keep going… I would have willingly gave my life to Orochimaru because it would have guaranteed your death and yet you still turn your back to me. You _still_ don't care. And even if you never did…"

Itachi closed his eyes solemnly before turning back with an indifferent expression. "Hate wasn't directed towards you because it would have been wrongly placed," the elder repeated. "That's all there is to it." He wasn't aware of how close that snake was able to twist Sasuke's mind, how near he crept to his brother's will. He always told himself over and over that Sasuke would be alright, that he was strong enough, but it was all to satisfy his delusion of caring from afar. "But if I were you, I'd worry about such things at a decent time. You're bleeding profusely and soon to lose consciousness if not taken care of before then."

"If it was kept that way," he said, placing his hand on his forehead, feeling feverish. "There isn't a time for talking… Especially when we're going to always fight… That's what it is with us… but it's always later with you…"

The elder sighed, seeing Sasuke forcing himself beyond his ability as he extending his fingers. "I'm sorry, Sasuke, some other time."

The poke on his forehead brought a nostalgic feeling, watching his brother's fingers retract. He winced by mere reaction, his hand placed against his temple. His vision was getting blurry and clouded with darkness, sensing his chakra drawn from him as he fell forward, passing out.

A sad expression finally rested on his face. He didn't want to force his brother to black out, but had no choice. Itachi looked down, knowing he had to stop the bleeding before he lost too much blood. His time was limited, already detected a chakra signature off in the distance.

* * *

Danzou walked past his two bodyguards, hands held behind his back. "Now that this matter is over with, we have our task to keep to." A grimace formed, his cane pressed against as he stopped.

Torune bowed his head. "If I may ask, how did they discover no information on us?"

The man turned his back to his subordinates, speaking silently. "You know of my eye, or should I say Shisui Uchiha's eye ability. Fooling them with Kotoamatsukami, that was child's play… A mind controlling genjutsu that's greater than all the rest of the clan... Now then, we still have other matters to deal with."

"Of course, sir." He and his fellow Foundation member, Fu, were the most loyal of all the others which left little question to the justification.

The man sighed bitterly, a waving gesture from his free hand. "I'd like to be left alone." He felt Itachi's presence the moment he entered. After the two left the room, he had waited a few seconds. "Is it done?"

"Yes," the Uchiha said with a nod, appearing before the man. "And you?"

"I know. Consider it handled," he said calmly. "If that is all, you may go."

Itachi disappeared without another word, needing to return to the Akatsuki and inform the leader of the outcome. He knew it would most likely be another three years before he would have the chance to see his brother, but there wasn't any need to worry now. Although it would never fade, he thought of maybe staying a little longer even if Sasuke was safe now. His overprotective nature was normally pushed aside, but in his heart he knew he failed his brother many times and just once he had to be there to ease his mind.

* * *

**That fight scene was so difficult to type… I always have trouble with them. But I wanted Sasuke to have one last encounter with Orochimaru, just to have a means to an end. I hope in the manga Team Seven can fix itself, right now I don't even know what's going to happen! Sasuke and Naruto still have to fight, I know that much, but can't wait! Anyway, one more to go, and it took me longer to type than this chapter XD Until next week~**


End file.
